Dusk
by Lily Boom
Summary: I was driving along a dark street when I nearly crashed into somebody and I had to stop my car and get down to check if the person was fine. Yes, he was; and now I was on problems… Who am I, you are wondering? Nobody important." New OCs, it's not OCxEdwar
1. Chapter 0 or Author Notes

**..::AUTHOR NOTES RECOPILATION UNTIL NOW::..**

**Chapter 1: **

1st point: As I've already got some notes complaining or wondering who Isabella Alexandrine V. is I will just say she is an O.C. (Original Character) because in Fan Fics you usually can create O.C.s if you want. The information about some things of her is posted at the end of Chapter 2, in case you wanted to have a look at it. The rest will be discovered as we read along chapters.

2nd point: Another thing I must advise is I'm on the 3rd book that is the last being published in my country, I'm about ending it so maybe there're little details I have not read yet so I have skipped them. Sorry if that bothers you, really.

3rd Point: Taking some people's advice I've re-edited my chapters written online to correct some mistakes I found (yeah people, I was wrong before sorry) anyway, as it was someone else who corrected them for me, maybe there're still some mistakes we past unnoticed so… if you find any more mistake sorry but tell me where is it so next time I re-edit them I will happily correct them.

Now… I hope you enjoy it better. Sincerely.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 8: **

Author note: I must ask people who wrote me telling they didn't liked the ones that wrote about something when not having read it first for the first mistake I think I have made. Edward and Bella are already married but she has still not been turned, yes?

Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that they are 'attending' to a university, that Jacob still is a bit angry cause Edward married Bella who he was in love with and that he is free, right?

Anyway, if you think I made another mistake then tell me and I'll correct it too. Thanks for your comprehension; here goes another chapter.

Formal excuses to readers: Sorry cause I'm publishing chapter 8 before chapter 7. The reason is simple, the 7th is in my home's computer and it seems someone sent me a virus so I have to ask someone to take the information from there and then clean the virus out of the computer before publishing it, so I as for patience while I fix it. Sorry… I'll try to fix it the sooner the best.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 10 

Author Note: If I didn't told before, there are some new OCs, for example Isabella Alexandrine V. ("Bella 2") or the werewolf-vampire brothers or some others that will lately appear (Ivvan, Chad, Aqueron, Lily or Lillian, Bobby, Samantha or Sam y Marianne).

Author Note 2: Against what you can think or it may look like, Edward and Bella are already married and they love is too strong so as to anyone else to step between both. It's just on the first chapters I didn't marked it too much so it could look wrong, my fault, sorry. So… No, it is not going to be OC x Edward fic here.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

More will be coming while I'm writing the following chapters and I put my feet in it. Sorry but I'm ending Eclipse right now and maybe I'm still not counting on the whole things.

Thanks for your understanding.

LilyBoom 


	2. Chapter 1

Author notes: 

1st point:As I've already got some notes complaining or wondering who Isabella Alexandrine V. is I will just say she is an O.C. (Original Character) because in Fan Fics you usually can create O.C.s if you want. The information about some things of her is posted at the end of Chapter 2, in case you wanted to have a look at it. The rest will be discovered as we read along chapters.

2nd point: Another thing I must advise is I'm on the 3rd book that is the last being published in my country, I'm about ending it so maybe there're little details I have not read yet so I have skipped them. Sorry if that bothers you, really.

3rd Point: Taking some people's advice I've re-edited my chapters written online to correct some mistakes I found (yeah people, I was wrong before sorry) anyway, as it was someone else who corrected them for me, maybe there're still some mistakes we past unnoticed so… if you find any more mistake sorry but tell me where is it so next time I re-edit them I will happily correct them.

Now… I hope you enjoy it better. Sincerely.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 1: The New came.**

**((Re-Edited))**

It's been an awful day for me. Since I had to move from Spain to America things have not been easy for me. Hunter as I am I have had to get over my worst fears and also the most private feelings. Now I'm on a town near a place called Forks, driving my beautiful convertible with my motorbike travelling on a nice truck going straight to the town post office to deliver to me at the house of the family I'm going to be living with for some time.

However, being me is not easy, especially when you have spent the last centuries hunting as I have. I was driving along a dark street when I nearly crashed into somebody and I had to stop my car and get down to check if the person was fine.

Yes, he was; and now I was on problems…

Who am I, you are wondering?

Nobody important.

What am I doing alone in the middle of a dark street surrounded by some… beings, you would consider monsters, you may wonder?

Well, that's my job.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, my!" Esme said when Carlisle was delivered a motorbike while she was visiting him at the hospital he was working at. "A motorbike! In a hospital!"

"Technically it's not in." He said. "It's at the front doors. May I know who has sent this and why am I delivered here?"

"Sorry, Carlisle, but it seems Miss… Cullen sent this for you. Ah!" The postman said looking for an envelope at his robes. "She also sent this together with the motorbike."

"Thanks." Carlisle said reading the note fast and then handing it to Esme. "It's ok, where must we sign then?"

"Here." The man said. "And also here."

"Dear Carlisle:

Time has ran, I hope you got new from the Vulturis before I arrive, otherwise things would be rather… unpleasant for all of us, I suppose.

Take a bit care of my dear bike, I'm travelling on my car but I'm afraid I could need my motorbike from time to time and I couldn't carry it on my car without looking suspicious.

Lots of love…

Isabella Alexandrine V.

PD: I'm using your surname, I hope you don't mind but if I used mine it would also be a bit suspicious. Say hello also to your beautiful wife and children."

The letter was more or less clear yet the Vulturis seemed not to have even taken the effort of telling Carlisle and his family about my arrival.

"I'll call Rosalie or Jasper to take this home." Esme told Carlisle.

"Yes, it'll be the best." Carlisle said. "It's calling for the attention there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man…" I said rubbing my face and licking the blood staining me with care. "I'm tired; each time I arrive to a new place it's always like this…" I added for myself picking my hat from the ground of the creek next to the town.

I didn't like to kill on a place packed with ordinary people. Anyway, it seemed my actions didn't past unnoticed. While I patted my hat to remove even the slightest drop of firth from it, I noticed a couple looking at me.

"Anything wrong?" I asked looking threatenly at them as I caught their scents. "Do you also want to pick a fight?"

"Bella, stand aside, please." The male said sheltering a little girl that was the only one smelling 'normal' in there.

"Edward, please calm down a bit." The female one said. "I've been seeing her sometimes…"

"You don't… what are you two doing with her?" I asked pointing from the male and female to the girl being hid by both. "Who are you that do not know or follow the rules?"

"The question is who the hell are you?" The male said. "And what have you done to them; better said, how did you manage to do that on them?"

"Edward, please." The sheltered girl said. "Let's go, please…"

"Edward Cullen and Isabella?" I asked rising an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"How do you know their names?" The female asked me.

"Phew…" I said. "I thought you were one of the kind giving me more trouble…" Then I noticed something and smelled the air. "Edward, if I were you I would pick your friend and take her somewhere safe. More are coming."

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"A friend." I told him. "Move, take her somewhere safe. I'd rather her not being near here when I'm to act." I added bowing over one of the werewolves I just ended up with.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Who is this woman?" Rosalie asked when she was told about the letter. "What does she have to do with us and why is she sending us a motorbike?"

"I don't care." Emmeret said. "She certainly has good taste for vehicles. And you said she sent the bike first?"

"Yes, she thought it would be weird if there was a motorbike on a car with a lady driving it." Esme said. "But that's true… I wonder why she has come…"

Then they heard Edward arriving.

"Edward, come here." Esme called him. "Do you know something about this?"

"Sorry Esme." He said putting Bella down. "I have to leave; Alice is on a bit of trouble again, thanks to a new come."

"A new came?" Rosalie said.

"Well, if there's a fight to be picked then allow me to go too." Emmeret said cracking his knuckles.

"No need of." Edward said then. "Alice is coming, and I can't feel the new came."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow!" Alice said. "Did you saw that precious thing at the front door?! What a beautiful bike! Who bought it?"

"It's from a guest." Esme said.

"Yeah, a guest with a funny fun sense." Rosalie said. "I need to go hunting; so maybe when I come back you can tell me about that weird person arriving."

Then they all saw the girl arriving and standing silently back Alice with some blood at her face.

"Excuse me for this… entrance." She said politely bowing her head at Esme. "I thought I should drop by before going hunting a bit."

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie said while the guys looked at the new came girl as if she was about beginning a fight.

"Isabella Alexandrine V." She answered bowing gently. "Excuse me, but where is Carlisle?"

"Oh, my!!" Esme said covering her mouth before hugging me and nearly making my ribs crunch. "You really have not changed at all in all this time!!"

"Thanks, but may I remember you I'm not that strong?" I asked her softly.

"Sorry, I nearly forgot." She said softly.

"Excuse me, but I must insist." I said looking at Bella and then back to Esme. "I need to go hunting, I did a long travel and I've not drank anything on days; I'm afraid I have still not managed to quit blood despite of the fact I rather normal food."

"Do not dare to touch any human around." Edward advised me.

"Thanks for the advise but I don't drink human blood." I said. "I need to leave." I added licking the blood at my fingers and feeling that if I kept on being with that human I would end up needing her.

"Wait a second." Alice and the strong guy said. "We are going with you."

"I also need to hunt and you don't know the rules around here." Emmeret the strong guy told me.

"Sure." I said. "I don't know the rules around here."

"Do you have any favourite kind of blood other than those rubbish ones?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, lynxes, but I suppose there are not much of those around here." I answered. "Anyway, don't be afraid, I'm not here to hunt you unless you give me mayor reasons." I added while following the other two out of the house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

((Sorry for the bothering, but I'm afraid I tend to mistake Alice and Rosalie physically, so I have collected all those here. If you didn't know them either, then here is a little info about them physically.))

**Extra info about the books for remembering:**

Carlisle Cullen.-.-.-.-. Esme Cullen

Alice Cullen.-.-.-.Jasper Cullen

Rosalie Cullen.-.-.-.-. Emmeret Cullen

Edward Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.Isabella Swan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PHISICAL DESCRIPTIONS 

**Carlisle** is described to look like a model, the picture of beauty. He has blond hair, is six foot two inches, and was 23 when he was turned. Carlisle has remained 23 since that day, and looks accordingly. He was described looking like a movie star, and Charlie (Bella's father) said that many nurses could not concentrate on their work while he was around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that these admirations were quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slender but muscular.

As a result of Carlisle being a vampire, he has many enhanced abilities, such as running at high speeds, incredible strength, and incredible compassion. Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires such as Edward, Alice, and Jasper have enhanced abilities: he believes that all people who become vampires bring something from their previous, human life into their new, vampire existence. What he brought into his next life was his compassion. Carlisle is also immortal, and has had centuries to perfect his medicinal talents, therefore making him an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, he is not at all tempted by the scent of human blood, due to the over 300 years he has spent holding back his temptations. He also uses the scent of blood to help him in the workplace, often using his "curse" to his advantage.

**Esme **is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love passionately. She is described as being 5'6", with caramel colored hair. She also has gold/black eyes, pale skin that sparkles in the sunlight, and purple circles under her eyes like the rest of the Cullens. However, these fade when she is well-fed. She has a heart-shaped face and her figure is described as being slender but rounded. When Bella first meets Esme, she says that Esme reminds her of Snow White. Bella also describes her as being similar to "one of the ingenues of the silent movie era." She has always had a maternal ache in her, which is why she is able to open her heart to her adoptive children and Bella.

**Jasper** is 6' 3" tall, has golden honey blond hair and is muscular, but lean. Being a vampire, he has extremely pale skin and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, and is also extraordinarily good-looking. He has gold eyes, like all animal-feeding vampires, but they turn blacker as he gets thirstier. He has many crescent shaped scars on his arms from the vampire bites he got while fighting for dominance with Maria's coven, but are very difficult to see since they are white on white. Jasper has also been described as 'leonine'.

Jasper's extra ability is being able to manipulate the emotions of those around him because of the extraordinary charisma he had as a human. He is also an empath, meaning that he can feel all the emotions of the people who surround him. As all other vampires, he also has super strength and speed, granite hard skin, immortality, and a keen sense of smell and hearing. In Eclipse, during the training Jasper gives the Cullens and Quileutes, it is noted that Jasper was on par with Edward's skills despite Edward's mind reading ability. This is seen during their sparring which only stopped when Carlisle hinted for them to stop suggesting that it could have continued perhaps indefinitely.

**Alice** shares many of the physical traits associated with _Twilight_ vampires, such as inhuman beauty, pale skin, golden eyes which deepen to black depending on thirst, and deep, purple shadows under her eyes. She is described as being small, 4'10", with petite, "pixie-like" features. Her hair is described as cropped, spiky, and black. She carries herself with the grace of a dancer when walking, and it is mentioned that with her agility she could make even a ballerina jealous.

Alice has enhanced strength and speed due to her vampire status. Though petite, she is a capable fighter due to her agility and speed. Alice carried her human ability to read the future into her vampire life, and uses this to her advantage during battles (as seen in _Eclipse_) and throughout her day-to-day life. However, Alice's sight is limited: she can only see the outcome of a decision - not the motives behind it. Also, the future is subjective and Alice cannot see it once werewolves become involved. This is a mystery that Carlisle has theorized is due to the unpredictability of the werewolves (they change shape very quickly, etc). Alice, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible" overall.

**Emmett** is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at his high school, very intimidating. Standing at 6'5, he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by a few feet. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. Like the rest of the Cullens, he has pale skin and golden eyes. Bella describes him as like a big teddy bear.

His closet consists of jeans, T-shirts, and jackets; the jackets are rarely used, as he does not even register that the air is cold. Because of his height, his pants drag on the floor when on the hanger. He wears flat skate shoes that are just as casual as the rest of his closet.

**Rosalie** is described as being astoundingly beautiful, even for a vampire. She is tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has "golden", wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back, and golden eyes like the rest of the Cullens. As with other vampires, she has chalky, white skin and purple bruises under her eyes. In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman who had beauty, elegance, and class, and eyes like violets.

**Bella** is very pale with long, straight, brown hair that has a slight auburn tinge. Bella's eyes are described as large, deep, chocolate-brown, and menacingly sweet. Stephenie Meyer describes her as "slender but soft, somehow". She has a heart-shaped face with prominent cheekbones, a thin nose, and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. She also has lips that are "a bit too full for her jaw line", and eyebrows that are slightly darker than her hair, and more straight than arched. Bella's nails are described as stubby because she has a nervous habit of biting them. She stands at 5'4" and weighs about 115 pounds. She has a small crescent-shaped scar on her hand where she was bitten by James in _Twilight_. The scar is described as being pale and always a few degrees colder than the rest of her body.

**Edward** is described as impossibly handsome, to the point of being almost godlike. His skin is like granite--pale, hard as stone, and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. If he has recently drank, the dark purple circles under his eyes become lighter. In the sunlight, his skin sparkles like millions of beautiful diamonds. His eyes change color depending on his level of thirst. They are described as a golden topaz when he is full and gradually darken to black, like onyx, as he becomes thirstier. It takes about two weeks for his eyes to darken from their lightest color to pitch black. However, when Edward Cullen was human his eyes were emerald. His hair is described as a strange shade of bronze or as auburn, like his human mother's, and is always in "casual disarray". Edward stands at six feet two inches, and he has a slender (yet still quite muscular) build. At various points in the series, Bella compares Edward's good looks to those of Michaelangelo's "David", the Greek god Adonis, or even to "all the Greek gods put into one".

**Jacob Black** is described to be 6'7" tall, with a toned and muscular build. Bella describes him as having dark russet skin. In _New Moon_, upon discovering his werewolf powers and joining the Quileute pack, he crops his black hair. Later he grows it out to chin length in _Eclipse_ because he thinks Bella likes it better that way. In _Eclipse_, Bella sees him at her school describes him as almost dangerous-looking. He is often described as having an "impish grin", like a child caught doing something they shouldn't. He tends to wear only cut-off style jeans, saying that when turning from human to a werewolf he doesn't like to have carry a lot of clothes, since they are ruined during transformation. As a wolf, Jacob is a russet-color and is very furry because of his long hair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WEREWOLVES HABILITES 

**Regeneration** - Body heals at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can.

**Phasing** - Can morph in and out of "werewolf" form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Less experienced, young werewolves will frequently phase when losing their tempers. There is still a risk when a werewolf ages and becomes more and more experienced in controlling their powers, but happens much less frequently.

**Telepathy** - Only works within pack, when in wolf form. They can speak with each other telepathically and hear each other's thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden.

**Physically enhanced** - Has "super-strength" in both wolf and human form. In wolf form, they are also exceptionally fast. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase.

**Delayed aging** - They do not start aging until a solid period of time without phasing has passed. The exact length of time is unknown.

**Constant temperature** - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 108 degrees to withstand severe cold.

**Imprinting** - Werewolves can "imprint" on a certain person once they begin phasing. Jacob describes imprinting to be stronger than true love. When Jacob is staring into Bella's eyes intently at the bottom of page 173 in _Eclipse_, it is implied that he is trying to make himself imprint on her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who is that girl?**

**((Re-edited))**

"Sorry Carlisle." I said sitting at the kitchen. "I didn't know bears here are so… vicious."

"Why didn't Emmeret tell you?" He said.

"I think he was already hunting his prey." I said. "Didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." He told me. "Didn't expect such a person as you to be like this."

"I will recover soon." I said. "As soon as I can get over your Bella's touch."

"Is that so?" He asked me.

"Yes, I forgot wearing my gloves when I shook hands with her." I said. "So I suppose it will take me a bit to get over that…"

"And what are you doing around here?" He asked me.

"Ah… old friend." I said on a more relaxed way. "I was asked by Aro to come here to check about a certain problem of territoriality among your family and Quileutes; second, the problem of certain 'newborns' next to this town; and third, the problem of certain human called Bella Swan."

"Bella is a member of our family." He told me. "We will never allow you to hurt her."

"It's not me who doubt it." I said. "I have to be Vulturis' eyes here for a while. But if you want to know my opinion, I'm not fond of killing the humans that know our little secret."

"Happy to hear that." He said smiling as he ended sewing my wounds. "I'll tell the rest about that."

"Wait a second." I told him holding his wrist. "It's not my decision about Bella; but if I can help without disobeying them then I will. I know… how is to have someone like Edward has Bella." I ended recognising looking to the ground. "That's why I can't hurt her now."

"Edward will be more than happy to hear you saying such." Carlisle said smiling.

"And Carlisle." I added while he was about leaving. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Say it." He asked me.

"I know you are doctor, so maybe you could help a bit." I told him. "I'm going to need some regular delivers of some freezing packs; will you please pick them up for me and store them in your fridge, please? I don't feel like being wounded by an angry bear again."

"Sure." He said. "What will it be?"

"Blood." I answered. "For when I'm too sick so as to hunt it, I usually carry a bag or two with me just in case." I added showing him a little bag at my waist handbag.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bella, I want you to make me a promise." Edward told her that same night at Bella's room.

"If you don't tell me then I can't promise you a thing." She told him.

"That new girl, I don't want you to get near her until we have got sure she is safe for you." He asked her.

"Ok, promise." She said. "I'll not get near her until then, but I doubt she can't get near me if she wants to."

"I'll protect you." He said. "I know what that V. stands for; I heard it from Carlisle's mind. She is a Vulturis."

Then Bella seemed to realise on what he meant.

"Do you really think she is here for checking me?" She asked.

"Probably." Edward said. "That's why I'm not going to take my eyes out of her."

"And what if I want to visit your family?" She asked.

"Then there will be no problem cause you will be with me." He told her. "And everyone back my home love you, we will protect you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bella two!" Alice told me while I was about going out. "Are you leaving anywhere?"

"I wanted to begin working." I said. "And what is that of 'Bella 2'?"

"Yeah, cause Bella is Bella Swan and as you are also Bella, then..." She began explaining.

"Ok, ok." I said. "I want to go having a look to the first case I have to look into."

"You came here to work?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, three task at the same time." I said. "Today I want to get to the town next to here to begin looking into some weird attacks with the sign of one of our kind."

"Oh, then maybe you would want to go with Emmeret?" She asked me. "He is stronger than I and..."

"And I would not have a good alibi for passing unnoticed on the town." I said.

"Oh! You mean a girl's afternoon!" She said smiling wide in fun. "I'll also call Rosalie to ask her if she wants to come!! Wait until you can see the mode around here!! I want you to see the new shoe shop at the main street!!"

"Well, I didn't mean shopping and that, but..." I said as she flew upstairs. "I meant just walking around..."

"Problems around?" Edward said arriving holding Bella's hand and sheltering her with his left arm.

"Alice wants to come with me when I go working to a near village." I said. "She mistook it with a shopping afternoon..."

"Ah, you have to visit the shoe shop at Baker Street." Bella said.

"Thanks, but... well, I expected to walk around and look for some tips telling me something more than just the weird murders appearing on the media." I recognised fidgeting with my motorbike keys.

"So you came here for work, didn't you?" Edward asked me smiling with irony.

"Sure, three works at the same time." I said.

"Ok, illuminate us." He said, and then I looked at Bella and addressed him a thought.

"In front of her?" I wondered.

"Bella can hear whatever you have to tell us." He said.

"I have to investigate the murders around here." I said. "It seems it's work of a 'newborn' and you know it can be dangerous."

"Yes, I also thought about it." He said. "And the other two?"

"The second one is to investigate a territorial thing involving both this family and also Quileutes tribe." I said. "I've been near there last night, on our side of the lands and I think I smelled as werewolves in there."

"Wow!" Bella said surprised. "How can it be that you already know so much in so little time?"

"It's her job." Edward said looking menacely at me. "She is one of the prey dogs of the Vulturis."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." I said. "I'm not accurately such; I just help from time to time. In extreme situations."

"I know what the last task you have is and I'm not going you to do such." He said nearly hissing at me.

"Please... why don't you stop trying to look into my mind?" I said tired while Alice arrived. "You can't do it right."

"I know what you want to do." He said while I walked away.

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

"Bella." Bella called me. "I... maybe I could... help you."

"Hum?" I said stopping and turning. "What do you mean?"

"Quileutes." She said. "I've got... some friends."

"Your boyfriend will never approve you got mixed with this all." I said looking at her. "Nor do I, but if you can appoint a meeting between one of them and me, I would be more than pleased."

"And if she was there, then maybe you would be happier." Edward said.

"No, I don't trust werewolves that much." I recognised. "I'm on a point between both species, but apart from humans too."

"And they have sent you to kill Bella." He told me mentally.

"No." I answered him shaking my head. "If you come with us I would explain you more extended, if you rather to stay with Bella... then I hope you come to have dinner with me and I'll tell you anyway."

"I would love you to try and explain me that point." He thought smiling ironically.

"Man..." Alice said. "C'mon, I want to go shopping!"

"We will speak later." Edward said.

"Sure, and get sure Bella doesn't get near that town on two days, please." I suggested him. "At least not without you."

"Sure." He answered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kya!!" Alice shouted while we went past a nice clothe shop at a side street in Petalbourg. "Look at that dress!!"

"Alice, please..." I begged her. "We've bought three pair of shoes, four dresses, two skirts and five blouses and shirts..."

"Just one more." She said.

"I should have brought my car." I said. "Alice... do you know if there's any emo-kids around here?"

"Don't know, why?" She asked me.

"35º to the south." I told her. "There's an emo guy looking dizzy."

She then looked at the guy and back me.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes, he is one of our kind; but... I still don't know if it's that one." I said. "The one at the photo had a bigger mark for having been done by that guy. Do you want to keep on looking that? I'll be back soon."

"Do you think you will be able to have a look?" She asked me. "Looking casual?"

"Yeah, well, I'm trying." I said. "If I can't remember it, please remember me not to touch that Bella barehanded again."

"Why so?" She asked me a bit confused.

"She blinds the rest of my powers." I said. "And the effects are lasting too much."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Edward, I'm going to visit La Push." Bella told him.

"No way." He told her.

"I'm going." She repeated. "Whether you like it or not."

"And what if it's all a trick of that girl?" Edward asked Bella then. "You know how Vulturis do things."

"I don't think she is one of them." She said.

"Then if she has nothing to hide why does she close her mind so tight?" he asked her. "No Bella, I don't want you to get there."

"And if she crosses the line between both territories then there will be a war." Bella told him. "You rather that more than me just going to met Jacob to ask him to settle a neutral place to have the meeting?"

"Maybe she wants those 'dogs' to attack you." Edward said twisting all. "Don't you see it could be like that?"

"How could it be?" Bella said then. "She has just arrived, she know nothing about me, does she?"

"Well, according to Carlisle, she knew who you were and how many things you know about us." He told her. "No way you are going to that place."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I thought you had got lost." Alice told me when I reached her.

"Sorry, I followed him and spoke with him." I said. "Now I know that was just a visitant; as I supposed, his jaw was too little so as to make those marks to his preys."

"So illuminate me." Alice told me. "According to you who can be?"

"I don't know, I need to see more corpses, but with the data until now... a young to middle-aged one, a bit like a beginner or even a bit vicious or blood loving... and I would bet on it being lonely, the only attempts we've heard or see were just one person each time."

"Wow; that was brilliant!" Alice told me surprised.

"You think so?" I asked her a bit surprised too.

"Yeah!" She said. "All that information with just the data we've given you and you've collected on some hours!! Amazing!! I bet you are told such oftenly."

"No, the truth is I've never being told such..." I said looking away again. "So, how was your shopping?"

"Great." She said showing me another pair of shoes and a new pair of trousers. "And I think you should really have a look at some shops."

"I'm working, sorry." I said.

"Hey, is it true?" She asked me after some seconds looking to the motorbike. "That you've came to kill Bella."

"Your brother told you, didn't him?" I told her to the sigh. "No, I'm not here to kill her. Aro sent me to check if it's true you did as you said. Obviously you've not, but I have not more interest on her living or dieing. To tell you the truth, if it was my chose I would not kill her, but she can't keep on being human after knowing the secret and the Vulturis knowing it..."

"So you are going to bite her." She told me.

"No, at least not yet." I said. "I think she is a good lash, as long as she doesn't touch me because... well, as long as she doesn't touch me. So I think I can make things go a bit slowlier about her. First I fix the rest, and then I begin with her. That way I can see how she is and... Well, if that mad of Edward allows me to stay at less than a kilometre from her."

"So, do we move?" She asked me after some time thinking of something.

"Sure." I said. "I'll keep on with this other time. By the way, I suppose I'll need something to eat, I'm a bit hungry."

"Blood?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"No, food." I said. "Do you think your family will have anything for dinner?"

"I don't think so." She said doubting as she thought. "We don't eat that kind of things."

"No?" I said while we fastened all the shopping at our backs and chests to ride back home. "Pity, it is good to eat ordinary food yet I do not eat it as much as common people do."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the end, when Edward left for a second, Bella took her chance to phone Jacob Black, it was not a long chat and Jacob knew, anyway it seemed to be useful and soon they seemed to find a way.

Anyway, Edward found out.

"Who were you phoning?" He asked her appearing at the door matt.

"A friend." Bella lied. "It was Angela, it was long we didn't spoke, anyway, it's been a short chat."

"Hum..." Edward said doubting a bit. "Ok, the new-came asked to speak with you, so I'm taking you our home where you will be protected by all of us."

"Ok." Bella said. "Can I drive or you are carrying me again?"

"I'll carry you." He told her holding her tight against him to begin running.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sorry for this late... calling." I apologized to Bella when Edward brought her to the house. "I had something to speak with you about."

"If you are expecting me to leave then you are mistaken." Edward told me when I looked at him asking him to leave us alone.

"Edward, don't you think that if I wanted to kill her I would have already done it?" I asked him. "Some nights ago, for example, when I was thirsty."

"You said you don't drink human blood." Bella told me.

"Exactly." I told her. "Edward perhaps doesn't know it's not me who kills humans but the Vulturis themselves, or any assassin they can send. I'm just their eyes and ears around when there's a big problem; and sincerely, here there are two bigger problems so as to get worried for a human even my dear friend Carlisle thinks is unharmful. No, you are the last and littlest problem."

"How was that research at that town?" Esme asked me.

"Buff, don't ask me..." I said lying at the table. "Alice made me stop nearly in every single shop... Luckily I found out something about the murders; it's an adult, and I found out there was a visitor around too, but he didn't seem to have any great interest on the humans either. He was not thirsty that teen."

"You said you saw a teenager on a visit?" Emmeret asked.

"Yes, and I know he was not lying." I said. "Bella made me lose my control over most abilities but I was able to use read that guy's mind. He was thinking on visiting some ruins and then leaving back for his home."

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked stiff. "Is that then your power? Reading minds?"

"I'm afraid my power is a bit more complex than that." I said showing him my gloved hands.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took a bit to be left alone with Bella and Alice and Esme for a little while; then she spoke to me.

"Er... Isabella... Bella..." She began.

"Bella will be fine." I answered her. "Or Alex, from Alexandrine, yet not much people call me like that..."

"I managed to..." She began.

"I know, I saw it before." I said. "Don't need to tell me orally, I doubt my dear cousin will like what you've done... just think about it and I'll speak cause you can't read minds."

"Ah, ok." She said concentrating on thinking hard about her chat on the phone.

"Are you sure at least that guy will come?" I asked her.

She then nodded and I smiled to her softly.

"Thanks, it will be great if we can deal it as ordinary people."

"I must advise you... they... they hate the ones of your kind..." She told me.

"No problem." Esme said. "She is odourless. Has no smell."

"That's right, I doubt they can tell I'm human or not." I said.

She was about shaking hands with me now I was barehanded when I looked at her hand and so I put on a glove to shake hands with her.

"Sorry about that." I told her when I realised she was offended by me acting like that. "I rather not to touch you, it's been hard not to be able to use any of my skills for a while."

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"As Edward can read minds and Alice can see things before they happened..." I began. "I'm like a human-leech; well, better said Vampire-leech. I can leech others of their special abilities and skills with a single hand contact with their skin. And best of all, I can keep their powers if I find them useful, luckily, yours I was able to reject them." I added making a candle light with my gaze.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

((Sorry for the bothering, but I'm afraid I tend to mistake Alice and Rosalie physically, so I have collected all those here. If you didn't know them either, then here is a little info about them physically.))

**Extra info about the Isabella Alexandrine V. (Cullen) for remembering:**

**Name:** Isabella (Also Bella or Alex) Alexandrine V. (Vulturis) Cullen

**Apparent Age:** 17-20

**Occupation:** Hunts both Vampires and Werewolves

**Eyes:** Golden hidden by green contact lenses making them look like something similar to green with yellow strikes, they also turn into dark when she is thirsty.

**Hair:** Long, black with blue and fuchsia shades when light hit it fully. She usually keeps it tied on a long ponytail or pig tail, but when she is not hunting then she usually lets it fall like a curtain around her and when she is tracking somebody she can also wear it tied up on a cared hair style.

**Skin:** Pale but with a golden shade due to her skin shade when she was human. Anyway, and despite of the rest of people, her skin has no-smell what makes her impossible to tell if she is human or not by even the best of the noses.

**Description: **She is pretty tall for being a woman standing at 6'3 feet tall (about Jasper's height) and has a well built structure with rather femalish shapes and measurements (100-73-94) that tend to make men's attention to be laid at her for her height and forms. Apart from that, she also moves on a graceful way always remembering to a big feline and model. She usually wears in black leather robes but for the white tight tank top; always matching with her long gloves and sunglasses that seem to be her personal seal.

**Personality: **She is said to be cold as ice and she is, yet when she is with friends, she turns out to be a warm person most likely to be an old friend/ elder sister with some motherly feelings towards people like Bella. With friends she is also a bit more cheerful and outgoing than usual and sometimes she even can bit a bit talkative yet she tends to be found rather mysterious due to her little speeches.

When she is fighting not only she is cold as ice but also a bit vicious if she is made angry or a friend is mixed in it. Most of times, ambushes by most of vampires or werewolves make her feel rather bothered and tired more than angry.

**Story:** She was born on a little town in Spain on the 17th century from a soldier and a nurse; her uncle was a doctor and so she learned how to deal with most injuries and diseases. Since always she showed a great ability to copy other people's styles and movements and that was useful for fooling people and keeping her alive. She once got lost on a forest and so was bitten and turned; when she woke up, she first met Carlisle that explained her he found her at a hospital and that he immediately recognised her illness as Vampire Bite so he managed to testify her death and take care of her until the conversion was ended.

**Bio:** Since she was 'turned', she learnt how to deal with the blood thirst accepting it soon and so making her easy to control it and master herself to fool it by using human food too.

In all those years after she 'reborn' as a vampire, she has begun fighting evil in any kind by also using her special abilities to fight and achieve her goal of fighting for good.

When her presence and abilities reached Aro's ears, she was asked to join the Vulturis, keeping her for long and then releasing her to follow her own path collaborating with them on their huts.

She has spent centuries now hunting vampires and werewolves by equal and so she has managed to get a name between both lines. About humans that know the secret, she is fond of the idea of biting them and then waiting to see if they survive turning into vampires too or die on the attempt.

**Vampire Abilities:** Isabella possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance and agility typical of vampires. She is nearly as fast as Edward, what makes her easily able to outrun any other vampire. She can also cease breathing when needed, since breathing is not a necessity for vampires. However, she has stated that it gets uncomfortable to stop breathing, due to habit and cause she likes to think she is still part human, and because it is linked to their sense of smell she has greatly developed to the point of distinguish humans from vampires and also from werewolves and being able to track anyone by their smell. Like other vampires in the series, Isabella is not harmed by sunlight, and even since it causes her skin to sparkle a bit, she doesn't stay home if she needs or want to get out of home on a sunny day, explaining the glitches as some glitter she still wears after a crazy night or covering herself with long leg trousers and her beloved leather jacket. She as Cullens is incapable of sleeping, and receive nutrients from both blood and human food what she likes to think makes her more human and she has managed to acquired after a long training eating human food little by little. She as Cullens resists the temptation to drink human blood, a vampire's natural food source, choosing instead to drink the blood of animals.

Vampires release venom when they bite their prey. If this venom is absorbed into a human's bloodstream, they will undergo the excruciatingly painful process of transforming into a vampire over the course of approximately three days, depending on the location of the bite relative to the heart. When the "heart stops beating", the transformation is complete. When a vampire bites someone, a crescent-shaped scar is left where the person was bitten.

**More Specific Abilities (Gifts):** Isabella is like a "human-leech"; she is able to copy someone's abilities and gifts with just touching that person, what is indeed pretty useful to her point of view because that has allowed her to become able of copying werewolves' abilities if she touches them yet she can read their minds and also has kept the ability of Regeneration and Telepathy but turning it to a one-way allowing her to see when telepathy among packs is used as a big radio-dial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**THE VULTURIS (Just for remembering them, ****hehe.)**

Background

The Vulturis are the equivalent of a royal family to vampires. Their home is in the city of Volterra, Italy. The Vulturis have been in existence for at least three thousand years, if not more, and are some of the most sophisticated vampires. However, they do not follow a "vegetarian" diet, as seen in _New Moon_. They are considered royalty, as they are the largest and oldest coven in existence and have the most potent powers.

Purpose 

Although they are not an 'official' royal family of vampires, they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttimes patrons of the arts', since they are unable to sleep and thus study the arts at night. The Vulturis act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to prevent overzealous covens and renegade vampires from exposing their species by eradicating every vampire (and human) present. In _Eclipse_, they went to Forks, Washington to destroy Victoria's evil coven of young vampires, as they were being a menace to the neighbouring city, Seattle. They delayed a little, in hopes that a few members of the Cullen clan might have been killed by the other coven. But once they arrived, the fight had ended and the newborn vampires had been eliminated. Currently in the _Twilight_ series, the Vulturis are becoming an increasing problem to the Cullen family, as they want Bella turned into a vampire as soon as possible.

Powers 

Most of the Vulturis have very strong special powers:

Jane can give anyone the illusion of pain while they are under her gaze.

Aro can see all of the thoughts that a person has ever had, while making physical contact with that person. This makes his ability slightly different from Edward's.

Marcus can sense relationships.

Demetri can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind. Others' powers are not mentioned, but are rumoured to be just as powerful.

Current members 

These are the leaders of the Vulturis:

- Aro

- Caius

- Marcus

There are two un-named female vampires (possibly Jane and Heidi) who are part of the coven. They joined after it had been formed.

Members of the Guard who have been mentioned in the series:

- Jane

- Alec

- Felix

- Demetri

- Heidi

- There are five others who are not named yet.

There is also a human secretary named Gianna who appears in _New Moon_. She is privy to everything that goes on with the Vulturis, and hopes to become a vampire one day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Vampires **

**James**

The major antagonist of the novel Twilight a tracker who enjoys the hunt as a sadistic game. He has hardly ever lost his quarry, except in one case (Alice Cullen) where his prey was turned into a vampire before he could attack her. Unlike the Cullens, he drinks human blood as his food source. He met his demise at the end of the first book, where, after tricking Bella Swan into a trap at her old ballet studio in Phoenix, he brutally attacked and almost killed her. He bit her hand right before he was destroyed by Jasper and Emmett Cullen, who ripped his body into pieces and burnt the remnants. He was revealed in _Eclipse_ to have hunted a werewolf across Siberia, but apparently did not know what his prey was- if he caught it is unknown. He is unremarkable in appearance, as he was unattractive as a human, so the vampire venom made him appear normal- unusual considering the circumstance of an unattractive human being turned into a vampire. It has been confirmed that Cam Gigandet has been cast as James in the movie of _Twilight_.

**Victoria **

A red haired and catlike vampire. Originally a member of James' coven, she plays a small role in the first book, where she assists James, her lover and coven leader, in attacking Bella Swan. When they fail and James is killed, she wants revenge on Edward Cullen, so she decides to kill his mate (Bella Swan). In the novel _New Moon_, Victoria returns to try and destroy Bella to get back at Edward for murdering James. However, Bella is not attacked due to the vigilant protection of Jacob Black and the other Quileute werewolves. In New Moon, Bella sees what she believes is fire on the water after she jumps off the cliff, but it is actually Victoria and her hair. Then in _Eclipse_, Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires in nearby Seattle, where she kills over thirty people of all ages, races, and size to build her army. Eventually, while her army is fighting with the Cullens and werewolves, she and Riley, another vampire she created, come across Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Seth Clearwater (a werewolf). She then fights Edward while Riley fights Seth, and they are both ripped to pieces and subsequently burned. The role of Victoria in the _Twilight_ film will be played by Rachelle Lefèvre.

**Riley **

A blonde haired and muscular teenager, Riley is Victoria's pawn who believes Victoria loves him and sees himself as her partner, oblivious to the fact Victoria is hunting Bella to avenge her dead mate, James. Riley almost swayed on Victoria when Edward reads his mind and tries to convince him to turn on Victoria. He, however, was not swayed and still fought with Victoria, but was then ripped to shreds by Seth, a werewolf ally to the Cullens and to Bella. Riley does not appear until Eclipse, as he was a newborn vampire, though on the older side, if he was still a "newborn."

**Laurent **

A dark haired, olive toned vampire, Laurent was an original member of James' coven. When James and Victoria chose to hunt Bella, Laurent told the Cullens everything about them and then left to Denali, Alaska to live with the vampire coven there; despite living with "vegetarian" vampires, Laurent cheated the diet as evidenced by his red irises (the mark of a human eating vampire). When Bella visited Edward's meadow, Laurent stumbled across her, having returned to Forks as a scout for the vengeful Victoria. He attempted to eat Bella (he was currently hunting when he found her) and reasoned that being killed and eaten by him was a better fate than being found by Victoria. He was killed in _New Moon_ by Jacob in his werewolf form and four other werewolves before he could strike. Strangely, he recognized the werewolves for what they truly were. It was later revealed in _Eclipse_, he had followed James in a hunt across Siberia while pursuing a werewolf.

**Werewolves**

**Sam Uley**

Sam is the leader of the werewolf pack (although this position should have gone to Jacob Black, Jacob let Sam keep the position, taking the role of second-in-command). Before becoming a werewolf, he was romantically involved with Leah Clearwater as high school sweethearts, but his relationship with her started to fall apart after his transformation, because he was forbidden to tell Leah what he had become. The relationship was destroyed for good when Sam imprinted on Leah's visiting second cousin, Emily, and went back on every promise he had ever made to Leah. According to Jacob, Sam feels guilty about betraying and responsible for the bitter person Leah has become.

**Quil Ateara **

A member of the werewolf pack, he is mentioned in passing in the first of the series, but becomes somewhat of a regular character starting in the second book. Unlike the other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a wolf, due to finally having his friends back and understanding what was going on.

Quil is one of the three wolves of the pack who have imprinted; he imprinted on Emily's two-year-old niece, Claire. Although this seems to cause something of a scandal, Jacob Black explains that there is currently nothing sexual or romantic about it, and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be for the rest of her life, whether a brother, a protector or a lover.

**Embry Call**

Embry is one of Jacob's "wingmen". He appears briefly in New Moon and Eclipse. Embry calls Bella Swan 'vampire girl' because she hangs out with the Cullen's coven. His mother was not a woman from the tribe, so, because the werewolf traits are inherited from father to son, he is probably the half brother of Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, or Sam Uley, which causes some stress within the pack.

**Paul**

The most volatile member of the pack, he became so enraged when he learned Jacob told Bella about the pack that he turned into a werewolf and attempted to attack her. He currently seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form.

**Jared**

One of the three werewolves to imprint: he imprinted on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim. Before he was a werewolf, he never paid any attention to her. After his transformation, he looked at her and imprinted.

**Leah Clearwater**

Seth's older and beautiful sister and the only female member of the La Push pack. She transformed into a werewolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth (this transformation is what caused the heart attack and death of their father, Harry). Leah is bitter and cynical, and constantly antagonizes the pack by thinking about things that the other pack members want to avoid dwelling on (such as Embry's parentage). She dated Sam Uley for years, until her cousin Emily came to visit and Sam imprinted on her. Sam thus left Leah for Emily. She believes that Sam betrayed her, but she still longs for him.

**Seth Clearwater**

Leah's brother and a member of the La Push pack. He transformed into a werewolf during the events of _New Moon_, around the same time as his sister, Leah. In _New Moon_, he seems to idolize Jacob Black. In _Eclipse_, Seth stays with Bella and Edward, due to his young age, and to act as a connection to the pack during the newborn attack. When Victoria and Riley appear, Seth fights Riley but is unable to claim a single handed victory, since Edward had to attack Riley when Seth was distracted by Bella, who was attempting to spill her blood as a distraction. He is named after Meyer's brother Seth, who runs her website.

**Humans**

**Emily Young**

Sam Uley's fiancée and second cousin to Leah Clearwater. Sam imprinted upon Emily and left Leah to be with Emily. Emily at first tried to reject Sam, but his adoring devotion and warming love to her won her over in the end. She has three long scars on her face, and one long scar reaching down to her arm, which were given to her by Sam when he lost his temper, and turned into a werewolf when she was too close. In Forks, and most of La Push, everyone thinks that the scars are from a bear attack. According to Jacob, Sam feels pain every time he sees the scars. Despite this, she bears no ill will towards Sam or the other werewolves of the pack. Bella observes that Emily considers the werewolves- Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Paul- to be her family. Emily has black hair and was said to be beautiful before the scars.

**Mike Newton **

A popular classmate of Bella's, Mike consistently has a crush on Bella throughout the series, but is more interested in her as a pretty girl than as a person. He dated Jessica Stanley for roughly half of _Twilight_, but the two broke up between _Twilight_ and _New Moon_. Mike works with Bella at his dad's store (Newton's Outfitters) selling camping/hiking/outdoor gear, and he is one of few people at Forks High relieved to see Bella come out of her "zombie" state. Bella describes him as puppy-like, because he often walked her to class and tried to be helpful when she arrived in Forks. However, Bella has expressed to Mike that she prefers Edward, and by _New Moon_ he seems to have given up on her. He is described to have a "baby face", pale blond hair, blue eyes, and has attempted to copy Edward's style in order to get Bella's attention. Michael Welch will play Mike Newton in the _Twilight_ movie.

Mike Newton is also extremely sexy. It's true, just ask anyone at Forks High. They'll say "that Mike Newton is totally hot". And they're extremely right about this. Despite what popular rumour may insist, Mike is _not_ a virgin, okay? He'd really appreciate it if everyone would stop spreading those vicious lies.

**Eric Yorkie **

Eric is a classmate of Bella's who was immediately interested in her when she moved to Forks. He was resentful of Mike's similar interest, and later in _Twilight_ was seen walking the other way after Mike was hit with a snowball. He asked Bella to the spring dance, but she declined. Eric was valedictorian of his graduating class, and is described as being very tall with poor complexion. Justin Chon will portray Eric Yorkie in the movie of _Twilight_.

**Jessica Stanley**

A classmate of Bella's, and Bella's first friend in Forks. She filled Bella in on the Cullens on her first day at school. She tends to be more interested in Bella's popularity than Bella's actual character, and is sometimes jealous of Mike's affections toward Bella. Jessica is a chatterbox, and is described to have wild curly brown hair. She and Bella have a falling out in _New Moon_ due to Bella's depression over Edward's departure, but their friendship ends on a good note at graduation during _Eclipse_. Revealed in the first chapter of _Midnight Sun_ to have only befriended Bella to also receive the attention, as well as be able to strike a conversation (about Bella) with Mike Newton who was curious. Anna Kendrick won the role of Jessica in the movie adaptation of _Twilight_.

**Angela Weber **

A classmate of Bella's, she is described as being kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and this characteristic is very much admired by Bella. She has a strong relationship with her boyfriend Ben Cheney, and in the end, she is a very good friend to Bella, actually becoming her best (human) friend. She is described as tall, with light brown hair and "always-gentle" brown eyes. Christian Serratos will be playing the role of Angela in the upcoming film.

**Lauren Mallory **

A corn silk blond, fishy-eyed girl who is envious of everyone despite being the most popular girl at school. When Bella moves in, the instant attention that Bella receives makes Lauren envious, and she remains hostile towards Bella for the rest of _Twilight_ and _New Moon_. She was particularly jealous of the attention Bella was receiving from Tyler Crowley, who Lauren had a crush on.

**Tyler Crowley **

Tyler Crowley is a persistent boy who goes to school with Bella. In _Twilight_ he nearly hits Bella with his van, but she is saved by Edward. Afterwards Tyler is desperate to make things up to her and asks Bella to a dance, though she refuses. He mistakenly assumes she will go to prom with him and tells the rest of the school, only to hear from Edward that Bella will be unavailable to anyone but himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting a pack.**

**((Re-edited))**

"Are you sure it's here?" I asked Bella by phone. "I mean... there's nobody here."

"Yes, I asked him to get there." She answered me. "Sorry I couldn't go... Edward..."

"I understand him. Werewolves are a bit instable so it can be dangerous for a human." I told her. "Unless you know how to deal with them."

"I hope you can do it." She said worried. "Really, they don't like the ones of your kind much..."

"Ok, ok." I said. "If I see they want to hurt me then I could run away, and really, believe me if I tell you they will not like to chase me. I'm a wonderful hunter."

"Please don't hurt them!!" She said as if she was about crying.

"I'm not doing such unless they want to hurt me first." I told her trying to comfort her a bit. "I have nothing against any kind, nor humans, not vampires or werewolves, don't worry."

Then I saw two big males coming towards me, one of them pulling from an old man on a chair of wheels.

"Bella, I hung you down, it seems I've got company." I told her. "Two males and an old man handicapped."

"Try calling Jacob's name." She suggested me.

"Jacob?" I asked holding my mobile earphone so the littler of the two males nodded. "The littler of the two males."

"Please don't hurt them!!!" She begged me.

"Bella, I've told you I'm not doing such, don't worry." I said. "I'll tell you later." I said hanging down the phone call and removing the earphone from my ear. "Sorry, a friend of mine."

"Are you Bella's friend?" The old man asked me.

"Aye." I nodded. "And I must suppose you are the Quileutes she appointed me to meet with."

"Aye." The bigger male said looking at me by turning his eyes into two little stripes. "Who are you?"

"I think we are going to have to measure our words in here." I told them. "I wanted to met on a neutral place, but not so... near unwanted ears."

Now I was a bit surprised to see just the two males were werewolves and that the old man was just a human.

"I suppose Bella talked you about me." The littler male said. "My name is Jacob Black and this is my grandfather Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"And I'm Sam, Sam Uley." The bigger one said shaking my hand too.

"Isabella Alexandrine." I said. "I wanted to talk to you due to some... territorial business that have reached ears of my bosses."

"Bosses?" Sam asked.

"Aye, half-bosses." I said. "What you would call chief."

"So you are just another of those..." Sam told me.

"Sam." The old man told him off. "Excuse them, but we are afraid this is something between Carlisle and us."

"No longer." I said. "Now there's been some... murdering registers in this area nearby, next to the limit of your 'territories' and Cullen's ones."

"What interest do you have in this?" Sam asked. "You are one of them; I bet you want to take our lands from us."

"No." I shook my head making my long pigtail to hang over my shoulder. "I want both sides to stop this before ordinary people know of the existence of any of the two sides."

"How can we know that's true?" Sam asked me.

"What does your heart tell you?" I asked him.

"That I can't trust a bloodsucker." He said.

"And what else?" I asked him.

"That you are being sincere." Jacob said going a bit pink.

"Jacob!" Sam told him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, that is the problem." I said after collecting all the data at my mind. "That you want to get more area because your pack is getting bigger than before."

"And those bloodsuckers are beginning to get in our territories too." Sam marked.

"Hum..." I said. "And are you sure it was Cullen family?"

"Who else could be?" Jacob asked.

"Don't know; I'm new around here." I said then. "But I know there's being problems lately at some towns near here. I've been investigating this morning and I've found a visitant, just a tourist that would go and see some ruins northern than here and then go back his place. It could have been any of them, and maybe they don't know about that treaty."

"They are Cullen's kind; they should keep an eye on that!" Sam said.

"I can't get mixed on those laws, but in the name of peace, I would like to ask you to be a bit more... permissive about that." I said.

"Are you even suggesting to allow them to trespass our territories limits when they don't allow us to do it the other way round?!" Sam asked furious.

"Sam, please, calm down." I said looking straight into his eyes. "This is a neutral place."

"I don't care you filthy...!" Sam said.

"Didn't want to do this but..." I muttered calmed removing my gloves and moving my fingers. "Give me your hand."

"Never!" He said sinking his fingers into my hand and his nails into my flesh so I was able to make the trick.

Soon he softened his face and his grip lost all strength all of sudden.

"What have you done on him?" The old man said while Jacob growled at me.

"I didn't want to do this." I said removing my hand from his. "But I have had to use my skills to make him calm up. We don't want him to phase in here, do we?"

"You're..." Jacob said. "Your hand."

I then looked at it feeling how the wounds began closing slowly and then I licked it a bit to remove the stains.

"Don't worry." I said. "They heal really fast. Regeneration."

"What the hell are you?" Billy the old man asked me confused.

"Someone that stands in the middle of everything." I said putting the glove back on. "I'm on no side. Neither vampires nor werewolves. Both are different, both are equally dangerous and equally good. I've met some good people in both sides and I've had to take care of some evil people in both sides too."

"Ah, I can now remember you." Billy said. "You've came here before."

I didn't answer him because I knew it was no necessary. It'd been long time ago; anyway, I was surprised on such a man like him to know it.

"You are that lady legends speak about..." He said. "The hunter."

"Hunter?" Sam asked then. "It's impossible Billy, she is not..."

"Not when I first came here, Billy." I said. "I had still never killed one of your kind that time. It was first time..."

"And our ancestors all were thanked to you." Billy said. "Yet..."

"I know." I said nodding. "Ok, I'll keep on looking into the matter." I promised. "Sorry for having stolen this time from you."

"If you can manage to fix things up then it will have be worth of time." Billy said.

"Excuse me for..." Sam said.

"Never mind." I said shrugging. "That's the use for my powers; and furthermore, a fight among us in here would have ended badly."

Then the three nodded while I took the keys of my motorbike out of my pocket and began making them twirl around my finger.

"I'll put in contact soon, I hope." I said. "I've still lot of work to be done around here."

"Do you already know the town?" Jacob asked me.

"No, not really." I gave up. "But Bella told me one day I could go with Edward and her around. Really, Edward doesn't trust me much, yet I'm pretty used to it."

"You like riding bikes?" Jacob asked me then.

"Aye, is one of my passions." I answered him raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said. "Maybe we met around and..."

"Jacob, I'm tired of moving this chair, could you puss me?" Billy told him.

"Ok, see you soon." I said. "Happy to have seen you all."

"Little girl on hurry..." Billy said shaking his head when I rode fast down the street. "She forgot asking for a phone number to contact with us."

"Anyway, she is not going to come to La Push." Sam said.

"Yeah, but Bella can tell her how to contact us." Jacob said.

"Jacob are you ok?" Billy asked him. "You've been acting weird since you met that girl."

"Yep, yep." He said. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just... it feels so weird..."

"Jacob, try not to look too much at her." Sam told him while he put Billy in the cabin of their car.

"Impossible, have you realised on her height?" Jacob said. "She must be 6' 3'' or 6' 5'', a bit tall for a lash."

"Jacob, she is not one of our kind." Sam told him off. "Do not look at her."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late night and I had just returned from the village near Forks after having followed a track and seen five more corpses at la morgue when I got a phone call.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me. "You've not phone us after the meeting with..."

"Yeah, they were nice." I said. "I've had a tough night, I've seen five corpses and I know more about the one after this, or should I say three?"

"Three?" She asked me.

"Yes, and one of them is a more or less 'old' vampire." I said.

"How can you know it so well?" She asked me.

"It's my work." I said. "Anyway, I got photos. I'll show you them when I reach home."

"Aren't you returning tonight?" She asked me.

"No, I want to go another place before..." I recognised. "I want to track a bit more one of the newborns. I want to check something..."

"Ok, then we will wait for you here." She said before hanging the phone down.

I think she didn't realise I had to work, and I think she didn't realised I took my work seriously; after all, it was just matter of time I found the right track and could hunt the troublemakers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jacob!" Quil told him while they were outdoors in the night. "Hey, dude, you are a bit out of reality today, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I suppose." He said. "It's nothing..."

"I was wondering..." He told him. "Who is that lad you had in your mind today from time to time? It was not your Bella."

"Which girl?" Jacob asked.

"Tall one, black hair with some shades of blue and pink... pretty if you ask for my opinion..." He said holding Jacob's arm softly. "Who was her?"

"She was a lash those bloodsuckers sent to speak with us." Jacob said. "But it's weird, she didn't smelled bad... I mean, not as one of them or one of us."

"Great, and does that lash has a name?" Quil asked him.

"Isabella Alexandrine or something like that." Jacob said. "I don't know if to call her Bella."

"What about 'Bella two'? Then you would not mistake of Bella." He said ironically.

"Quil, that's not fun." He said. "She's made me feel weird."

"Well, it's obvious you will feel ill when near a bloodsucker." He told him. "What's the problem with that?"

"It was not... sick." Jacob said. "It was something else, something weird and new."

"Great, leave your chat." Embry said then turning back into himself. "Sam said there's something weird nearby the north."

"Yaw!" Quil said. "Finally some action."

Soon there were no human teens left, just three wolves running towards the north.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No, it's evil." I said to my earphone in Italian.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked me.

"Yes, I've tried speaking to him." I said. "He turned me down and else, he has gone into forbidden territory breaking some rules."

"Ok, then you can end up with him." He said. "Get sure you end your job."

"Yes, sir." I said before hanging the phone down. "Emmeret, this is going to be dangerous, you have to return your home."

"I've not came here to just track him." He said. "Why can't I have some fun?"

"Because it's dangerous, even for you." I said.

"But you are going." He told me.

"Aye, cause it's my work." I said. "And because I've got certain aces up my sleeve." I said trying to pick a bit rock up with little success. "By the way..." I said removing my gloves once again. "Let me give you a hug!!" I said hugging him smiling and then dropping him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me confused. "What did that came from?"

"Hum..." I said picking the rock up with not much effort and then smiling. "I got a reminder of your strength. See?" I added showing him the big rock held up by just one of my hands. "Tell the rest I'll phone back as soon as I have ended with this brainless."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gotcha!" Paul thought growling as he fell over the vampire I had been tracking for hours. "Let me torn his throat!"

"Let's get him death for trespassing our territories!!" Leah said too.

When I arrived I saw how a pack of no less than seven wolves were attacking to my prey and being rejected by him.

"Well, well..." I muttered removing my gloves. "It seems this is not being a private party..."

I couldn't make out which wolf was who, so I couldn't make out who was Jacob and who was Sam.

"Let's show him not to trespass our limits!" I heard a guy's thoughts.

I could have just sat down and watch the spectacle, but I would have been ashamed if such thing happened; no, instead I took out one of my weapons and I aimed at the vampire fighting with the wolf pack.

"Sam, Jacob..." I called them high. "Whoever you are, ask your mates to get away of him."

I saw how suddenly Sam appeared all of sudden, nearly naked and shouted at the she-wolf and me.

"You have nothing to do here." He told me. "This is our prey."

"No way, this is my prey." I said. "Sorry if I have came to hunt to your territories but I have to end with him."

Then another wolf came to my side while Sam transformed and kept on fighting with the vampire I was hunting and so I knew it was Jacob, I bowed down and I began whispering at his ear a plan while avoided touching him with my bare hands.

"Understood?" I asked him.

He then nodded and looked to the rest before joining the pack. There was another wolf that came to my side. He took a bit to untransform while the fight moved a little from place to place.

"Jacob thought about your plan." He said. "I've got good aiming."

"It's really important you do it fast." I told him. "I'm strong, but I can't fight too long with such a man if your pack and you keep on monopolising him it will be hard."

"Aye." He said. "Paul is not going to like this."

"I don't care how he dies, that will just make him immobile for a while." I said. "Enough for you to end up with him if you want."

He then nodded and so I outstretched myself.

"Hey you blood sucker!!" I shouted at him. "Your fight is with me, you moron!!" I added before running to him and fall over him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now!" I shouted while I held the newborn against the floor with all the strength Emmeret lent me. "Shoot at him now!!"

I heard the shoot and it sank next to my leg so the newborn took his chance to try and get free from me but I managed to immobilise him again, this time from upper him managing to morph my mouth and nails a bit and sinking the nails into his flesh while I got hold with my teeth from his throat.

"Again!" I then shouted. "Do not move or I'll tear your throat away." I muttered as I could to the vamp I was holding.

"Let me do it!" Sam shouted the guy with my gun.

There were two more shoots and one hit the guy making him begin shaking and then falling immobile and sick so I let his throat go.

"Can you move?" Sam asked me.

"The bullet..." I whispered. "Take it out of my leg..."

It was as having a lighted cig pressed at the place where the bullet has sank, I was also beginning to lose sensibility there and I began feeling a bit sick.

The action was easy and then the guy first holding my gun removed it without much care from my leg so I began feeling a bit better.

"Please, end up with him." I said crawling a bit to get away from there.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms holding me tender and a lot of heat around me while I heard wolves' noises.

"Take her to Emily's." Sam said before turning into a wolf too.

"My gloves..." I muttered. "My gloves..."

"Don't worry about that." Jacob said holding my hand. "Use me instead."

I didn't knew how was it, but soon I was feeling tons better; the wounds I got when the pack accidentally hit me began closing and I felt how the sickness began leaving little by little.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She can't be one of them." I heard a soft voice saying.

"No way." A male voice agreed. "She would have never killed another one of her kind unless he killed her mate."

"Was there one?" Sam asked. "As long as we know, she is a weird livid form. She looks like a bloodsucker but she can use our regeneration powers."

"Sam, she wanted to kill one of her own kind." The female voice said. "She can't be so bad..."

"I would also kill one of our kind if I was angry." Another female voice said. "That doesn't show I'm a bloodsucker ally."

"Yes, furthermore it was us who killed that guy." Another guy voice said.

"Emily, are you sure she is fine?" I heard Jacob saying while I felt some heat at my face. "She seems too cold."

"Another reason for thinking she is one of our enemies." The female voice said.

"Man..." I muttered. "Why do both sides think so...?"

"She's awaked!" A male voice said.

Then I tried to sit back down after being lying over something soft and I found myself helped by someone.

"Sorry if I don't see you well." I apologized and blinking. "But I can smell pretty well, Jacob." I said looking at him and seeing just a coloured shadow unfocussed.

"Hey, you recognised him!" Another guy said.

"Yes, I could." I said. "And..." I said smelling the air. "Sam is over there... with someone else. A female."

"Man, what an amazing smelling sense." A boy said.

"Shut up, Embry." Jacob said.

"Who is the one wounded?" I asked stopping smelling and covering my nose.

"So you are disgusted by 'pooch's blood', aren't you?" Another voice said.

"You've got a dog?" I asked looking around. "Didn't smell one..."

"How would you call us, then?" Sam asked me sharp.

"Werewolves." I said shrugging. "I just use the nick of Bloodsuckers or Pooches when addressing to an enemy on fight, to call for the attention."

"Are you feeling well?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes, but you are kinda hot." I said rubbing my eyes recovering my sight little by little. "Your temperature I mean."

"You are cold as stone." He told me still holding me but putting something between both. "Normal you say I burn."

"By the way, how are you?" I asked him. "Sorry to have... you know sucked you a bit."

"Ah, then that's why I felt a bit dizzy for some seconds." He said to the shake his head. "Never mind, it seems it helped you."

"Jacob, allow her to rest a bit, you've been there for a while now." The first woman told him. "Come and eat a bit."

"I would invite you, but..." Embry said smiling.

"I'd thank a bit of something solid." I said looking for a blood bag at my robes. "Where is my waist?"

"That thing?" A guy said. "Over there."

"Here you are." Jacob said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said holding it and getting the blood bag. "Finally, uff... it seems it's just as perfect as always."

"What's that?" The other girl said.

"Blood, after the bullet sank I've got a need of it." I explained her removing the seal of it to take a gulp of it. "I would offer you a bit, but..."

"So you are a blood... a vampire." The Clearwater guy said.

"Kind of." I recognised. "Yet a bit different."

"Different?" Quil asked. "Which way?"

"I do not hate vamps or werewolves." I said. "I'm just in the middle of both." I added drinking the bag little by little so as it to last more and fill me up better. "Cheers."

"Cheers." They said.

Now I could see them perfect again. They were all werewolves but for a lady with three scars turning half of her face into a weird mock that made me remove my sight.

"Dear, don't know but... want some scrambled eggs with ham?" She told me holding a pot in front of me.

"Emily, bloodsuckers don't eat those!" The younger ones and the girl complaint.

"Thanks Emily." I said smiling mildly too. "I'll be glad to test them, if you don't mind."

"Hum?" All the werewolves said at the same time looking at us.

"Come and sit with us." Emily offered. "I'll lay another dish for you too."

"Thanks." I said standing up and beginning walking towards the table.

Finding a seat was a bit hard, but then Quill and Jacob opened a gap between both where the last one put an extra chair for me to seat down while the rest stared at me until I swallowed the first forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Hummm!" I said delighted with the taste. "Delicious, really."

"Can...?... I thought your kind couldn't eat that kind of... food." Sam said confused but keeping his calm.

"They can't." I recognised. "Just me, and it took me a lot of time to achieve it. Yet I can't eat too much or everyday. Anyway, I'm hungry from time to time."

"And if you are hungry and thirsty when you need human food, then how do you call when you need blood?" Quil asked me.

"Thirst." I said. "When I need human drinks I call it H-thirst. Yet it seems that when I'm exposed to werewolf or human abilities, my hunger can grow a bit." I said taking another forkful of food. "And really those are one of the best I've ever tested."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you sure of it?" Edward asked Alice. "You can't see her?"

"No, it looks like when Bella is around with them..." Alice said.

"Maybe we should give a hand." Emmeret said then. "I told her it was not a good idea to..."

"What's wrong, kids?" Esme asked getting in the room.

"The new one." Edward said. "She's disappeared from Alice's premonitions."

"She must be around with a werewolf or more than one." Rosalie said then.

"Then maybe it's bad." Esme said thinking. "Anyway, it's no use thinking about it. We can't trespass the line and I bet she knows how to deal with werewolves."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thanks for the dinner." I told Emily bowing gently to thank. "And thanks for the time here."

"You'll be welcome here every time you want, dear." She told me smiling.

"Em, remember what she is." Paul said.

"Do not be rude." Sam told him. "It seems we have certain interests in common." He added looking at me.

"I'm just a peace keeper, just that." I said. "Anyway, don't worry; I'll also try not to break the treaty you made with Cullen's family."

"As long as you don't bite a human, or hunt in our lands it will fine if you track anyone in or out our lands." Sam said.

"Ok, I'll go and look for my bike." I said. "Sorry for having bothered you. Thanks again for the dinner, Emily."

"Wait a moment." Jacob told me. "Are you... going alone?"

"Aye?" I told him rather confused. "Who is going to attack me? I can run pretty fast."

"Sam, if you don't mind I could go with her." Jacob said. "She must not know of the landscape here."

"Yeah, and I'll go with them too, just to keep someone under control before he begins drooling." Embry said to be kicked by Jacob.

"I can also run alone." I said.

"Why running when we can drive you?" Embry said smiling.

"The motorbike, I left it out of a road." I said.

"Just watch out where you are going..." Sam said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you are something weird between a bloodsucker and a werewolf." Embry asked then.

"No, I'm what you call bloodsucker, I suppose." I said. "And I'd rather you didn't call me that, please. I do not drink human blood nor have I in all my life. That's a barbarous custom and I'm not such."

"Embry has a huge mouth." Jacob said. "Don't mark it."

"If heard you too calling us that." I told him. "I would not mind if I was evil, but as I'm not..."

"You don't seem like one." Jacob said.

"Ah, and please, tell your friends not to keep on following us as I couldn't notice them." I told them. "There's someone thinking on me as if I was just an assassin in series mixed with a piece of meat that was about jumping onto you to drink your blood and spill it around."

"Hum." Quil said appearing. "How could you notice us?"

"I've touched Jacob before, I still can keep his abilities mixed with something I got from others... yeah, and I can hear your minds as if I was a wolf too but being myself." I said. "Where the hell can my bike be? I thought we fought somewhere around here."

"A bit further." Embry said. "We fought over here."

"Anyway, why do the rest keep on following us?" I said. "I already said I've got no great interest on killing anyone else than my targets..."

"Who, according to you, is following us?" Embry asked as pulling my leg.

"Let me see..." I said. "Jacob, Embry and Quil are here... there are three of you tracking us, so... Paul... Jared... and I think it's Seth too. I still don't know the names properly, but I know the girl is not here and of course, not Sam."

Then three wolves appeared at sight and after jumping over some fallen logs they turned back into themselves.

"How the hell can you know it?" Jared asked shocked.

"I told you, I still keep Jacob's Telepathy." I told him. "By the way, you guys are a good pack; well synchronized and more or less stable, joined."

"So your friends and you would have no chance against us." Paul said smiling in pride.

"Don't know." I said. "Maybe yes, maybe not..." I added joking.

I didn't know how, but I knew if I could trust a person to be 'friends' with him or her nearly on the same moment I saw them. Maybe that vampire I had to kill long time ago and made me hard to lay a finger on her was able to see it too so as I touched her I also got his ability for that... Anyway, now I was able to see it, and I could see that pack were friendly as long as I didn't made them angry; of course that quality of me for not having a concrete smell was part of the reason; or maybe it was it seemed that Jacob liked me a bit.

Finally we found my motorbike, the new one I stole after Emmeret left for home and I was tracking the vampire on the run; it was a bit dirty after having flown down of it when I foresaw the pack attacking my prey.

"Wow, good motorbike." Embry said.

"I've got a better one, but as that bloodsucker was on the run, trying to make me lost his track and all, I considered this kind of mountain line was better one." I said lifting it. "Hum... it seems Emmeret strength is running away."

"Here." Jacob and Quill said raising it without a single problem and making it stand at the standing-aid-structure.

"Weren't you blood... vampires so strong?" Quil asked looking a bit ashamed on nearly using the word I used for naming evil vampires for me.

"Yes, when we are on the top of our capacity." I recognised. "Thanks for the help."

"Have you already spoken with Cullen?" Jared asked me.

"Jared." Jacob called him looking hard.

"What?" Paul asked. "Sam was also wondering before."

"I've tried, but I've still not met Carlisle since I didn't go back Cullen's home today," I recognised. "I've been chasing those newborns since I left our meeting, Jacob. What's wrong with this thing?" I added trying to start the motorbike without success.

"Man, that's a lot of work." Embry said. "Problems with the vehicle?"

"It doesn't want to be started." I said. "Such a piece of..."

"Excuse us." Quil said. "Jacob, Embry and I are really good on this."

"Or if you want we could take you to the frontier." Embry said joking while bowing over the motorbike while Jacob began moving his hands at the machinery in the bike.

"No, thanks." I said. "I can also run, so if it was needed I would run, thanks."

I couldn't believe I was just acting like that. I mean... They were suspecting from me before, then why did they act like that warm just some hours after they fought side by side with me?

"Here you are." Jacob said. "It works now."

"Wow, thanks." I said surprised on how fast they managed to fix it up. "I was to drop it here."

"In any case, we would have carried you to the frontier and then hand you over to Cullen." Jacob said looking aside sadly.

"Hum." I said. "Thanks, young men." I added smiling. "Do I have to pay for this?"

"Yeah, in species." Embry said nearly laughing to be hit by Jacob.

"No, just pay dropping by soon." Jacob said.

"Sure." I said. "But I rather not to break the treaty." I said stepping on the pedal to start the motorbike and then do a circle standing over one feet to face them again. "Anyway, I'll keep in touch from out, how can I phone you?"

"Don't have a pen to note down my phone number." Jacob said opening his arms to show they were all nearly naked.

"Yeah... Ah, I've got an idea." I said stopping the bike again and standing it at the standing-bar. "Show me your arms, please." I said looking into my robes. "C'mon, I don't bite, promise." I said raising a hand as I saw they didn't seem to trust me.

"Er... what for?" Jacob said.

It was fast and accurately, as they didn't gave me their arms, I removed the lid and wrote a phone number at Jason's chest just a couple of fingers lower his clavicle.

"Here, my phone number." I said stepping once backwards to watch my artwork. "Anyone else not wanting to give me the arm?"

"Here." They said.

I knew they were more or less young, maybe still teens. While I noted them down my mobile phone number I smiled.

"If I don't pick it up don't get worry, maybe I'm speaking someone else or just working." I said mounting back on the motorbike. "Anyway, I'll phone back when I see the call." I added starting it again and again turning around standing on a feet to head back towards where I thought it was the road.

"Man, that girl is really mad." Jared said.

"What could you expect from anyone of her kind?" Embry said.

"Shut up." Jacob said. "We don't know what she really is; anyway, she seems trust worth."

"Why?" Paul asked. "Cause you say so?"

"Jason, what the hell happens you?" Embry asked him. "It can't be... She is a bloodsucker!"

"I think she is able to understand us a bit." Jacob said. "She could have hunt that bloodsucker in here and hurt us before we killed her, and she didn't."

"Yeah, because she knew we were more and better." Paul said. "And?"

"And she just held him for let him at our mercy, she even immobilised him for us; why should she have done it? Why not killing him herself?" Jacob asked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello, I'm back." I said when I saw Esme waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs when I got in the house and didn't saw her until I locked the door.

"Did you have a good hunting?" She asked me.

"Yes, I... well, I took along one of the orders." I said. "I hope Emmeret told you, the vampire we were tracking refused to be trained and ran away after trying to hurt me, so I told Marcus and he told me to kill him."

"Is that what you do?" She asked me. "Just being Vulturis puppet?"

"In matters I don't mind much." I recognised. "But that guy made me really really angry. Furthermore, it was not me who ended up with him."

"No?" She asked me.

"No." I recognised. "I just held him and paralysed him for other one doing the dirty work." I added showing her the place where the bullet sank that still kept a little mark on it. "I already paid for trusting them."

"You mean... the Quileutes pack?" She asked a bit shocked.

"Hum." I said nodding. "They seem good people. I have to also speak with all the Cullen to know about something, your point of view about the territorial matter."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jacob's problem.**

**((Re-edited))**

"Aye?" I answered when I picked the mobile phone earphone on. "Isabella Alexandrine on the phone."

"Wow, what a long name..." I heard Jacob's voice at the other end.

"Jacob?" I said. "Sorry, wanted anything?"

"Are you free now?" He asked.

"I'm taking some photos from the latest crimes." I told him. "Wanted to tell me anything else?"

"Yeah, Sam wanted to know if you spoke with your family. With the Cullen I mean." He said correcting himself.

"Ah, yes." I said taking another shoot of the victim and the bite. "Yes, it's being something hard, but I got part of his version too. You know..." I said sighing. "I work hard on this murders and I hardly stay much at home."

"Great." He told me. "Ok, I suppose then you don't want to met and... well, chat a bit." He told me.

"Sorry." I said. "I was working right now. Maybe other time."

"Ok, I'll try again other day, see you." he said before hanging the phone down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So?" Quil asked Jacob. "How was it? What did she told you?"

"She has spoken with some of the Cullen and she now has part of their version too." He answered. "She was working now..."

"But what did she said about meeting?" Embry asked.

"Didn't you listened, dude?" Jacob said. "She's working hard at the moment. She can't meet anyone right now."

"Tsk... pity." He said. "Hey, what about going to the cliffs? It's going to be a good day today."

"Yeah, it's long since we don't do the cliff jumping." Quil said then.

"Ok, right." Jacob ended saying. "I'll tell Billy, maybe we could race until there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tsk." I said covering my eyes to look to the sky. "This place is going sunnier; I can't keep on taking good shoots now... better to fly from here."

Then I ran top-speed to where I left my bike and then I stopped there.

I knew I couldn't keep on working cause the enemy would not go out at daylight, same went for Cullen people and so I was alone. I could have phoned Bella, but Edward and she were out on a trip to Phoenix, and Rosalie and Emmeret were also out to Delhavi while Alice and Jasper were hunting. Anyway, none of them would venture to go out into sunlight on a sunny day like that one.

I didn't think what I was doing, my finger moved alone and then the phone was doing a call.

"Black's house, Billy on the phone." Billy answered.

"Billy?" I said. "Sorry, I was looking for Jacob. Is... Is he at home?"

"No, he left with his friends." He told me. "What did you want from him?"

"Nothing, he called me before." I said. "I thought he wanted to tell me something."

"Then maybe you should try phoning Quil." He said. "If you want to phone him... Let me look for the number."

"Fine." I said. "I'll wait."

Then I waited until he phoned me again and dictated me the phone number of Quill and also Emily. I thanked him and then he told me something about if I had spoken with Cullen family members and that.

After having given him the same explanations that to the rest, I hung down and phoned Quil. He didn't pick it up.

"Aye?" He ended up answering. "What's up?"

"Eh... Quil?" I said. "Is Jacob around there?"

"Ah, Bella!" He said. "How nice to hear you! Have you ended up your job?"

"Yes, something likes that." I said while I heard some other voices near him. "So? Is he around?"

"Aye." He said. "Just one sec... Jacob! Bella on the phone!!... No the other Bella!!... Just a second Bella... Drop it you idiot!! She is not looking!!"

"Er... hi?" Jacob ended up saying. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Isabella Alexandrine, you phoned me earlier, do you remember?" I said.

"Ah, yeah." He said. "Wanted anything?"

"I was wondering if your plan was still ok." I said. "I mean... if you can also go out on a sunny day."

There was a bit of silence at the other end and then he spoke.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "I mean... you don't have to take those photos of... well, those people."

"Nah, too much people around." I said. "And as it's sunny outside not much people is going to be out now. But if you are doing anything else..."

"No!!" He said fast and excited. "I was with Quil and Embry doing some cliff jumping!! Have anything in mind?"

"But if you are with your friends them maybe they..." I said.

"No way, they will say nothing." He said so then the others complaint. "Shut up!!" He roared them.

"Hey, Jacob; why don't we all met somewhere and have some fun all together?" I suggested.

"Hum." He said. "Yeah, yeah... it could be also like that. I'll ask them and then... I phone you back to tell you of a... neutral place to meet."

"Good." I said. "I'll go Port Angels and so I'll try and have a look into a shop at the main avenue. Alice told me there was a shop that had nice woman robes."

"Great, then... I talk with them and we phone you." He said.

"Ok, see you later, I hope." I said smiling.

I knew I would see him later, or so I expected cause the signals I got from him were rather confusing; but I wasn't surprised by it, werewolves were a bit instable and he was one of them.

I smiled mounting on my motorbike and I left full speed and leaving just a cloud of dust and smoke back me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She must be around here..." Jacob muttered when he saw my motorbike from the car he was driving for Embry and him. "Anyway, why did you come too?"

"Because Sam doesn't want you to be left alone with her. Because Jared, him and Quil think they have an idea of what's going on with you from this days to now." Embry told me. "Look, isn't that her motorbike?" He asked me pointing to a side.

I then stepped on the brake pedal and the car stopped all of sudden.

"She must be near it." He said.

"Didn't you just said she was on a clothe shop where there were cute women robes?" Embry said pointing to a spot where a girl boutique was. "Maybe she is there."

"Ok, we park around here and we go there." He said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is everything right, miss?" The shop assistant said. "Do you need help?"

"No, thanks." I said. "Are you sure this is just good? I mean... looks a bit... summer like."

"Miss, that's from the last Paris Mode Show." The woman said.

"Sorry." I said smiling. "I suppose it's fine then. It's warm today outside. Anyway... something a bit different?"

"Yes miss." She said immediately.

Then I heard how there was a little fuss outside and I heard Jacob and Embry's voice.

"Please!" The shop assistant said. "We don't have anything for you sirs!!"

"Jacob? Embry?" I called them.

"See?!" Embry said. "We know her! She is our friend!"

"Bella!" Jacob called me.

I then put my head out of the changing room curtains to look at them.

"What are you doing here making such a fuss?" I asked them.

"Miss, those guys can't..." The shop assistant said then. "If anyone saw them..."

"Then why don't you have a try with them?" I asked her. "Yet I don't see what the problem is, they are wearing jeans and t-shirt."

"That's why!" The lady said. "They look as motorbikers!!"

"I'll buy another dress then." I said. "One that they chose for me and I like."

"Ok, but they will have to... hide a bit." She said. "Lady!!"

"Oh, sorry." I said raising the zip was undone and I was showing part of my bra and so hiding again back the doors. "The zip is really..."

"We can... walk around." Jacob said then.

"You have to chose a dress, remember?" I told them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bella..." Embry begged after a while in the changing rooms. "It's been a quarter of hour!!"

"Nearly done." I said. "Any idea on where to go?"

"What about a burger?" Jacob said.

"I doubt she wants so." Embry said then. "But we are not going to be allowed in a proper restaurant."

"We... I bet there's somewhere else between both places." I said ending and getting the sandals on. "Ok, I'm done. What do you think?" I added going out of the changing rooms.

The reaction was just... as I expected and more. Both Jacob and Embry let out surprise and seductive noises and the shop assistant nodded in pleasure.

"Do we keep those and burn them, miss?" She said while I paid for the two dresses, the mini-jacket and the sandals.

"No, I'd rather to keep them so if you please put them in a bag, please?" I said taking out my Visa-Gold credit card.

"If you want we can take you home when we end here." Embry said

"No, I have to drive back home." I said. "I can't leave my precious back me; furthermore, as soon as sun lowers I have to return my work."

"Do you have to work also tonight?" Jacob asked me while we went out.

"Yes, I've... had the impression that I had to check a place tonight."

"So, it means that tonight it could end in another murder then." Embry said. "Isn't it 'Vamp girl'?" He added joking.

"Wow, it seems you've finally managed to add the word vampire to your vocabulary." I added with the same irony. "So? Have you thought of a good place for having lunch?"

"It would be better if we had it at La Push." Jacob said.

"I don't want to break the treaty." I said. "Ah, what about there?" I added pointing to a cheap restaurant. "Looks something between a burger and a good restaurant."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I never thought I would have a meal like that." Jacob said patting his abs.

"Well, nor did the owner." I said. "How much food have you two eaten?"

"Ten dishes each." Embry said. "And I'm still hungry."

We were walking down the street and we look really as a weird gang; on the one hand Jacob looked like a motorbiker, wearing jeans with a shirt that seemed to have been torn the sleeves and Embry looked similar to him but with his shirt half open to the abs; on the other hand, I was wearing more or less femalish with a summer dress that reached just a couple of fingers upper my knees, sandals and a mini-jacket over it with my hair held on a little bun with hair falling untied from it.

Really it looked as if they were about kidnapping me or as if they were bullying me along the street; from my point of view and despite of the clear mix of styles, we were a nice yet funny group walking together along a street while they laughed and kidded. As if I was walking two big dogs.

"Ah." Jacob said when he saw a cinema. "It's long since we don't go to a cinema."

"Don't you guys either go to cinema?" I asked them a bit surprised on they being that similar to me.

"Not much time left." Embry recognised. "Yet I've missed a bit going around with lashes." He added looking at me and smiling.

"Does Sam or Billy know about this?" I asked them.

"Well..." Then answered scratching the back of their heads making me smile.

"Ok, it will be our little secret." I said. "And about that cinema session... it would be a good idea, if you promise me we will be done for after dusk."

"First session... sure." Embry said.

"Allow us to pay for your ticket." Jacob said.

"I can pay for..."

"Don't get angry." He said. "But on little cinemas they don't accept your plastic money."

"C'mon, it will be funny." Embry said. "As long as you don't want to go and see that romance one..." He added pointing to the place where the film pictures were shown to people in general.

"What about that one?" I asked them pointing to an adventure one.

"I'd rather that one." Jacob said pointing to a gore one.

"I'm a bit tired of gore for a day." I told them. "One of the crimes was a bit brutal. And I've got proves of it."

"Ok, then... that one?" He said showing me a scary one.

"Aye, a terror film will be good for a lash." Embry said. "About zombies."

"Good, I felt like a comedy." I said smiling. "So three for that one?"

"Aren't you scared of those?" Embry asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Hum, considering what I am, my work and who you are... no, a romance movie would make me feel sicker than that one." I said.

"Man, you are weird." Embry said to be given a kind of growl by Jacob.

Finally we ended choosing a film about supernatural creatures that seemed to have been on stage for so long just us three would be there at that time.

I went to sit and the guys went to use the toilet, when they came, they were carrying to big 'buckets' of popcorn.

"Here, you can pick from both sides." Embry said while they sat one each side of me.

"Thank you gentlemen." I said.

In the end, that movie that was supposed to make anyone scream made us laugh, even me that don't laugh much. Anyway, I must admit that seeing how werewolves and vampires were shown there and adding the comments of the two guys about it, I must have been a piece of rock if I had not laugh then.

I didn't noticed it, but Jacob spent about half of the film staring at me dissimulately, as I didn't noticed Embry stared at both from time to time appearing to be telling Jacob off with his sight. Anyway, both ate their popcorns with the little aid of me picking some three times each.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"See?" Embry said when we walked out into the still lighted afternoon. "It's still daylight."

"Great, it's still time to get that point..." I said looking into the sun position the time of the day it was. "Er... mind waiting for me a second?" I said. "I have to get changed again into working robes."

"You call working robes to what you usually wear?" Jacob asked me.

"Yep, I can't ride motorbikes or fight if I wear not those." I said straightening the skirt part of the dress to show them. "So, I'm changing right now."

"Are you going next to the reserve?" Embry asked me.

"Don't think so." I said. "But I'd like you kept this dress as I can't carry it with me at the motorbike. Will you please keep it for me, please?"

"Sure." Jacob said holding my bag out for me to change the outfit. "I'll wait for you here."

It didn't take me long; in fact even when I did it on human speed I did it quite fast. When I went out, the two guys seemed a bit surprised about the time I took.

"I did it on human speed, I was on human toilets." I explained handing them the bag. "Can you keep it for me then, please?"

"Yes, but promise you will come to look it later, right?" Jacob said pulling it from Embry's hands.

"I don't want to break the treaty." I said.

"I'll speak with Billy." He said. "But you come."

"If you are chasing anyone you will, so..." Embry said.

"If I'm chasing a killer vampire then I break no treaty unless I hunt in your lands." I said. "And it's my prey anyway." That seemed to make them close their mouths while I mounted on my bike and started it. "I'll see you two other time. By the way, I enjoyed the time here. Pity I have to take care of this. Bye."

I just saw them wave at me while I speed towards the village the murders were being committed. By the time I arrived, I could see somebody weird.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jacob, it's clear what is happening here." Sam said while they were sat on Emily's house eating some pies that night and Quil played with Claire, the 2-years-old baby he had got imprinted on. "It's already happened to me, to Jared and to Quil. You've imprinted."

"It... is... not." Jacob said. "It just can't be."

"No, it MUST not be." Sam said.

"By heavens shake... a blood sucker..." Embry said chewing his bun. "Where are we going to go...?"

"Embry, that's nothing to laugh at!" Sam roared him.

"Sam, dear, relax." Emily said rubbing his shoulders.

"Anyway, it is impossible that Imprinting." Jared said. "The union between species is illegal. We are natural enemies."

"Of curse it must not be." Sam said. "It's illegal, prohibited."

"Hold on, I am not imprinted." Jacob said.

"Try calling her bloodsucker." Embry said. "Try saying she is the most horrible female you've ever crossed."

"Ok, ok... She is just a vampire and she is the most..." Jacob began.

"Say it." Quil said. "C'mon, why don't you tell them, Jacob?"

"I can't." He said. "She is not horrible, ok, she is a vampire, but she is beauty."

"See?" Jared said. "He imprinted on that Bloodsucker."

"Don't call her that." Jacob growled him between teeth.

"Guys!" Emily said hitting the table with the cooking spoon. "No fights at the table."

"Sorry." They all said.

"Sam, you must admit she could be a nice ally." Jacob said. "She is just enemy of the same we are."

"She is not enemy of her own kind." Leah said. "Ask her to kill one of the Cullen if they trespass our barrier."

"Have you allowed her to come here?" Sam asked him.

"She doesn't want to." Jacob said. "She said she rather not to break the treaty."

"So you have." Paul said to then sigh. "Imprinted, sure on a 100"

"It's not such!" Jacob said.

"Then why are you keeping her robes?" Embry said.

"Lol, he is just a guarding dog." Leah said laughing.

"Enough!" Jacob said. "You don't dare to repeat that outside!"

"Enough all of you!" Sam roared.

Suddenly, there was a weird noise in the air and all of them but for Emily and Claire covered their ears letting out pain sounds.

"What the hell?!!" Sam roared in pain.

"What's that fucking noise??!!" Embry asked in pain too.

Then the noises stopped to then keep on to a second row.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Again, I had to hunt a vamp, anyway, this time it was not just one but two, twins, that's why I didn't got both bites but appeared just one.

I wondered if it was a casualty or not.

"What do you want from us?" One said when I got him hit by a bullet outside the pack's woods.

"You don't want to behave as good guys, then I offer you to be re-educated and you refuse it too... What do you think is my B option?" I asked looking at my hands carefully.

"Let us live..." He said.

"Beep..." I said looking straight at him. "Wrong answer, sorry." I said moving to kill him and ending with him with pretty ease now he was immobile thanks to my poisonous bullet. "Pity you have such a weird fun sense. I got no time to lose."

Then again I began looking for the track of the other vampire.

That couple tried to attack me thinking two would be enough for beating me up, when they saw not just that they would not but also I would end with them easy, they ran away and I had to hunt and track them. Luckily for me they were also newborns and they could not lose me from their heels; less if they were so idiot so as to stay and see how I killed the other one. I smiled while I caught his scent and so I aimed my weapon at him I shoot but I didn't got him yet I cut him with it.

Now he was bleeding, he would find hard to run from me cause his own blood would make him mad, thirsty and I would also find him easier by following his blood track. I lost his track for a second when I reached the Quileutes' territories.

I smiled, if I wanted to get in the territories I would have to first send them an advise; so I took out a dog whistle and blew it for five seconds before stopping three and blow another five before taking back into my robes. I expected that they would know, otherwise I could have turned them into their wolf form and maybe I made mad so they would come after me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard doing that fucking noises!"_ Paul thought.

_"That would be if we are able to find him or her."_ Jared thought.

_"Hey, I found a track."_ Jacob thought. _"Smells like blood and it stinks."_

_"Vampire blood!"_ The full pack said at once.

_"I'm going to go by the centre, Embry, Paul and Quil try to appear in front of him; Jared, Seth and Leah by the back."_ Sam said. _"Jacob, with me."_

_"Aye."_ All said at once.

_"Jacob, to the right part."_ Sam told him._ "Let's appear by the centre and you jump over him."_

_"Sure."_ He thought. _"I'll immobilise him."_

_"And stop thinking about that lash."_ All thought at once.

_"I'm not thinking on anyone!!"_ Jacob thought.

"First you think about that Bella day and night, now you imprint into that bloodsucker." Leah thought. "Imagine how much pain you are going to made Bella go through."

_"Leah, you are making him even more distracted!"_ Sam said. _"Everyone concentrate and aim to the work!"_ He roared.

Then they began rubbing their ears with their paws as I blew the whistle again making them even more angry.

Soon they were arriving to where I was tracking the enemy and so Jacob nearly jumped over me to notice it was me and begin running next to me.

I think he wanted to tell me something, but it was not the best moment to make my mind concentrate on their Telepathic problem.

"Thank good you came, er... Jacob." I said. "A Bloodsucker on the go. Am I allowed to stay in your limits?"

_"Yes; anyway, she is in our territories."_ Sam thought so Jacob nodded.

"Great." I said smiling. "Want to give a hand? If he is in your domains I let you kill him too."

He then smiled even being a wolf and let out a big howl to be answered by the rest.

It was funny, but when we were about getting him, he ran away after the pack were hurt and I sank a poisonous dart at his back near the heart height; and it made the pack be wounded a bit while I also was wounded; so I was left alone with a pack of werewolves angry at me for the whistle and also mad for having let an enemy ran away.

I didn't expected them to ask me to do more, anyway, Jacob bite my trouser to pull from me.

"Stop it already." I told him. "I know what you want, no need of pulling so hard."

Then he pulled from me again and stopped to walk a bit ahead and join with other two wounded wolves that made an inverted "v" in front of me to stop and look at me.

"Wait a second." I said smelling the air. "Something is wrong... Just give me a moment, please."

I then ran and ran until I found a wounded Sam still on his wolf form trying to move without success and obviously writhing in agony as he tried to move.

"Sam!" I said. "Oh, my!!"

It was less than a second and all the pack but for the three in front of me before were there protecting him and snarling and growling at me.

"Please, he is ill." I said trying to get near but the female stepped ahead protecting him. "I can help if you allow me..."

Then the other three wolves jumped to stand between both them and I, Jacob was also snarling to the others while the other two just stood by his side without making a noise but standing in the middle.

It took a bit for the first of them to transform, it was Jared that looked at me and then stood there naked.

"How could a bloodsucker as you help him?" He asked me without removing his sight from me while I looked into his eyes. "Why should you help him?"

"I already told you all, I'm on my own side." I said. "And while I'm on your territories, after you allowed me to work here too... I can't just stand here hand over hand just looking him die."

He then looked into Sam that was growling and into the rest of the pack and then Jacob.

"Wait a moment." He said phasing again.

This time it looked like they were considering all the options, meanwhile I stood there, expressionless waiting for their approval or not. This time it was again him who turned back into human.

"Ok, have a look at him." He said. "Someone has bet for you."

"Thanks." I said getting near the wolf Sam was while he growled in pain. "Let's see how it is..." I added kneeling down and having a close look at him.

I then took a better idea of what went on. I then half closed the eyes as I saw a wound at his scapula and my glove got a bit wet with his blood. Then I licked it and rubbed my fingers slowly looking at it.

"This looks awful... I'm going to need some help." I said. "Sam, this is really important so please listen to me..." I told to the wolf. "You are about dieing if I don't help you; I want and can help, but... I'm going to need collaboration, right?"

"What's wrong with him?" Quil asked me before I could notice he was also human now.

"Sam, will you allow me to save you?" I asked him. "By all means..."

He took a while to answer and then Quil did it for him.

"Do as you need." He told me. "He is suffering a lot."

"I'm going to need you hold him down for me, please." I said moving him while he seemed to want to bite me.

"Aye." He said while Embry also turned back into himself.

They helped me to hold him down while I laid over him to smack him against land and then I laid my lips at his wound using every single drop of self-control to prevent me sucking more than needed. He tried to move in pain, extreme pain I supposed as his kind was nearly killed by the poison we vampires put while biting.

I had to deal with Jacob protecting me from the rest of the pack while I sucked and spited poisoned blood away.

"Damn..." I said spitting blood away. "It seems... the poison is... a bit extended. Sam, don't! Hold him down, please." Then I allowed him to bite me while I did my best to keep on sucking and trying to make him relax a bit.

It took for him a bit to relax while I blinked and stopped sucking cause I felt my self-control trembling a bit. Then when he relaxed a bit I kept on sucking some blood until I felt the poison out of his blood, a bit tasty blood.

No, I mustn't. I stood from him cleaning my lips and spitting every single drop of his blood.

"Now he is out of danger." I said while cleaning my lips. "Is anywhere he can rest a bit near here? I can give a deep look at him once we have reached there."

"We could take him to Jacob's." Quil said. "Billy will not mind."

"Why are you standing away from him?" Embry asked me.

"His blood." I told him. "Now it's more or less animal blood; it has made me a bit thirsty so I have to put a great effort on self-control because I don't want to drink it." I answered taking a blood bag from my robes; it had a little hole but the containing was more or less well so I began drinking it a bit eagerly. When I ended it, I was able to hold my thirst for at least another week unless I had to suck poisoned blood again. "Sorry. I'll carry him if you don't mind turning back into wolf form."

There was a howl and then I turned to see they were all wolves again, so I walked to Sam and held him.

"Ok, you lead the way." I said holding Sam up with great care.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How is him?" Leah asked suspicious when I went back to the living room where the whole pack now wearing some of Jacob's clothes was.

"He will get over." I said. "I'm really sorry he ended up like..."

"Don't worry." Jared said then. "If that bloodsucker comes near here again we will kill him."

"If I get him first I suppose I could take him here so you end with him." I said counting them. "By the way, where are the rest?"

"Guess where." Quil said.

"Male fighting." Leah said with acid irony. "And then that moron says he is not imprinted."

"I thought Imprinting was something a bit weird." I said sitting down and licking my hands softly before covering them back with the gloves. "By the way, Sam could take a bit to morph back into himself; I suppose you will know what to do with that."

"Then Jacob is the leader now." Quil said.

"Shouldn't you get out so as to stop them?" I said when I heard them snarling and howling outside. "They could hurt themselves."

"Nah!" Quil said joking. "They are just playing."

"Yeah, we don't hurt the other ones." Jared said. "Just some bites on the scapulas or things like that."

"I suppose then I should leave again." I said.

"Hey, not so fast." The old Billy told me pushing his wheelchair to next to me. "You also seem a bit damaged."

"I've used your grandson's abilities from when I touched him, see?" I added showing him my worse wounds that were now nothing but soft pink lines in my skin. "I managed to pass Sam some of that so I helped him healing a bit; anyway... they are not going to heal just with this. He will have to wait and heal like before he became this."

"Emily is not going to be happy." Leah said smiling.

"Leah." Seth his brother snarled her at a low voice. "Enough."

Then we heard the door opening and Jacob, Paul and Embry came in.

"Sorry for the delay Billy." They apologized.

"Hey, how is Sam?" Paul asked looking at me while they sat down at the ground with the rest.

"He will get over this." I said. "Just most of wounds he will have to heal like ordinary humans do."

"Great news. What if we eat anything?" Embry asked sitting too.

"Yeah, hunting makes me hungry." Jared said.

"I'll see what I can offer you guys." Bill said.

"Allow me, grandpa." Jacob said to move out of the room.

"I suppose it's better if I move now." I said. "I suppose I'm trespassing the rules and I would never want such."

"You also trespassed rules when you healed Sam." Billy said. "And thanks to you, he is still alive."

"I suppose it would be a good idea if we made a council to deal with this all." Jared said. "The old leaders if it's what you rather."

"Bella, can you also eat hamburgers as well as scrambled eggs?" Jacob asked me putting his head through the door.

"Yeah, but... I'm not too hungry now." I said.

"Then do you want one?" He said. "At least as paid for what you did for Sam."

"Oh, man!!" The younger rest said but for Jared, Paul and Billy.

"There will be less for the rest!" Embry complaint.

"I don't want to cause you troubles." I said.

"Jacob, cook two for her." Billy said. "Since when does your kind eat that?"

"Since I think I'm still part human." I said. "It's taken me a lot of time and effort to develop some kind of hunger for human food." I recognised.

"He can eat and drink normal." Quil explained him. "And she also has some blood thirst from time to time."

"Less often than the rest of my kind." I said. "Yet I must hide about the human food and drink from he ones of my kind. I would go into trouble if it was discovered by some of us."

"It looks like, 'Lady Vamp' here is some kind of weird mix between blood... vampire, werewolf and human." Embry said correcting himself from calling me bloodsucker.

"It's the first time I heard of a vampire to use our abilities." Billy said.

"That's part of my ability I must say." I said sitting next to the window with them but looking at my trousers now even more torn on some spots. "Like Billy knows I'm a kind of hunter."

"And you hunt those of your own kind." Seth said.

"No, I hunt the three kinds." I recognised. "Just evil ones and sometimes under command."

"Fifteen hamburgers ready!" Jacob said cheerfully bringing us some hamburgers bit burn on some spots. "Want sauce?"

"A bit of barbecue sauce here." Seth asked.

I just shook my head while the hamburgers disappeared from sight.

"You rude guys." Jacob said. "One was for the miss."

"Never mind Jacob." I said shaking my hand. "I've already told you. I'm not too hungry now."

"Next time just bring her two on a dish." Billy told him. "So missy, how are the negotiations about limits going?"

"Oh, good." I said. "I'm nearly done with collecting all Cullen's versions."

"How hard can it be to ask those people about it?" Paul asked to be hit by Jared softly at his neck.

"Well, Rosalie and Emmeret are out on a little travel, and Edward is with Bella at their university." I said. "The rest I already have collected."

"Great; and how is it going?" Billy asked me.

"Well, it's going well I think." I recognised. "I've got not much time to think about it but I think I can have a idea about the problem now even when there are still some pieces missing."

"What can be more important than this?" Leah said a bit confused and bored.

"The murders I have to look into, the men and women you and I have already killed." I said. "And I still have to identify the one after all those beginner's actions." I said a bit tired rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. "This is taking longer I thought..."

"If there's anything you think we can help..." Billy said.

"Thanks, but they are already helping me a lot." I said then. "They have helped me end up with two guys right now."

"Ah, you said you had photos about those murders, didn't you?" Embry said. "Can you show us?"

"No way she is showing you before me." Jacob said coming with a dish full of hamburgers and another one with two and some chopped vegetables on an attempt of decorating it for me. "Here, I hope you also like vegetables, we don't have much here but..."

"Yes, I like vegetables too." I said nodding. "Thanks, but you needn't do all this for me."

"Jacob, where are the rest of the hamburgers?" Embry asked. "Those were not enough..."

"Pity for you." Jacob said holding a dish himself. "There was not much to be cooked."

"Sure." He said. "Bella?"

"Embry, she is not going to give you any cause she also needs to eat." Jacob said.

"No, it's ok." I said. "I eat more or less like a human... one would be more than enough for me."

"Here." Jacob said handing him one of his mountain. "Thank her."

"Thanks." He said with his mouth full of food.

"It was nothing." I said smiling as I saw how he was told of for speaking with his mouth full of hamburger.

They were werewolves, so I didn't mind they were not as elegant as the ones of my kind; anyway, they were funnier.

On the other hand, Jacob was a bit weird; he sat next to me with his dish full of hamburgers. Then they began re-telling Billy how they hurt the other twin and how it had managed to break away from us at the last second.

"What doesn't make sense to me is she stayed our side instead of running after him." Jared said looking at me.

"I don't expect you to believe me." I said shrugging. "But I don't leave a mate behind. Everyone was pretty wounded and that chap was really clever; furthermore, Sam was really wounded too."

"I can't believe such an obvious lie." Seth said.

"I told you I didn't expect you to believe me." I said. "Werewolves and vampires have always been natural enemies. It's obvious you don't want to believe me."

"Anyway, it was a bit weird he ran away." Jacob said. "Wounded."

"Wounded and with a poisonous dart at his back." I said. "It's matter of time I laid my hands at him."

"So you left it ran away wounded and poisoned." Billy said. "Good idea, I must admit it."

"Thanks." I said. "I always have a Plan B up my sleeve when I go hunting."

"Yeah, like us." Jacob said smiling and laying his head at my shoulder while I ate a bit of my second hamburgers.

That made them all cough a bit and I then realised on what it looked like.

"Jacob." I told him.

"Sorry." He said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You have really to leave now?" Jacob asked me while I was at the door.

"Yes." I said nodding. "I have to track the man a bit and then I'll go back Cullen's to see if I can speak with the members missing and... and you guys have to rest a bit too." I added when we heard someone yawning noisily.

"But you will come back tomorrow, won't you?" He asked.

"Don't know..." I said being sincere. "I am going to have to think about who the biggest one is and also I have to first find the corpse of the one we fought yesterday while... Too much work, isn't it?" I said as I saw his face.

"Pretty much." He agreed. "Can't you just skip some?"

"Skip some work." I said. "I have the weird feeling that you don't understand what it means my work, do you? It is not I want or don't want to do it. It's just I must do it. I have to hunt those people before they hurt more people."

I felt a bit pity for him, cause he looked down.

"Never mind, I'll try to do my work soon so I can come here." I said sighing. "I'll make a call when I'm on the borders, so if you hear it and let out a loud howl I will know I'm welcomed here."

"OK, then... see you tomorrow." He said smiling. "By the way, where are you going tonight?"

"Tracking the one we fought and then investigating the other one." I said. "I know there's an old one, but it seems he or she is trying to pass unnoticed a bit."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well... another one that has been executed..." I said after taking enough preventions for him to been full killed. "Now it seems it is just one or two missing... But where are them?" I added looking to the moon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anything wrong?" Jasper asked Alice while she was running to hunt a bear and suddenly stopped.

"I've seen something..." She said.

"Edward and Bella again?" He asked.

"No, it was... I don't know who it was, but it has to do with us." Alice told him nervous. "It's a vampire... it's looking for something..."

"We should go back home and tell the rest." Jasper said.

"First we have to drink something." Alice said. "We've got a wounded bear near us..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Danger premonitions**

**((Re-edited))**

"Yes, I'm sure." Alice explained back at the Cullen's house. "I saw it, yet... well, you know... it could be a bit vague."

"Vague." Carlisle said. "What did you saw?"

"It was... a man, with pitch black hair but tied on a ponytail..." She said closing her eyes to try and remember it better. "He seemed to be looking for something... or someone."

"And you didn't saw who he was chasing?" Emmeret said.

"No, but it was somewhere snowy." She said. "And then he was somewhere around here."

"Are you sure, Alice?" Rosalie said. "Was he a vampire?"

"Don't know." She said. "But he was certainly someone a bit creepy, it was as... seeing him with some problems."

"Do you want me to go and have a look?" Emmeret asked Carlisle. "Maybe two of us."

"Just keep an eye open in case it is to give us problems." Carlisle said while Alice went into trance again.

"Carlisle... that man, he has found a blood track... he was bent over some blood pools and he licked some blood after touching the one at the ground." Alice said then. "I think he is a vampire... And... I also saw Bella 2..."

"What?" They said surprised as I got in the home after parking the motorbike at the garage.

"Hel..." I said to then notice they looked worried.

"I saw her being attacked..." Alice said.

Then they seemed to realising about my presence while I was standing at the door hole looking at them.

"Who is being attacked?" I asked them. "Alice?"

"I... I saw something." She said. "You will be attacked."

"Did you saw the face?" I asked her. "Could it be the one after those murders, the elder one?"

"No." Alice said shaking her head. "I couldn't see the face of the one attacking you... and the other guy... I couldn't see his face clearly either... He had long black hair tied into a pony tail."

"Lot of men matching that description." I said. "Anyway, I'll keep my eyes open and senses on alert in case I see that guy. Vamp or were?"

"Vamp, I think." She said.

"I think you should get somebody with you when you are out." Carlisle said. "Alice said she saw you being attacked."

"I see it day after night." I said. "Since I touched Aro, since I touched another chap... but since I touched Alice it went stronger. I spend my life fighting ones and another. I've surpassed my record. It's normal those who know me and can see in future see me being attacked."

"How many right now?" Jasper asked.

"With the one you helped me... four; and two more sent to Alaska so as they can begin with a training so as not to hurt innocent people." I said. "By the way, Jasper, I got new photos. Want to have a look?"

"Isabella." Carlisle told me. "I want to speak to you, please."

"Here Jasper, I'll get there when we've ended." I said.

"Ok." He said.

Then Carlisle guided me out of the house and when he stopped sat down at a bench there to ask me to sit.

"I'm worried, my friend." He told me.

"It has to be something big to make you worried." I said. "What's wrong my friend?"

"I'm worried about you." He said. "Since you came here you've gone into some trouble."

"Have I?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"You have put us not into trouble." He said. "It's just you." Then he sighed. "Maybe you are not part from my 'family', but certainly more of us than just me like you. And lately you have gone through a lot of trouble, hard work and dangers despite of being immortal somehow."

I then looked at him.

"I don't know what makes you do all this, but I'd rather you were a bit more careful about that all." He said. "Even if you work for the Vulturis, it's you and not them who will be blamed on what you do."

"I know." I agreed softly. "Every time I raise my weapon against anyone, every time I follow a track of anyone... I know what I'm playing with. I know I can look for trouble if I kill the wrong person, that someone close to that person could come to look for me and then I would pass from hunter to prey." I added. "I know and I'm through with it. I don't care if I am killed on the way, to tell you the truth I don't mind if I'm killed, all I want is to make this world a bit better while I'm alive."

Then he fell into silence thinking about what I told him or just shocked on what I just confessed.

"It's long we don't met." He said breaking the silence. "Didn't know of you in all this time... I wonder what has made you change your mind."

"It's a long story." I said standing up serious not wanting to explain that when I had someone reading my lips and other one just spying me. "I just realised on what was more important for me, so I spoke with Aro and Caro and they managed to speak with Marcus so I was freed to move alone as long as I agreed to give a hand if needed."I became Vulturis' last chance towards their preys. They send me when things are about to end."

"That means..." He said.

"That means Edward is running out of time." I said. "About Bella's turning matter. I'm nearly done with two of the matters and he has still not allowed me to met her deeper so as to see if it's worth of me facing the Vulturis or not." I added patting my robes. "So if I were you, I would make him return. I don't intend him to leave me alone with her, but him to let me stay with her and chat a bit."

"I'll tell him." He said. "But what if he doesn't want to let you...?"

"Then I would have to inform the Vulturis and you know what they would say about it." I said.

"We will never let you kill her." He said.

"I will not." I said. "They know it's not my style when those times."

"Then?" He asked. "What do you plan to do?"

"Something else." I said. "By the way, do you think Jasper could cover me a bit with the eye opened tonight?"

"What for?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been invited to a picnic at La Push." I said. "By the Black family."

"Do you think it's good?" He asked me.

"I suppose." I said. "After all, it's been them who invited me and that way I could keep on knowing about them."

"I'm sure they don't like your means." Carlisle said frowning. "Intimating with werewolves is not..."

"I know." I said. "And that's why I have not told them about it. They would go mad for nothing. And I don't want them to... well, to get worried for nothing."

"If you think it's nothing wrong with it then ok." Carlisle said. "Just keep in mind they are one of the sides and so they could try using those allowances to call for your feelings and end giving them what they want."

"I know, but... I don't think it's such." I said. "Remember I've got... a weird mind for our kind."

He then smiled and hugged me.

"Even when you could be elder than me... I really think you are a great friend." I said smiling. "But I can't see you other than like an elder daughter." He said rubbing my head softly. "Ok, get ready and go there. You need to have some rest. Have fun."

"Thanks." I said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt with a jacket over it when I reached the limits of La Push. I didn't expect anyone to be waiting for me there but I found people, Jacob in fact.

"Hey, were you given the allowance to come and mix with lycans, or you just didn't tell them what you were up to?"

"I told Carlisle." I said stopping the engine of my motorbike. "And I'm not that little so as they can give me orders."

"Well, you appear about Bella's age." He said starting his motorbike engine too. "How old are you?"

"Stuck on my late teens." I answered. "By the way, it's rude to ask a lady about her age, did you know?"

"I just wanted to know if you were old enough for cycling or not." He said joking.

"Then do not care about me but about you." I said smiling in joke. "I've spent half of my life stuck to one of this. So, you guide I expect."

"Unless you know how to get to the meeting…" He said.

"I could track someone's smell back there." I said ironically. "Anyway, I rather to relax watching the sights."

"Really?" He said also smiling.

"No!" I said beginning to run ahead towards where the smell of a bonfire came.

It was funny to race with him by my side making signs from time to time for me to turn somewhere or somewhere else; until we reached the edge of a cliff where there were already some people and Billy with two other old men.

"They are the elders of our tribe." Jacob explained me while we stopped and parked our bikes near there. "And you must already know the pack; the girl next to Jared is Kim, he is imprinted on her as Quil is on Claire, Emily's niece."

"Oh, so that was it." I said whispering. "I wondered if he wasn't the father of the little child."

"Do you know what Imprinting means?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said. "Your true love. Wolves, and I mean the animals not you guys, usually mate with a female and just one. It's like a kind of cosmic connection; anyway, once a wolf has bounded with a female, he will never change his mind. Eternal love until their deaths…"

"I could have not explained better." Jacob said astonished while we sat down.

"Hi, 'Vampire lass'!" Embry said smiling. "Don't you wear a dress today?"

"Would you if you had to cycle here and then back home?" I asked him with irony.

"What were you two speaking about?" Quil asked holding a piece of carved wood and a carving knife on his hands.

"Imprinting." Jacob said. "I mentioned it in expect of being able to explain it to her and she has surprised me. She seems to know well how it works."

"Really?" Jared asked. "How such? She is not… well, one of our kind."

"Quileutes are not the only ones of your kind existing." I said half smiling. "I've met more of your kind, some really nice and lovely."

"She said it's a cosmic connection shared with animal wolves." Jacob told them. "She defined it like a kind of eternal love bound lasting until death."

"Wow, I thought you blood… vamps, didn't knew about what eternal love mean." Leah said.

"Maybe we know better than you know." I said. "Maybe we are not as evil as you think, Leah."

"99'9 per cent evil." She sentenced.

I knew what she was feeling, it was just female fighting, she wanted to protect her wolf-mates from the foreign female. Some kind of maternal instinct.

"Then I hope I'm on the 0'1 per cent of good vampires." I said.

"Anyway, how can you know of it?" Billy asked me.

"I had… some werewolf friends." I stated. "I've learnt a bit about your kind… Ages make it easier…"

"You had werewolf friends?!" The young ones said.

"I've heard some rumours about it." The second old man said.

"Quil's grandfather." Jacob whispered me.

"How is you went friends of that werewolves?" Embry asked while Sam came with Emily using her as if she was a walking-stick too.

"Ah!" I said joking. "You want to hear the story, don't you?"

"Yeah!" They said one by one.

"What's up here?" Sam asked.

"Hi, Sam." Jared said. "Bella was about telling us a story about how a vampire went friends with some werewolves."

"Hello Sam, how are you?" I asked him.

"Better." He said sitting with some help from Emily and Jared. "I've still some pain but I'll get over it." He stated.

"Don't worry; the poison effect will go away soon." I said.

"Yeah, yeah; but tell us the story please!" Embry said excited.

"Don't be rude, Embry." Old Quil said. "First dinner then stories."

"Will you honour us with sharing our dinner?" Bill asked me.

"Yes." I said. "Today I'm a bit hungry."

"Also thirsty?" Quil asked me raising a bottle of beer.

"Yes, also a bit **H-Thirsty**." I told him marking the difference about what he said and what he really meant to say.

"Here." Jacob said fast passing me his bottle.

"Ehem." I said softly to point him my teeth. "I can't share, hope you will understand why."

"Oh, yep." He said a bit nervous making his friends but for Sam and Leah hold their laugh at this sight. "Didn't… didn't remembered."

"Never mind." I said catching the metal picnic jar his grandfather passed me and pouring some amber liquid in it. "You didn't have to know it as not many of my kind do it."

"Want so sausages too?" Embry asked me on my other side. "They are not human made but…"

"I do not eat humans." I said. "Or do you eat them?"

"Embry finds hard to stop joking and being ironical even when it's insulting some times." Quil said hitting his head hard but not hurting him.

"Here." Jacob said passing me a stick with about ten sausages sank and traversed there. "You cook them yourself at the fire." He added smiling warm.

"Thank you." I said smiling him back while I held the stick.

I could smell some male wolf pheromones on the air, but I supposed they were Sam and Jared's because they were next to females.

Dinner was fun, specially seeing those teen guys eating sausages as if they were starving. I think I lost my count at Jacob's fifteenth sausage and Quil and Embry's seventeenth: and after that they already ate more. In the end I ate just five until my stomach told me if I ate anymore I would go off like a bomb; so I gave the rest away between Embry that seemed to be able to eat a whole cow and Jacob that growled at him when I gave him some sausages.

"Well." Jacob told me whispering. "Now is when it comes the best part."

"Don't tell me you are going to strip and I'm going to see again how two male werewolves fight among them." I asked joking.

"Again?" He whispered confused to then shake all that from his mind and answer me. "No, now is when the elders tell us the stories about how we became what we are."

I knew the rest could hear us due to their prodigious hearing, which was the reason why he was whispering at me.

There was no introduction, no presentation of the stories; all of sudden, Billy began the story about how the Quileutes became what they were and how the werewolves were born for fighting evil, an evil coming from what they called 'the Colds', the first vampires in their stories.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time they ended telling stories, the girls that already were humans were already slept but for Emily that seemed a bit sleepy but not yet slept. Kim was lying against Jared's chest while he surrounded her softly with his arm, and Embry, Paul and Quil yawned dissimulate from time to time.

Then Billy looked at me.

"Now is the time of the guest to tell us a story." He said.

"Yeah!" Embry said waking up completely like Quil while all of the pack awakened from their trance to look at me expecting to hear my story.

"Oh, could you tell us how is you knew of werewolf's abilities?" Jared asked me moving and nearly waking up Kim that kept on sleeping with her head against his chest peacefully.

"I will." I said. "But first I would like to hear what Billy told me when we met, the legend about the Hunter."

Then they looked to the elders and even Sam looked at them.

"It a really old legend, maybe it was just a kind of deep rumour that turned into legend by someone long ago in the past. Anyway, I think I can still remember of something." Billy said. "If Quil doesn't mind helping me when my memory is a bit weak about something then I'll not mind telling you."

"I think my memory about that is a bit weak too." Old Quil said then. "But I'll do my best."

Finally I would be able to listen to that legend, a long time forgotten by nearly everyone there legend; the legend I expected would show something more about us vampires.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6: The legend of the hunter.**

**((Re-edited))**

"It was long long long time ago when this all happened." Billy began. "From the times when Ephraim Black, the first, was born, the times of his human childhood when one of the worse attacks on our lands took place. The times were so awful that the whole matter seemed to be forbidden named and condemned to be forgotten with the time."

I noticed then Emily seemed to have taken out a big notebook and was taking note of nearly any word they would say; as if she was to note down the whole story. I then smiled as thinking how surprised she would be when she knew the whole story.

"What happened back then is so horrible nobody dared to name it and it got lost in time but for both Black and Antera ancestors that lived back then." Old Quil added to Billy's words.

"My great grandfather told me as I suppose Quil's one did with him." Billy said. "And the story begins on a cold night of winter…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The sun had hidden by thick clouds and wind was blowing; it was the perfect day for hunters because the little snow falling and the soft wind blowing would erase and foot or paw print they could leave behind. Most of people in the Quileute reserve were still working at their lands and kids were still at their lessons._

_That winter had been a bit hard so they were already used to working and keeping with their lives while the snow storms were not stronger than that day._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The typical atmosphere for a horror film." Embry whispered to be hit by me softly at the back of his head.

Everyone was listening to the story and I was really interested on how the truth had past from elder to their youngsters, from great grandfathers to their great grandchildren usually great grandsons.

Until then the story was faithful to truth, anyway, the details from there on were not so clear on those two elder minds.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Suddenly the first deaths on near villages began and so Quileutes were frightened. The gift that seemed to have skipped a couple of generations due to lack of vampire actions suddenly came back to the elders. _

_Anyway, no menace seemed to get to their village yet in their woods something began killing some animals from time to time just passing some days between a death and another._

_First thing coming to the mind of those who never met a 'Cold' was there was a kind of big predator free around the forests and children and young girls and ladies were not allowed alone in the woods._

_However, the first murder on our tribe happened._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If until that moment, the youngest of the pack members seemed to have kept their attention on and off the story all the time, then when Billy said the words "the first murder on our tribe happened", they stared at the two old storytellers that stopped for some seconds to catch everyone's attention.

I never heard that part of the story before, it was the first time I would hear it from first hand, more or less, by the first involved people or better said their descendants.

Then Billy kept on with the story again when he checked everyone was now staring at them expecting he kept on telling what he could remember about the whole story that past from elders to youngsters in just two families where just one person from the family seemed to know it and kept it always in secret.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ayah__ Black, elder sister-in-law of Ephraim Black, the first, went alone to the woods near their tribe village; having skipped the rules forbidding a young lady to go alone in the woods she disappeared from her home. She was searched day and night around, and big parties were sent to look for her even on the near villages, but she was not found._

_She was never found and years of terror and disappearances happened going on._

Then Billy fell silent and Quil kept on.

_On that time, our ancestors grew and they were about their early teens when a third disappearance happened, this time the corpse was found.__ A visitor from a near tribe found the corpse of the old Chyton Highwillow that showed the marks of a brutal attack and that had a clear death cause: he seemed to have fought whether on his wolf or human form against an unknown menace and he seemed to have drained from blood little by little while he fought; next to him it was found the corpse of a woman with similar signs but not so violently murdered but just drained from blood and her heart pierced with a weapon._

_The whole notice was took by our ancestors as an advice of something evil and lethal moving freely around there, murdering innocent and defenceless people and animals and draining them from their blood._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Didn't they realise the one after all those murders was a bloodsucker?" Paul then asked.

"Not in that time." Billy said. "You must remember most of the werewolves had already died or the ones remaining didn't seem to have ever seen a 'Cold' while they were alive."

"So they didn't know who was after those deaths." I pointed out for them. "And without that information, things went even worse, didn't them?"

"It can't be." Leah said. "Our ancestors would never let our people to die like that. They would have found out soon."

"I'm afraid the lady is right." Quil said a bit sad. "Billy?" He asked him to keep on telling the story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_When the father and uncle of Ephraim Black, the first,__ knew about it they went to look into the whole matter and some other brave warriors remained in the village to look after the safety of everyone there while the remaining werewolves in our tribe that time left to look for the truth after those murders on such weird conditions._

"I can't remember much about what follows here." Billy said. "But when they returned…"

_When__ the two men returned after having murdered a man that was drinking from a man's neck his blood, they found out what gone on while they were out._

_A lot of men, women and children seemed to have been killed, while the wife of Chyton and his elder daughter seemed to have survived the attack miraculously__ to soon disappear._

_Then there was a sorceress in our tribe that had a vision in which there was a war, a lot of pain and then the black apocalypses angel came down to earth into our lands to fight among the fire and the chaos it would be put into._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was another pause there to raise expectation and I smiled. Now all the pack seemed to be paying them enough attention and most were sitting with their backs straight towards the storytellers in expectation and tension to know what was next.

"Well, as we said there are several parts of the story that got lost into memories of our ancestors." Billy said softly. "Next part I can remember is the one telling about a bit further in time, when the biggest part happens."

"And when does that hunter-thing appear?" Quil asked then.

"Be patient, young men." Quil said. "It's about appearing."

"I'll keep on with the story then." Billy said clearing his throat and drinking a bit of beet to refresh his throat a bit before continuing telling the story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A__nother couple of years past and the omen made by the sorceress turned into a reality. _

_A war arrived between our people, other tribes that thought it was our tribe who was after the murders and the real people after the crimes._

_Three people had appeared some time ago, three estrangers__ came from distant lands that wandered around forests from time to time and that looked a bit suspicious._

_The sorceress omen was true even on the part of the fire and chaos, because things turned into a reign of chaos, destruction and fire while battles turned into a war among tribes and also mixing the foreigners before I told you about._

_Times that before were happy and calm when us Quileutes lived in peace and harmony with nature and other tribes turned into chaos and hate due to the murders and killing in our forests._

_Women were sent over sea into somewhere else while the reign of chaos, fire and hate kept on growing and spreading. _

_Soon the war seemed to have spread around the whole forests in this part of the country. Little by little everyone in here lost their hopes while friends and family was killed; the pack of werewolves on latest times lost began growing again thanks to the blood running though their veins._

_However, it was not enough for ending with those dark times._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The story I didn't know was beginning to end; from a moment to another, I would begin hearing parts that I would already know but seen from another point of view.

I looked around by the corner of my eyes; the pack was now tense and not losing a single word of what the two elders were telling them about that legend. I was really surprised on how much of the whole matter seemed to have survive to time, how much of all the matter seemed to have passed from elder to youngsters for generations in all this centuries; so much time I had lost track of how much it was.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Then, one day, when they thought everything was lost__ and nothing else could be done to stop that chaos and destruction that was costing a lot of people's lives, when they seemed to have already accepted their deaths were soon… the sky seemed to open._

_All of sudden something happened, something nobody would have expected… another person came to sight appearing from nowhere, as if it had fallen right for the sky._

_It had pitch black hair tied on a long pigtail held by a ribbon well tied at her neck height and another one at the end of the pigtail. _

_It began fighting side to side with Quileutes and it was matter of time silence fell upon the battle field again._

He then paused a moment to observe the effect of the story upon everyone and so did I. Everyone now was pending to his voice, Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob were astonished and their jaw fell in expectation on what would come next. Sam was serious staring at Billy and elder Quil waiting for them to retake the story, Leah was also staring at them but as Jared, she was wearing a surprised and interested face.

Then Billy kept on speaking.

_When Ephraim, the first, raised his sight he__ saw an image that would remain at his brain as carved there forever and that would go with him until the day he died. He told his great grandson and so on until my great grandfather told me._

_What Ephraim, the first, saw was the foreigner who the tribe sorceress defined as "then the black apocalypses angel came down to earth into our lands to fight among the fire and the chaos it would be put into" and the last of the "Cold" held each other by the throat with their nails sank at the other one neck flesh and the "black apocalypse angel's" hand sank at his chest._

_Both then coughed blood, both seemed lethal wounded, both appearing to be dieing on their feet… then the man spoke._

"_You are a disgrace for our kind." He told the 'black apocalypses angel' after spitting some blood away. "Killing a comrade, helping those dogs…"_

"_It's my duty to punish those like you that commit crimes of such magnitude like this one… You know what the final punishment for your crimes is."_

"_Oh, aye…" The man said pressing the "angel's" neck even more while it did the same on him. "You killed my 'family', you killed my woman…"_

"_I thought I had killed you." The 'angel' said pressing the man's neck and sinking more her hand at his chest. "Obviously I should have checked first. That way I could have prevented all this to happen."_

"_You are an awful hunter." The__ male said coughing blood hard. "These dogs will kill you too, and 'THEY' will make sure my family's deaths and mine are revenged. You are going to be killed."_

"_Last words?" The 'angel' told him._

"_I'm now happy because I lived a plenty life both human and this; and now my 'immortal life' is to end, I'm taking the murder of my family with me."_

"_What a waste of last words." The 'angel' said then sinking the hand even more at his chest. "I just killed four bloodsuckers that murdered innocent people in order to have fun. I…" It said sinking it more at the chest and making a cracking noise be heard while the man pressed the neck harder and let out a pain noise. "I am killing now another pathetic bloodsucker that has made a reign of chaos, hate and murder came to this peaceful land… And last and more painful." It said making a big bump appear at his back. "You have spent a lot of effort and threw your dear 'immortal life' away for nothing because I'm not dieing today, moron."_

_That same moment the hand broke thought his robes trespassing him from side to side at the chest._

"_I'm higher on the evolution ladder than you, moron." The angel said while the vampire fell down and his grip at the angel's neck loosened. "I'll survive and you will not be there to check it."_

Then Billy made another stop to take some water to clear his throat after so long speaking. He took a breath and then kept on with the story.

_That angel seemed to be about collapsing death too, but then it noticed our ancestor __Ephraim, the first, that back then was about 14 years old and that was also one of our mighty warriors but just turned who was now patting. It came to his side and patted his head softly._

"_You did well, little kid." It told him. "I'm really sorry I couldn't help such a mighty brave warrior before…" Then it hugged him for a while until the first men began waking up from their fainted state, and so collapsing next to him. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There he seemed to stop the story and fell silent; however, it didn't stop there.

"What happened with that angel?" Embry asked. "Who was him?"

"What was him?" Paul asked.

"Oh, the story is a bit uncertain from that point." Billy said smiling. "Some people said it was a true angel, others said it was just some kind of unreal character used for explaining the matter… remember that story was forbidden to be told."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Not __many men survived that day. From all that men, just one seemed to see nearly the whole fight and the ones remaining agreed to never tell what happened then. That man seeing nearly the whole fight was our ancestor Ephraim Black, the first. He spoke the youngest of his family about this when he thought he was about dieing so as the story to be kept and told if that mighty "angel" came back any time._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yeah, yeah." Embry said. "We know but…"

"If it was such a secret and forbidden to be told about then why are you telling us?" Jared asked then. "Has he come back?"

Then Quil Sr. looked at Billy expecting for the answer too.

"Looks like." Billy said.

"Who is it then?" Leah asked.

"The same one that it seems was the last time." Billy answered them yet I would have sworn he was looking to me as the spoke to them. "Allow me to tell the rest of the story."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A__fter the 'angel' fell down hugging the wolf Ephraim Black was then, while the rest began waking up something else began happening in front of Ephraim's eyes… that 'black angel' seemed to sleep peacefully as death. Then he took it at his back until someone saw them and the 'angel' was picked up and carried to the nearest hut where the last old lady did her best to heal it._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So it was one of us then." Paul asked then. "A brave wolf descendant that helped his blood-mates saving their lives."

"Was it so?" Quil Sr. asked ironically.

"Embry, why don't you shut your big mouth and allow Billy to end the story?" Sam asked. "Billy, please…"

"Not much else is known about that point." He said.

"But you know what happened with the 'angel', don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Well…" Billy said appearing to think as he drank water before keeping on with the story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The 'angel' seemed to have fought fierily __to help our ancestors to fight the evil destroying these lands; but in exchange it had to pay a high price._

_While everyone sat outside expecting to get news from that brave warrior, they had the weird and sad feeling that it would have die after having lost so much blood fighting to help them. They heard the story the young Ephraim Black, the first, told them about how the fight had ended and the ones able to see the fight more or less told their versions._

_Matching all the stories, that 'angel' the sorceress saw was a true angel sent by heavens instead of the '__black apocalypses angel came down to earth into our lands to fight among the fire and the chaos it would be put into__'. Not only did it gave the life for saving them that also managed to end up with the menace saving the little people left alive by that menace back then._

_When the old lady came out, and they saw her old face wrinkled in preoccupation, they thought the angel was truly death and they went sad._

"_Who will be the brave warrior that will help the angel?" The old lady said then._

_Suddenly everyone went happier, 'who will help the angel', that were the words the old lady said, that would mean it was still alive. The offers didn't get missed. Everyone seemed to want to help; anyway, Hiamovi, the old chief, thought it to be a bit suspicious and spoke high and clear._

"_What does the angel need as help?" _

"_The angel needs fresh blood to heal." The old lady said. "Blood that will have to be donated freely to her for recovering." _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A bloodsucker!" Leah and Seth said at once while every one of the youngest members from the actual pack said softly.

"It was a vampire indeed." Old Quil said half smiling. "But how can you judge it without thinking about all?"

"Hush." I said looking around. "The story is about ending. How did it keep on, Billy?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_For three days, the black angel laid at that hut, unwanted, hated by her un-dead condition and not helped after what she did for all of them._

_Anyway, Ephraim, the first, couldn't forgive how that woman risked her own life fighting the 'Colds' to save these survivors and the others from other tribes; and disobeying the rules that forbade getting near that hut, he sneaked inside taking advantage of the night darkness._

_What he saw it's said to never again left his mind either. _

_There, over a bed was the most beautiful creature he ever saw, a woman with long pitch black hair spread over the pillow and around her at the bed, immobile as death, cold as ice… shinning with the moon beams going through the little window as if she was a marble statue laying at the bed._

_He then sat next to her and moved his fingers to her face with a bit of fear on what could discover by touching her. Afraid of what could discover if he touched her, not afraid on what she could do on him. During all his life and the one of our ancestors, the 'Colds' were evil, they killed and drank humans' blood straight from their still hot bodies before killing them; and then, that woman arrived and saved them all by killing one of her own kind._

_He was about touching her when she opened her eyes up to two little lines at her face._

"_Ah, little kid; you are the brave little warrior that I saw at the fighting pitch aren't you?" She whispered._

"_Yes." He said softly._

"_Don't be afraid." She said moving a hand wrapped with the cloth over her to caress his hot face. "I'll not do anything on you, kid. I'm too weak…"_

_The lady was too cold and seemed a bit out of colour for being healthy; she looked more like a marble statue, a precious dieing woman whose beauty death would keep._

"_Miss, how can I help you?" Ephraim said worried. "You've saved us, you helped in our war... please tell me how I can help you."_

_The lady then laughed softly and coughed._

"_My, my… what a brave little warrior." She said. "All I need is some blood."_

"_Then here, take mine." He said offering her his bare arm._

_However she pushed it aside before he could even get it any near of her._

"_Please, don't do that." She said softly. "I would never forgive myself if I bit anybody else..."_

"_But you said… you need blood you said!" He said._

"_Yes, volunteering offered but not straight from the veins." She said smiling. "If I did such I would never forgive myself. No, it has to be on any kind of recipient, and it could be animal."_

"_I'll bring you some." Ephraim said fast. "I'll not come back unless I have hunted something with enough blood for you to get over."_

_And so, he went away to look for some blood; for five days he hunted some animals by tooth and nails, as human and wolf; and he managed to fill a full wineskin; however, when he returned on the fifth day, he discovered some of the blood he was carrying seemed to have fell down by a tiny whole at the skin and so, when he gave it to the lady, it was not enough. So he managed to get even the last drop of blood that lady needed for getting over that '__statue' state._

Then Billy stopped telling the story and Quil took the lead.

_Soon the lady got over and a night,__ after having stayed here and chatted with very little people that dared to get near her, like Black and Antera's ancestors, she disappeared after having helped the tribe when the women and children once left these lands returned from the safe place they travelled. And even nowadays, those who have been told the sad legend about the 'hunter' and the 'angel' that saved our lands, still know that it could become a day when another vampire could come and do what that 'angel' did for us all back then._

Then Quil seemed to have ended the story and everyone seemed to get out of their zombie state listening for the story.

"What I still don't understand is why it's called 'The hunter's legend' when the only person mentioned is an angel." Sam said. "I mean, shouldn't it be 'the Angel legend' instead?"

Then I looked at Billy.

"I didn't tell all I was told, sorry." He then said to keep on with the story.

Right then, I was softly laying against Jacob's side softly while he wrapped me with his arm over my jacket.

I didn't noticed he minded something different than me when doing that; that he meant something more than just laying against a friend's side looking to be more comfortable as I pretended to mean.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_However, I was told Ephraim Black went to meet the lady, day after day until she recovered fully. He was the only one speaking to the lady and the only one the lady spoke to freely. Between those two was born a kind of weird relationship based on respect and admiration from him towards her, the 'angel' that once saved the Quileutes' ancestors. One day, just before she disappeared, he asked her for her name._

"_People usually call me the Hunter." She told him. "Maybe because I usually appear hunting evil things out of control; but I suppose that can be a bit hard to make out for someone as young as you, lil' friend."_

_She was smiling back then, and Ephraim seemed to feel well on her company too._

"_But you have a name, don't you?" He asked her. "My name is Ephraim Black, the first."_

"_Good to see you, Ephraim." She told him softly, then she asked him to get near and he whispered her name at his ear. "Keep this secret with you, dear." She said smiling._

_And so he did, nobody knew ever her name because he never ever told anyone._

_The morning they noticed she was gone, Ephraim had a little leather handmade bag next to him at his pillow with a black rose tied to a red one and a local one back then with the ribbon the lady carried tied on the top of her pigtail._

"_Thanks for your help and friendship, little Ephraim Black, the little brave warrior that helped me without minding on our differences. I know you will become a great chief and your descendants will be also great and fair men and women._

_In order you to never forget about that very little time you helped me and for future generations, I want to give you this little present, it will protect you from evil; and in order to thank you for your help I want to also give you the little present, maybe now it will be too big for your delicate little fingers, but when you grow up a bit more it will mark you as my friend, there will also be one for the kind I know you will have when you are a bit elder._

_Thanks again for your help without which I would not have been able to recover, and also for that priceless valuable chats you had with me that helped me to see not all of your kind are so evil as the ones I've found around during all my long and sad existence._

_Sincerely"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That letter and the presents have been passing on from generations along Black's blood line until now." Billy said showing the silver cross pendant he wore tied to the bag containing the ashes of the first 'Cold' ever saw on these lands and the beautiful delicate ring with a red stone he wore at his right hand.

"You've never shown me those, Billy." Jacob said confused.

"As we said it was forbidden to speak about it for so long it ended getting lost in everyone's memories but for our families that always passed it from elder to younger from father to son always kept in secret as we hope you will." Old Quil said.

"It doesn't make sense." Jared said thinking. "You said some blood was lost, how did they manage to end filling the wineskin then?"

"Ephraim cut in his forearm and let some of his blood leak into a little glass. Then he offered it to the lady at the bed thinking he would trick her saying it was also animal." I answered him looking at him serious. "Human blood is stronger than animal one, and back then, the lady still could drink a bit of human blood not feeling sick."

"How can you know about it?" Embry asked confused.

"Don't know." I said softly and serious as it was not important thing. "Maybe I guessed it up. By the way, Billy, there's something Ephraim gave the lady for it to be the prove of a friendship and thanking she saved their lives and helped killing the menace."

"Is it?" He asked.

Then I nodded and laid my head at Jacob's arm softly touching my ear where a little earring with a really little wolf fang hung.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7: The tracker.**

"Hey, what is…?" Jacob asked waking up with his head at my lap.

"Shhhh." I said whispering. "Everyone is sleeping…"

"Sorry… it was supposed we would not fall asleep here…" He said yawning to realise he had his head at my lap to the smile. "How did my head ended…"

"You fell asleep against me so I let your head laid at my lap." I whispered him. "Like Quil's…"

Then he seemed to realise Quil's head was also at my lap and so he seemed to attempt to move him yet I held his hand with my gloved hand.

"Do not do that." I whispered him. "He is sleeping too. Billy said you guys haven't slept well for days."

"Hum…" He said. "And where are the rest?"

"Sam and Emily went their home, Jared and Kim left too, the old people at their homes…" I whispered him counting the people attending to the meeting with my fingers. "And the rest have fallen asleep here. I managed to bring you all blankets from Quil and Billy's."

Then he seemed to realise he had a blanked over him and that I was wrapping myself with one too. It was not that we could feel cold, but I just thought we could need them.

"And don't you sleep?" He whispered me.

"I can't, my kind, you know." I said after shaking my head softly. "Anyway, I had my ear and 'inner-eye' open in case I could hear or foresee anything; but I'm afraid Alice is the one of the premonitions."

"Oh, you mean that… female vampire." He said a bit disappointed. "I thought you would forget about them for a while…"

"I have." I recognised half smiling. "While I was hearing for your stories; but when everyone began falling asleep and the rest left I began remember about reality. Now close your eyes and try to keep on sleeping…"

"Billy and Quil allowed us to stay here sleeping like this?" He asked me.

"Yes, close your eyes and I tell you." I said.

Then he closed them smiling and hug my leg as if it was a kind of teddy bear.

"So, why did they allow us?" He asked.

"Sam wanted to wake you up, but I said I would not move and that I would take care of you until you woke up, so finally the decided to trust me and you were allowed to stay here…" I explained him combing his hair softly and motherly.

"I have been wondering something." He said still a bit sleepy while I touched his face after removing a glove trying to make his heart that was now beating mad to relax a bit. "It's a crazy idea, but… for a moment I thought the hunter in Billy's story were… well, that it was you. It's a fool idea." He said whispering and appearing to laugh. "It can't be you are so old. You should have now…"

"Several centuries, yes." I said making him so relaxed he ended by falling asleep again. "Sleep, you will also last long in time, but at least you can sleep…" I muttered him.

That guy whose head I had at my lap remembered me on their ancestors Ateara and Ephraim Black. Jacob really took after Ephraim but a bit more grown up.

I removed the rebel lock of hair at both his ancestor and his forehead and placed it back his ear on a soft movement.

Then I sighed; that guy was not Ephraim as it was clear Quil was not his ancestor either; several generations had passed from them to the two I have now at my lap; Billy was the prove of it.

Finally, I thought about what I would say if the Vulturis found out about this; I knew what they thought about friendship among both species and I was afraid on what could happened if Caius or Marcus found out about it.

They would first treat me as a traitor and then execute my friends in front of my eyes again just to teach me the lesson. Maybe Aro could be a bit softer with it as he could understand better my feelings; but his two brothers would not.

Then what would I do if I was told they were dangerous? I would defend them, and then what? I would probably consider a traitor and then executed with them or in their place.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Carlisle." Edward said arriving after leaving Bella at a safe place. "What was that important thing you made us return so fast for?"

"Alice has been having weird promotions again." Carlisle said.

"What about now?" Edward asked worried as he saw Carlisle so serious.

"She's seen a weird man with pitch black hair, a vampire she doesn't know." Carlisle said. "And she's seen also our relative Isabella being attacked, yet my dear friend doesn't want to give it the importance I think it has. She insists on the fact that she sees it diary since she touched Alice. And as she has won so many enemies in all this time working at what she does…"

"Ok, so Alice thinks someone is waiting to attack that woman, and what?" Edward said.

"Your love towards Bella and what you know about my friend doesn't let you see properly, does it?" Carlisle asked Edward serious. "If someone is chasing her, then it could be dangerous for ordinary people. Do I have to remember you not many of our kind think the same as us about attacking humans?"

"Ok, then we've got a problem." Edward recognised. "I'll do what you tell me, so count me too for looking around, please."

"And Edward." Carlisle added. "I want you to appoint a meeting between both Bellas. This time is not a petition; it's an order, understood?"

"I don't want to serve Bella to that woman." He answered nearly snarling.

"Edward, listen to me!" Carlisle said now a bit bothered. "You are running out of time, she is ending her other tasks fast, even if she wants to delay it more she is not going to be able to do it. She has told me and she is right, that if she can't meet Bella properly so as to choose herself the best way for all, she will have to inform Vulturis about the matter and you know what they will say about it."

"Then I'll defend Bella." Edward said.

"And so will us." Carlisle said. "Listen to me, she doesn't want to hurt her, I believe her. She said she doesn't mind if you are there, she doesn't mind how many of us are there as long as she can meet Bella deeper. Do you think she will have the slightest option against us if there's more than one of us there? You are faster than her; you could easily lose her if you held Bella on your arms and ran away with her. Be reasonable…"

Edward then thought about it for a while.

"I'll fight anyone trying to hurt Bella." He stated. "And I don't care if it's Vulturis so less her."

"Edward, if you don't trust me at least try reading her mind." Carlisle said while Edward walked away. "Maybe she surprises you more than what you think."

"Bella is waiting for me at her home." Edward said. "I'm not letting that mad girl meeting Bella alone."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You took too long to come back, Edward…" Bella said from her bed.

"Sorry dear." He said. "I had a little oral fight with Carlisle."

"What did he want?" She asked him softly as he hugged her.

"Alice has been seeing things again lately." Edward explained. "We are going to get visit soon."

"Vulturis?" Bella asked frightened.

"Don't think so, she would have known." Edward shook. "She said it could have something to see with the one they sent to our family."

"Bella?" Bella asked then.

"Yes." Edward said. "And he ordered me to appoint a meeting between you two. Of course I don't want to."

"Edward, I think you should." She asked him softly.

"No way." He refused. "I don't intend to let her have a better look of you and then bite you."

"Maybe she doesn't want to do that." Bella said softly.

"Oh, no." Edward said ironically. "She would tell Vulturis and they would send anyone else to kill you. No way am I allowing those meetings. Not even if Carlisle orders me to do it."

"Carlisle has ordered you to appoint a meeting?" Bella asked confused.

"Forget about it." Edward said between teeth.

Then they fell silent and suddenly Bella spoke again.

"Edward, I want to meet her." Bella said. "If Carlisle thinks it is safe then I want to do it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finally it was daylight when the three guys woke up.

"Ah!" Quil said surprised. "Don't tell me we've fallen asleep at your lap!"

"Something like that." I said softly while the rest began yawning. "You fell asleep while the old lady was telling us something and I have been your pillow all the night."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He said.

"Hey, why did I slept at the ground?!" Embry asked bothered. "Oh, morning 'vamp-lass', did you also slept here?"

"I do not sleep." I told him. "But you three seemed exhausted yesterday night."

"And you've stayed here for taking care of us?" Quil asked.

"I hope you thank me because I will have double work today." I said.

"Do you want some help?" Jacob asked.

"Nah, I will do myself." I said standing up and letting their heads down at earth. "Maybe I take some days to come back, so… well, don't worry about me."

"Hey, at least…" Jacob began to be hit at the back of his head by Quil.

"It's ok." He said. "If you need to talk just phone us."

"Aye, thanks." I said beginning to walk away.

"Er… your motorbike is that way." Jacob said pointing to a side.

"Ah, thanks." I said changing my steps.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

While I rode my motorbike towards the near town where I saw a crime being committed I thought on anything other than the bloodsucker I was chasing. If he or she was a vampire with some years of experience I knew it would be a bit more difficult to get him or her than the pathetic newborns I hunted before.

Maybe I should have accepted that hand the three guys wanted to give me, or maybe I should have asked Carlisle and his 'family' for some help other than keeping their eyes open too.

Anyway, when I reached the town it was pretty calmed so I knew the crime had still not happened.

Then I made a phone call, to Alice.

"Hello!" She said. "Are you still alive?"

"No, I'm the spirit of Miss Isabella Alexandrine calling from hells…" I said joking. "Of course I'm still alive! I already told you I trust those men."

"Yeah, but… I saw you being attacked and…" She said worried.

"Ok, er… now I'm working on something." I said thinking how to act. "Anyway, when I'm done with this do you want I go your home and while I take some rest you tell me about the whole thing?"

"But I saw you being attacked!" She said.

"It's going to happen soon, when I find the one I'm now looking for." I said nodding. "So, what's the problem then?"

"You are crazy, aren't you?" She asked me. "You go around with wolves alone, you fight against mad people alone… you should ask for help."

"Yeah, when I've seen the face then I'll maybe ask for help." I recognised finally giving up. "Meanwhile I don want to put anyone else in risk."

"Ah, and you will soon get a call, from Italy." She said now on a serious rough tone. "What do you plan to tell them?"

"The truth; that I need more time." I said. "That would give you time to think about Bella's matter; anyway… you are running out of time, so I would thank you chose fast."

"She already chose, but Edward is against it." Alice said. "You will find hard Edward allows you to do such…"

"Ok, ok." I said. "Just tell him if he doesn't turn her Vulturis will come and kill her."

"And what will you do if they asked you to do it and kill her?" Alice asked me.

"Don't know." I recognised. "Now I suppose I would kill her, I don't know her well… anyway, if I met her better, if I knew what it is behind the fact that it's been some years and you have still not turned her into one of us… then maybe I could rethink about it and tell you I would not kill her. Anyway, I don't like the idea of murdering people I know, innocent people I mean; neither Marcus nor Caius will allow her to know about us and keep on being mortal."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author note:** I must ask people who wrote me telling they didn't liked the ones that wrote about something when not having read it first for the first mistake I think I have made. Edward and Bella are already married but she has still not been turned, yes?

Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that they are 'attending' to a university, that Jacob still is a bit angry cause Edward married Bella who he was in love with and that he is free, right?

Anyway, if you think I made another mistake then tell me and I'll correct it too. Thanks for your comprehension; here goes another chapter.

**Formal excuses to readers:** Sorry cause I'm publishing chapter 8 before chapter 7. The reason is simple, the 7th is in my home's computer and it seems someone sent me a virus so I have to ask someone to take the information from there and then clean the virus out of the computer before publishing it, so I as for patience while I fix it. Sorry… I'll try to fix it the sooner the best.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 8: Premonitions.**

"Last one done." I said rubbing my hands against my thighs to clean them. "Ok, now… the last one."

It's been some time since I went Forks so as to chase those evil vampires killing people at that lands, not concretely Forks, it would have been a problem the Cullen, the vampire coven there. I have no doubt they would have managed to stop it before it spread more; in fact they helped me while I was working there.

Anyway, now the last one has flown away from those lands; so it was my time to also fly away chasing him. And I say him because I've finally managed to identify it as a male whose friend I killed, just it wasn't his friend but his mate and 'spouse'.

"So you are to chase her." Emmeret asked me.

"Aye." I said. "Even if I have to track her until the very end of the world."

"And what about the man I've kept on seeing from time to time?" Alice asked me. "He seems to be tracking something."

"Well if he arrives here then look into the matter, if not... I bet he was chasing something else." I said.

"So you are forgetting about Bella?" Edward asked me.

"No." I recognised. "But I have something now that could help me. She handed it to me." I then showed him big hand-made book I had treasured at my baggage. "A handwritten story with all that happened her until now. I expect this can show me a bit more than what you allow me. And not physically met here."

"See?" Alice said smiling. "Bella has always been a clever girl, my sister-in-law."

"It's a pity I've not had time to met Edward and her better." I said. "Pity, maybe next time."

"Soon then." Alice said smiling as if she knew and making us look at her. "I've got that impression."

"Pity you have to leave before meeting Carlisle." Esme told me. "He is working right now..."

"I'll visit him before leaving." I said ending packing the last of my things. "My old friend... I would be rather rude if I just left without saying goodbye."

"By the way, what about the little territorial problem with werewolves and us?" Edward reminded me lying against a wall. "You've still not solved it."

"I trust Carlisle and Billy will be able to reach an agreement. Anyway, when I'm done with this matter, maybe I could return for a bit and have another look into the matter. And Bella's matter." I added looking straight into Edward's eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I put everything at my car and so I drove until the frontier to Quileutes' lands; there I blew my dog-calling whistle and then I head a loud howl nearly immediately. I smiled, I knew it could be a bit painful for them cause the noise was too acute for humans, anyway it was really effective, cause soon I saw four wolves arriving so I covered my eyes smiling to allow them to untransform and put on their trousers.

"What's up now?" Sam asked me a bit dryly. "You know that noise is annoying."

"Yep, but I'm sure you guys hear it, and I just blow it for a couple of seconds." I said smiling and hiding it at my robes again. "I came to say bye. The elder one has ran away and he's gone out of these lands, I'm going to chase him, after all, I think I've got an idea on what he was after."

"You… you are leaving?" Jacob asked me confused to the go a bit sad.

"I've got duties to take along." I said softly and also with a bit of pity. "Anyway, I'll be back soon, I still have to check if you were able to find a solution to the territorial problems with Cullens."

"And if we don't?" He said.

"Then I would have to stay here longer when I could be needed other place." I said. "Anyway, don't tempt my bosses too much or they would ask me to do something I would hate."

"You would not dare." Sam said turning his eyes into two slides at his face. "Not against a full pack."

"Don't say nonsenses." I said. "Of course I would not dare to harm you. You are nice people."

"Hey, 'Vamp-lash', we are going to miss you." Embry said joking. "Try giving that bloodsucker a beating up for us too, right?"

"Take that for granted." I said smiling.

"Ok, you came to say bye, you've done it… then go." Sam told me.

"Get going." Jacob said. "I'll stay a bit longer."

Then the other three looked at him and so Sam nodded.

"We will see you at the reserve then." Sam answered him.

"Hey, Bella 2." Quil said getting near and opening his arm to hug me. "Come back too when you're done with that work, ok?"

"Yep, promise." I said.

"We will miss you." Embry said hugging me too. "You are the only one in your kind that doesn't stink so much."

That made me nearly laugh.

Sam didn't hug me, he just shook hands with me and they left for the woods so I saw them disappear while Jacob stayed there.

"So Jacob?" I told him. "Wanted to say anything they couldn't hear?"

"I… I'd like to go with you." He said.

"Sorry, I need you here to make sure that stubborn of Sam and your grandfather speak with Carlisle." I told him. "Anyway, it will take me not long to track that man. I'll soon be back."

"Three days? A week?" He told me.

"Don't know, maybe it takes me a bit longer." I said. "A year or two. Anyway, time is not really important for the people of my kind."

"Are you leaving right now?" He asked me a bit sadly.

"Ah, no." I said. "I planned to first visit Carlisle at the hospital to try and say bye to him too, then… I suppose I will drive to the nearest airport and try if I can get a plane. By the way, did you manage to get me the little present I asked you for?"

"I left it at my home." He said. "Billy spent the whole night writing it while I was out patrolling with the guys."

"Ok, don't worry." I said. "I'll come back later so you can hand it to me."

"Can't I go with you to…?" He began.

"I want to say bye to Carlisle." I said. "They would not allow you in there anyway."

He then put a sad face and so I laid my hand at his head as if he was a kind of gigantic dog instead of a guy.

"I'll come back later." I said smiling. "You will be able to say bye later."

I found a bit weird while I drove away from there seeing him disappear at the woods too. I knew he did that on respect towards me, cause when he was a wolf, he was naked and so.

The way to the hospital was not too hard, there were not much cars around. However, when I arrived there, things were a bit harder. It took me a bit to be able to see Carlisle.

"Oh, didn't expected to see you around here." He said a bit surprised to see me there.

"Came to say bye." I just said. "I'm going away to track the elder vampire back all this murders, anyway, I'll be back here after that."

"Edward has still not allowed Bella and you to meet." He said sighing. "Understand him, he wants to protect his wife."

"I can understand him." I nodded. "But he is making things worse for all. Specially for her and I."

"Well…" He said.

"No well, he is." I said. "You know nobody could be a great match against Vulturis. Not even if your family and I joined."

"So you are leaving and then you will come back, aren't you?" He asked me.

"That's it." I nodded.

"How are you travelling?" He asked me.

"I'm going by car to the airport, then I will try seeing where he went and then I'll take a plane to chase him. It's going to take me a bit but…"

There was a little silence.

"We will keep an open eye just in case." He said.

I would have hug him, but I knew what he used to do on those times and I just shook hands thanking him for the hospitality at his home and then I left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So she really went to visit you to the hospital, didn't her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it was weird." Carlisle said. "She didn't seem to know where she was going."

"I bet she commanded something before leaving." Edward asked.

"No, but I offered to keep an open eye just in case we could see anything." Carlisle said.

"I still have her phone number." Alice said. "If I saw anything I told her I would call her."

"Well thought." Esme said.

"It's a pity I didn't say her bye." Bella said.

"It's not such." Edward said. "Now she is not around we will be more relaxed cause she will not attack you from a moment to another."

"Edward, you've been unfair with her all this time." Carlisle said looking at him. "She has never even attempted to get her. It's not on her style to just kill a human cause he or she knows about us. If you had made the effort, maybe you would have seen she is not that bad after all."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finally gone." Sam said. "Anyway, it seems peace has returned again."

"Pity, I would have liked to say bye to her." Emily said softly. "She was nice."

"Do you think she had anything to do with that hunter Billy and Quil told us about?" Jared asked.

"Well, if she had not then it was a bit suspicious she knew so much about it." Embry said.

"I wonder how Jacob is to take it." Quil said sadly. "She could be a vampire, but she was somehow nice, and didn't looked much as a bloodsucker."

"Poor Jacob…" Emily sighed sad. "First Bella now the other Bella girl... He must be sad."

"He must be wandering around." Paul stated standing up. "I'll look for him."

"Leave him alone." Sam said. "It was written it would end like this. A werewolf and a vampire must never be that closely related… imprinted or not."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was still at Jacob's arms. He was nearly burning me despite of the robes I still wore and due to the huge temperature difference between his body and mine. Anyway, I didn't mind much.

"Jacob." I then interrupted him. "I'm not leaving to the world's end. I'll come back before you realise I'm gone."

"I'm going to miss you a lot." He said on a cracked voice. "I'd want to go with you…"

"Jacob, you can't and you must not." I told him finally released from his arms that seemed in fire when he hugged me. "Your place is here, with your tribe, with your people and… with your pack."

"And why can't you just…" He began.

"Jacob, I have to leave." I said. "That's my work, my life. I chase evil things, from werewolves to vampires causing trouble in this world."

"And what if you don't come back?" He asked a bit bothered and shaking from head to toe for a moment.

"Calm up, I'll come back." I told him laying my hands at his shoulders so as to calm him faster and prevent him from turning into a werewolf. "I'll just be away for a time and then I'll come back, I promise you I'll return a day or another when I'm done with this trouble."

He didn't seemed too fond on believing it anyway, he ended letting me go, looking at me sad while I rode my car along the dusty road to then turn into his wolf form and begin wandering around the woods following the car way from the tree-line, watching me leave until he reached the end of their territories and then howling high so I heard him while I got further from there.

He then began running along the forests and meanwhile I felt how I was a bit sad for first time in a long long time.

Since I lost Carrick I had not felt that sad. Yet loosing him was the worse by far in all those years of damned existence, the beginning and the end of my actual path.

Aye, if I chose this path of killing evil people not minding if they were vampires or werewolves was because of that.

"Hello, miss." The girl at the other side of the counter at the airport counter of purchase of plane tickets told me. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to purchase a ticked towards Canada." I said.

"Toronto?" She asked me.

Then I saw it better, it was not Canada where he had gone, it was too snowed for being there. I then saw a baby of Arctic seal being attacked by that man and shook my head.

"I want a ticket to get to Antarctica, please." I said smiling.

"We don't cover… that destiny." She said.

"I'm studying the Adélie Penguins there and I have to reach there, did you heard?" I said.

"I'm sorry, but…" She said.

"Never mind, I'll call my boss and tell him…" I said getting way.

It was not my boss who I was calling, of course; in all this years, I had made several contacts; so in three hours time, I was travelling on the warehouse of an army plane, surrounded by ten men.

"Thanks for having came to look for me." I said.

"I owed you one." The sergeant told me doing a military sign. "I suppose I still owe you that one."

"Never minds." I said smiling. "You've changed your route to pick me up and drop me there."

"Anyway, what are you looking so far from your home?" He asked me.

"I'm studying the Adélie Penguins there." I said to make him laugh.

"Ok, ok." He said. "Get ready, we will soon arrive."

"Aye, my sergeant." I said kidding.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took me just a few minutes to jump from the plane, fall down fast and then open my parachute to end up landing smoothly at the big ice and snow covered tundra.

When I landed I did signals to the plane that then left again.

"Ok, now let's see if I can find the track." I said rubbing my hands softly. "At least I know that here I can hunt more or less freely as there are not going to be any humans to keep appearances for…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The 'trackers'.**

It's been about a year since I left Forks, and in that time I have been chasing that evil and mad vampire male, things at Forks seemed to have gone back to apparent normality.

Edward and Bella are now living at Forks with Carlisle and Esme as they have ended their university studies (at least Bella); meanwhile, the rest of both Cullen and Quileutes have kept an open eye in case anything wrong began again, because I also counted on the hypothetical possibility that my prey managed to sneak from me by making me lose his track again.

In that year, I just spoke with Alice and Carlisle from time to time, with pretty long time between a call and another. With Vulturis was also like that, I didn't contact with them as often as with Cullen; and I was a bit worried also about Bella, Edward's wife.

I had read what she wrote for me, I'm about beginning the part where the Cullen and the Quileutes fought against the army of newborns a certain Victoria created.

I was beginning to understand the reasons why it had taken so long for her to be turned and still was not.

Anyway, now she would be about ending her studies and she was already married to Edward… what were they waiting for giving that step?

On the other hand, Alice always told me about the visions she had about me or things that could concern to me. She was great help to track my prey, because she usually helped me finding a new track; and really I was now about getting him, my harassment to him was stronger every day passing. He would not take too long to stop running from me, because each time he tried I ended finding him and beginning again.

I expected my harassment would be useful and end up making him as tired of running as I was of chasing him.

Anyway, at Forks and La Push, things were not as good as I thought. Lately some animal attacks were beginning to happen and they had not a tip for finding out who was after it, was it another animal or was it something else?

"We can't keep on like that." Sam said. "Last night it was on our territories."

"And I've found some foot prints at the beach sand." Leah said. "The track was still fresh but it got lost at the seaside."

"Looks like someone is trespassing our frontiers and hiding from us." Jared said.

"A bloodsucker?" Quil asked.

"Could be." Sam said. "Jacob?"

"Well, who else would run from us?" He said. "We could ask…"

"No ask." Sam said. "They would lie to us; we have to catch whoever is after this red-handed."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It was weird." Jasper said. "It was a male, I'm sure. His blood smelled awful."

"A werewolf?" Carlisle asked.

"If you want I could ask Jacob." Bella offered softly.

"No way." Edward said. "If it's been one of his pack he is not telling you, and you would make him angry so he would attack you."

"But there's no other way…" Bella said.

"No Bella." Carlisle said. "I must agree with Edward, you can't go and ask them. It would be too risky."

"Then what can we do?" Rosalie asked. "Sitting here to just watch how things keep on going from bad to worse?"

"No, we could keep on trying to track whoever is after all this." Emmeret asked. "Unless Alice can tell us something else." He added noticing she was appearing to be seeing something.

"I've… there's a murdered bear next to here…" She said worried. "He is coming near…"

"He?" Carlisle asked.

"The man on pitch black hair." She stated. "He is looking for something or somebody; he was smelling the air after having killed the bear."

"That's been the longest one you've seen of him." Jasper told her.

"Is it any need of me taking Bella away from here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, take him to a little trip." Carlisle said. "In case things go wilder."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"By heavens shake Jacob!" Embry said when he saw him looking out of the window again towards the path to the house. "Again looking for an arrival? You do it day after day! Concentrate please!"

"I thought I head an engine coming near." He just said going back to reality.

"We were saying Quil, you and me will be going tonight to see if we can spot that menace before it ends with half of the woods animal population."

"Ah, yes." Jacob said. "Yes, good idea."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Again he's been distracted?" Sam asked Billy.

"Aye, he is… well, he has been with his sight lost to the distance towards the road." The old man told him sadly. "I'm a bit worried about him. Legends don't tell anything about it, not at all… It's never ever been any other precedents of such an imprint…"

"It's already been a year." Sam said shaking his head a bit sadly. "He must accept she's gone. He can't be waiting for her all his life; he is being too distracted lately."

"And what can any of us do against it?" Billy asked then. "He appears normal most of time, and then we surprise him doing those weird things. Do you know what the last thing I've caught him doing is?"

"Hum?" Sam asked while Emily served them some hot cafe.

"He's been keeping a lady's dress and this morning I've caught him hugging it while he slept with his face buried at it." Billy said.

"What a moron…" Sam muttered covering his face with his hand.

"It's so romantic…" Emily said then. "It's a pity they are away the one from the other."

"Emily, it's not romantic, it's one side love." Sam said. "She doesn't feel anything towards him. She has not came back; she doesn't mind how he is."

"That's something insensitive to say." Emily said.

Then Sam began trembling a bit to stop it and open his eyes more calmed.

"I'm thanked to her for saving me when she could have let me die." He said. "But I'll never forgive her if she allows Jacob to go mad because she doesn't pay any attention or come back."

"By the way, he is out tonight with Embry and Quil, isn't him?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he mentioned something about it before." Billy said nodding. "Those two are blessed guys; they have paid him so much attention so as him to forget about her…"

"Yes, I've also heard of that." Sam said softly to the sigh. "Let's hope she comes back soon or that he can get over her…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We have nearly caught him!" Jasper shouted to Emmeret while they ran chasing the black haired guy.

It was late night when they were running after the track they caught. Following Alice's vision, they went to look for the place where the bear would be attacked and they managed to see the man; he was not as Alice has described him.

He ran fast, really fast indeed away from them after he saw them; anyway, Alice was able to stop her yellow sportive car in his way and he jumped over it so Emmeret was able to fall over him and hold him down.

"Who are you and why are you at our lands?!" He asked to suddenly feel some shaking under him and soon he was repelled by it to see a bit wolf running away from him.

"Chase him!" He then shouted to his brother and sister.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_A bloody bloodsucker!!"_ Quil's mind shouted while he, with Embry at the other side of the vampire, ran and Jacob ran ahead to try and get their prey. _"_One of those dirty and disgusting things has dared to hunt on our territories!!"

"_Let's end him up fast!"_ Embry asked.

Just some metres ahead, Jacob jumped from over a big rock over the man and they began fighting.

Soon Quil and Embry had also arrived to help and Jacob was repelled by the man while he kept a lock of long pitch-black hair among his jaws.

"_He is running away!"_ He thought.

Suddenly, that vampire seemed to have got lost from their sight yet they could still smell him.

"_We need some help!"_ Quil said.

"_No way!"_ Embry answered. _"Sam and the rest are supposed to be resting!"_

"_And leave you alone with the fun?"_ Paul's mind answered. _"We are not so far, Sam is with me and Seth and Leah are sleeping due to their injuries…"_

"_Do not do anything fool!"_ Sam ordered them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Watch out!" Alice said. "We are going to meet some werewolves!"

It was such, cause the werewolf they were chasing stopped at the very edge of both territories as if he knew exactly where the gap was.

All of sudden, he untransformed again yet still growled high and being produced at his throat.

All of sudden another one jumped into sight back with back with the werewolf.

"I'm on problems." The new one with long pitch-black hair said. "It seems I got into _pooches_' lands."

"Don't tell me?" The werewolf one said. "I'm having to face one of your dear bloodsuckers."

"Again looked for trouble?" The longhaired one said.

"No way, they were the ones beginning it." The werewolf said still snarling. "And I didn't got the full scent…"

"Same goes here." The other said.

Then they fell into silence and the longhaired one spoke while the wolf pack arrived and stopped shocked to see three Cullen stopping in front of them with not one but two men in the middle of both.

"Change?" The longhaired one said.

"Aye." The shorthaired answered.

Then both turned to face the other side making Alice drop her jaw as she met the guy he saw at her premonitions lately.

"Pooches with pooches." The longhaired one said.

"And bloodsuckers with bloodsuckers." The shorthaired said smiling.

"What's going on here?" Emmeret asked confused on all that while the werewolf they chased turned back into his wolf form. "How is now there's two of them?"

"Watch out." Alice said between teeth. "The man is the one at my promotions…"

"Sorry about what the fool of my brother has done." He began. "We didn't want troubles."

"Who are you?" Alice said pulling her arm in front of Jasper that was willing to jump over the wolf.

"How did she call it…?" He said appearing to be thinking of something. "Visitors." He said hitting his hand palm with the other one made a fist as he remember it. "We are visitors, came here tracking someone and we will leave as soon as we have found her."

"_Who are you?"_ Sam asked the werewolf using the telepathy ability. _"What was that bloodsucker doing in our lands?" _

"_And hunting!"_ Paul asked getting ready to jump over the foreigner.

"_Was he?"_ The new wolf asked getting also ready for unexpected. _"Well, he's been a bit over-thirsty lately; I bet he hunted that reason. We came here to track someone."_

"Who are you looking for?" Emmeret asked the vampire guy. "In these lands."

"It's a vampire lady." He said. "I caught a little scent track to a point where those wolves caught me." He added pointing to the wolves still snarling to the wolf back him.

"A vampire lady?" Jasper said confused to then get ready to fight. "You are lying."

"Then only vampires around here are just Esme Rosalie and I." Alice said.

"_Oh, man… this is just silly."_ The werewolf estranger said. _"Why don't we all untransform and speak it like men?"_

Then little by little they all began morphing into human again and they realised the estranger was wearing something like elastic trousers he straightened.

"Damn, I again lost my top." He said looking to his worked strong chest.

"Who told you to morph, you idiot?" The longhaired told him.

"Your friends there jumped over me and I had to morph to break away." The shorthaired said. "Just because I didn't felt like breaking my promise to her."

"Who's that vampire lady you are looking for?" Alice asked.

"I caught her scent to where they found me." Both guys said at once.

"Liars…" Jacob said.

"I promise I caught her scent." The two said looking to each other.

Then the longhaired sighed and hit the other one's arm over his own one.

"I caught her scent going a bit further from where I found some food at that deer crossing my way." The shorthaired said changing places again with the longhaired one.

"Same goes here." The other one said when he was hit again by the other one. "I caught a bit of her smell ahead of where they found me. It was a bit fainted already as you said, but I expected to find a clue of where she can be."

"You've not answered our question." Sam said. "Who is that vampire girl and why do you think we could have one of those in our territories?"

"You've not seen any around there?" The longhaired one said pointing towards the Quileutes' forests.

"Wait a moment, how was your lady looking?" Jacob asked shocked.

"About this height, long black hair, precious, a bit pale but not as much as them…" The longhaired said.

"She is not from here." The shorthaired said. "Our dear friend… she would have got into troubles here too. I caught the scent of his motorbike over that direction…" He added pointing towards Cullens' house.

"Bella 2." Alice muttered. "You were chasing Bella 2?"

"Bella?" Both said at once confused.

"Isabella-don't-know-what." Jacob said. "The most precious lash in this world. An angel riding a black Harley Davidson 1 MY motorbike."

"Yeah, matches her style." The longhaired said. "Yet I think last time was a Blue Harley Davidson VRSCB…"

"Why are you looking for her?" Both Alice and Jacob asked at once.

"Hey, seems she found good fellows again." The shorthaired said smiling in an ironical way.

"Bro, this is nothing to laugh at." The longhaired one said. "Sorry, we are friends of her. We think she got into bigger than what she thought matter. We wanted to give her a hand."

"You are late." Emmeret said. "She left a year ago towards somewhere else chasing a man."

"Late again…" The longhaired said putting his thumb and the third finger on his right hand covering his eyes looking down.

"Never mind we will keep on tracking her." The shorthaired said. "But first…"

"If you do anything fool she will tear your throat away, remember?" The longhaired said hitting his ribs with his shoulder.

"Geez… she's taken all the fun in my life away." He said.

"Wait a moment; we are not letting you leave like that." Sam said.

"Yeah, we still don't know who you two are." Jasper said.

"Sorry." The longhaired said. "We are friends of Isa, Isabella." He said correcting himself. "My name is Carlo and this is my brother Lucifer."

"Man, I didn't want to tell them my name." The werewolf said.

"Shut up." The longhaired guy said. "They are friends of our friend. Remember what we heard? She went America to met something called Cullen."

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said. "Bella 2 came to our house to have a look at some… problems here."

"But you said she left." The long haired said.

"To chase someone." Sam said. "Anyway, how is a vampire moves around with a werewolf?"

"This stinky thing is my brother." Both said at once.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you say you two are brothers?" Alice asked confuse.

"How can it be such?" Sam asked. "It's never been such a thing before… a vampire and a werewolf... brothers…"

"Hum, maybe because both species have always been enemies." Carlo, the longhaired guy said. "Maybe we are the only exception existing…"

"Don't keep on." Lucifer, the short haired said. "We are wasting time here; we have to track her before…"

"Before she has to face the man chasing her because she killed his mate." Emmeret said.

"How do you know of it?" Both brothers said.

"I saw it." Alice said. "And she said it was because of something she once did. Do you guys and she really thought we would not know?"

"Anyway, she said she would come back." Jacob said staring at them. "She must be about coming back."

"But…" Carlo said.

"She will come back soon." Quil said facing them. "Because she said so."

"Ok, ok…" Lucifer said. "We will wait here."

"C'mon, let's look for a place to stay." Carlo said then.

"I wonder when I am going to stop chasing that girl that always run away and keeps on saying she will soon end and..." Lucifer said sighing.

"Shut up, silly." Carlo told him hitting his neck softly. "You know time is different for us, stop barking around."

"What is that thing about time about?" Jacob asked then.

"Pooch, shut up." Carlo said when Lucifer was about speaking again. "You've spoken more than needed."

"I think you two are hiding something." Alice said then. "Maybe we should try with Edward asking them."

"We will look for somewhere to live at until our friend has came back." Lucius said. "Don't worry, we will not cause you any trouble, but when she arrives back… tell her we are around, aye?"

"I don't trust those two." Emmeret said.

"Nor do I." Jacob muttered for himself. "Sam?"

"Yes, keep them controlled, we will keep an eye on them." Sam nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** If I didn't told before, there are some new OCs, for example Isabella Alexandrine V. ("Bella 2") or the werewolf-vampire brothers or some others that will lately appear (Ivvan, Chad, Aqueron, Lily or Lillian, Bobby, Samantha or Sam y Marianne).

**Author Note 2:** Against what you can think or it may look like, Edward and Bella are already married and they love is too strong so as to anyone else to step between both. It's just on the first chapters I didn't marked it too much so it could look wrong, my fault, sorry. So… No, it is** not** going to be OC x Edward fic here.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 10: The return.**

Some days past since the day the two brothers arrived Forks too; and meanwhile, in both sides they had their doubts about both.

"What's clear is they are not the usual ones." Carlisle said. "And you said they are brothers?"

"Twins in my opinion." Alice said. "Different outfit, different hairstyle but same rest."

"The 'wolf-guy' seemed a bit thinner for being such, at least in my opinion." Emmeret said. "You know, you saw the others, he was as tall as them but he was not as strong."

"And the vampire was as tall as him and a bit strong, as Emmeret but not so… well, his less burly than Emmeret." Alice said a bit shyly.

"It's not usual to find a vampire brother of a werewolf, so less that they get along well." Carlisle said thinking about it. "I wonder if Vulturis know about it yet…"

"Obviously they don't." Edward said. "A vampire being friend of a werewolf is anti-natural to their point of view."

"I wonder if they know about our rules." Carlisle said. "Maybe we should make them a visit to explain them about… well, the rules around here."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, I got this near here." Lucifer said showing Carlo a rabbit he got near the cave they were living at. "What are you doing?"

"Telling someone else about our plans." He said putting his mobile phone back in his robes. "Ivvan will come as soon as he can."

"Perfect… I don't want to be the babysitter again." Lucifer said letting himself fall down sitting. "Why did you have to do such?"

"You know why." He said. "They've also heard about it all and they were worried."

"And so they are coming here to visit her, isn't it?"

"Something like that." Carlo added. "You know her, she's forgot telling us all where she was going and we've all have hears so as to hear rumours about her going by."

"Ufff… I expect Aqueron doesn't drop around." Carlo said sighing. "I could not stand him, not at all…"

"By the way, where've you been this long?" Carlo said. "I didn't saw you around yesterday night."

"I've gone to look at the other werewolves." Lucifer said. "Did you know they are not allowed by the ones of your kind around some areas? They seem to be caged at their reserve."

"Hum, maybe it's a good reason after that too." Carlo said. "Ok, just take care on what you do when around. Remember we can't call for ordinary people's attention."

"So said the guy that stands out for attention when he gets into open air around ordinary people."

"If you were not my brother, I would have killed you long ago." Carlo said calmly.

"Oh, I got an invitation tonight." Lucifer said. "The guys wanted me to speak with their elders and all. And did you saw the old man at the wheelchair? Well, he was a really good one of my kind."

"Really?" Lucifer said. "Then maybe I should watch out."

"Don't know; that bigmouthed guy, Embry, he told me our friend was allowed in and out whenever she wanted to drop by." Lucifer said spitting some rabbit bones aside to lick his chin softly. "It seems she's managed to keep on being that 'charming spirited' after she left."

"Great, that's one of the reasons she is a good one at her kind." Carlo said.

Then they heard a coughing and when they turned their heads they saw Jasper at the entrance of the cave.

"Sorry to bother." He said. "I would have knocked first but…"

"Hey, no ironies please." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, hush." His brother told him. "Excuse him, he is just… well, a brainless guy."

"I see you two don't separate the one of the other." Jasper said. "I just dropped by to tell you about an invitation to come with us later so we can… chat."

"Hum, good." Carlo said. "He is leaving too anyway, so I suppose I could go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Maaan!!" I said bothered while I travelled on a plane. "That silly annoyance made me spent lot of time and money chasing him…"

I was flying towards Forks' nearest airport and anyway I would have to take a car or a bus to get back home.

"Miss, do you need anything?" The stewardess asked me for hundredth time.

"No thanks." I answered for hundredth time too.

Ok, my appearance was not the best, but it was not either enough for them being so considered with me. What did I have after all? Scratches, just that. Well, some of those scratches were more like wounds, but… who cared when my body would have now some bite marks now?

"I miss having a werewolf by my side when I need him…" I whispered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Did you understand about the rules here?" Carlisle asked Carlo while they sat around a table with Esme and the rest.

"Yes, I've understood them." He said. "Anyway, I wonder why such… well, such old laws still working."

"They've been working for years so why to change them now?" Jasper asked.

"I see." Carlo said. "Ok, I'm a estranger so I have not right to opine."

"See?" Edward said next to Bella. "A wise guy, we are going to get along well."

"You are… different from… well, from Isabella." Bella said.

Then all looked at her, especially Carlo.

"Why do you say such?" He asked her.

"You… well, you seem not to want to get involved on anything." Bella said. "And you don't seem to be vicious, and… well, you seem more calmed and…"

"And if I'm like what I am is part due to her." Carlo said. "And for your faces I suppose she has not spoke too much about things, has she?"

"What do you mean with 'she has not spoke too much about things'?" Jasper then said.

"She has not allowed us to…" Carlo said calmly.

"She found those two." Edward said looking into Carlo's eyes. "And someone else and she helped them finding the good path."

"Is it so?" Esme said. "She's pick up young vampires to… well, to help you?"

"And my brother." Carlo said. "Don't forget he is my brother."

"A vampire and a werewolf." Emmeret said. "Still doesn't make me sense."

"In fact it would be me the weirdo." Carlo said. "Our grandpa was like my brother, and maybe I would have been if I had not been bitten by… well, one of your kind."

"That is also your kind." Edward marked out.

"Yes, also my kind." Carlo said. "I was bitten and she found me, she saved me and… well, I found it weird she wanted to give anyone like us, when we met her better."

"I don't understand it." Rosalie said. "What is all this about? She is nice, but she is not a nun either."

"No." Carlo said after thinking a bit. "She is not, she has done… things that she had not liked at all, and… she is not proud of either. But she's done some others that I can tell you have been honourable."

Then Edward looked at him a bit surprised and Carlo looked at him.

"I swear it's true." He told him.

"And who is…?" Edward asked him.

"Lily." Carlo said. "The… well, the littlest one. She travels around with Ivvan, Chad and Bobby. Yet I think she still doesn't know Bobby…"

"Alice." Carlisle told her. "Was him the guy on your premonitions?"

"Aye, it was he." She said. "I didn't saw him more often due to his brother's presence."

"You can't see werewolves." Bella told her while Carlo's mobile began ringing. "That's why you didn't saw them better."

"Excuse me." Carlo said standing up after looking at the mobile screen.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked to the family members.

"He was certainly thinking about it." Edward said. "I've seen more faces, not his brother. And some conditioned views too."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked then.

"I don't think they are a menace." He said.

"What did you saw?" Alice asked then.

"I can just tell you he was not happy to having to tell all that." Jasper said. "And that he was nervous when he realised Edward was looking into his mind."

"Oh, I see." Edward said. "Ok, I'll not." He added when Jasper looked at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are boisterous." Carlo told his brother. "And what is all that you are saying about…"

"I've told you!" He said. "Ivvan told me! He is already on a plane…"

"Then we are going to have big problems here." Carlo said. "Things here are not enough good for…"

"Why not?" Lucifer asked.

"Do you think is a wise idea to bring Bobby here?" He asked. "Or Chad."

"Hummm… I see what you mean." He recognised. "Anyway, you can't stop them now."

"I'll see how do I manage to tell this family right now we've got at least five more vampires flying towards here." Carlo said rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, how has it happened?"

"It seems Lily was with Ivvan and Bobby, hunting at Iceland, but of course, you already knew; Chad was around Florence and heard something, then called them to see if she had dropped around there cause they heard something of her being on Iceland before hunting that man… and Aqueron told them we were here waiting for her so they have wanted to come too." Lucifer said.

"And didn't said anything?" Carlo asked.

"Oh, yes." Lucifer said. "Lily wanted to see again her 'mum' and Chad said he would kick her butt until it turns purple cause she didn't too him with her when she knows he is in need of action."

"Ok, try preparing your pooches for their arrival and I'll see how I fix things here." Carlo said before hanging down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How are things going?" Jared asked Lucifer.

"Good." Lucifer said. "My brother will take care of it."

"And what was the problem?" Jacob asked.

"Some old family friends are coming; one is coming to kick someone's but until it turns purple; another is coming with other two members to check someone is fine and on one piece… and the last one has such a weird mind I don't know what he is after but he is on the way too."

"So how many foreigners are going to be around here?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow worried and a bit angry.

"Err… another five, at least." Lucifer said lowering his voice. "But don't worry, they are good and nice people. Sensible, at least two…" He added lowering his voice again at the last part.

"Two sensible people out of five." Jacob said. "That sounds a bit bad to me."

"To all of us." Sam said.

"But don't worry, if Isabella arrives first then there will be no problem." Lucifer said smiling and getting another piece of bread he chewed. "She rules, the rest obey… No problem at all."

"Why do we have to take your word?" Paul asked.

"Would he dare to do anything against what she would ask him to do?" He asked pointing to Jacob. "Well, the rest but for Bobby will not either. Believe me, we all know we rather not to see her angry. At least she doesn't bite me, she has other ways of punish me…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was sitting at the airport's bench waiting for my only bag to get out of the luggage band and so to get hold of it before looking for a mean of transport to return Forks.

The trip was awful, certainly awful due to the worry of the stewardess when seeing my actual appearance.

Anyway, that was not the worse to met there. I was finally about taking my bag when someone took it before me and I was hit at the back of my head with a littler one.

"Hey, you should hold this instead that bag." A voice said while I held the bag that hit me and saw it was a little rucksack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked looking at the black haired serious man. "You were supposed to be…"

"Ended and I came to look for you." Aqueron told me. "I heard you were up to something risky and I got worried."

"How did you hear it?" I asked.

"Apart from hearing around, I got a call from Carlo." He told me while he held my bag at his side. "He is around here with his prey dog."

"And so, as the trackers have nothing better to do they track me." I said sighing. "This is just…"

"Mommy!!" I heard someone shouting at my back and then I nearly fell down.

"Lillian I've told you a thousand times not to do such thing." A tall white haired man told the little girl at my back. "Sorry mate, I couldn't stop her, and I know why she ran so much. What's happened to you? You look awful."

"Ok, how many more surprised are waiting for me now?" I asked holding Lillian up at my arm while I turned to face Ivvan and saw him with a black haired teen. "Who is he?"

"Bobby, this is Isabella; Bella, this is Bobby." Ivvan explained me. "A newborn, still 11 months and 27 days, about ending his transformation and already showing some promising abilities." He told me. "Bobby, this is 'her', remembered what I told you?"

Then the guy, that looked emo and with a big pair of earphones at his head wearing all black with really clear eyes bowing his head in respect and looking hungry at my side where I had a wound well bandaged.

"Excuse him, he is still trying to get used to blood around and not being thirsty." Ivvan said.

"We find a way of transport and then I hand you something useful." I said. "What kind of?" I asked Ivvan.

"I rather young blood, 0- so there's not much of it." He said.

His voice was already that silky and musical that made him charming to any girl listening to him.

"Ok, I expect he has told you about the rules." I said looking at him.

"Mommy, I've told him all the rules." Lillian told me smiling. "Even when he is about 20 years littler than me."

"Lillian has achieved a better control of herself." Ivvan said. "She is now ready to move alone on a human packed place."

"Really, little one?" I said rubbing her nose playfully. "Ok, let's move. We still have to find a way of moving."

"Can't we just run?" Bobby said. "I can run over 500 Km/h."

Then I hit the back of his head.

"No, you can't run that speed around here." I said. "So we find a vehicle and we move."

"What about a van?" Ivvan said. "It would be enough place for all of us."

"Yeah!" Lily said cheerfully. "I want to drive!!"

"Lily, even when you are about 27 or 29 years old, you still look like 7 to 9." I said. "I'll drive."

"Then we will need also helmets." Aqueron said. "By the way, I've found a kind of mini-van. Enough space for all of us."

"The keys, hand me the keys." I said moving my hand towards him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm sick!!" Bobby said while I parked the van next to the Cullen's house.

"You are going to be even sicker if you try running away to get someone innocent." I told him. "I suppose they have already told you what I do, don't they?"

"I would love you to stop this all." He said. "But I can't stand the idea of…"

"Great." I said. "Everyone down."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A.**

"Allow me to speak." I said as I knocked on the door so as to let the Cullen know I was there. "They are going to go mad to see you in the house."

"Maybe I should give a hand." Ivvan said while I opened the door to step at the hall and see the young family members there except for Edward and Bella that were at the very top of the stairs while he sheltered her.

"Hello, I'm back." I said.

"Hi, did you… have a good travel here?" Alice said trying to look normal.

"Yes, well, not." I said raising my hand to show her it was well bandaged. "A year is too long for me not using a power and then using it again after so long. Ah, allow me to introduce you to… well, to somehow my families."

"Family?" Rosalie said rising an eyebrow in confuse.

"In appearance." Ivvan said to give a hand. "At least some of us."

"And the girl?" Jasper asked me.

"Mommy… who are them?" She asked me.

"Friends of Mommy." I said. "She is Lillian, the youngest in appearance from all of us." I said patting her head.

Then I saw how Ivvan hit Bobby's head making him stop staring at Edward; then I realised he was not staring at him but at Bella.

"I've found them at the airport." I said.

"Isabella, I think you should stop giving explanations." Aqueron told me.

"We are at their territories." I said looking at him over my shoulder. "I must explain what you are doing here. It's been having problems around here with newborns."

Then he nodded saying he knew and the rest joined his nodding.

"We've met two more dudes of you." Emmeret told me. "Two… weird brothers."

"Carlo and Lucifer came here tracking you." Ivvan told me nearly whispering.

"My…" I said covering my face with my hand. "What is this? A fucking family reunion or what?!"

"Bella." Carlisle said appearing there too and then realising I was not alone.

"Hello Carlisle." I said. "This is my… well, friends, family…"

"We are family." Lily said back me. "You are family."

"Oh, what a cute little…!" Alice began saying.

"Shh, watch out, she bites." I advised her. "Lily can be cute, but she certainly bites if wrongly treated."

"Anyway, those wounds…" Carlisle said.

"I will heal them as soon as I can touch a certain kind of person." I said. "Anyway, I would thank a professional point of view."

"Esme, could you please take care with them of the rest?" Carlisle then asked her.

"Edward." I called him to then think. _"Try keeping your wife far from Bobby and Lillian, the two youngest ones. Bobby is about ending being a newborn and Lillian is still trying to control herself if she smells animal or human blood out of their bodies."_

"Fine." He said doing a head movement.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So that's the wonderful and mighty Bella?" Bobby asked the rest. "I've not seen her so…"

"She is not so wonderful or mighty." Aqueron said. "But she's saved all of us."

"I've still not seen such." Bobby said.

"You still have lot of things to learn." Ivvan told him. "Covens usually are not that nice to unknown visitants when there's at least a human around them. She's managed to get a somehow nice treatment for us all."

"And you say she is the boss?" Bobby said.

"No, but she is the head of our coven." Ivvan said. "And of the twins one."

"And mine." Aqueron added.

"I'm already used to travel with uncle Aqueron." Lily said. "Helping them on works."

"You still have to get used to this kind of things before you can even think about travelling around alone." Ivvan told him.

"Really?" He said. "And what about her? She is always stuck to your pants."

"Unless you've realised, I still look like a little kid." Lily said serious and a bit bothered. "I would not reach anywhere on my own, that's why I must always go around with anyone else."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you ended up killing that man, didn't you?" Carlisle asked me while he put some medicines at my wounds.

"Yes, he was the one making me this." I answered. "Well, and I'm afraid I offended a couple on my way, yet they are now paid and they will not keep any kind of feeling against me now. But yes, the menace is done. No more newborns around unless you count…"

"Who?" He asked me.

"Bobby, it is the new acquisition to my friends' coven." I said. "About ending his first year, and under sever control of the three elder men in the two covens arriving."

"And the little girl?" Carlisle asked.

"She is somehow like… well, my daughter." I said. "Yet she lives with Ivvan cause I can't take proper care of her when I'm out working. It's somehow like… well, three or four covens together, a big macro-coven but divided in order not to call for the attention."

"There's something I can't still understand, if you all are from the same coven, and you know what Vulturis think about big covens of our kind, and you work for Vulturis…" Carlisle told me.

"They think it's different covens, and about the twins… let's say they don't know of the werewolf's existence." I recognised. "And the truth is most of time they are not together at the same place, just… well, some time collaborations sometimes one, some times others… mixed."

"Then I must admit they are different covens but with something in common." He said ending bandaging my arm.

"Yes, it's something like that. It's… well, their situation is a bit tough to explain…" I said. "They all share something, at least most of them."

"Which is…" He said looking into my eyes.

"Do not judge me for it." I asked him answering to his look.

"I would never." He said.

"You know my way of acting, specially when I'm not on command of Vulturis." I said. "All and each of them were about dieing when I found them, I can see past from people by just touching them if I concentrate hard on it. I always touched them so I felt their pasts filling my mind, I felt pity and so I chose to give them a second opportunity… I think they've never regretted it. Even on the hard of their situations, even of the worst of our condition… they have never regret it yet and they will not as long as I can foresee. They chose they way, as many others; and they would not regret it, at least not yet."

"But you do." He said. "I can see it on how you act and speak."

"That's something I can't speak about." I recognised. "I've also made my choice; I don't expect anyone to understand it or the reasons leading me to that point."

"Alice has seen certain things." Carlisle told me. "And some of us are worried about you." He added looking to my side.

"Alice should know she couldn't trust too much on her gift." I said.

"This is something serious." He said looking straight into my eyes. "She saw your side; she saw a part of it being torn apart."

"It's something silly." I said raising my shirt to show him the abdomen that was part bandaged but that was still on one piece. "See? Not taken any kind of piece. I've got some wounds, but not missing anything."

"You know Alice can see future, close future." He said. "But he didn't saw how you got it, just you with a piece of your side missing while you handed Edward something."

"That's just nonsense." I said. "Sorry for having made you such a trouble taking them all here. I'll leave soon, and I'll find them a place to stay."

"It's no need of." He said. "They can stay here as long as they need."

"Thanks for the hospitality." I said. "But I'd rather Lilly and specially Bobby not to be here while… well, while there's a human living around too. Bobby is pretty new as I already told you."

"Don't worry; Bella and Edward are leaving tomorrow for a little travel." He told me. "They will take some time out so there will be no need of worrying about it."

"I don't want to make them leave cause of us." I said.

"They are not." Carlisle said. "They had already planned it before you arrived."

"Ok, fine." I said. "Then… I'll tell them. Sorry they have come so… well, so suddenly."

"First arrived the brothers." He told me. "And… let's said they managed to make some troubles with the Quileutes and us."

"Ok, tell me about it before I go and begin hitting their necks until they are red and hot so as to fry an egg on them."

That made him and Emmeret that had sneaked in the room too to smile.

"See? She is funny." He said with his arms crossed at his chest.

"They didn't make too much trouble, but it happened the vampire guy went following a scent to their reserve and the werewolf to our lands, and then they hunted in those parts of the territories so you can imagine the trouble." Carlisle said.

"The dogs got angry cause they thought it was us and we thought it was them who trespassed our territories until we found them together and so they had to explain all themselves." Emmeret told me.

"Are you sure?" I said. "I mean… are you sure it was both? It looks as something Lucifer would do, but Carlo…?"

"It was both." Emmeret said. "Yet Carlo, that I suppose it's the vampire, seems a bit more sensible than his brother. He was the one telling his brother to change places and chat vampire with vampires and dog with dogs."

"First thing, they are none of them dogs or pooches." I said raising an eyebrow. "As you are not bloodsuckers as I told them whenever they say such."

"You are as political correct as always." Carlisle told me.

"What is it?" Emmeret said.

"Vampires and werewolves when they are good; pooches, dogs and bloodsuckers when they are evil or enemies." Carlisle told him. "Am I mistaken?"

"No, you are right." I said. "As I've got friends of both kinds I rather ones and the others not to speak such low terms of the other kind, at least not with me."

"You are going to find it hard Edward and Jasper learn that." Emmeret said.

"Mommy…" Lillian said getting in the room.

"Aye Lily." I said. "Anything wrong now, dear?"

"I need a little bit of food…" She told me holding my shirt and pulling form it slightly.

"Do you need to go on a hunting trip?" Emmeret asked smiling.

"No, I think she refers to human food." I said. "How long is you have not eaten it?"

"About four months…" She said using her 'little child' weapons. "Ivvan, Bobby and I went to the North Pole to hunt."

"See?" I said. "Poor thing… you must be starving… Do you want if we get the rest and go to have some food to a burger at Forks?" I said rubbing her hand softly. "I wonder if you don't mind Carlisle, Emmeret." I added looking at them.

"Since when do you eat human food?" Emmeret asked me.

"Would you rather we ate raw flesh?" I asked.

"Mommy… can I have some spaghettis too?" She asked me.

"If we find somewhere we can eat it. C'mon, go up and tell the rest, right? And do not run inside home!" I said to then see her running at high speed. "Sorry, it seems that being bitten you young left her some side effects… Want to come with us too?"

"Sorry but we don't eat that." Emmeret said.

"Mommy, daddy is coming, but brother Bobby and uncle Aqueron are not." Lily said arriving back and holding my hand with her jacket already on.

"Ok, we go then." I said.

"Geez… again those stinky bags of blood." A familiar voice said hanging from my back.

"Want to get hit so soon?" I asked him.

"Sorry, vampires then." Lucifer said. "Where are you going?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him breaking free while Carlo waited for us at the door.

"We smelled you before." He told me. "And we dropped by to say hello. So I see you already found out about these coming."

"They found me at the airport." I said. "Ehem, Lucifer…"

"I've missed you." He said still hugging me.

"Stop it." I said. "Or I'll break your jaw again."

"I rather not to go through that again." He said releasing me. "It's painful for it to heal even when it heals on less than half a day."

"Hey, boisterous pair." Ivvan said appearing back them. "We were going to have some food to the village, so if you want to come fine and if not stop bothering this nice family."

"Aye, dad." Lucifer said joking. "Dude, haven't anyone told you how party-spoiler you can be?"

"You and your big doggie mouth." Lily said. "You are rude!"

"Lily, what have I told you about those terms?" I asked her.

"Sorry mum." She said.

"Wow, you really are her mother." Emmeret said. "Of all of them but for the two elder dudes and the quiet emo guy."

"Sorry to break your image but Lillian is the only child I have to everyone ordinary's eyes." I said. "Somehow if you compared us with a family it would be… Ivvan the dad, Lily the little daughter, and the rest but for Aqueron are like brothers."

"In fact Chad was your brother and now Bobby is around they are your cousins, and Aqueron is just Aqueron, our dark friend. And the twins are like your sons. Well, in fact Lucifer is just a boisterous child despite of his age and… well, he is such."

"Pity, Jasper and I had done a bet on who was the husband or how many did she had." Emmeret said smiling with irony.

"Who has bet on whom?" Carlo said. "Because the one betting on me won."

"That's what you'd like." We all said.

"Mommy…" Lily said pulling from my jacket again.

"Ok, the ones coming come and the ones not coming do as Carlisle tell you, aye?" I said patting Lillian's head softly once. "The little lady needs food to fill her tummy or she will begin biting someone again."

"Does she really bite?" Emmeret asked Aqueron while we left.

"Last time Chad refused to give her food when she asked for it she bitted him until he managed to speak her into dropping his leg as she had made him bleed and nearly torn a part of it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"More!" Lillian said smiling as a little girl and holding her hands out for another hamburger after taking the third one.

"Hey, Lily." Ivvan said. "Haven't you eaten enough already?"

"I don't know where does she put all she eats on this times." Carlo said. "She doesn't grow the slightest..."

"Don't let her hear you or she will bite you." I told them softly. "So, how have things gone after I left?"

"Well… here is too calm for me." Lucifer said eating his 8th hamburger and taking a 9th one. "No fights unless you count my trips around with the local pack… they are good chaps."

"Local pack?" I asked.

"Aye." He said. "A certain Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth… oh, and that Leah female, I can't believe they had a female with them. She is really awful and evil. Did you know she hurts the rest with the Telepathy thing?"

"Does she?" We asked.

"I've heard something like that." I nodded. "But didn't thought she would do something like that."

"I suppose you still don't know about that Jacob guy." Lucifer then told me looking straight at my eyes. "Do you?"

"He is my friend." I said. "Second on command of his pack."

"Aye, but I must count you have not got into his mind, have you?" He asked me.

"Where do you plan to reach, doggie boy?" Ivvan asked him.

"You two have still not spoken clearly, have you?" Lucifer said.

"No, but I've seen part of his thoughts on what he does, ok?" I said. "Stop harming him with that in case you are doing it."

"Aye." He said. "But just if you ask it on a good way."

"I'm not asking you, I'm ordering it." I told him smiling. "If I hear him complain of you bulling him with your mind then I'll bite you and it will not just be for punishing you, understood?"

"You always know how to deal with people." He said deceived.

"By the way." Carlo said. "They've been waiting for you; you should visit them when you have a bit of time."

"Maybe tonight." I said. "And you guys should go hunting a bit." I said pointing to my eyes. "Take Bobby too."

"You are not coming?" Ivvan told me.

"I've already drank a bit before, and I can assure you I'm not going to be alone." I said. "I'll go and visit some old mates, and see if they can lend me some strength to recover from all this."

"You and your alliances…" Carlo said.

"Hey, if you needed to take some regeneration abilities you could take them from me." Lucifer said.

"I know someone with faster one, thanks." I said taking the lettuce from the hamburgers they had not wanted so they took it out. "Anyway, I had to make another visit so tomorrow first thing in the morning I go there so you can go hunting then."

"With Cullen." Ivvan said.

"And Lily, try not biting them, please." I told her. "As far as I've seen, Alice is really moved with cute things."

"She still has to get used to it." Lucifer said holding a hamburger in front of her and beginning a real fight for it that was the last one.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The reserve.**

Finally I got to the very limit of the Quileutes' reserve limit. It was still early in the morning and my entire "coven" went with Cullen kids on a hunting trip that would last for two days. I would have to stay alone for two days and I knew exactly what to do.

"I'm spending those days with the Quileutes." I had stated when Alice and Esme asked me. "That way I will not be so alone and I'll also retake my investigations of the territorial matter."

That was the reason, but behind of all that, was the reason of the fact that Lucifer told me the pack, at least Quil, Embry and Jacob, especially Jacob, were missing me a bit or a lot.

"Jacob has been thinking about you some time, lot if you consider it was some time each day." Lucifer had told me.

That reason was why I went straight to Black's house where I expected I would find Jacob and maybe the other two working on something.

Anyway, I was mistaken once again; not counting on the fact that werewolves, especially young ones, were a bit unpredictable.

Billy heard me arrive before I could have even stopped the engine of my motorbike.

"Hello." I said. "Sorry for not having call before arriving, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hello." He said. "How was the travel? Did you end with who did that on you?" He added pointing to my bandaged arm.

"Ah, yes." I said looking at them and checking they were a bit dirty now before looking back into his eyes. "He was the one I was hunting anyway, and he was really clever. Do you know what happens when you kill a vampire's mate or wife on this time?"

"Awful business." He said shaking his head. "Do you want to come in? Jacob is out, again."

"Have they been working hard lately?" I asked while parking the motorbike better.

"I thought your little spy-friend would have told you." He said. "The pack is getting into troubles cause there has been some poachers around."

"Hum… I don't like poachers either." I said. "They are merciless, and in my world, they make things harder for us that hunt legally."

"And do you also hunt humans?" He asked me.

"Just those who know our secret and are hard to get by beginners." I said. "But despite on what you can think, I hardly ever kill humans. And of course I would never drink fresh human blood."

"I've heard you drink human blood." He said staring at me with a serious face. "From a bag."

"Oh, this?" I asked taking a little one from my motorbike. "It's artificial created one. Looks real but it's not, it's somehow as cloned blood. This one is from my favourite, 0 whose original was a great actor with 137 IQ, handsome and sportive. Great for regeneration and as it's been genetically modified it's been eliminated the toxic things at the blood so it's… well, perfect somehow for what I can use it."

"So you don't drink human blood." Billy said.

"Technically no." I said smiling. "By the way, I brought some presents. Let me see… here." I said handing him a pair of wheelchair gloves well wrapped on a leather bag handmade by me so it had some bloodstains. "Sorry about the stains, I'm afraid I was wounded and wrapped it."

"The intention is what counts." He told me.

"I've also brought something for Quil and for Jacob." I said showing him two more packets wrapped on the same way than his. "And I brought something for all of you but I'm afraid I left it somewhere else."

"You shouldn't have done all this." Billy told me. "You are a…"

"I know, but in case that silly of Lucifer has not told you, we are friends, what means I have friends of both kinds yet not many human friends although I have had some."

"No humans?" He asked me.

"We… are not allowed… to let humans know about our kind secrets." I said choosing the words carefully. "If they knew and it was found out, I would have to kill them or turn them so they die or reborn as vampires."

"So you would kill your own friends if you were asked to." He said. "No. But I would give them the chance of turning; that's why I tend not to have much human friends."

"Ok, it's a good idea, yes." He said. "Comming in?"

"I will go to the beach instead." I said. "Walking freely is something I have had not much time lately."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Billy, I'm back home!" Jacob said while he went in their house an hour later my arrival. "Embry and Quil have suggested going today to a village so maybe we go there!"

"I think you'd better go and have a look at the village first." Billy told him.

"Is it anything interesting there?" He asked putting on a shirt to cover himself as he would not turn again until they reached back the reserve.

"There's a surprise I bet you like." He said. "Really."

"Ok, ok." He said. "I'll tell them to get to the beach first so as to make a race. Right?"

"Yes." Billy said. "Get fun on your little tip."

He said before Jacob left closing the door behind him.

"Jacob, mate." Quil said. "You are not going to believe it!"

"What's up now?" Jacob said.

"Ok, ok." He said. "I've just returned into my wolf form so as to go faster back home and get ready for leaving for Port Angels, and while I was on my wolf form I saw Seth's mind! He was training with Leah and guess what?!"

"Quil, please, not again the story of Seth's love, please." Jacob said. "Billy said we should go to the beach first and then leave."

"Oh!" Embry said smiling in fun. "Then we don't keep on, you'll see your own eyes. We should better take the car."

"Aye, I planned to do such." Jacob said a bit tired. "I really need a bit of walk around ordinary town people."

"Why haven't you got another shirt?" Quil asked. "That one looks like the one you've been using along all the week."

"And?" Jacob said smiling in irony. "Don't tell me you are going to also begin with that thing of the importance of changing robes each time we get wear."

"No, but a girl would not like that..." He muttered bothered as Jacob laugh of it.

Then when they reached the beach limit they didn't saw anything at first.

"Good, nothing here." Jacob said. "Do we leave?"

"I think I feel like a little walk at the beach." Embry said opening the door and taking the keys from the contact. "C'mon, it's long since we don't walk along the beach."

"We were going to walk around a town, remember?" Jacob said patting his forehead. "This is not a town, it's just the beach."

"C'mon, you lazy dude!" Quil said getting down the car too. "Let's make a race!"

Then he turned into his wolf form and began playing around until Embry also turned and so did Jacob after sighing a bit and take all the tops to put them at the vehicle after removing his pants and placing them at the strap at his leg like the other two.

To tell the truth, he got also fun by running from here to there with the rest and then he saw something about everyone's minds. His two friends were happy, Leah was bothered again and Seth was worried about seeing or not the girl he liked.

They ran a lot along all the beach and then they reached the place where a single tree that stood alone at the cliffs.

There was a little black rag of black fabric hanging from there.

"_Hey, have you seen that?"_ Embry asked.

"_I think we've found something."_ Quil said standing at his back legs and trying to reach it.

"_I think it's a piece of cloth."_ Jacob said.

Then Embry managed to pull from it and it moved making him fall down while it hid at the branches.

"What the...?" A female voice said from inside the tree. "Can't a lady just rest on a peaceful place without being pulled from her hair or what?"

"_Bella!"_ They said letting out some little noises so I put my head out of the leave curtain.

"Oh, hello." I said upside-down hanging at the tree branch I was resting at before. "Coming!"

Then I jumped down and held their heads while they rubbed them towards my head.

"I'm also happy to have return, mates." I said smiling while I rubbed their big heads.

That was before the bigger one managed to separate them from me and so he began rubbing his huge head against mine before licking a side of it once.

"Hey, Jacob!" I told him off. "Since when are you so cheeky, dude?!"

I could have sworn he was to laugh then and then he pushed me making me fall down.

"Yeah, I know, I know... Still a bit hurt." I said standing up again. "Anyway, how is you've found me?"

Then Embry pulled from his clothe strap and so I realised there was a trouser tied there.

"Oh, sure." I said turning around to give them my back. "Will do with me just not looking?"

"As long as you keep your promise and don't look..." Quil said cheerfully.

"Looks like ages since you left." Jacob said hugging me so hard I knew that if would have still been human he would have broke one of my ribs.

"Jacob, you are going to hurt me if you keep on using that much strong." I said.

"Hey, don't be so rough." Embry said pulling form me to also give me a little hug. "We also wanted to hug her."

"And she is not yours." Quil added.

"Hey, I'm not a toy." I said breaking free from them. "By the way, I'm going to need a different hug." I added showing them my hands. "From a wolf."

"I'll do!" Jacob said smiling and fast turning into a wolf while I closed my eyes so as not to see him naked.

Then he rubbed my face with his snout as telling me he was ready.

Then I opened my eyes and saw his face just a couple of millimetres from mine so I smiled while I caressed his neck hair softly making him make some pleasure throat noises.

"Ok, it's going to itch a bit." I said before burying my fact at his neck hair and hugging his neck a bit tight.

Little by little I began feeling how my wounds began healing alone due to the energy and abilities Jacob had and that I was now copying and absorbing from him by sharing them.

"I've still not got used to seeing a bloodsucker doing it." Embry said.

"What did we said about those terms?" I asked him. "Am I your enemy or what?"

"Sorry, I meant vampire." He said. "Anyway, this time it was not insulting, it was... 'Affective nickname', wasn't it?"

"Hum... then I suppose it was fine." I said checking most of my wounds were now healed. "Fine, thanks for the help Jacob." I said smiling and patting his huge head. "I don't know how I can pay you for it." I added smiling.

Then he licked my face and smiled on that weird way wolves used to do making Quil and Embry to also laugh; even I had to smile on his presumption.

"You were walking around here?" I asked them giving Jacob my back so he could change back into his guy form.

"No, we were going to Port Angels." Embry said. "Before Seth saw you and we saw you on his mind we tried to tell Jacob but Billy had told him to come here and have a look and..."

"I see." I said. "I just dropped by to say hello and have some chats for you to tell me about what I've missed."

Then I felt how I was pulled up by being held to Jacob's back.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob?" I asked him.

However he didn't allowed me to get down his back and moved on circles to then sniff my feet.

"I think he is trying to tell you that you can go at his back because he thinks your ankle is still wounded." Quil told me.

"It's not wounded." I said. "Drop me."

Then he began moving in circles again and fast.

"He is not going to drop you." Quil said. "Not even you kick him or pull from his ears."

"What about if I bite him?" I asked giving up and laying at his back on a softly way. "I could bite him or give him the 'death kiss', couldn't I?"

"He thinks a death kiss sounds passionate." Embry said after howling loud as roaring laugh.

"Oh, it is." I said nodding from his back. "I get sure it is, as it is the last kiss a person will get in this life. It kills the receiver." I said smiling evilly.

"He said he would love to get one of those and then tell you if they are so passionate." Embry said after Jacob said something with their tongue and making them laugh.

"I don't want to kill you, even if you are just a werewolf." I said hitting his neck strong but controlling my strength because I knew I would not hurt him much.

That made his head bounce a bit and he let out a sound of pair or bother.

"That hurts." Quil translated for me.

"Then stop saying nonsenses, the three of you, young men." I said pointing at them with my finger.

"By the way, how old are you?" Quil asked me then.

"Let's say I'm elder than anyone at your reserve." I said.

"I can't believe you are elder than Billy." Embry said. "You would be wrinkled and old and..."

"And I'm a vampire, remember?" I asked him. "I can live longer than any werewolf."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you done?" I asked the three laying at the car front looking to the sky while they were back the car getting wear.

"Nearly done." Quil said. "Jacob is still trying to find his shirt."

"Ah, I nearly forgot; I brought you presents." I said untying one of their packets from my belts and raising it so as them to see it. "Those are the littler, I also brought you something but they were big so as to carry them here while travelling on my motorbike."

"What's this?" Embry said stealing the packet from my hand fast and sniffing it.

"First thing, that's for Quil, yours is here." I added looking for his while I was surrounded by them and Jacob had no shirt on. "And this one is for… Jacob."

"They are… nice." Quil said looking at the packet.

"Thanks, but the present is not the bag, yet it can be used as neck purse." I said. "Presents are inside."

They took not much to unwrap their presents and find the little wooden figures and the perfumed hair cloths.

"They are not much, but I thought you would like them." I said still lying at the car front part with my eyes close at the little sunbeams trespassing the clouds.

"Wow they are… what's this smell?" Embry said showing me the cloth while they sniffed them.

"I thought you would like them." I said smiling. "They are good for holding hair away from the face, and also for protecting your head from sun."

"Thanks." They said.

"Now we have to give you something in exchange." Quil said. "That's what gentlemen do."

"No need of." I said. "Those are travel souvenirs. Jacob? You are too quiet… haven't you liked those? I should have bought you…"

"No, no!" He said fast. "It's just… I was thinking on getting one of those wraps for when I was… well, riding the motorbike."

Then I smiled.

"I'm happy of having chosen well." I said. "So? Do we leave?"

"Aye." They said.

"We could fist go to have some meal and then maybe we could…" Jacob began telling while we managed to pack ourselves at the car cabin and the back of it while I was sandwiched between Jacob and Quil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Caught!" Lilly said falling over a puma. "Let's play mate!!"

"I've never seen anyone hunting like that." Alice said while she drank a female bear's blood and Ivvan did the same with her male mate. "She seems to be playing!"

"Well, I bet you have never had such a young member in your coven." He answered her. "Time will pass and she is still keeping some childish points and behaviours such as this one."

"Or the 'Mommy' thing with Bella 2." Alice said.

"For example, yes." He said. "Anyway, why do you call her that? Why not just Bella or Isabella?"

"We already have a Bella in our family." Alice explained him. "She is my brother Edward's wife. Married and all."

"Marriage… it's funny coming from people of our kind." Ivvan said softly.

"They married a bit ago." Alice said. "Soon we will have to go away again."

"Bobby!" Ivvan told him off when he killed a bear and went for a puma. "First drink that blood and then you will hunt something else! Sorry, you were saying?"

"Have you ever settled on a concrete place?" Alice asked him.

"Oh, yes." He said. "Yes, from time to time we settle on a city. It's easier to pass unnoticed on a city. We usually live at Europe. Before finding Bobby we were living at Rome for some years, together Lillian, Chad, Isabella and I."

"So there's another member at your coven, isn't him?" Alice asked.

"It's not exactly… well, not exactly a Coven." Ivvan said. "It's more like a family. And no, none of us is Isabella's partner; she has not one."

"Really?" Alice said. "I thought you said… well, she bitted you, didn't she?"

"I don't know who turned me." Ivvan said. "I'm just the first one in her own gang. And well, it's obvious what I feel towards her, appearing to be her husband when we have to play roles as family in ordinary human communities and all…"

"And she has yet not realised?" Alice said.

"No, she says she doesn't believe on that." Ivvan said. "I don't know much about her past, it seems it was a bit dark and too complex yet maybe love was not the worst on her story."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Do you remember first time we were here?" Quil asked me smiling. "We were to that cinema, remember?"

"Aye." I said smiling. "I was wearing as an ordinary girl back then, with a summer dress and all. And I also remember I invited you to have meal and that we were nearly kicked out of the restaurant cause you seemed about going to eat everything at the menu and drain them from food."

"Yeah, that's our style." Embry said. "It's cheaper to invite us to anything else not food."

"Werewolves eat a lot." I said kidding. "Ah, what's that place?" I added pointing to an ice-cream parlour.

"Do you want an ice-cream?" Quil asked me smiling.

"Sounds good." I said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahh!" Some girls said while a handsome guy held a little travelling sack and walked towards the exit of the airport walking like a film star or model. "Who can he be?"

However, he didn't minded them and kept on walking before taking out his mobile phone to mark a phone number and get it to his ear.

"Hey, 'bro-in-law'. Do you know where does our dear beauty is living?"

"Why are you asking so?" Ivvan asked bothered. "We were hunting."

"Then you tell me and I can stop bothering you." The handsome guy said smiling like a little imp. "So?"

"Forks, yet a friend of her here said before she would be around a reserve near Forks because she saw her disappearing at their limit. Anyway, watch out cause…"

"Boring." The guy said hanging down the phone. "So Forks is it then. Ok, let's see if I can get there on a comfortable way." He added putting the phone back at his robes and smiling sexily like a little imp.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This things are not real ice-creams." I said while I was on the middle of my ice-cream while the guys had already ended theirs and we were again lying against Jacob's car. "Italian ones are real ones. Really, once you have tried them you will never again look the same on these ones." I said licking it softly.

"If you don't like them then maybe you would rather us to eat it." Embry said to be hit by Jacob. "Just for helping you, of course."

"No, I like this too, they are… different." I said taking another little lick.

"Have you travelled to Europe?" Quil asked then.

"I come from Europe, but I've been around the whole world already." I told them. "The 5 continents plus the North and South Poles. I move really often."

"Haven't you ever spent a long time on a same place?" Embry said. "That's… sad."

"Let's just said I can't stay for too long on the same place or I would begin calling for attention, especially with my daughter Lillian that is 6 years old."

"Your daughter?!" They said frightened jumping away.

"Of course she is not my real one." I said as if it was obvious. "But when she is around and we need an alibi she is that for me."

"And if there's a daughter there must be a husband." Quil said as if he had to make it out and it was hard for him.

"Aye, Ivvan, a friend of mine." I said. "Ivvan is the father, I'm her wife, Chad is my brother and Lillian is Ivvan and mine daughter."

"Then what are the brothers?" Embry said. "Your uncles?"

"No, they are our friends." I said after thinking about it. "Yet they have something of sons too even when we've never used that alibi before."

"How many members does your coven have then?!" They said white as chalk.

"It's not just one coven." I said. "It's four different ones. The twins, The Crowley and Crawley and Aqueron, the Sniper. Four different covens to hide the gang. Nah, we are like a big family. And there are also other covens who are friends of some members."

"You look like Mafia." Embry said.

Suddenly I noticed Jacob had been silent for a bit long and looked at him a bit worried. I turned a bit my head over my shoulder.

"Jacob, anything wrong?" I asked him.

"No, it's just… I was thinking about what you said of your supposed husband." He said. "I was wondering who he was."

"Ivvan, a friend of mine." I said. "It's the eldest member of my main coven. The first one I allowed joining me and the only one of the main coven not bitten by me. He is not anyone I gave an opportunity of living, he just… came to me, our ways crossed and since then he's been by my side, always close to me, has never ever questioned anything I decided…"

"Oh, oh…" Quil said worried.

"He is my best man." I said. "And best friend too. Anyway, we have separated ways; he is the head of a family while I keep my way always in and out his path, their path. Similar but at the same time different."

"So he is just… a friend." Jacob said.

"Yeah, just a friend." I said smiling in fun realising what happened to him. "He is a really close friend, and I love him as much as I love other friends."

"Ok, friends or not today will be a nice night for bonfires." Quil said. "Why don't we do one at the beach?"

"Great idea." Jacob said. "Sam and Emily will be happy to hear of that, and maybe Em can take Claire too? She is four now, she will be cheerful with the fire and you will protect her as her faithful pet dog, won't you?" He added joking.

"Pet dogs are also cute." I said rubbing his head playfully as if he was such and making him do pleased noises.

"If you need one you know where to have one." Jacob said.

"I don't think Lucius is such kind, maybe a faithful and protective prey-dog." I said joking and making them also laugh.

"By the way Bella, will you finally come too?" Embry asked. "C'mon… if we go with our girls Jacob will be bored, and if you come then he will have some good company too."

"Embry!" Jacob said hitting him hard yet I knew they hadn't hurt themselves.

"I'll see what I do, right?" I said getting in the car while Jacob held the door for me. "Thank you gentleman."

Those kids were certainly funny, especially Jacob and his childish jealousy.

While he drove back La Push they commented on the trip to the city and they laugh while they remembered about the little part incident when Embry and Quil had fallen into the grass rolling over themselves playing to fight.

That time I spent with them they made me feel warm, it made me feel as if my immortal life was not a problem for that, but then the rest of the pack arrived and made me remember who I really was.

"Ah, you've came back." Sam told me when he saw us at Billy's house moving some heavy things. "I see you are unharmed again."

"Those three gentlemen took care of me." I said smiling at him. "Jacob is a really good chap, gentleman and strong. I'm really glad he is my friend."

That made him look to the three friends and then me again before nodding once and then keeping on moving the things.

"Sam, we are doing a bonfire tonight at the beach". Embry said. "Will Emily and you come too?"

"I'll tell her, her nieces are at her home so…" He said. "We'll see."

"I'll go and see if I can change clothes into something else." I said.

"No need of." Jacob said. "I still have that dress you once bought at the city."

"Do you still keep it?" I asked nearly laughing at the idea of what could he be doing with a woman dress and sandals at his wardrobe. "What interest can a dress have for a guy?"

Then they all looked at him but Billy was the one helping him.

"I'm the one keeping it." He said. "They would not treat it with the care needed. C'mon, I'll give you it so you can change if you want to."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hum…" The model guy said when he ended finding the path he was told at Forks to reach La Push. "So this is the place… a bit dusty." He said looking ahead and around after closing the door. "Ok, now… let's see if I can find her when I can't smell her."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Really?!" Embry said laughing while I told them about how I managed to fool my last prey into an ambush where I managed to cut his right arm and he left me a big wound at mine. "And he didn't realise that was a tramp?"

"No!" I said smiling as laughing too. "That's the funniest, that brainless fell for my tick completely and when he reached there I was already waiting for him."

It was weird, because I had been feeling a weird presence that appeared and disappeared as it was a bit far from us all the time.

And it seemed it was not unnoticed by the rest cause Sam seemed to be listening to something and soon the rest seemed a bit distracted too.

"Excuse me." Sam said.

"Whatever it is it stinks." Jared said whispering and appearing normality too. "Take care."

I knew they thought I could not hear them, but the truth was vampire's ear sense was greatly developed and I could hear all they were saying.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Sam?" Jacob asked surrounding me with his arm.

"No, keep on partying, I will have a look." He said.

Then he left and the pack males held us females dissimulately making me look at Jacob.

"You're being safe here." He said.

"Jacob, remember I'm not in need of protection all the time." I said then. "Less if as I have deduced from them, it's one alone and of my kind."

"How can you be so sure?" Quil asked next to me with Claire playing at his lap.

"C'mon… It stinks?" I said. "And Sam thinks he needs no help for taking care of it? Cullen would never trespass your frontiers, so it must be one alone, of my kind and foreigner."

"Man… you are frightening clever…" Jacob told me surprised.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Name:** Ivvan

**Apparent Age:** 24-25

**Clan/ Family:** The Crawlen

**Occupation:** Pater familia of the Crawlen, hunter and trainer of newborns at the "coven".

**Eyes:** Gray when not thirsty, black when thirsty

**Hair:** Long a bit wavy and pearly white.

**Skin:** Golden pale

**Description: **He is pretty tall standing at 6'6 feet tall and has a well built structure with rather hunk shapes perfect for a fit and sportive a man, what anyway tend to make women's attention to be laid at him for his beauty, hard body and wonderful appearance. Apart from that, he also moves on an attractive way always remembering to great model or actor. He usually wears in black robes and usually they tend to be also sexy on him, tending to be tank tops. When it's sunny he also wears sunglasses that seem to be a seal of distinction among his friends or "coven-family".

**Story:** He once was a lonely vampire and he doesn't really know too well about his past. He was born on a poor family at Italy and immigrated towards the new world when he was very little, there he got part of a mafia band as soon as he was elder enough and when he was on his early twenties he became his father's trust man, so some years after it, when his father agreed to past him the power, he got into more dangerous troubles and he was caught and thrown to the sea with a block of fresh cement at his feet. Despite of managing to break free he was not able to swim up to surface and so he thought he would die. Then he saw a light and was bitten forgetting about everything happened before.

**Bio:** After waking up to his new condition, he didn't remember much about his past life as human; and the first remember he has in his mind is waking up in the middle of a blood pool of all the mafia at Boston Bay. When he realised what he had done he flew away to soon join a cover of females that had a female with a broken arm and pitch-black hair. That was first time he met Isabella Alexandrine that was sheltering at Marianne's coven after having had to work near there. As soon as he met her he fell in love with that lady and spent his first years going with her without asking her much while she taught him how to act and hunt without harming ordinary humans yet soon he had clear she felt not the same towards him yet he promised himself to be patient until she could feel the same that he felt for her but towards him.

He always worked side with side with her really often just stopping from time to time; anyway, when they found Lillian around and she asked him to train her on the following years and then she began travelling away for longer.

In familiar or coven terms, he considers Lily as a mix between his littler sister and daughter, and Isabella as his wife; what in fact is the cover up they usually use when referring them as the Crawlen. However, he sees Chad as a rival instead as the brother-in-law he is supposed to be for the family role.

Now the family has divided, Chad is brother of Bobby and they are Bella's brothers but two different families related somehow.

**Vampire Abilities:** He possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance and agility typical of vampires. He is nearly as fast as Isabella, what makes him easily able to outrun any other vampire. He can also cease breathing when needed, since breathing is not a necessity for vampires. However, he has stated that it gets uncomfortable to stop breathing, because he likes to think he is still part human, and because it is linked to their sense of smell he has greatly developed to the point of distinguish humans from vampires and also from werewolves and being able to track anyone by their smell. Like other vampires in the series, Carlo is not harmed by sunlight, and even since it causes his skin to sparkle a bit, he doesn't stay home if he needs to get out of home on a sunny day, covering himself with long leg trousers and a shirt or jacket yet he tends to use tank tops. He as Cullens is incapable of sleeping, and receive nutrients from both blood and he also eats human food what he likes to think makes him more human (Isabella's influence) and that he has managed to acquired not going sick after a long training eating human food little by little. He as Cullens resists the temptation to drink human blood, a vampire's natural food source, choosing instead to drink the blood of animals or attack blood banks.

**More Specific Abilities (Gifts):** Mind controlling, but he takes a lot of care on not showing it unless unavoidably needed so as not to call for Vulturis' attention.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Name:** Lily or Lillian

**Apparent Age:** 6-7

**Clan/ Family:** The Crawlen

**Occupation:** Kid, pet and prey dog.

**Eyes:** Brownish red even when she is not thirsty, when she is they turn into bright scarlet.

**Hair:** Bright ginger red.

**Skin:** Pale and soft.

**Description: **She is about 5'2 feet tall and has a little child structure with rather normal shapes but a bit slim for a child, what anyway tend to make everyone's attention to be laid at her for her cute and delicate appearance. Apart from that, she also moves on an attractive way always remembering to feather. She usually wears in casual robes with her hair always cut on bob and held by wide hair-bands.

**Story:** She grew up at an orphan house after being abandoned at the streets when her mother died drunk at the streets. Grown up at such a cold and dirty place, she grew up a bit bullied by elder guys, one day, when she was 6 or 7 years old, she was walking towards her school when a pair of skins beat her up on an alley and even raped her while she cried and yelled in fear. Soon she was hit at her head in order her to stop shouting and so she was hit at her head and passed out bleeding from her temple. Then the guys dropped her and she sank a broken bottle at her chest so they ran away in fear.

**Bio:** Then she was found by a lady that had killed a man at the same alley and saw her there. She then tried to bandage her due to the pity she felt towards that dieing girl and as she saw she could not do other thing for her, she bitted her over her hear turning her nearly immediately what saved her life as she took her to a place where she healed her. As soon as she recovered, she went to find the guys killing her and she killed them making her "mommy" to have to hide those murders.

After that, she was taken under that lady and her friend's care and both taught her how to become a good vampire-girl. Also teaching her to avoid and kill her thirst for human blood so as not to hurt them for drinking.

**Vampire Abilities:** She possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance and agility typical of vampires. She is nearly as fast as the rest of her coven members, what makes her easily able to outrun any other vampire. She can also cease breathing when needed, since breathing is not a necessity for vampires. However, she has stated that it gets uncomfortable to stop breathing, because she likes to think she is still part human, and because it is linked to their sense of smell he has greatly developed to the point of distinguish humans from werewolves and being able to track anyone by their smell with a bit of problems. Like other vampires in the series, she is not harmed by sunlight, and even since it causes his skin to sparkle, she doesn't stay home if she needs to get out of home on a sunny day, covering herself with long robes and make up at her face making it mate yet she tends to use dresses. She as Cullens is incapable of sleeping, and receive nutrients from both blood and also eats human food what she likes to think makes him more human (Isabella's influence) and that she has managed to acquired not going sick after a long training eating human food little by little. She resists the temptation to drink human blood, a vampire's natural food source, with some problems if there are open wounds, choosing instead to drink the blood of animals or attack blood banks.

**More Specific Abilities (Gifts):** She is able to cause pain to the ones touching her (somehow like Jane but not so developed) but also to sense pain in other people around her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The foreigner's story.**

When we heard fighting noises, I felt how all the pack went nervous and I looked around.

"Excuse me." I said standing up. "I'm going to do something."

"Hey, I also go." Jacob said.

"No need of, I need to take all the beer you've made me drink out." I said smiling. "It's not gentle a man peeps a lady doing it."

"Ok, ok." He said. "Then I'll go and... get some more beer."

I knew he was lying, as me. But I also knew he was not so silly so as to believe my lie either.

"I thought you were to pee around." He said while I walked by his side.

"I know you didn't believe it either." I told him. "As I have understood of your true intentions too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nobody told me there were pooches around here..." The black haired guy said touching his lip opposite to where a piercing was but smiling. "Sorry but I don't understand pooches' language."

Then they jumped against the other again, and while they were fighting Jacob and I arrived and Jacob also jumped over the vampire while I rolled my eyes and waited running around really fast until I got my chance of stepping in the middle of both sides with a hand towards each of the sides.

"Stop it." I said. "He didn't know of the treaty."

I knew both werewolves were furious at the vampire, but I knew him and so he hung from my neck the best chance he got.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella!" He shouted hanging from my neck hugging me. "I found you!"

"Let me go!" I told him attempting to hit him but he was faster. "Sit, Jacob." I told turning to him. "This is a friend. And I expect he didn't know of the rules and so he got in the territories."

"Sure, I... didn't know." Chad said.

Then I turned around to allow Sam to turn back into his man form.

"He is a trespasser, even if he is friend of yours." Sam said.

"And so I as you to leave him to me." I said.

"No!" Chad said jumping away. "I rather they punish me! At least I can fight them!"

"Chad shut up!" I told him.

"I don't see the problem on us punishing him." Sam said. "But suppose you are right. Ok, all yours."

"Chad..." I called him with a singing voice. "Chad... come here..."

"No, no please." He said.

"Chad, do you know that the punishment for a vampire appearing on this side of the territorial line is death?" I asked him pointing over my shoulder.

"Jacob would be thrilled to be the one." Sam translated him for me.

"Chad?" I asked him. "Don't you remember what you first told me?"

Then there was a little silence in which Chad looked into my eyes and then away.

"Ok." He ended giving up. "I'll do as you say..."

"Good guy." I said smiling softly. "Come here..."

He obeyed and then I caressed his cheek softly.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked then. "Weren't you sup...?"

Then I hit Chad at his jaw with some strength and after that I began fighting with him until he had some wounds.

"Er..." Sam said making me turn to face him while Jacob stayed sitting at his back legs looking at us.

"Do you think it's enough?" I asked.

"It... will be enough, aye." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"Why don't you also ask them to kick me too?" Chad asked.

"As you wish." I said. "Just once."

"Jacob is on his animal phase." Sam said. "I'll kick him for both."

"Aye." I said.

"Man... I leave you for about a year or two and you become that merciless." Chad said after the fist kick, then the second one was stronger making him let out a little moan.

"Jacob's one." Sam said. "He wanted it to be like that."

"Men... you are too brute. All of you." I said giving Chad a hand to make him sit down. "Now... sorry but I suppose I have to leave. This guy can't get in and I can't let him around there without knowing the..."

"I know Jacob. Ok, ok!" Sam said while he bitted his robes to then look at me. "If you can control him maybe he could go with us."

"Chad doesn't... live too well among werewolves." I said.

"If you can then I also can." He said. "I'll hold my breath."

"Are you sure?" I asked him to then look to the two werewolves. "All of you?"

"Jacob doesn't want you to leave." Sam said. "And I know we can trust you, so if you think you can keep that... guy under control then he can also come, for tonight."

"I'm sure we will have a lot of fun tonight." Chad said holding to my shoulders. "Aye, Bella?"

"Ok, fine." I said while Jacob came by my side and rubbed his head against my side so as me to rub it. "But if I have to go through a male fight tonight I swear I kill the two males, gottcha Chad?"

"I swear I don't fright." He said then. "Promise." He said crossing his fingers at his back.

"Both hands ahead." I said smiling ironically. "Swear it again and this time do not cross your fingers."

"I... ok I swear you I will not fight anyone unless they menace your life or mine." He said giving up. 

"Good boy." I said caressing his face. "Guys?"

"Yes, you know us." Sam said while Jacob made some noises. "And Jacob says he will promise the same as him." He added smiling. "He will not attack your friend unless he attacks first or he tried trespassing certain things. And... Jacob!"

"Here princess." Chad said offering me his arm for me to hold it.

Anyway, Jacob stepped between both and went a bit lower pointing to his back.

"What now?" I asked. 

"Jacob is acting as a dog again." Sam explained me covering his face. "He wants you to get over his back."

"No way." Chad said. "I'll carry her on my arms."

"Are you two silly or what?" I asked hitting both back of their necks at the same time. "I'm not ridding over you Jacob, and I'm not allowing you Chad to take me at your arms." I said.

"But..." He said while Jacob did a pity noise to then find themselves with a gun aimed at their chests. "Ok, not picking you up. Caught it."

"Are you crazy?" Sam said white as chalk. "What are you doing with that?" 

"Motivation." I said putting them back at their hideout among my robes. "Isn't it Chad?"

"Yeah, really motivational." He said. "It'd be not the first time he has shot me."

"You've earned it many times, Chad." I said going next to Sam. "Sam, I still remember about the territorial matter. Can we chat about it?"

"Er... better tomorrow, so I can tell also the elders." He said. "Do we return back with the rest? Or maybe there will be more of those er... 'friends of yours' coming here."

"Not from the family covens." I said.

"So I must admit the rest are around?" Chad said. "Wonderful."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey!" Paul said. "Where did you three... go?"

"Calm up, the chap is friend of the lady." Sam said. "She will control him."

"He is nice, really." I said while sitting down and Chad next to me.

"Man, he stinks!" Embry said while Jacob laid back me wrapping me with his body. "Couldn't you just drop him around!"

"Chad!" I told him off while holding his wrist and looking into his eyes. "You are at their territories. Be gentle."

"They said..." He said.

"Shut up, sit and behave." I said having a look at his wounds. "Tsk, you two hurt each other more than a bit."

I then took a paper napkin and began patting the wound at his face removing the blood.

"Poor Chad." I said. "Your beautiful face..."

I then heard how Jacob growled softly.

"Aye, I'm with Jacob." Quil and Embry said at once.

"I thought you would lick him." Paul said obviously kidding.

"We can't do that." Chad said. "Or at least she doesn't want to do it."

"We can't in case it leads to sucking blood." I said. "It's as when you are with normal people, you try to control your rage so as not to hurt the ones you like and love. Here Chad, hold it tight. Hum, you changed your piercing again?"

"From Italy." He said touching it. "I bought you something else, but..." He said looking around.

"Later?" I asked him. 

"No, no." He said. "That man made me lost it."

"Pointing is a rude thing to do." I said hitting his hand. "Sorry Sam."

"Hey dude." Embry said. "Why don't you tell us how did you two met? You look... pretty different."

"I don't think..." Chad said.

"Chad." I said lying against Jacob's side that was warm. "Are you afraid of telling them about things? That they are not always too great about transformations?"

"No, I bet they already know." He said. "I'm... I'm afraid on something else."

"What's wrong?" Embry said smiling as joking. "Do you have anything to hide?"

"No, I'm pride on what she did." Chad said. "I was lucky it was her who turned me."

"She did?" The guys said. 

"Aye, but I must first advise you all about something." I said. "I don't know if you already know of what it can be turned into a vampire. The main point of doing it is that the person is about die if he is not turned. So just at that point that you are dieing it would be legal to turn a person into one of us."

"Anyway, she doesn't just save me." Chad said. "Not only she saved me but also gave me a second life, helping me on everything and showing me this immortal life I now have. Even when we must follow some extra-rules other than the official ones."

"But you tell us the tale or not?" Paul asked.

"Shut up and maybe they tell it." Jared said hitting his back of the neck to then looking at us again.

"Aye." Quil said looking at Jacob. "Jacob wonders…"

"I know." I said. "His mind is a bit… unfocused for me but when he wonders something with such strength I can see it. And if I'm telling all this… is because I would like you understood it. Being what he is has been Chad's choice; I just helped him, as many others… and I've taught him and the rest of our familiar coven to be able to live their new and eternal life in peace, especially with himself."

"Isabella, I think they don't mind knowing it." Chad whispered me softly. "They are not like us… they would never understand…"

Then I held Jacob's snout so as to prevent him biting Chad.

"Jacob." I told him off. "He didn't meant to do such. Or do you mean you don't think badly of the ones of our kind, because I must remember you I'm also a vampire… And you Chad, begin telling the story and do not even think about that."

"Ok." He said while Jacob nodded and then laid his big head among his front legs and under my arm on a protective way. "Here I go…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_I was born on a little village near Athens on about 1895 in a fisher family; that is my father was a fisher and my mother worked at home while my elder brother and she worked at our lands. I don't know if you have ever met a Greek guy, but we tend to be… well, somehow as suntanned as you. Anyway, despite of being Greek, I've always been too pale for my nationality and I have hardly never got suntanned; furthermore, I've never been able to work at the lands cause I was never physically or healthy able to do it so I was sentenced to the only way possible for such a guy as me: I was sent to the city to study. I wanted to become a doctor and work around the villages close to his birth one._

_I've never ever been treated well, I mean… well, my family loved me even when I was too pale for being normal or too weak or even when I could get easily sick if I did too much efforts. And due to all that, most kids used to laugh at me, when I was little__ and also when I grew up a bit._" Chad said.

"Another poor guy story." Paul said.

"Well, I would have also laughed at such a boy." Embry said.

I felt as if even Jacob were to laugh at him, well, that Chad he once was, so I bounced backwards at his side so as to make him shut up.

"Well, that's an interesting story." Jared said. "But when does the juicy part arrive?"

"Be patient, right? It's important also the previous life so as you understand it too." I said. "Chad?"

"Aye." He said nodding. "_While I was studying on Athens's high school (Athens' Lyceum) a wave of crime and a weird disease appeared to become some kind of murder wave too from time to time; anyway, I never went frightened for that. Then I began on the university after having ended my high school studies with good marks despite of my poor origins; that reason I got some state aids for paying for part of my university studies too, anyway, I was living on a shared flat with other guys from my village and we worked on some of our spare time so as to be able to have certain money so as to help paying for our studies and also having some pocket money too."_

"I'm bored…" Leah said on a singing way while her brother and the youngest of the pack members yawned. "When does the interesting part arrives?"

"Leah, try calming up a bit…" Emily told her softly. "The story is pretty interesting."

"It is." I agreed. "And it gets even more interesting." I said smiling. "Just a bit before I come to scene."

"You are such a romantic person." Chad said joking. "Ok, I'll skip to the point when it comes the beginning of my transformation." He said appearing to think. "Yes; remember I told you about a crime wave beginning some time ago while I was on my high school times? _Well, I was on my third year of career, about ending the studies and beginning the practice period when all this happened again. People were again terrified cause more and more deaths began happening and also people disappeared from time to time. This time the victims seemed homeless people and even a mafia band that seemed to have settled at the town some years ago. One night, I was going back my dear hired flat when I found out the little secret a precious girl in my university had, it was when I saw her biting a man and sucking some blood from him that I discovered what she really was. Then she turned to me and tried to murder me too when she saw me staring at her shocked; she wounded me really awfully before another person came to sight and fought her while I began bleeding badly lying in the middle of the alley that girl had took me to hide from sight and been able to kill me as she had killed some others before me. Then I saw my end arriving, I was really terrorised. I was so afraid of death and leaving my family alone that in that moment, I thought I would give anything for keeping my life. I can't remember it, but it seems I even begged while the university girl fell down death into the pavement._

'_Anything you said?'__ The other person that turned out to be a lady told me then. 'We will see.'_

_Then I felt as if I was on fire and began yelling until I fainted._

_When I woke up, three days after that, I was at the bed of a hotel and there was an angel in white robes sitting at the terrace looking out into the dusk sky._" He said as ending the pre-reborn part of the story. "Guess who she was" He added joking. "Because I don't know what happened on those three days."

Then all of them looked at me while I smiled. Chad loved to tell it as if it was a simple kid's horror tale, with him telling his story and me telling the part about how I found him and chose to give him that chance.

"Right guessed." I said. "_I was sent to Athens to invest about those murders first time, and then as they ended just as I arrived, I was made to stay for a year and keep an open eye and so I hid as a normal girl. I already knew Chad; I had seen him on some magazines working as delivery boy on a little area of the city. And later, when I chose to spend some time at the university that was a good place to get mixed due to the very wide bunch of people of all kinds, I saw him again. He never called for my attention, not until I saw how he was laugh at and even bullied due to his un-matching and unusual appearance. I never thought about turning him, just… well, I once gave him a hand yet I think he still doesn't remember it. Anyway, when the wave began again, I already had an open eye. It called for media attention when that silly girl attacked a university student at the campus' lands. By that time I had already identified the murderer as a vampire and I was already tracking her. I was still trying to control certain abilities and that time, I had also touched someone that made my senses be less accurate than usually. Anyway, when I identified that girl as the one I was looking for, I waited for the perfect time to catch her red-handed and so attack and kill her_."

"If you already knew it was she why to wait until she attacked anyone again?" Jared said. "It would have been better you attacked her that same moment."

"We have certain rules too." Chad said. "We can't attack one of us without probes. And furthermore, Isabella is… well, a bit too soft when it refers to not too cruel kids. Ouch!"

"Shut your big mouth up." I told him. "In our rules, I was forbidden to attack a middle-aged vampire as she was, not without a previous attack I witnessed. So I tracked her day and night expecting she put her feet in to get her." I explained the pack. "And she was really clever. _She took a lot of care about who, how and when she attacked. She always did it fast, accurately and on hidden places so as me wasn't able to prevent the murders to happened. She needed to nourish and she knew how to do it so as do it freely. Anyway, she made the mistake of attacking someone else, two people on a row and the smell of the blood of the first man made me spot her that time. Anyway, I wasn't fast enough and when I arrived to the crime scenery, I found Chad really badly wounded by her._" I explained. "_He was already dieing and there was nothing I could do for helping him getting over and healing. I fought the female vampire and while I was doing it I felt pity about Chad that was beginning to lose too much blood and began raving and begging to keep his life. He said he would give anything to keep being alive, that he could not die yet… he was too afraid of leaving his life without having done all his dreams… I felt pity for him so when I ended with the woman I turned to him._

'_Anything you said?' I then told Chad looking at him by his side. 'We will see.' I added kneeling down to look for him._

_I knew the faster way was to bite him over his heart, but at that moment I thought it was impossible for me to control if I did that, so instead I ended ripping his shirt sleeve and I looked at his body, it was really wounded, so I looked for a un-harmed piece of his body and I found out he had been really wounded and I was running out of time. So I bent over his face and I kissed him at his ear where I sank my fangs._"

"And so he saved me." Chad said proud and showing everyone the earring hanging from a crescent moon scar at his ear. "Everyone thought I was mad and tattooed it there, so I have always said I lost a bet so I had to allow a woman to tattoo it there. Luckily she managed to bite me there making the scar adjust to the ear relieve."

"_When I hear the police cars arriving due to the scandal we made, I managed to look like the girl murdered the man and then suicide herself and I held Chad that didn't stop complaining of being on fire and I ran fastest I could to hide at the highest room of the best hotel, I didn't went out of there day or night while Chad spent three days and nights moving as possessed at the bed while he fought for keeping that life so precious for him. On those times I usually thought a lot about if what I was doing was right or not, about if I was really saving anyone by giving them the chance of turning into one of those monsters I also belonged, making them being vicious blood-drinking machines that would be like mad on their first years…_" I kept on. "_There were several times I thought I had lost Chad, that he got tired of fighting and that he chose to allow the poison I injected him by my bite to rule and kill him. But soon he kept on shaking in nightmares and I knew he kept on fighting, until that afternoon he calmed up and opened his eyes while I was at the terrace wearing as a native lady on white cotton dress that danced with the breeze at that high terrace. 'Where am I?' He asked me._

'_You finally woke up.' I said turning to him my face just a bit. 'You've spent three days and nights on a constant nightmare, I'm happy you finally chose to fight you way back to life. You've been really brave fighting for your life so much.' _

'_Three days?' He asked confused but still not fully recovered. 'What's this place? Are you the angel that has saved me?'_

'_You are at the attic suit of the tallest hotel in Athens.' I answered him smiling and going to sit by his side to change the wet cloth at his forehead. 'And I'm not an angel. My name is Isabella Alexandrine, I've somehow saved you. But certainly I'm not an angel, and you are not a human now either. We are now vampires, I'm sorry but that was the only way of saving you. Now you are a newborn vampire and on your first years you will feel your blood thirst stronger than ever, anyway, you will have to learn to control it and also you will have to learn the basic rules that rule our existence. As I've done this to you, I'm afraid I can just offer you to help you on those first years, to teach you all I know about this new world you have just got into and also, to offer you me to be your mate while you learn how our world works.'_

_He then took a bit of time to appear to be thinking about it, and then he smiled and held my hand._

'_I want you to be my mate.' He said. 'If you are by my side then nothing bad will happened to me. You will not allow me to do anything evil, anything I will later regret. But… I can't leave so soon, I have… I want to end my studies first…'_

'_No. You have no time.' I told him. 'You will end your year and drop it for a while, at least until you can control yourself from jumping over people.'_

'_You've got a deal, miss.' He said raising his hand to see his injures._

_That made me really feel as if the weight at my chest was lighter for a while. That guy was appearing to be more or less as me in thoughts; so I waited for him to recover a bit and then we left for a deserted place with some animals so as to begin his training._" I concluded. _"It took him about ten years to be able to control himself from jumping into anyone and control his blood thirst."_ I kept on. _"In all that time, he spent it travelling with me and he learned all about his new condition and kind and so, he became a good vampire that didn't drink human blood yet he drank it once or twice a year and never when his 'angel' was around." _I added looking at him ironically.

"Right." He said. "But I never killed anyone, I swear it."

"Can you keep on with the story?" I said.

"There's not much else to be told." He said lying backwards over his bags. _"I then went with her coven; I met more of my kind that helped me being under control… And she always gave me some fun by allowing me to help her on some tasks."_

"Wait a moment." Sam said then. "You said you are part of a coven?"

"Is it there are more like you together?" Jared asked.

"Aye." I said. 

"We are the biggest coven that you have ever…" Chad said.

"Chad, do not lie, please." I said. "It's not such. It's three covens plus the twins."

"Three covens and the twins." Chad said. "Four groups, one family." He said smiling. "What's the difference?"

"To Volterra relatives there is." I said.

"Aye, Jacob." Quil said. "Jacob, and us, want to know how can so many people to… well, to coexist peacefully without… troubles."

"Respect, rules in common…" I said.

"And an admirable leader that would bite us if there was too serious problems among us." Chad said. "Yet when she is not there… sometimes Ivvan and I have some big rows."

"Chad, my ears and hearing are perfect." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Bah, I already knew." I said. "You two have already fought in front of me, like you and Lily. As long as you don't kill each other I don't mind you do it."

"Yeah, we also fight." Paul said. 

"Jacob and I do it often." Embry said.

Then I heard how Jacob did something as laughing and the rest laughed too.

"They like fighting when they are bored." Sam explained me. "Young werewolves get bored easily. And Jacob likes to show off."

Then he licked a side of my face with his huge tongue and laughed again.

"Jacob!" I said.

It was fast; I had to put my hand ahead so as to stop Chad jumping over Jacob and Jacob defending himself.

"First, Chad I remember you we are on their lands, no attacking them here." I said. "And second, Jacob you are a big cheeky, even more than Chad." I added hitting his enormous head not hurting him much. "You can't lick me like that."

"He said he has already done it." Embry said laughing.

"Ok, so you said there are more people at your coven?" Sam said. "Covens. More people at your covens?"

"Aye." Chad said then. "One, two… three… four more members, plus the twins. Two elder males, then Lillian and then… well, have you met Bobby, boss? He is my new step-brother, also yours."

"Aye, I've met him." I said. "A curious one."

"And still you get along well?" Embry asked.

"No." I said. "They do not get along well at all. What, Chad? Did you really think I would not guess? C'mon, I'm the elder of us. I know what happens when you try making a coven with several unmatched males and an unmatched female with young appearance…"

"They become enemies?" Embry said mocking.

"No, they are somehow friends." I said. "But they tend to fight among them to try and get the lady's heart; yet in this case, they never do it when I'm around because they know I get really angry with those things." I added looking at Chad that suddenly looked other side trying to dissimulate.

"So you are the first male in her coven." Sam said.

"No, when she found me there was already other male before me." Chad said. "Ivvan, he found her by hazard some decades before me."

"So you both wanted the same female, wasn't it?" Leah asked. "That would be easy to solve, you two fight to death and the one surviving is the winner, end of the problem."

"It's not so simple." I said. "I don't want to lose someone important for me, not like that. And furthermore, Ivvan would kill Chad because he is elder and more skilled than Chad."

"Now tell us about the love story, please…" Emily said softly.

"There's no love story for my part." I said. "So Chad, if you please…?"

"_Soon after being turned by her, I also began developing a certain feeling towards my 'angel', she saved me, she taught me and she took care of me on my first years… and furthermore, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever met; or at least I felt that until I met the man that for humans used to be __her husband and so they told me I would be her brother to everyone's eyes." _Chad told the pack.

"Excuse me; I need to go doing something." I said standing up. "I already know this story so… I will not be missing anything I don't know." I added.

Then I began walking to find a place to pee peaceful while Chad kept on with his story.

"Isabelle as nice as always… Ok, never mind." Chad said when I left. "_Even when I first thought that Ivvan was Isabelle's vampire husband, I soon was told the opposite, that the husband thing was just for humans and that they were just mates as she would be his and as she would later be of a little girl called Lillian too. I still remember how it was. We usually fought for her on that time; because she think Ivvan feels not love for her but friendship but he has always love her as much as I do, so we've always been rivals even when he has the alibi that for humans, he is her legitimate husband._

"_Even when I'm her husband in front of humans, we have still not become mates in our world." Ivvan told me once when I asked about it. "Anyway, that changes nothing, I love her since I first saw her and I'm not going to hand her to you just because you __asked for it. I'll do my best for her to feel for me what I feel for her."_

"_Give up." I used to tell him. "She may be your wife for humans, but that's just an alibi because what she feels for you is just friendship."_

_I tried him to drop those feelings towards her as much as he has tried it with him; a__nyway, I never dropped my feelings towards him in expect of her being able to feel that love I felt for her, and love me in return."_

"Such a romantic story!" Emily said smiling.

"Yeah, but even when one is in love with someone else, it can happened someone else arrives and steal him or her" Leah said.

Everyone seemed to know what it was for, anyway, it was amazingly painful for the one referring to and so everyone looked down.

"Yeah… well." Chad said looking at them a bit confused. "I still keep the hope of her ending realising on how much I love her and she will end choosing me as her mate."

Then Jacob growled softly at him before standing up and left slowly.

"Is he angry at me?" Chad said smiling.

"Nah, he said you will never get her cause she will fall for someone else." Quil said smiling in fun.

"Do not lie to him." Sam said. "He said he will steal her from you. And in fact, you have a problem if you want to get her."

"A problem?" Chad said.

"Aye, that I'm going to fight tooth and nails for her." Jacob said arriving while he buttoned his trousers and aiming his finger at Chad. "I've got no plans of handing her to you, not this time."

"Great, a bit of competition will do no harm." Chad said. "To tell the truth… I doubt you are worse to beat than Ivvan. Tall, strong… but you are not as handsome as us, do… Ouch!" He said touching his back of the head to take a stone. "You are not a lady! You are a fucking brute dude!"

"I've told you million times not to call anyone of their kind 'Doggies' if they are friends." I said going back their side. "And you were lucky, three steps more and I would have thrown this." I said showing him a bigger one.

"Wasn't him your friend?" Embry said.

"Yes, that was somehow like when you guys play to bite each other on your legs when you say something bothering the other. And do not try hiding it; I've seen it in your mind."

"You've been peeping into our minds?" Jared asked me then.

"No, not all of you." I said. "Those three minds shout, high and clear. I saw them each time I had to share Jacob's regeneration ability and my copies of them."

"Stop looking into our minds." Quil said.

"You shout." I said smiling. "I don't look into your minds; I have no interest on knowing certain… things." I added looking at Embry. "About…" I added looking at Kim that was sleeping next to him. "Er… sorry, I have to… I've been annoying to much. Need a little walk."

"I…" Chad said.

"Alone, so… well, behave a bit with them, aye?" I said.

He then nodded.

Then I closed my eyes while I got a clear idea about the three of them wishes and concentrated my best on getting another thing to my mind.

"This ability can certainly become a hell when near the wrong people…" I sighed.

"We hurt you…" A familiar voice said.

"Jacob, I thought you were staying at the fire side." I said. "I wanted to be alone, and having you thinking all the time about a lot of things that make me dizzy and you feeling worry doesn't help me…"

"Maybe…" He said.

Suddenly I saw the gigantic wolf walking by my side and so I smiled.

"That doesn't help, Jacob." I said. "Anyway… thanks for trying." I added sighing and patting his head softly.

"_I'm used to get near certain girl while I wear like this."_ He said thinking. _"I'm beginning to learn now to concentrate my thoughts to communicate. Edward Cullen, you know."_

"Aye." I said. "Anyway, remember I have… a different ability to Edward. I've got none and all their abilities."

"_What's your accurate ability then?"_ He asked. "_Sucking powers?"_

"Something like that." I said. "I get full powers when I kill the vampire or werewolf, but if on the contrary I let them live, I keep a little copy of their powers that are less strong than theirs." I recognised. "Anyway, I got them less powerful than the original ones. It's something like… Yeah, I know; I'm a vampire leech!" I said kidding.

"_Hum."_ He said. _"A leech… So when you are wounded and hug me… you are just leeching me?"_

"Said that way is… well, sounds a bit badly." I said then. "But basically it's like that; anyway… maybe you would…"

"_Well, I'm proud somehow."_ He thought smiling. _"Cause you can chose also Sam or Embry or Quil… but instead you chose me. That must mean something…" _

"Aye, that I rather you to any other member of your pack." I said. 

Then I saw a face at his mind and I felt how he felt pain inside himself and so I felt it also as if it was mine. I saw it clear; it was the face of a girl, a girl that I also knew.

"Can you tell me about that and why thinking about Bella makes you feel pain?" I asked him.

"_It__ happened long ago."_ He told me with a bit of effort and locking Bella's memories away from me again. _"It's no use telling around."_

"Ok, but… well, if you need to tell anyone I'm all ears." I said. "And I do not sleep much so you have no chance of awakening me."

"_I… ok, I will."_ He ended saying. _"It's just… you sometimes remember me on her."_

"Do I?" I said. "I… well, I don't think we have much in common."

"_Oh, you have."_ He said. _"As for example the fact that you stand me just when I'm on my animal form when you are angry."_

"Well, maybe that's true." I said. "I've seen some of my superiors' minds. They think Bella would to a great one of our kind. And… seeing her on all of your minds, Cullen and your pack's ones I mean, lately I have began to think they were right. Ok, here." I said stopping at the edge of a cliff I don't know how far from the meeting point. "I can't hear their thoughts here. Want to sit down or you rather to keep on walking?"

He didn't thought anything; he just lay by my side and allowed me to lay my head at his side as if he was a huge and hot cushion. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are still young." I said about laughing after a while. "You should control your mind better. All of you!"

"_But you can't hear __anyone else's now."_ Jacob thought smiling. 

"Because we are still a bit far so as to hear them!" I said about laughing again. "Anyway, it's not all Cullens hate you… you are too young, your kind tend to be very unpredictable and instable. You are like livid typhoons while we are like the calm in the storm." I said softly again relaxed. "It's as if Nature had made us the opposites so as to be able to kill each other kind… as if we were sentenced to be natural enemies…"

"_You are deep…"_ Jacob thought more calmed. _"Nobody could have defined you better… you manage to calm people around you when you want, you are deep and clever as if you were a wise woman."_

"I'm a lot older than you, dude." I said in fun.

"_How old do you think I am?"_ He then said. _"As you don't want to tell me your age at least try finding out mine."_

"You are on your middle or late teens." I said. "From 15 to 18, anyway, still not overaged. No, younger than 18 or just 18."

"_Wow… you are really astonishing…"_ He said. _"And how about you?"_

"More than 2 centuries if that's what you thought, yet I'm not telling you accurately how old. It's rude to ask a lady for her age." I added whispering to his ear.

He was certainly younger than me by really far, but maybe that youth was what made him be my friend. He didn't seemed to mind the fact that I could kill him, or the other way round. And being with him was certainly funny, in both senses.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Blood**

"Hey." Jacob told me while I mounted my motorbike and Chad went to get his car, or stolen one. "Are you sure that chap was nice?"

"Aye, he can't look like it, but he is my friend." I said. "He would not do anything I forbade him doing. I told him not to attack you and he has not done it; I'll tell him about the territorial matter as soon as I can."

"You are going to patrol again tonight?" He asked me.

"Yes; well, first I am leaving his things at Cullen's house." I said thinking. "Then I'll go patrolling a bit."

"With him." Jacob asked me.

"I suppose." I said. "He, as me, can't sleep either so he will have to stay somewhere so I will take him. He will be really useful for distant attacks."

"I could also…" He said. "Never mind, will you come tomorrow?"

"Do not know." I said. "Chad… if he has to stay alone I don't have chance to come."

"Don't you trust him?" He asked me smiling in fun and irony.

"Sincerely… not when there are cute ladies around." I said. "I don't drink human blood, he does, yet he doesn't kill or hurt much."

"You know about the treaty." He said angry.

"His victims give him blood voluntary and he doesn't bite them for getting the blood."

"Ah, sorry, but there are more ways of getting blood…" he said ironically.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Well, come with me." 

"What?" He said.

"Come with me." I repeated. "I want you to see something. And I want you to be really concentrated on paying attention to it. Do you want to see how our life is when we are not fighting?" I asked him offering him my hand.

He seemed to doubt a bit and so I concentrated on his thoughts. Then I smiled, he was thinking about how would tell Billy he would be out of home for a day or maybe more and the wishes to be with me.

"We will tell Billy about this." I said smiling and taking my phone out to hand him it. "Just make yourself the question if you are ready to know more about my family."

"I'm ready." He said holding my hand firmly.

"Ok, then phone Billy and tell him you will be out for a bit." I said handing him my phone. "Maybe you are able to be so irresponsible so as to leave without telling your family first but I'm a bit elder and I rather you inform Billy about what you are about doing."

"He will not mind." He said.

"Allow him to tell you." I said. "C'mon, phone him."

I saw him disappear for a bit and meanwhile I saw a pair of car lights. 

"Hey, your bike is broken?" Chad asked me smiling as he used, like a little imp. "Can I give you a lift?"

"No, thanks." I said. "I'm waiting for Jacob; I'm going to show him about how we act."

"Ha ha ha." He said laughing. "What a joke!"

"It's not a joke." I said smiling. 

"You must be kidding." He said. "He is a doggie! You can't show him how we act!"

"Oh… you prefer he keeps on thinking you are a killing machine." I said. "That you would kill any of them…"

"I would." He said. "If they gave me reasons for it."

"You know what I mean." I said. "And also that you would kill an innocent to bath in their blood and drink it… Is that what you want?"

He then fell silent.

"I know you are not evil despite of you do some things I don't think are good, but I know it, they don't." I said caressing his face softly.

"Ok…" He said. "Ok, ok, ok… Bring him too…"

"You are going to show him how you get the blood you need." I said.

"That's..!" He said to look back me and fall silent.

"Billy wants you to speak a bit." Jacob said handing me the phone. "I think I managed to convince him."

"Billy?" I said to the phone to get away too. "Hello, it is me Isabella."

"Bella, Jacob has told me he is going with you and a friend of yours to go for a walk." Billy said.

"Yes, he wanted to go with me a bit, so as I can't leave my friend alone due to… well, a little problem he has, I told Jacob if he wanted to come too." I told him. "But don't worry; I'll take care of him, promise."

"I'm not sure it's safe for him to go around with… well, with two of your kind." He said doubting a bit. "Even when he says he will end a fight against your friend before it happens…"

"He is not going to do such thing." I said. "I'll keep Chad under control and they will not even have a chance of fighting." I added looking at them look intensely at each other. "I'm not going to leave Jacob get away from me too much, just to keep him safe."

"I… I don't see it too clear." He said.

"Billy, I'll keep him safe, with me." I said on a soft tone trying to calm him up. "Promise. I can't allow him to keep on thinking my 'family', and maybe I, as monsters. This will be a chance for him to learn not all of my kind are monsters, yet I… well, I'm not a saint either."

"Ok." Billy ended giving up after some seconds thinking. "But swear you will protect him."

"Sure." I said smiling and raising a thumb for Jacob and Chad. "Jacob is like family too for me, I don't let my family to get wounded, at less not among them."

"Then I suppose there's no problem about him going with you, for a bit."

"I'll make sure he also rests." I said. "Even when Chad and I don't sleep I'll take care he does."

"Thanks." Billy said. "You are… a nice lash."

"Thanks, I suppose." I said smiling. "I'll take him home when we end, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." He said before hanging down.

"Ok, fixed up." I said putting the phone back in my pocket. "Jacob, get on back me, here you are the helmet…"

"And you?" He asked. "No, I refuse to take the helmet and…"

"And my skull is harder than yours." I said putting him on the helmet and fastening the strap on him. "If we had an accident you heal faster but my bones are more difficult to hurt and I would borrow again some strength from you to heal faster too."

"You look like her mother." Chad said joking. 

"And Chad, shut your big mouth up if you don't want your dear sister to kick your butt, aye?" I said mounting on the bike. "Jacob, get hold tight."

"Ok, mommy." Both Chad and he said.

"And please, I'm just called Mommy by Lily." I said smiling in fun while I made my bike roar stopped. "For the rest I'm just Isabella."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A hospital?" Jacob said while we stopped there.

"Yes." I said parking the bike and fastening the chain to hold the motorbike to a streetlamp there. "My food reserves are here. Remember? I eat both human food and blood. Hi, Michigan."

"Who are those two?" The man at the reception said. 

"Dr. Crowlen and Jacob Black." I said then. "Dr. Crowlen has come to head a little blood donating campaign to collect some blood for your blood bank; and young Mr. Black wanted to help us today."

"Ok, I'll tell…" He began.

"Remember Carlisle is out for this weekend." I told him. "He asked me to come here and help you with the blood collecting part while a doctor took care of his work."

"Ah, yes." He said. "Yes, yes. I remember he said something like that."

Jacob didn't seem to understand everything and meanwhile I was smiling while Chad smiled too.

"Err… is he really a doctor?" The man asked me whispering.

"Excuse me sir." Chad said holding out his hand. "My name is Chad Crowlen, I'm a doctor from Europe and my friend Bella and Carlisle asked me to come here on my holydays so while I came near I decided to drop around and so I decided to give a hand with this."

"Wow, what a nice man!" Michigan said smiling. "Sacrificing his holidays to come and help!"

"Dr. Crowlen works on an ONG." I said smiling. "So we will take the extraction van and we will go around to pick some blood."

"Ok, here you go the keys… and here, wear this in case you are seen." Michigan said smiling and handing us a pair of distinctive pins to wear. "Just write your names on each one and it will do."

"Thanks Michigan." I said caressing his face while Jacob let out a little and soft growl. "We will bring you a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I'm an expert on doing extractions and transfusions." Chad said smiling charmingly. "You will have lot of blood and happy people around."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I still don't know what we are doing here." Jacob said sitting at the minibus's structure while I changed robes at the toilet. "Do you plan to attack everyone getting in here?"

"No." Chad said while he ended putting his pin at his lapel. "We are going to extract blood, just exactly what she said at the hospital."

"Well, and meanwhile, we take a little drink when we get too much of a blood type." I said going out of the toilet cabin while I ended buttoning my blouse. "How does it look?"

"Like a hot nurse." Chad said while Jacob looked at me with wide shinny eyes. "Just perfect to attract strong men."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Ok… let's begin doing Social Work…" I said outstretching while Jacob stared at me. "Ok, guys… Chad, you have to do your work too, aye?"

"You know I will." He said. "It's funny to play with people for that."

"Jacob?" I asked him.

"I don't know what I must do." He told me.

"Just relax…" I said giving him a white robe for him to look a bit more like a volunteer. "You go out to the street with me and then you smile." I said pushing him smiling to make him nearly fall into the pavement. "Smile wide and everything will be fine, you're also handsome. Ah, good afternoon, would you mind giving a hand and donating some blood?" I asked a man.

That part was the funny one, getting in the street, making people attracted by me and without using any special powers.

"I got a 0-!" I said happy making the man go upstairs to be extracted some blood.

"You got it?" Jacob said.

"Aye, try with that girl." I said pointing to a young one. "Smells good."

"Excuse me, we are collecting blood." He said. "Do you want to donate a bit of yours?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Chad, an AB ." I said through the door hole.

"Babe… good news." Chad said. "Come up here and take my place."

"Yep!" I said smiling and going through the door hole too. 

"Have you called for any donors, 'doggie'?" Chad said.

"Jacob, come here." I called him. "I want you to see this. Sorry sir, Mr. Black is at his last year of doctor's career and this count as practice for him." I said smiling with my warmest smile. "Do you mind if he watches, sir?"

"No, of course not." He said shaking his head.

I knew it was my kind to dazzle people around me, so I was taking advantage of it and I was to do it for Jacob seeing I didn't do anything wrong.

"What are you…?" Jacob began. 

"Jacob, pass me that bag you have at your right, please." I said after tying the elastic band around the man's arm to find his vein touching over his inner part of the elbow. "Thank you." I said holding it softly and connecting it to the needle to extract the blood. "Ok sir, now… I'm going to sink the needle and you will not feel much pain, just as if a mosquito bitted you."

Sure it was to happen that, I was good on it. When I got a pint of blood, I removed the bag and then I covered it with a plastic band.

"Ok, you must take some rest down here just in case you go dizzy." I said smiling to the man. "Ok, next!" 

"Me." A young girl said.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"18 and a half." She said proudly.

"Ok, sit here." I said smiling.

"Err…" Jacob told me. "Miss Bella, I would like you to explain me…"

"Ok, Jacob." I said. "The blood donation itself happens next. The donor lies supine on a cushioned bench and extends an arm. The inner elbow is disinfected, and a cannula is inserted into the median cubital vein. A large bore needle is used to prevent hemolysis. The donor often has a tourniquet wrapped around his or her arm, or may be prompted to squeeze a ball repeatedly, to help speed the process. Blood flows from the vein, through the needle and a tube, and into a special collection bag which is placed on a small scale to measure the amount of blood withdrawn. After the bag is sufficiently filled, several test tubes are drawn from the same needle to be used for disease detection. Typically, around a pint, is drawn during the blood donation process. The blood is stored in a blood bag which contains acid citrate dextrose, an anticoagulant which prevents blood clotting and preserves the blood for long periods of time." I explained them while I extracted the blood and removed the bag and needle. "Once the donation is complete, the donor is given a bandage or gauze to stop further blood flow and is normally allowed to leave. Beverages and snacks may be provided to restore blood volume and blood sugar, and to settle the stomach. Donors are often encouraged to sit down for a few minutes to return to normality, as lightheadedness and faintness may occur. In some countries, stickers are worn by donors to show the donor's pride and to encourage others to give. The entire process, from screening through recovery has a variable time, it can take from some fifteen minutes to about one hour. The actual blood donation takes between four and fifteen minutes for whole blood donation. Donors are discouraged from heavy exercise, such as running, rowing, or lifting for several hours. Plasma volumes will return to normal in around 24 hours, while red blood cells are replaced by bone marrow into the circulatory system within about 3-5 weeks, and lost iron replaced over 6-8 weeks. This recovery process can be accelerated by eating foods high in complex carbohydrates, iron, and other trace minerals." 

Jacob then looked at me as if I was speaking German and so I smiled.

"Basically I sink the needle attached to the bag to his vein, they allow the blood filling it and when it's ready I remove the needle and heal the little wound. Here, missy: a sandwich and a coke. Wait a bit outside in case you get dizzy."

"Did it… did it hurt?" Jacob asked.

"No, not at all." The girl said smiling. "It's been the time less hurt."

"See? Next!" I told Jacob. "I try not to hurt people either."

"I'll get you another one soon." I heard Chad saying outside.

"Ok." I said. "No hurry."

Then I sat down next to Jacob.

"And what are you going to do with all that?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing you can imagine." I said smiling. "We give it to the local blood bank and we also take a bag or two from the most donated group. Chad likes 0- but there's not much donators with that, so it's usually AB ."

"Great." He said. "So… you don't do this for… drinking it. You… you really donate it."

"Aye." I said. "Chad hasn't told you, but he was doctor before I bite him, so when he was able to behave, he ended his studies and so he became doctor. Maybe you think we are monsters, but even when we are vampires, we are not bloodsuckers; we have found several ways of paying society back for what we are. Chad is a model, and a doctor. He likes drinking human blood, but he never bites a person for it, he obtains it whether by my personal reserves or like this. We save human lives too. We protect them, and Chad is also a doctor so he cans safe life."

"But… that's… not bad." He said confused. "You… you do not attack people."

"No, as Cullen we rather to co-live with humans that to eat them." I said while I heard some noises at the door. "We've got some principles. Welcome, miss."

"Hi." The lady said. "Donators?"

"Yes, come this way." I said smiling. "Jacob, bag."

"Aye." He said standing up and looking for one.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok, done." I said. "Chad, it's getting late, we have to end."

"Ok, I do the last extractions and we're done." He said going inside with a lady at each arm.

"Bella…" Jacob said. "Do you think… could I also donate?"

"Maybe you could, for saving your pack mates lives on a future, but for this…" I said.

"For… for your reserve?" He whispered me.

I then looked at him and I saw his thoughts what made me smile.

"I could I suppose, if you are less strong than our friend Lucifer. He once tried and he managed to bend the needle." I said. "Want to have a go?"

"With a needle?" He said. "Ok, just if you are the one doing it."

"Are you… sure?" I asked him. "You would donate your blood?"

"Aye, to you." Jacob said nodding.

"You should try it." Chad said then handing the last lady a sandwich and a coke. "You know what means to have that kind of blood…"

"And you are not touching it." I told him holding the bag and elastic band to tie it to Jacob's arm. "In any kind, it is mine."

"You always get the best part of this all." He said.

"Ok, Jacob." I said ignoring Chad. "This is not going to hurt you and you know what I mean."

Anyway, he closed his eyes when he saw the needle next to his arm and making me smile.

"Ok, thanks for your donation sir." I said joking and removing the bag. "Do you want me to heal it or you will heal it alone."

"I'd love you to heal it, but… here." He said showing me his arm fully healed.

"I was just kidding." I said. "Ah, we are out of sandwiches and cokes."

"Never mind." Jacob said. "I don't need it."

"I don't want the kid to die for this." Chad said joking. "I'll go and look for something."

"Never mind." I said. "We leave the blood at the hospital and we go to pick something at that burger place."

"Good idea." Both said.

"I will be paid for the blood if you pay for my dinner of hamburgers."

"I would rather a more luxurious place." Chad said. 

"Sorry for you, but we can't go somewhere like that around here." I said. "But Jacob would not be allowed as he is now."

"You could buy him something." Chad said.

"Chad, enough." I said.

"Maybe… I could buy something else." Jacob said.

"Jacob, you don't have to go if you don't want." I said. "Chad likes making other males uneasy. C'mon, let's go that burger place."

"Why can't we go anywhere a bit more luxurious?" Jacob said. _"Do you feel ashamed on me?"_ He thought sad and going sad too looking away.

"No way!" I said opening my eyes wide but on a casual tone; then I held his chin and I made him look at me. "I feel good if you come with me, even when you eat and I don't. That's what I want you to eat what you want and not something you could not like… And Chad should respect it." I added looking at him hard.

"Sure, you have to have enough maturity to be able to enjoy certain things served in the restaurant…" Chad muttered.

"I said shut your big mouth." I said having hit him and returned back my place at the same second. "Sorry Jacob. You choose the place."

"Who pays the piper chooses the tune." Jacob said. "You said burger, then we go there."

"Jacob, Chad and I are not having meal now, chose what you want." I said holding his hand and feeling how it was over-hot in mine. "You choose."

Then he looked at Chad and then back me.

"I'll choose the burger then." He said to then think. _"But, I'll take you to an expensive restaurant one day. The day I can pay for it and you will be able to eat too."_

That made me smile.

"Sure, then I'll accept it." I said. "When you have removed a certain someone from your crazy brain. I don't like sharing."

That made him roar in laugh and Chad raised an eyebrow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hum… good bag." Chad said. "Young, athletic… pretty…"

"You and your love towards young girls 'model kind' rated." I said smiling and taking a new sip from the only bag I took other than Jacob's blood while he devoured his 5th hamburger menu all sitting at a park bench while we saw dusk.

"How is it?" Jacob asked then. "I mean… drinking that. Is it as disgusting as it looks?"

"No once you have got used to it." I said. "Chad likes this too much, that's in part what made him turning into a volunteer doctor for blood donations collecting. Apart from helping people, of course."

"But you didn't answer me." Jacob said.

"Yeah, it tastes good." I said. "But it depends on the source. The blood taste changes depending on who you get it from. For example, the blood of a healthy girl, on her late teens or early twenties, who is in love at first sight with the collector and offers her blood voluntarily, tastes better than any blood you can get from taking it by force."

"So you have taken it by force too." He said putting a bit of distance between both.

"Who hasn't?" Chad said as if it was natural. 

"Chad!" I told him off. "By heavens' shake, he is not a vampire, he can't understand without being explained!"

"If he is friend, he should not question you." He said.

"No way." I said. "He is still young. He should be explained."

"You… and your silly ideologies!" Chad said bothered. "You will make us be killed by them!"

"Aro respects my ideas." I said. "And Jacob is a respectful person, he will not tell anyone else… but he deserves to know…"

Then Chad closed his mouth and didn't say anything else.

"_You will make us go killed."_ He thought for me. _"We can not spill the beans about our kind, and you should not reveal any secrets about us…"_

"Thanks, Chad." I said caressing his check softly. "Ok, Jacob. Time for you to know something else. Why we had take blood by force… Do… do you think you will be able to stand it?"

"I'll try." He said.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Viciousity

**Chapter 15: Viciousity.**

"Ok, Jacob. Time for you to know something else. Why we had take blood by force… Do… do you think you will be able to stand it?"

"I'll try." He said. 

"OK, then let me ask you how much do you know about newborn vampires." I said softly while I crossed my legs and looked at him. "So?"

"I… I think they are bitten and… then they turn into vampires." Jacob said.

"And when they recover from the process of being turned into it?" I asked him covering Chad's mouth before he spilled the beans.

"They turn into killing machines moved by lust, they are stronger than before but their weak spot is their sides." He said. 

"Good, the kid has fought a newborn." Chad said. "Give him a prize."

"Aye, that's true. They are strongest than ever and on their first year they are hard to control and also their natural skills are the best than ever too. Maybe that strength and fastness are their best point, but as you said, while fighting and attacking they are unable to think on a strategy and so they are vulnerable at their sides. If they were turned for something like war and getting a proper army of talented strong people, they are like a gang of killing beings, but there are also ways of controlling them, if they are one by one and they have the strength enough for fighting against their lusts."

"Lusts?" he asked.

"Aye." I said. "Blood lust, Killing lust… even Fighting lust."

"Don't forget Sex lust." Chad said smiling and holding me softly making me laugh. "Us vampires are more sexual active on our first year. It usually also happens that we fall in love with a girl on that time, one of our kind." He added looking at Jacob.

"If you are a female tamer, then you can find a bit hard to control a vampire that has fall for you." I said smiling. "But there are some ways of keeping them under control one by one."

"There are?" Jacob asked then. 

"Aye." I said. "Or do you really think I would allow this one to rape anyone or me twice a day?"

"Twice?"

"A day." I said.

"I'm a great lover." Chad said smiling proud of himself.

"The truth is we become really vicious and sexual active on our first year, after then you go a bit more calmed and stable." I told him. "Anyway, we were not speaking about it. It was about viciousity and when we have taken blood by force."

"Aye, but I was… also interested on the other part." He added softly.

"Well, today about the blood other time about the rest." I said. "We were saying that on our first year, we are more dangerous than any other time, but also more vulnerable due to inexperience. If you are alone, as I was, for a lot of time, you can't control yourself or you feel it too hard. It's certainly painful to fight against yourself and your own blood thirst. Now we have artificial blood, on my times there was not such."

"You never told me you were… alone." Chad told me.

"I was not fully alone." I said shaking softly my head. "There was a man there… Carlisle Cullen, yet on that time he was not called like that, and he had no family then either… He explained me the basics and was with me, he taught me a lot and I also caught from him more than what I suppose he wanted to teach me. And I suppose I gave him too many headaches and problems back then. Because I ran out of his sight once and ran into a dark alley and…"

There was no need of keeping on; they made out it even when I didn't said more.

"I'm not proud of it either." I said softly. "When… well, when Carlisle found me I was close to an animal, bent over the corpse of the strong young man and blood dripping from my chin on a lustful way. I wasn't conscious on what I was doing, I was just moved by the thirst of blood I had back then. Carlisle managed to take me away from the guy and I pushed him away and bent again. It wasn't until I felt my thirst satisfied with that blood that I recovered conscious and I realised on what I did; I felt sick and awfully guilty. I was really ashamed on what I did, but Carlisle told me he would not allow it to happen again… He kept an eye on me until the day I was able to control my thirst and then our paths separated again. It was not family, it was more like cooperation. Soon there was also certain friendship when he realised our brains were not so different back that time… On my beginnings I was certainly more… angelical once I learned to control myself."

"You are good, but angelical…" Chad said kidding. "Aye, things happened; remember it's a long time since I learned to control myself, I was already alive as a gentlewoman vampire before you even were humanly born. Things happened and made me change, that's all. Anyway, being a newborn will never justify I did what I did. And it was not the only time. I've lost control of myself several times while I was a newborn, and I also lost control of myself later when I was mad. Once I was made turn madder than ever and so was the only time I was made to lost control…"

"Isabella has always been too severe on her control over us while we were newborns, she usually took us hunting on human deserted places where there were animals but not humans so we couldn't hunt them and we leant to control our blood lust before taking us to human populated places where controlling ourselves was harder." Chad said. "Anyway, as she said, I had run out of control several times." He said. "On first year being a new born, a vampire is easily stronger than her even when she is pretty strong. I could have run away from her control by hurting her if a human had been closest enough for my thirst rising making me mad enough for having lost sense and turned into a merciless animal."

"That's why I keep you guys away from ordinary humans on your first year until you lose your strength." I said. "I can control you after a year more or less. And the blood thirst is self controlled easier depending on your own personality. The sweetest you are or the further you admit your new condition and want to gain control so as not to hurt innocent people, the faster you manage to achieve that self control."

"Most of us still would find hard to control ourselves if a person is bleeding." Chad said. "Yet I do it easier because I have forced myself into being a doctor and so I have had to learn to control myself when I see human blood."

"It's easier when you stop breathing." I said. "You don't smell it; you can control yourself from drinking it better."

"Anyway, when she has not been there… I've gone mad more times than her. I'm not as balanced as her and so I am made mad easier than her." He said. "And then also, I don't see much problem on draining an enemy from their precious blood." He added smiling evilly.

"Anyway, we are not such murders now." I said. "Well, I mean we don't hunt people for draining them from blood. It's easier to take it voluntarily donated and we don't find it immoral if it that way."

"Furthermore, we don't like attacking that people from the kind we once were." Chad said. "Not even Aqueron or me, so less her."

"What about the newborn you carry with you?" Jacob asked.

"Bobby?" Chad said lying backwards with his head at my lap. "Hum, he is still under training, but he also doesn't like the idea of drinking human blood. He is trying really hard to control himself when blood smelling."

"Then he is also a good guy." I said smiling while Jacob went jealous of Chad and also laid his head at my lap softly after pushing his head away. "Kids…" I told them off.

Then I held Chad's head to place it next to Jacob's one and both close to me.

"Maybe we should look for somewhere to spend the night at." I said. 

"I don't want to sleep." Jacob said then.

"Yes, but I promised Billie to make you sleep enough time." I said. "So c'mon and lets look for a room to spend night at."

"Hum, I know somewhere." Chad said smiling. "May I drive you, miss?"

"I'll ride my precious." I said. "Jacob?"

"I ride with you." He said.

"Finally, a nice place to sleep at." I said while we opened the door to the warm and comfortable hostel room. "A double bed, TV, sofa… enough for a night."

"I thought you would like this." Chad said smiling. "And do not worry, I pay for it. I got some money on the last work I had."

"Great." I said smiling. "C'mon Jacob, get in bed and try to sleep a bit please."

"Are you ok?" He asked me. "This is a weird place, I could not sleep here. No while you two are…"

"Need a hand?" Chad said smiling.

"Chad." I told him looking straight to his eyes. "No, I don't want those things with him."

"OK." He said. "Then you go and tell him a tale."

"Enough of ironies here!!" I told for both when I felt Jacob was beginning to tremble in fury. "Or I will have to go and do something to make sure you two stop that."

"I've got no pyjama." Jacob said between teeth.

"Never mind." I said. "Sleep on your underwear or something like that."

"Maybe he is not wearing that either." Chad said.

"I can't carry underwear with me while I'm morphed." He said.

"Ok, then sleep with your trousers on." I said. "And if you need anything just call and cover yourself, please."

"How cute… you have never seen a naked guy." Jacob said happily.

"I bet I have seen more naked men than you." I said. "Remember I'm still elder than you, and in my nature the lust in several forms is common."

"Especially when nearly all of your friends are males." Chad said. "Hunk ones. And when you work hunting vampires."

I heard Jacob growling softly, but I just smiled; Jacob was looking for fight when he tried to make me go red; he would never do it, and that was our little way of showing him.

"Ready." He said from the room. "Can we keep on chatting?"

"I'll tell him a tale." Chad said cracking his knuckles. 

"Chad, no." I said smiling. "I'll go. Ah, I think today was the day of House; it's a soap opera, you'll like it, really it is funny." I added going towards the bedroom door. "Try seeing it."

"Ok, do not take too much, please." He told me holding the remote control to turn the TV on.

"Hey, Jacob." I said smiling and getting in the room to find him in the bed smiling. "Have you cleaned your teeth?"

"I'm not a kid." He said smiling yet bothered. "Stop doing that."

"Ok, no more asking." I said smiling and sitting next to him. "What did you want me for?"

"I can't sleep, so if you don't mind chatting a bit with me…" I asked. "I would thank you."

"Ok." I said. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Don't know." He said. "Oh, aye. You mentioned before something about things happening and you changing. What were you referring to?"

"Nothing important." I said. "I used to be a silly girl, too silly for surviving in this kind so I was… hurt, I was taught on the worst way possible. I changed and that's all."

"That doesn't explain anything." He said. "What happened?"

"What happened between Bella and you?" I asked realising I was maybe putting my finger in the wound.

"That's… something painful." He said.

"Mine too." I answered him. "So if we can't change topic…"

"You must have seen her in our minds." Jacob said.

"Aye, but I didn't saw the full story." I said. "No, I just saw her appearing on your mind a lot of times last time we joined around a bonfire, last night. By the way, I'm more than thanked you guys invited me to share that time with you."

"You like bonfires?" He asked me.

"No, but I like what you do around them." I said smiling. "Did you knew that in the place I was born people dance and celebrate around a big bonfire on the 24th June? Midsummer night's bonfires."

"Wow… sounds good." He said. "Do you also fry things at the fire?"

"No, but we throw our wishes written on papers to the fire, and then we… drink and party all the night. Ah! And we also jump over the flames. It's said that just the best warriors and men manage to do it."

"So women have not right to do it." He said. "I bet you can do it."

"Of course I can do it." I said nearly laughing. "But what would men feel if a lady as me could jump it so easily when they take a lot of effort?" I added joking.

"They would feel their pride being killed by you…" He recognised. 

"That's it." I nodded smiling. "I can jump high and far and fire doesn't hurt me much, at least not on those times."

There was a little silence in which he yawned, and then he spoke again.

"By the way, what was that you said before about raping people twice a day on the first year being a vampire?"

"Ah, yes." I said. "That's the media." I said. "As I said we are more active sexually on that period of time. Especially males. It's hard to control it without help."

"Help?" he asked. "Is it a way of helping without…"

"Without allowing an act happening?" I asked trying to end the sentence for him. "Yes, but it's better to use it on extreme situations. Most times it's just helping him controlling a bit, like a cold shower work for humans; yet if you keep on avoiding it happening it is worse because that lust doesn't disappear fully and when the levels are too high the vampire burst and it's worse because they are harder to control."

"So… so you…" He said.

"Me?" I said. "Oh, my! No!" I said about laughing. "I was the one helping them, and well… once on a time maybe I allowed something else, to help both lusts being under control. Chad was certainly strong." I said looking towards the door of the living-room where he was sitting watching the TV. "I was more skilled but he managed to get me some times, while Ivvan was away; when he was by my side it was not so hard to keep Chad under control; furthermore, he could get also a street wore and do it alone, but I didn't allowed him because our… well, our mating rituals are not so harmless, he would have killed the girl, specially back then that he was also lustful for blood. It would have been irresponsible."

I was beginning to chat with him on a soft and monotone voice-tone so as him falling into the charm of my voice and falling sleep soon.

"When we are doing it we usually bite each other, it's not as different from human ones, yet as we are stronger it usually happens we manage to sink our fangs on flesh, anyway, we can't bleed so there's no problem on going mad at blood smell. Yet…"

"Yet?" He asked me. 

"Yet from the union among a vampire with another vampire no child can be born…" I said sadly. "As we are monsters god got sure we didn't grew on number other than turning others into monsters too."

That made both fall into silence, and I was about breaking it when I found out he finally seemed to have fallen asleep. I then caressed his face softly removing some hair locks from there and after half smiling softly I stood up and went to the living-room where Chad was sitting.

"Did the baby finally fell asleep?" He asked me when I sat next to him.

"He is not a baby." I told him off. "And yes, Jacob fell asleep. What were you watching?"

"Nothing interesting." He said. "I was trying to settle the TV to see any international channel that showed us how things are going back at home."

"Ah, good idea." I said holding my legs against my chest. "I see you have not managed to get it yet."

"Right as always." He said. "Here... we… go." He said pushing a combination of bottoms. "Here, we've got the international channel 1."

"Didn't you get your laptop?" I asked him. "We could have caught it sooner there."

"Sorry, but I didn't had time to pick everything up." He said. "I was… worried about you."

"There was no reason for it." I said. "You know I am really able to fight nearly anyone."

"Good." He said. "But… you know the ones after you were not so simple."

"The ones?" I asked him. "There was just one going after me."

Then he bitted his lip and looked away.

"You know something I don't." I said holding him chin to make him face me. "Hey, tell me."

"You've managed to make a lot of people hate you." He told me. "There's someone going after you and…"

"And?" I asked him. "Who else are they after?"

"Cullens." Chad told me. "All of us living peacefully among humans and refusing to drink their blood."

"So Cullens, Marianne's coven and also the coven at Canada." I said. "Do you know who?"

"It seems it's not just one person." He told me. "It's more than one. And believe me, there will be more than a face familiar for you…"

"Do Carlisle also know of it?" I asked him.

"I don't know, no I suppose." He said fast. "They have still not got everything settled for the fight. They have not chosen the time or fighting plan; but it will take them not too long to plan it."

I then fell into silence; knowing it before they ended planning everything was good, even when it seemed neither Alice nor me had seen it. Anyway, allowing more than four foreigner vampires coming near the Cullens that lived on a populated area, or Marianne… no, her coven despite of been little was mostly ancient, they would have seen vampire wars and they certainly survived, they would not find it hard to control this new menace. But how would Vulturis take it? Would they already know it or were them still unaware?

"Isa, are you ok?" Chad asked me.

"Aye, I was thinking." I said. "Even if they just look for us it will be awful idea to allow them near here. Cullens live next to Forks, it's all human populated, and the only vampires on the area are them. And then there's a werewolf pack at La Push."

"Ah, your pooch-friends." Chad said. "They are just pooches, what can they do?"

"Do not undervalue them." I told him. "They are a big pack, proud and brave despite of their silliness and impulsive silly behaviours. They will protect Forks' people and their own people and lands; they will fight even to death."

"Then better for us." He said. "Let's use them as pawns, they will fight first and then we will fight the ones remaining."

I then hit his nape strong and angry.

"No way am I doing such!" I said angry. "They are also people! They are not a chess piece you can play with and that doesn't mind if you lose to the enemy! I'm not using them!"

"It was just a suggestion, nothing else." He said rubbing his nape.

"What we are going to do is to go and see if we can hear something else." I said. "And then we will chat with Cullens and the rest of covens at the bull's eye."

"Good morning…" Jacob said going out of the bedroom yawning softly early next morning (about 9 Am.) and wearing his trousers while he kept his jacket at his hand while he yawned.

"Morning." I said. "Do you want anything for breakfast?" 

"Hum, and those hurry?" He asked putting on his shirt and looking at me. "Where is the other guy?"

"Chad left a while ago to locate our friends that were out on a hunt with Cullen; and I'm taking you back home." I said. "I'll travel abroad soon again. And as I promised your father, I've kept you safe while you were with me. Now what last for me to do is to take you back your home safe and sound."

"What worries you?" He asked holding my hand softly.

"It could be nothing, or everything." I said. "I want you to go back your lands, take care of your people while I'm not here… I'll go away and check about the rumours that have arrived my ears."

"But will you come back?" He asked worried.

"C'mon, have breakfast and let's leave." I said.

I didn't answer him, I knew. But I didn't know the answer either.

While we were ridding back his house, I thought about the question, we were in silence and the answers came clear to my mind.

If the rumours were true I would come back to tell the other three covens in danger; if it was true and the enemies were from different covens or pairs, with elder vampires… then I should have to think about a way of facing them, a way of making them track us to somewhere safe for humans.

"Chad!" Ivvan said while Rosalie and Jasper surrounded Chad. "What the hell?"

"My sister, there's a problem about everyone back at Europe, she wants us to leave." Chad said briefly.

"I've seen something." Alice said arriving with the rest, each one by a different path. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Could be." Chad said. "But we have not heard much."

"Chad, wasn't it?" Carlisle said then. "What's wrong?"

"She… forbade me to tell anyone until we find out if it's true." He answered them. "But… something bad could be happening soon."

Then Carlisle's mobile rang.

"Carlisle on the phone." He said picking it.

"Jacob, I'll be fine." I told him at the door of his house while Sam and Billie went out of the house too. "I just want you guys to keep an open eye in case we are not on time."

"You have still not answered me when I ask you if you will come soon." He said nearly barking.

"Soon is not the same for you and me." I said. "Soon for me could be several years, for you it seems to be less than a day. I'm not sure of how long could it take me to come back, if I come back."

"Where are you going then?" Sam asked me. "Another fight for your bosses?"

"No, this time it's not that." I said. "It could be something big, and all keeping Vulturis people away from the business, or so I expect."

"Jacob, go back in home." Billy told him.

"No, I don't want to." He said.

"Jacob." They both barked at him.

"I'm not speaking even if he is in your home." I said. "I don't know much about it, that's why I must leave."

"And what about your suppositions?" Billy asked me. "Because they tend to be true."

"My suppositions…" I said. "I've got two theories. First one is the rumours are just such, no real or over exaggerated past thing." I said. "No trouble, nothing to worry about… The second one is not so optimistic. The second one is we could soon be facing something big; anyway, I still know nothing else than what Chad told me. I need to go back Europe and check it."

"Then leave." Sam said. "Do not worry about this surroundings. We will take care of them; furthermore, Cullen will also take care of them too."

"Ok." I said. "I'll leave as soon as I get sure everything here is tied and well tied."

I then phoned Carlisle to tell him about all, I asked him to return their home the sooner the best and so we could speak freely.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said before hanging down.

I thought I was alone again, but I was mistaken again. Jacob was there.

"Hey, I thought you were back home." I said. "Forgot telling me anything?"

"Please, come back soon." He said hugging me to the point I thought I would burn at the contact of his bare chest against me. "Please…"

"Don't worry; I think I'll come again." I said trying to break free from him. "Jacob… you're burning me…"

Anyway, he didn't release me either.

"Jacob!" I said hitting his chest trying not to break anything inside him. "I said you were burning me."

"I don't want to let you go again." He said. "You've not spend here even a week and you are already leaving!"

"Sorry, but that's my work." I said. "I travel from here to there, I'm a hunter, sniper, spy and punisher if needed. I am like air, I run from here to there… that's my punishment; I'll never have the right of settling on a place."

I could have sworn he was sad, he was about getting me again and I jumped away.

"It's not I don't want to touch you." I told him. "But…" I added showing him my bare skin at some places. "Our skins are too different for being pleasant touched one with the other."

"I don't want you to leave." He said.

"I'll try to come back." I said. "I'll phone you, ok?"

"Then why do I have the impression that you are not going to come back?" He said.

I saw him so sad that I felt a huge pity for him and I caressed his face softly. I knew how he should be feeling then, I could feel his pain.

"Here." I told him handing him the keys of my bike. "Take good care of it until I come back. It will need someone to ride it once in a while so as it not missing me too much." 

"Are you…" He began saying.

Then he fell silent looking at me and took his necklace off to clench it at his fist.

"Here, get it. It'll protect you." He said handing it towards me.

"Jacob…" I muttered. 

"C'mon, allow me to put it on you." He said.

I knew I was making a big mistake allowing him to do it, but I allowed him to give me his necklace with a carved pendant on it.

I held my hair up to allow him tying it around my neck, it was big on me, but it was warm.

"Thanks." I said when I was allowed to turn. "I need to leave now; the sooner the rest and I leave the best… And… I still need to speak with Carlisle to inform him too…"

This was being harder than other times; Jacob was a nice chap, he was friendly and made me feel warm when I was with him; he was a great friend despite of his nature as enemy of my kind… anyway, it was being a bit hard to say goodbye to him without feeling his sadness too. On those times was when I would have liked to have Bella's nullity of powers so as not to be able to see his thoughts and also how he felt.

I was to leave when he held my wrist again.

"Come back, please." He said.

"I will." I said starting the motorbike. "Yet I don't know when or in what conditions… Ciao, I need to get to Cullens' and speak with Carlisle. I'll probably be leaving tomorrow by taking a plane at the nearest airport. Say bye to the rest of the pack in my name, ok?"

He just nodded and so I left. Anyway, when I was about reaching the edge of their territories, three big wolves blocked my way.

"Oh, please!" I said a bit bothered for that. "I already said I would come back…"

Then Seth, the littlest of all appeared on his guy's form.

"They wanted to say good bye." He explained me. "Quil, Embry and Jacob. We were at our wolfish form when he thought of it for all to know."

"Oh, good." I said while the three animals came to me and surrounded me. "At least allow me to dismount, please."

They then stepped twice backwards and so I was allowed to get down the motorbike and bow down a bit to face each of them.

Suddenly I had my face licked on each cheek by each of the two littler wolves of the three and I nearly laughed.

"Man, I thought tough guys didn't kiss girls' cheeks." I said joking while the other wolf barked at them to then look at me.

I then patted their heads, first Jacob's then Embry and Quil's… Smiling all the time and feeling a bit sad to have to leave them there.

"I'll come back, even if it's just to say the rumours were a lie and nothing is happening. Promise."

I was about mounting when Jacob buried his head at my side and made me turn around.

He then licked my face at the front, from chin to forehead and while I was removing his slobbers from my eyes, he laid his snout at my lips making the other guy and wolves to laugh.

"What were you doing?" I asked him frowning in suspicious.

"Jacob was trying to kiss you." Seth translated for me still about laughing. 

"Ok, next time you try that I kill you, and that's not an empty advice." I said showing him my right fang. "Or maybe a broken jaw?" I said doubting and making the rest laugh.

"Have a nice travel, and come back soon." Seth said smiling to the give me a little hug. "From all of us."

"Thanks." I said hugging him and then each of the wolves' necks softly.

"Are you sure about this all?" Ivvan told me. "If Vulturis didn't mind them…"

"Vulturis would not mind if any of us, our family or the other ones, died before they chose to take part of it." I said. "No, I want Chad and Bobby together to go Italy and Greece, Lillian and you to Northern Europe. The twins will cover Middle Europe; I'll chase them spying them the best I can too."

"Chasing a gang of multiple couples and semi-couples; sounds good." Lucifer said. "Will we be allowed to have some fun with some?"

"Lucifer and his viciousity." Carlo said more relaxed.

"We want to know of what they really plan." I said. "And corpses do not generally talk, not what we want to know. We will phone each others when we get any news. Understood?" I added while Ivvan and Lillian's flight was announced.

"Aye." Everyone said.

"Mommy…" Lillian said outstretching her arms towards me.

"Take care my precious daughter." I said playing my role of a nice loving mother and hugging her to kiss her check and mess her hair a bit. "Mommy will come back home as soon as I can."

Then we saw them leaving and I went back serious. 

"And remember, overall, we don't want to call for anyone's attention." I said. "Chad, keep a close look on our dear little brother, ok?"

"Aye." He said.

"I'll keep my control." Bobby said then.

That was last time we stayed together in a long time. In fact it was again two more years what took us going back the airport and Forks; and most of them arrived before I could.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 9: A

((This chapter is going to be all narrated by different points of views so I'm going to specify who is speaking each time, specially after the action-time jump lines. Basically because Isabella Alexandrine (Isa for Europeans, Bella 2 for Cullens and pack members) is out at Europe on a working time chasing some vampires and trying to check some rumours about some couples and triplets of vampires joining to form an squad and then going to exterminate Cullens, Delhavi coven and Marianne's coven somewhere at South America.

I hope you like it, I just wrote it to show some points of view about time going by and the problem Isabella explained to both leaders of Cullens and La Push pack of werewolves.))

**Chapter 16**

(Jacob's voice)

"Jacob, letter for you." Billy told me while I was resting at sofa.

"What's now?" I asked him. "Again telling me about going to Forks and check the bank business?"

"Don't think so." He said. "It seems it comes from Europe."

"_Europe!"_ I thought.

It was like a magical word for me. I expected those little pieces of paper as if they were the solution of all evils.

I jumped out of the sofa and ran fast to Billy's side to hold the letter and turn it to check the sender.

Again not name, just a seal closing the letter in which a crest could be seen.

"Jacob, if you keep on reacting like that to this kind of letters I will not tell you about them." Billy told me off while I ripped the envelope open and took out the letter.

"Sorry." I said. "I've been waiting for this."

"Sam handed it to me before." He told me parking the wheelchair next to the sofa. "It seems she has written one for him and the pack and another for you."

"Do you mind if I go out today?" I asked him. "Quil and Embry got a part in the letter, and we had appointed to go to the beach today with Kim and some other girls."

"OK." Billy said. "Just try not to spend too much time with the letter, ok? Or I will have to write her back telling her not to write you."

"Ok, ok." I said. "I got it."

I just got two other letters as it's about a year now since my Bella 2 left for Europe, or somewhere near there.

She has said she had not much time for writing back us, but she has phoned from time to time on short phone calls.

"Jacob!" Quil asked then. "Hello! The beach is waiting for us!!"

"Coming!!" I shouted. "Ok, I just read it once and I'll put it on a safe place."

"Then ok." He said turning the TV on. "Have fun."

I then ran out of home and nearly crashed into Embry and Quil that had come for me.

"Hello." I said. "Sorry for the delay."

"You got a phone call?" Embry asked with his eyes lighted in expectation.

"No, but I got this." I said showing them the ripped open envelope letting them see the crest carved on the wax seal. "From Europe."

"Bella 2!" Quil said while Embry called her "Vampire-lady!"

It was funny to see them also so happy. Last time she posted back us she sent them a special paragraph remembering them.

"Has she mentioned us again?" Quil asked.

"Who cares?" Embry said. "Will she bring us any fun?"

"I don't know, I've still not been able to read it." I said. "Billy got a bit stingy again on me being happy."

"Shall we read it then?" Quil said.

"When we are at the beach." I said noticing Billy was looking out of the window.

(Edward's voice)

"Carlisle, how are things?" I asked him when Bella and I went back home after a hunting together. Now Jasper and Alice were with her at the living-room so she was in great company under good surveillance.

"Hum, here things are as calm as always." He answered me softly. "Forks is as peaceful as always."

"Great." I said. "Bella has been getting fun, did you knew her favourites are herbivores? She rather deer and moose more than big bears."

"She is calmed, you know." He told me while he held a piece of paper at his hands. "Her personality makes her tastes."

"Hum, what's that?" I asked looking to the papers. "Has she really written back?" I asked when I saw him think about that weird Isabella writing back him to tell things. "Has she found out anything?"

"She is chasing some tracks." He said. "Apart from that, she asked about Bella and the weird vision she got of her being turned by you."

"Yeah, I suppose Vulturis will be more than happy." I said bothered.

She was just their prey dog too; one they sent when they didn't wanted to stain their hands.

"She is not that bad." Carlisle said serious. "You have never gave her a chance for showing you. You've never tried to meet her."

"She wanted to turn Bella." He said.

"No, she didn't." Carlisle said shaking his head. "She would have gave you two a hand to get a bit more time. You don't know her, you don't know about what's behind that appearance and behaviour, you don't even know about her personality. She never had the intention of turning Bella into one of our kind. She would have helped you, because she thinks it's no importance of the kind as long as you are friend and do not spill the beans. But you never gave her chance to explain you as she has done with Alice, Esme or me."

(Jacob's voice)

"_Dear Jacob:_

_I know it's been long since I last posted you and I'm sorry. I've been hunting some dudes of my kind and I've been tracking some people thanks to rumours and clues they left behind. I've had not much time for anything else than that. _

_Anyway, now I'm on a little gap, I have chosen to post you all while this rest lasts. _

_As you can suppose I'm still alive, I've had picked some fights and so I have some little wounds, luckily most of times the regeneration ability has worked, slow but still worked._

_Each time I met a dog or a wolf if I am around wild forest I remember of your pack, among other ones. Especially Lucifer and you; do not go jealous, you are both my best friends and so I can't forget you._

_By the way, yesterday I was at Saint Petersburg and I found something I thought you would like so I just bought it as a souvenir of there. And also the little souvenirs I bought for both Cullens and your pack._

_I also want to post a little paragraph for both Quil and Embry (I know you will show the letter to him)._

_Quil: I expect you are taking care of Claire, I bet soon you will be able to check she will soon begin seeing you as a friend instead of a protector, so just be patient. One day she will end finding out she has changed her feelings again into something else. By the way, tell her I found something for her, anyway I will give it to you so as you can give her as your present. _

_Embry: Guess what? I checked the recipe of the Italian ice-cream, I'll try so send you a big tank of it when I can and find a way of sending you it with out melting. And… oh, yes, I bet you would have loved to see all the marvellous vehicles I've had to ride around Europe all this time and all the people I have had to be with. Ah, and to prove it I have taken a lot of photos. Pity I can't sunbath… I would be nearly as suntanned as you guys now."_

Yes, it was amazing how easily she could write an informal letter to us, being so different that our kinds were natural enemies. And that didn't stop there.

"_From Norway to European Africa, from Portugal to Russia… I'm beginning to get a bit tired of changing so fast of place. Oh, well, I forgot again your perception of time is different to mine; for you a month is long if you are chasing someone fast, for me is just a blink in time, maybe because you still can sleep and I can't so I work day and night."_

"She still doesn't rest much, does she?" Quil said.

"Why are you reading it over my shoulder?" I told them holding the letter against my chest a bit bothered.

"Shut up, she doesn't say anything too private." Embry said. "C'mon, keep on reading it."

"… _I work day and night and so I move from the high spheres to the lowest ones. Daylight among government and normal good people looking for a track at hotels and public places, night at__ bars, streets and other places I can move around freely among 'street rats' and other rubbish."_

"Well, typical." Embry said. "I bet she has had fun kicking some buts."

"I must remember you she is a lady." I said. "She doesn't kick butts, she gives lessons."

"Lady or not, she is a hunter." Quil said. "A nice one but still a hunter, how to say it… the steel and silken rose fist lady."

"Ok, I keep on…" Jacob said.

"_I wonder if you would laugh or cry when I tell you one of your kind attacked me and I killed him…"_

"Man!" We all said.

"She has killed a werewolf?" Embry asked shocked. "A real one? How did she?"

"If you allow me to keep on reading maybe we can find it out." I said holding the letter at one hand looking at them. "I must admit it is weird for me too. A vampire alone against a werewolf…"

So I kept on reading and trying to find an explanation for that.

"_I wonder if you would laugh or cry when I tell you one of your kind attacked me and I killed him, but he began all and I must admit he was not unknown for me. He was an old 'friend' and we already knew each other because he already hated me. _

_You know hate sometimes rotten you inside; he was rotten to the very insides. He would have never ever accepted a treat or an alliance from me… I wonder if he would have once became as good as his ancestor was. But he began the fight and even when I could have killed him before I always tried to prevent a fight of where I could have hurt him so badly. Anyway it was written it would end like that. Have you ever…"_

"Sorry but now this gets private." I said.

"Oh, please!!" Both Quil and Embry said at once.

"I want to hear it!" Embry said.

"What is it?" Quil asked. "Love words?"

"No." He said. "It's something private, ok?"

"Ok, ok." They said. "We will be at the seaside running a bit." Quil said. "Call us when you have ended."

It hurt me a bit, so I sighed and folded the letter again to put it again in the envelope.

We were all the day at the beach and I didn't remembered the letter until I was back home and I went nude to transform into wolf and run a bit to check about some hunters at our domains. When I stopped a bit I untransformed and put on my shorts to take the letter again out of them and try keeping on reading it at moonlight.

"_Have you ever felt your destiny was chosen before you were born and now you can fight it? I've felt it often, and even with it I can't help feeling bad when I kill anyone. I'm beginning to feel like a monster…"_

No she was not. She could never be a monster even if she killed half of the population. I kept on reading.

"_I've spent nights and days feeling awful about deaths I've been guilty of, all the lives I've ended with just the aid of my hands... Have you ever seen a little girl being nearly murdered in front of your eyes and not being able to prevent it? I've see it, I wish I could have done anything for saving her, but I couldn't. You once said us vampires were monsters and I tried to show you not all of us are such monsters. The truth is maybe we are, yet I want to think we can rule our nature, that with a lot of effort and control we can once reach a level in which we will be able to coexist with other species."_

Certainly she was already able to it. She had co-existed with us, the pack; and she had spent a lot of time living among human communities for work and also I expected, for just living.

"_I suppose I'm complaining a lot, __I'm sorry. I was supposed to post you to try and make you smile a bit and see I keep on being alive and instead I'm complaining about myself. Sorry. So, how are things going at La Push? I suppose you are having fun as always. No worries, no crazy wolves or vampires trying to call for your lands… no worries at all. By the way, has your friend Bella came back? I expect after we, the foreigner vampires, left Edward brought her back his home. I think he has never seen me well cause he was afraid on what I could do on her, pity you two don't chat each other, I would have loved to tell him I never planed to do the slightest harm on Bella, anyway I could never have told him or my bosses would have heard of it… You see, I'm not as free as I can look at first sight; I have to follow certain rules and be really careful about what I do or say." _

She kept on telling about little things on her actual life, but didn't mention when she would return, not a single time. Anyway, those little pieces of paper folded together and in an envelope made me feel better.

Of course, I wrote her back, but I didn't know exactly where to post it. Was she still at Russia? Was she now at Italy? Or maybe she was at France again? Over England?

She mentioned a lot of places since she left, at the letters at the phone calls… Where was she now? Where should I post her the letter?

What was clear was I would treasure that letter with the other ones at my treasure chest that was instead a big metal box under my bed at my bedroom, the box where I treasured my most important things and letters.

(Carlisle's voice)

I was worried about the last news I got from Isabella back at Europe. She spoke me and just me from all the family pieces about what could happened if the rumours got confirmed, and she said that the clues pointed to that more and more each day.

I knew why she just told me. I was the head of this coven, and she mentioned also Delhavi coven and said there could be more covens in the aiming point. Anyway, she still was not completely sure on who, when or how would be back the attack, if there was one.

Anyway, she also spoke freely to me. I knew that the only ones she was phoning were Alice and me. Alice told me some times that both spoke about their foresights and omens and Isabella often asked her for advice when she saw anything, just in case Alice saw the same and cause she had more experience with that kind of things than Isabella had. She already told me when I asked her about that curious behaviour coming form her, that Alice as had just that extra-ability, could use it better than her that had it as part of copy abilities from the vampires she killed or maybe as a copy of Alice's power from the times she 'accidentally' touched her barehanded. One ability less time but more controlled and developed than her bunch of them. It made sense for me.

"Carlisle." Jasper told me coming in the kitchen. "Alice has mentioned something about… well, about some fights someone spoke her about and that could be happening any time."

"Not any time." I told him. "I don't think it's anytime, and we are not sure about it either."

"Alice said that's what that crazy woman went to do at Europe." Edward said then appearing at the kitchen with Bella too.

"I suppose it's no use to try lying you." I recognised nodding. "She went to look for some clues referring to certain fights that could be taking place soon. But she has never said they would be real, yet… she said most tips she has found until now point to that."

"So it's true." Bella said. "A fight could be taking place soon."

"We don't know." I said. "I'm afraid we will have to wait more until we can know more. Anyway, we are still safe here; all that is happening back at Europe and this is America."

I knew I could not keep on fooling everyone for much longer. Isabella had based suspicious on something more than a fight happening sooner or later around all the world, but if that happened Vulturis would not stay arm crossed, would them? They would immediately take part of it so as to stop it and prevent vampires' secrecy being revealed freely.

No, we could not trust that; we should begin getting ready when our suspicious were confirmed and that could happened any time now…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 9: A

**Chapter 17****: Bad news. Flying ice-cream.**

It's about two years and a half I have left Forks for travelling back Europe to hunt some rumours; now I'm back travelling at a plane. From my last calls to La Push it's been about four months, from my last call to Carlisle it's been just four hours.

"Carlisle, I'm returning Forks." I said then. "No time to speak now, I'm catching first plane to New York and then to your house. Please, ask Emmeret or anyone to demolish some trees near your place for me to park."

That was about four hours ago, maybe more. Now I'm over-flying near Forks. After having sent Ivvan with Lillian to speak with Marianne's coven while Chad and Bobby will go to speak with Delhavi's one, Aqueron kept on spying at Europe for some days and Lucifer went to recruit werewolves and Carlo did the same with vampires.

"Do you think there'll be enough space for anything to park here?" Emmeret asked Carlisle while Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and him.

"Let's expect so." Carlisle said. "Maybe two more each."

"I wonder why we have to obey her no matter what." Jasper said. "Is she really a Vulturis as Edward said?"

"Yes and no." Carlisle said. "She was once like I was, but she too ran away, yet never did it fully and now she still works for them from time to time. To say it easier, she is who they call when things go too hard."

"So she really planned to spy on us." Edward said.

"Nah, don't think so." Emmeret said. "She's never spied us. She was nice and played fair."

"I've told you, but if you don't believe me, ask Jasper." Carlisle said removing another tree.

"Jasper?" Edward asked him.

"I don't think she was a spy." He answered him. "I've met several and they were never like her. She has never tried to seduce us to get information, and she has never pressured anyone of us to try and getting anything, not even you to allow her to speak with Bella."

"Maybe she wanted to earn our trust to then get what she wanted." Edward said.

"Don't think so." Jasper said. "Spies in our kind doesn't work like that. They just charm people into giving them the information, and I must also say she could have easily done it."

"There's… a long and wide backyard story back her." Carlisle said. "I would not be able to retell completely even if I tried, and if I did I'd probably not tell the full version."

"Wasn't her your friend?" Emmeret asked.

"Aye, but… she is always popping in and out around the whole world and along time since… well, since really long ago."

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Don't know, really long." Carlisle said. "I was the one finding her, but she was never that important until we met again, when we both began working for Vulturis. At that time she was… not that dark, she turned dark later. Yet… I don't know why."

"Why don't you want to tell the truth?" Edward whispered him later. "You know why she turned into what she is now."

"She would never allow anyone to tell." Carlisle said. "You should already know there are certain things people would better not name. If you want to be on good terms with her, do not tell her about anything of it, do not make her remember on painful things…"

"Why, is she going to kill us?" Edward said ironically.

"If you hurt her with that she will not doubt about it." Carlisle said. "There are… certain things it's better not to hurt people with. Secrets that must be forgotten…"

It was about middle afternoon when suddenly Black's got a call and Billy caught it.

"Billy Black on the phone." He said. "Who is it?"

"Hello Billy." A soft and nice voice said on the other end. "How are you?"

"Isabella!" He said surprised. "Oh, hello. Fine, we are… fine here."

"Good to hear it." I said. "I thought it could have already begun."

"Begun?" He asked. 

"Never mind." I said quickly changing topic. "I was wondering… how are the cubs?"

"You mean Jacob and the rest?" He asked. "Fine, fine. They are out; I suppose that at Sam and Emily's."

"Quil and Embry too?" I asked him.

"Yes, all the pack." He said.

"And you have freezers at La Push, don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He said as offended. "What do you think we are? Prehistoric people?"

"No." I said about laughing. "I just didn't want something to melt when I threw it to you."

"Something? Throw something?" He asked.

"Aye, try going out to the front door." I told him. "There'll be something for you."

It was funny cause he pushed himself to the door after phoning Emily's to tell the rest about the throwing something thing and there he waited.

"I can't see anything…" He muttered.

All of sudden, there was a big shadow followed by a littler one…

"Ah!!" Quil said when they saw a big shadow going down slowly at the sky. "What's that!!"

"Something is falling from sky!!" Seth said astonished.

"Could it be a bomb?" Embry asked.

"Don't say nonsenses." Sam said holding Emily and Claire's hands. "Bombs don't rain like that."

"Look out!" Leah said while the thing seemed to land at a tree.

"Is it…?" Emily said.

"A huge box!" Jacob said. "Help me putting it down there."

They took not much to put it down the tree and into the land, and then they cracked the lid and found out more littler boxes with a note.

"_To Quil, Embry and Jacob:_

_I already told you those things you called Ice-Creams were not such. I've brought you some 'real' ones. As I didn't knew of your favourite taste I've brought you a wide bunch of flavoured ones. I hope you like them. By the way, please take them fast into a freezer, I'm not too sure the freezing boxes I put them in would stand the heat you have there so well."_

"Yaw!!" Embry said laughing in fun. "Ice-cream!!"

"Hush, there are more notes." Sam said holding another. "This one is for all."

"_To Sam:_

_Here, I also remembered you when I was around Germany. I hope you like the blue wrapped things. Ah, and get sure Quil and Embry don't mistake their presents, Quil's presents are the light yellow ones and Embry's are the dark ones. Then… Leah are pink, Seth are pearl ones… Ah, and Emily's ones are the light blue ones. I suppose you will not mistake yours and hers cause the shade is clear different._

_To Quil:_

_I forgot telling you the ones with the golden ribbon are what I mentioned for Claire. I leave the choice of giving them to her as if they were your presents on your hands. I'm sure she will like them._

_To Embry:_

_I also sent you something for Kim, the presents that have the heart papers attached to them; make sure you give them to her on the perfect moment and I'm sure she will love you for the presents. I'm cent per cent sure she will love them, I would, really. Best presents fro__m London, Paris and Rome-Milan._

_To Emily:_

_I expect you like the little presents I sent you. I'm not sure if you will like them but at least I expect they are useful for you._

_As I said to Embry about his presets for Kim, they are the best of the best around Paris, London and Rome-Milan. I also bought you something from Russia and Norway, but… well, I think Forks is not cold enough for them, but just in case… _

_I hope you like the presents._

_To Jacob_

_Man, I bet you have found out your presents are wrapped on red. Please, open the one with the black cross on it when you are alone, I would hate Embry got jealous by seeing it. LOL. I'll try to get there as soon as I can end up with work. Yet it could take me some days or even a week._

_Ah!! And I nearly forgot; I sent you all a little metal box. Just have a look at them and save them for me, right? Thank you._

_Best wishes,_

_Isabella Alexandrine V."_

"So there are presents for all." Jacob said a bit deceived.

"It seems she has money." Sam said. "There are a lot of parcels here."

I smiled while I flight over La Push after throwing the big box attached to a parachute to be sure it landed softly and didn't break. Anyway, I miscalculated the distances and I saw it landing at a tree.

When I saw the guys taking it down I smiled again and flew away towards Cullens' nearby so as to land the helicopter I was flying since New York to Forks.

When I saw the landing area I smiled. They certainly made it well, little so as not to be noticed by anyone but certainly enough wide for me to land there. Nobody seemed to be there waiting for me, what I thanked them a lot.

I was looking a bit weird now after so long out, anyway, I breathed deep when I saw their familiar Victorian house standing at the country while I carried the boxes and my baggage myself.

"Looks like ages since I left and nothing has changed here." I muttered relieved of seeing it.

Anyway, even before I could even knock on the door I found someone in front of me blocking me the way.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked me.

No, it was not just one; there were five of them blocking my way by surrounding me.

"Jasper, Emmeret, Rosalie, Alice… and look who is also here, Edward." I said when I noticed the guy there too. "Long since I don't see you."

"Who did you said you were?" Emmeret asked a bit confused now.

I then removed my gloves and raised my hand softly towards them, first Edward taking too much care about closing my mind to him, while with my other hand I aimed it towards Jasper. From the five there they were the most dangerous ones.

Little by little, they began feeling more relaxed and they ended going into a relaxed position.

"I'm tired of this!" Rosalie said.

I didn't had much to do, I just jumped out of both Emmeret and her way and jumped over Emmeret to touch his forehead getting his strength shared with me while I made him relax a bit standing Rosalie's bite.

"Stop it at once!" Carlisle said angry. "What's this show of rudeness?!"

"There's a foreigner here." Alice said while Rosalie kept on fighting with me.

Then I fell over her too and managed to block her attack.

"Excuse me Carlisle." I said. "I'm afraid I made your sons and daughters angry at me."

"Hum?" He asked me. "Excuse me, do we meet?"

"So much do I change with this?" I asked looking at my robes. "Well, I can't complain, this is the price I must pay for spending all this long outside… I bet I can look more like myself after a little shower."

"Isabella?" He asked making me smile. "Wow, you look really different!"

"I'm not too happy about that, but… well; doesn't it also look well on me?" I asked turning around.

"It makes you look like a weird soldier man." Rosalie said. "Who has let you that? Your enemies?"

"No, but speaking about that…" I said looking at Carlisle. "I've brought news. Bad news." I pointed out.

"So, it's true." He said. "The rumours were true…"

I just nodded before choosing to speak again.

"I'll tell you more after I've managed to clean a bit." I said. "It's not proper for a lady to walk around covered in such dirt."

"OK." He said. "But first…" He said looking to the over-relaxed guys at the ground.

"Sorry." I said going to them and placing my hands again at them. "I had to make them calm up a bit, it would not have been fair a five friends against me fight."

One by one I began returning the guys their energy.

"Man… I will never get used to that…" Emmeret said.

"I'll come back soon." I said. "I'll first go bathing and then I'll be all yours to explain everything."

Bathing was wonderful after so long not able to do it, I bathed just next to the house at some hot springs that were never used for tourism matters and so stayed wild and natural. The water was hot but not enough for giving me the sensation of being burning if I stayed there.

No, it was again good, hot for me and warm for the rest of the people. And being there, cleaning the blood from my body and face was great, even when some blood was mine.

It was really awful for me to feel those wounds there, but I could have not avoided them either even if I had wanted to.

"Man, this is really bothering…" I muttered while I put my finger on a wound. "I wish I have never turned into this… that way I would have never acted so monster like and I would not have made so many mistakes…"

"Ejem." Someone said back me. "Sorry to bother you but…"

"Peeping on a lady having a bath?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, as you have never had a look." He said ironically. "Anyway, you should begin thinking about coming back home. I think you came here not on a pleasure visit."

"Right again." I said. "Give me three minutes to dry a bit."

"Ok, by the way, your blood is beginning to smell." He told me. "You are giving a bad time to Jasper and Bella, did you knew?"

"I forgot she hates the smell of blood." I said wrapping into a towel and drying myself before beginning to get wear again but this time on a pair of black trousers fastened with a belt and a chain hanging from it and a black sweater that showed my shoulders and abs and straps at the end of the half sleeves and sides of the lower part of it. "How is she?"

"Perfect considering she is about ending his first year as part of us." Edward told me.

"Hum?" I said. "You ended turning her into one?"

"Did you want to do it yourself?" He asked me.

"No way." I shook trying to remove some water from my hair too. "I had no particular interest on it; to tell you the truth, it's not my work to do that."

"You were sent here to bite her." He said.

"To kill her, maybe." I said. "To turn her… I would have rather not to. I would have preferred her never been turned. Sincerely."

"What interest would you have had on that?" He asked me.

"_What interest would I have had on a newborn created from hate walking around for me to have to hunt her sooner or later?"_ I asked him mentally as we had arrived back his home. "You have never asked and nobody has ever told you or you have never wanted to know. But my work is not creating new vampires; I kill evil ones; if I was asked to check about Bella was because they had already sent me here for another business: killing those newborns appearing here some years ago, for second time in your story here. Excuse me for the delay." I told the rest of the Cullens getting in the living-room with Edward. "Ah, I see everyone is here; great…"

"Enough clean so as to begin talking?" Rosalie asked me.

"Aye, it was a lack of manners to meet everyone like I was before." I said. "Thanks for the little gap."

"Oh, my… you should be resting a bit after such a long travel." Esme said.

"Esme." Carlisle said. "Our friend didn't want to rest; she just wanted to clean a bit."

"Right." I said. "Now I'm cleaner I suppose I can begin sharing information. And then… let's see what we do."

"I can't believe that's true." Emmeret said. "Anyone chasing us? Sounds just… silly."

"As silly as you are a danger for most vampires." I said. "They are not chasing any coven, they are chasing the three biggest ones not counting Vulturis and the covens part of my 'family' that can be a menace to them too; and all of us have something in common other than number: we don't drink human blood, at least not straight from their veins, and we all live among humans, most of us co-existing with them. Don't you see the danger of it?"

"That if we teamed up we could beat them up?" Alice said.

"I think she is referring not to number." Jasper said. "They are menaced by our self-control. If we don't drink human blood is due to self-control."

"That's one of the theories I have." I agreed. "And another one is that our point of view about everything is better than theirs and also a menace to all they believe in; none of us like picking up fights! Well, maybe some members of my 'family' would not mind fighting but… we don't go around asking for fight or attacking other vampires for territorial matters; we move around, we don't conquer lands."

"Then what menace can we be for them?" Esme said. "We don't hurt anyone with our life style."

"That's the point." Edward said. "They are different from us. And for them, the less of us around, the best."

"And they have chosen to pick a fight against us just by hazard?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I said. "I'm afraid there can be more interests behind all that… not the mains but the first ones happening and then the rest came."

"Then what is it?" Emmeret asked.

"Revenge." Carlisle said after thinking it a bit. "I think… maybe someone at the enemy lines could hate me."

"Some hate the heads, the leaders of each and all the covens." I said. "Specially Carlisle, Marianne, Tanya and me; but also Ivvan and Chad. Well, you know Chad, he is a big mouthed chap."

"So you get into troubles and you bring us them." Edward said.

"I'm afraid it's not just her." Carlisle said. "I know some of them, they must be angry at some of us."

"But Carlisle, you are pacifist." Alice said.

"I was not once." He said. "While I was with…"

"Vulturis are not saints." I said. "Yet you can work for them and still not drink human blood."

"You drink artificial blood." Carlisle said.

"Aye, that's why they don't like me much either, it's artificial blood not human blood. They still think that is not natural of our kind. And there's also the problem of my other food eating."

"What other food eating?" They asked.

"I also eat human food and drink human drinks." I said. "I like to think it's more humane than just drinking blood. It has taken me years to manage to control myself and eating it normally."

"I still remember when I ate that too." Bella said dreamily. "Sometimes I miss it a bit…"

Ok, now it was more or less clean for me that Bella was part of our kind too. Not only her smell did change a bit showing me of her new nature but also he eyes that were now a bit red as most of the newborns.

It took me a long time to make them believe on the news I got for them and then they said they would deliberate about it and vow on the following day's dusk as it was now midday.

"I'm going to also speak with Sam and Billy at La Push." I told Carlisle while the meting was dissolved. "They also have the right to know what is about coming here."

"Yes, the problem is…" he began. 

"Forget about it." Emmeret said. "Last week Jasper and I chased a prey too close to their limits and some got angry. I doubt they allow a vampire to get in their place."

"Hum, sure." I said. "Anyway, I would like to try. And I'll stop before the limit and ask for their permission to cross it."

"And how would you do it?" Carlisle said.

"With a training whistle, of course." I said smiling before leaving.

"A what?" Emmeret asked.

"Hum…" Carlisle said. "She will end getting killed by one of another…" He added shaking his head softly.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Chapter 18: ****The Pack Advising.**

"Here, here…" I muttered when I heard a loud howling coming from the woods in front of me after I blew the dog-calling whistle once. "I see they have not forgotten about this way of calling." I added placing the whistle back in my pocket.

I was riding my motorbike as I was probably travelling at the woods for hiding from most people's sight.

And as I thought, it took them not too long to appear two wolves who growled at me while I could feel another two hiding.

I then began counting them slowly. One and two visible, another one hiding back the bushes at their right… and another one hiding slightly to their left.

"Quil and Embry at there… then I suppose the one hiding there is Seth… and that one must be… yep, Sam." I said trying to identify them.

Anyway there was a little second and I was lying backwards with a gigantic wolf falling over my chest licking my face fast as if I was a candy or something like that.

"Hoy, stop that you big dog." Quil said at his human form again.

"Stop behaving as a pathetic dog." Sam said pulling from his neck fur to separate him from me and also kicking his butt a bit. "Are you fine?"

"Apart from the fact that Jacob made my bike fall over me too… yes, I'm fine." I said standing up and patting my clothes to remove the dust from them and also straighten them. "Sorry for calling you this way. I was informed about a little incident some days ago. So I chose not to run any risk by getting in your lands without first making you know I was here again."

"Apart from the big box you made fall over our lands?" Sam said.

"It called a bit for the attention, didn't it?" I said a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Wow, you look… different." Embry said frowning and holding a short lock of hair from the back of my head.

"This?" I said. "I got into some fights, how long is I left this place? About 2 years? A lot of things have passed since I left. And this is the proof of it." I said rubbing my hair now reaching my nape with longer fringe falling at my sides of the face, still all pitch black. "Anyway… I'm afraid I came here to speak about something with you guys."

"Just arrived and already speaking about work?" Jacob said sadly appearing fastening his trousers back the rest of the guys surrounding me.

"I'd love to have come here with different news, but reality is reality." I said. "I have come back with this news and I can't change them."

I could feel sadness in him a lot. He expected me to have gone them on different terms, but instead of appearing there smiling and laughing I had appeared there speaking about work. It was not at all what he had expected for an arrival back.

"That will have to wait a bit, Jacob." I said when I saw his thoughts and the things he seemed to have planned for that day.

"Ok, if you have information for us then you are more than welcomed." Sam said. "You know the way to Emily and mine place, don't you? Well, then we met there."

"I'm afraid I can't remember the way from here to there." I said. "So if anyone could please give me a hand…"

"Jacob, guide her." Sam ordered him. "Do you came alone or you brought another blood fellow with you?"

"Alone for now." I said. "More could be coming if needed."

"Ok, get moving." Sam said more to the pack than to Jacob and me.

While they disappeared, Jacob held the motorbike and sat at the driving position.

"Hey, get on." He said. "We have to get going."

"Who allowed you to drive my bike?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't come here to meet me, so I want to drive your bike." He said. "I think it's fair."

"Just be careful, I can not die from a traffic accident, but you can." I said.

"I'm stronger than that." He said as bothered.

"Just be careful." I said.

When we arrived Emily and Sam's place I found out Emily didn't changed at all, but for…

"Congratulations!" I told her when I saw her bumpy stomach. "Is it your…?" I was to ask when I heard some crying coming from the near room. "Well, no. Obviously not…"

"Sam and Emily were parents last year, and this one they are already expecting a new baby." Jacob told me whispering.

"I see." I whispered him back.

"So, what are the troubles that brought you back here?" Sam asked me while they all sat down around the same table as always and I was offered the seat in front of him. "Because I can deduce from your acting and speech before that you've not came here on a pleasure trip."

"I came to advise you." I said. "About what I've found out in Europe and what it's about coming here."

"Ok, we are all ears." He said.

I then explained them about all I have heard and that could concern them.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"So… if I've not understood it wrong, you are saying there are some of your kind that could be coming here chasing you and Cullens sooner or later. And that this could be the beginning of a war."

"That's it." I said. "I'm afraid that it will end on a war; and if they get Cullens or me around Forks…"

"The war will blow up at our faces." Jared said. "This is again vampires staining us with their dung."

"I've offered Carlisle to find a place where we could fight and not harm anyone." I told them. "Far from here. Far from humans at Forks and far from La Push."

"Hum, right." Sam said. "Now… why does it make me think what you really want is us to take part of it?"

"You have mistaken me." I said. "I do not want you to take part of it. None of you. I'm going to do all I can to take that fight far from any human populated place. I just came to speak with you to advice you that maybe some unknown vampires for you could appear on your lands or near us. That maybe you will have to protect your lands; I didn't come to ask you to join us."

"We could give a hand." Jacob said.

"Aye, sorry if I offend you but a couple of vampires each can do not harm on us." Jared said. "We've already faced that."

"I know you could give a hand, but what would be the prize of it?" I said. "I don't want to see any more innocent friends being murdered again trying to give a hand… I don't want to see it happened, we will take care of it; they look for us, not for you."

"But…" Paul said.

"No buts." I said to the sigh. "Sam, you've got Emily and your child, soon children, what would they do without you? And Quil, what about Claire? I don't want to see her grow up without you. Embry, you've got Kim… and so on." I added looking around. "If I survived and any of you died… I could never watch your families to the face again. The guilt of having allowed you to get involved in this to the point you were killed would chase me during an eternity."

That made them shut up and I looked around. No way would I want the story to be repeated again. Carlisle and Jasper could understand me, maybe also Edward, but these wolves were still young, they would have never ever have lived a true vampire war, would they? I doubted any kind of war would have ever happened on North America as it happened on South America and some parts of Europe.

No, they should not get mixed in this either. I just went there to tell them about what was to come so as they to judge it the way the wanted and so act in consequence to their believes.

By the time the meeting ended, I stood up.

"I'll leave." I said. "You must do your plans, I know."

"What have Cullen chosen?" Sam asked me then.

"Don't know." I said. "They are also menaced, and this time, I've got a 'family' to fight for and lead. Anyway, I already told him about what I think is a good idea."

"That is…?" Jared asked.

"That is: _'L'union fait la force'_, or literally '_Unity makes force'_." I told them.

"Do you think that's the best?" Sam said.

"What does it mean?" Seth asked.

"It means that all the 'target' covens threatened should join to face the enemy." I said. "Maybe that way we have more than one chance of beating the enemy. And yes, I think it's the best idea right now because my last information said they will be aiming at all the covens at the same time so as not to allow us to join but they will aim to one first and then another and so on until none of us is alive."

"The classic 'Divide and conquer', good…" Sam said.

I just nodded.

"Ok, we will choose a plan to face them in case they want to come." Sam said. "Whatever we chose we will tell you so as your people and you can do yours too also counting on ours."

"Great decided." I said. "Now… sorry but I must leave to see if I can do anything for Cullens."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

Again I was driving towards Cullens home when my phone began ringing so I stopped the motorbike to answer it.

"What's up Ivvan?" I asked him.

"It's Marianne." He said. "She has already chosen."

"Good news or bad ones?" I asked him then.

"It depends on what you consider good news or bad ones." He said. "She's chosen to fight if they even decide to show their faces around here."

"And have you told her they will fight no matter if they have to kill some humans?" I asked him.

"Aye, and she doesn't care, you know." He said. "She is something like nobility here, she said she doesn't want to leave just cause a bunch of silly men come to tempt her patience. She will not leave her home. Any news from Delhavi?"

"No, not yet." I said. "Remember they are worse to talk than Marianne."

"I would not say such." He said. "She was not happy when she saw it was me who went to talk to her."

"Yeah, we already counted on that." I said. "But at least she has some kind of friendly feeling towards you, and you are more sensible and reliable than Chad. He would have got killed by them easily due to his big mouth."

"Lillian wanted to say hello." He then told me.

"Hum, how is she?" I asked him.

"Good, good." He answered me. "She is a girl, so she gets along more or less well with the coven."

"Good." I said. "And how about you?"

"Me?" He asked a bit surprised. "Well, considering you sent me to an all female coven to speak with them and the only male here is a man they have hired to take care of their garden but that has never speak with them… well, not too bad."

That made me smile. I knew exactly what I was doing when I asked him to take care of telling that coven in particular about the danger. First time I met him was there, I was injured due to some fights I had picked next to there so as I was always welcomed by Marianne I had gone there to try to rest a bit while recovering a bit; he was picked up by them and took there to get over his transformation process. I then expected they would remember him despite of the time and the little changes in his appearance from the man he used to be when human.

"You'll be fine." I told him.

"I think so." He said. "And what about you? Have you been also bad welcomed?"

"Uff… Cullens tried to attack me when they didn't recognise me due to my last style change, anyway I won them and Carlisle came on the best time to stop all of us." I said. "And I've already spoken with Cullens and the werewolves pack."

"Remember to also rest a bit." He advised me. "You've not stopped in a lot of time."

"I've got to be the link between both the pack and Cullens, and I must take care of Cullens too. Furthermore… remember that human married to Edward Cullen? Well, she has been turned, I don't know if Quileutes know, but if they don't they are going to start a war against Cullens and us when they find out."

"Great, you chose to go to a new Vietnam…" He said sighing. "Ok, just take care, right? I'll phone you if Chad phones us."

"Ok, take care you too." I said. "And tell Lillian I also love her. Kiss her for me, aye?"

"Ok, I'll; and I'll also tell Marianne and the rest about your greetings to them too." He added.

"You have read my mind." I said smiling while he hanged down. "Please, take care…" I muttered then.

I was feeling something wrong inside me every day since I found out about their plans. Now I was feeling as if I was to loose anyone dear for me, a story repeated…

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

When I arrived back Cullens' house I found nobody there at first, so I just walked up to my room to try and change robes before going out that night.

Maybe I could mind Ivvan's words and have a little rest even when I was not able to sleep. So I just changed into a pair of jeans and a wide white woollen sweater showing my shoulders and I picked the last book I bought while I was at Europe.

Then I ran again downstairs to the stop at the main door for a couple of seconds to breath deep.

Now all left for me to do there was waiting for the next step to be given by Cullens and also wait for an answer from La Push pack; and I needed not to be Alice with her premonitions to guess what the answer on both sides would be, yet… in the pack case was a bit hard to guess up because of the instable personality and minds and also to their young age. Werewolves were born and died while us vampires were born and never died unless killed by a werewolf or another vampire. Sometimes I envied that of the pack, but who on my place would not have? I've lived for ages, more than three centuries and about a half (counting we are on 2008) while Carlisle was now about that age (348 years) and he was the one taking me when I was turned into this monster I'm now, and so I've seen and lived a lot of things… yet I've still not found anything making me really happy, not anyone making my heart bounce as it's suppose to happened if I had still be a human woman.

I'm tired of being alone and wandering from here to there. Even now I was fighting to protect everyone and also the secret of our kind… even now I wasn't able to forget about all happening to me, all the sadness in my life.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Carlisle." Edward said. "There's something wrong."

"Hum?" He said.

"Can a vampire suicide other than facing the Vulturis?"

"Yes." He answered him. "Why?"

"I think…" Edward began to say until he realised they could be easily overheard. "Someone's thinking about dieing in battlefield."

To that Carlisle just raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you saying….?" He said.

"The same." Edward said when he saw the answer in Carlisle's mind. "Should we step I the middle and tell her family?"

"What we must do is speak her into not doing that." Carlisle said. "But the hunting..."

"WE are not her family." Edward then said. "There's no reason for us going now. Bella needs to hunt, and if that fight is coming so soon then maybe we should hunt now before we can't."

"I was speaking of Esme or maybe Alice that gets along well with her, or even me." Carlisle said then. "But first we are ending this hunt. She can't suicide alone in this three days. And Alice would see her if she tried flying Volterra."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**Chapter 19: Sadness.**

I was reading at the top of a cliff out of the pack territories, sitting at the very edge with a leg hanging out into the air and down the edge while I was reading the story about a guy I bought at Europe.

It was not the best, but at least it helped me to pass time until I could feel either Cullen or the Quileutes' pack came to a conclusion about their roles in this war-to-come.

The book was the ending of a wizard boy series, the seventh book in which everything was supposed to come to an end.

I was really absorbed in the novel but not enough so as to not have heard noises coming near me. Anyway, I didn't move a finger until they were next to me.

A huge wolf laid his head at my shoulder and looked at the book too.

"Do you also like reading?" I asked him.

"_I can't understand a single word."_ He thought.

"Sure, it's Spanish translated." I told him. "I suppose you just know your tribe language and English."

"_And you can understand it?"_ He asked with his mind.

"I'm Spaniard." I said. "And I've travelled a lot so I know several languages."

"_As for example?"_

"For example English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Romanian, Russian, Arab, Japanese, Thai or two different dialects from Chinese other than Chinese and Korean."

"_Do you really speak so many languages?!"_ He asked raising his head from me surprised.

"Spanish, French, English, German, Italian, Romanian, Russian and Japanese I can speak them fluently, the rest not so well. But basically yes." I said smiling. "And what are you doing here? I thought you were with the pack deliberating about the information I gave you."

"_We have, but as it was all the night, we have gone to sleep."_ He told me. _"Well, not me obviously. I was so excited I felt like running a bit, then I caught your smell going stronger so I came to see you."_

"Hum… how long you have not slept?" I asked him.

"_53 hours."_ He said proud of himself.

"You should be sleeping." I told him. "At least you are lucky you can sleep and rest while you do that."

"_Oh, I forgot your kind doesn't sleep much."_ He said as joking. _"You can party days and nights if you want to."_

"Oh, but we can't dream." I said. "When you dream you go to a peaceful dimension where you are the one ruling it and you can relax from reality. I, as the ones of my kind, can't do that. We must look for a way of relaxing other than sleeping, and we can't elude reality even if we want to."

He then lay by mi side and laid his head at my lap softly and sadly.

"_I didn't __think of it that way."_ He recognised. _"Anyway, you have also good things in your kind, don't you?"_

"I suppose so, but as time goes by, you realise on how sad our existence is." I said caressing his huge head at my lap. "At least you werewolves have the sure of death arriving to end with your life when it is empty so you live fast to try and do everything before then; we have more time, but once you have done everything but for one or two things you know you will never be able to do cause they are either out of your reach or impossible due to your condition and nothing is left for you to experiment… you find you can't die and find an end… "

"_Man, that's certainly… sad."_ He thought. _"I bet you have something else to do, you can't have done everything… For example, you have not married, have you? And as far as I know, you still have no kids of your own other than the cover up ones."_

"I will never marry because I have never met a mate, and about kids… becoming pregnant is something impossible for vampires." I told him.

"_Let me see… I bet you have never do bungee jumping without a rope at sea."_ He thought cheerfully.

"At sea and from cliffs." I said.

"_Riding a motorbike or drive a car until you reached the end of a road?"_ He asked.

"Several times." I said.

"_What about something more human like? For example… eating ice-cream until you went sick."_ He then said about laughing.

"Ice-cream, noodles, hamburgers…" I said. "And also drank coke until it was going out of my nose."

"_And riding at a funfair big wheel until you went sick? Got sick of riding in roller coaster?"_ He suggested.

"25 times on a go and I went sick." I said. "Drop it, you are not going to find anything I have still not done."

"_I bet I can find something."_ He said laying his head down at my lap. _"It's just matter of time and thinking..."_

"Meanwhile why don't you try sleeping a bit?" I asked him. "I'll translate the story while I read it so you can sleep."

"_I will keep on thinking about things you have never done."_ He said. _"But ok, try reading a bit on high voice."_

I then half smiled and began reading the story on a soft monotone voice, it was not using any abilities, but just some human skills.

At that rate, he fell asleep soon due to the monotone soft voice mixed with the tiredness he should have.

When I realised on his soft, pleasantly and continued breathing at my lap, I stopped reading on aloud voice and smiling and caressing his hair softly I kept on reading the book for me.

I kept on doing it until he woke up again about at middle morning when he opened his eyes softly and yawned noisily nearly biting my arm without meaning it. Then he seemed to realise of who he was using as pillow and jumped to stand on his feet.

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry!"_ He said fast. _"I must have fallen asleep over you!"_

"I've acted as pillow." I said. "And I've nearly ended reading the book."

"_Does the silly guy die?"_ He asked yawning again sitting at his bottom.

"Yes, but it's still a lot of pages until the story ends so I expect all to be a dream or something." I said putting a tree leave as mark for the page I was at. "So, how were your dreams? You seemed to be dreaming something painful a while ago."

"_Oh, I can't remember my dreams, sorry."_ He said while I stood up. _"Are you leaving?"_

"It's sunny here." I said. "And I have not put on the make up base so as not to shine."

"Oh, but you look good." He said. "Anyway, if you want to come in the reserve…"

"Sorry, I was thinking on going somewhere where there's not so much sunshine, for example… Port Angels' shopping centre." I said. "Or a pub, is there any pub open right now?"

"I doubt it." Jacob told me. "Anyway, if you wait a bit for me maybe I could take my motorbike and we could have a ride and maybe a race around."

"Motorbike race…" I said thinking it a bit to then suddenly smile. "You're going to eat the dust clouds I make to raise."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Here you go." Embry said smiling and showing me a little way carved by animals and motorbikes. "The 'Death way', the most dangerous way around here."

"Cool…" I said smiling.

"But we are not going that way today." Jacob said. "We are going to race in the road that is safer than that way."

"Safer?" I asked him.

"Aye, you can't ride through that way with that motorbike, it's a heresy and a crime to make that precious to ride there." He told me. "Anyway the road is not less dangerous; several 354º turns and also several pieces where the asphalt is awful and there are several bumps that… to be sincere, your precious bike is going to suffer it a bit." He said looking at the bike.

"Get ready and check my butt." I said to Embry, Quil and Jacob putting on my sunglasses with an impish smile. "Because you are going to be stuck to it all the time."

That made the three men roared in laugh and I got ready to start the race.

"Ok, the one losing the race pays for an ice-cream for all." I said smiling.

"Speaking about it, we still have the ice-cream you sent us yesterday." Quil said. "We still have not the cone to put it on."

"It's not eaten on those." I said smiling. "It's eaten on tulips of that. Anyway, ready to race?" I asked making my motorbike roar stopped.

Then the three of them answered with the same noise.

"Ready… Steady… Go!" I shouted letting the motorbike go and speeding around the whole long road.

During all the race the competition was pretty fought among all of us. Anyway, when I speeded and risked my neck more, it was reduced to just Jacob and me.

"Wow!" Embry said while Jacob and I turned fast on another turn. "You two will end having an accident if you don't slow a bit!!"

"Did you heard Jacob?!" I asked him smiling in fun. "Slow up a bit!"

"No way I'm going to allow you to win me!" He answered me.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Are you ok, Jacob?" I asked him while Quil, Embry and I surrounded him at the ground.

"Yes, ouch! My arm…" He complaint holding it.

"It's not just that, mate." I told him holding out a handkerchief to press it against his temple. "You've hit your head. It's bleeding."

"It will soon stop." Quil said. "It always happens that way."

"You've got regeneration, I know." I said. "Anyway, it keeps on being bleeding. Do not move." I told Jacob. "I suppose racing was not a good idea after all… I didn't thought any of you would fall down…"

"It's been a good idea." Jacob said. "I suppose I owe you an ice-cream." He added smiling imply again. "My hard guy image killed with a simple motorbike accident… what a dung…"

That made me smile.

"At least it's your image and not your head what you broke." I said removing the handkerchief pooled in blood to notice the wound was finally healed. "Ok, you said something hurt you?" I added licking the little blood stains at my fingers to clean them. "Let's see what was it."

"My back, and the shoulder." Jacob said.

"Hum… as I have noticed you like going half naked around… could you please remove all the clothing from waist to head, please?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said smiling and beginning. "Painful." He added when he reached his left side over which he fell down.

"Ok, allow me…" I said holding the robes to pull slowly from the so as not to hurt him much. "Here we are…" I said dropping his shirt aside to concentrate on his big back. "Does it hurt here?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He said wearing a pain face.

"Ok, let's see first that shoulder." I said having a look at it to check he had it not broken and so beginning to move it a bit.

"Ouch! Ouch!!" He complaint.

"You are a crying doggy." I said joking. "Ok… Embry, Quil, please, hold him down a bit and try to avoid him moving or I'll hurt him more."

"What do you mean?" Quil said holding Jacob's other shoulder to push him down while Embry held his trunk.

"He's got a dislocated shoulder so I'm going to try and locate it again at it's right place." I said. "Don't worry, I've got medical studies. Right, Jacob?" I said smiling and getting his articulation ready for the movement.

"Right, but… OUCH!!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok. Hold on, it's fixed, but you can't move it on a little while." I told him forcing to stay as he was while I touched him concentrating on calming him up cause he was trembling in pain and fury caused by the pain. "Relax… if you don't you are going to put things worse for me to heal you…" I whispered for trying to use Chad's gift ability.

Obviously it worked, not just on Jacob but also on Embry and Quil that also went a bit more relaxed.

Then I began moving my hands at Jacob's back trying to locate if anything was wrong there.

"Ok, nothing wrong at your back, it's just you fell over it and so it hurt you a bit." I said. "Even the scratches you made when you fell down are now healed, and the wounds at your head and arm… just healed."

"I'm sorry for having stained you with… well, with blood." He said sitting back up.

"Don't worry." I said licking the blood of my skin. "I am not breathing so I am not tempted by it. And it tastes not bad, yet I've tried better ones." I added serious as I had spent too much power by using my powers to calm him up before and so they made me a bit tired too. "If it's blood I can lick it, no problem."

I then stopped to look at them as they thoughts seeing me as a kind of huge feline cleaning itself were so strong they made me see them.

"What?" They asked me looking aside.

"Nothing, do we take our motorbikes and go back your homes." I asked them. "Before the gigantic cat chooses to make anyone else break his neck trying to follow her."

That made them cough a bit as they realised I caught them and so we walked back next to our motorbikes.

"Jacob, try not to overwork your shoulder in a while, please." I told him.

"I can't leave the motorbike alone here." He told me.

"Yes, but try not to hurt that shoulder too much, please." I told him then. "Ok?"

"Aye, mummy." He said joking and making his friends laugh.

"Oh, then I suppose I will have to begin calling you Lillian?" I asked him returning the joke with a faked smile. "Just her calls me that."

That made them even laugh more.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Hey, why don't you come in?" Quil asked. "Our elders were asking about you before."

"Tell them I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I still have things to do." I said half smiling again. "I've taken a little gap now but I must keep on working. You know, there are a lot of things to be done before…"

"Is it really going to be such a terrific thing?" Embry said. "I mean… we've already fought bloodsuckers before, they were pathetic."

"You have?" I asked. "I thought they were just newborns; nothing compared to what is about coming after us. Anyway, I think there's never been something like this around here, and I suppose European Vampire History is not too known around here."

"We don't know much of European History here." Quil said.

"We've got more than enough with studying American History." Embry asked.

"Yeah, I thought so." I said. "Say hello to your elders from my part, ok?"

"And what about that ice-cream I owe you?" Jacob asked me.

"Other day." I said mounting on my motorbike.

"What about… tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Just if I have nothing related to the other business at sight." I said. "And only if you guys don't wear circles under your eyes cause you spent another night without sleeping properly." I said aiming my finger at them. "Gotcha?"

"Aye." They said while I make my motorbike roar and I started the way back Cullens again.

Anyway, before leaving, I did a full circle with the motorbike standing on one feet to face them again.

"By the way, I'll be bringing my car." I said. "Three more seats so chose who is coming or you will have to bring an extra car."

"Don't worry, it will just be me." Jacob said.

"That's not what they think." I said smiling and turning again to leave.

Of course, neither Quil nor Embry thought about losing that chance of free ice-cream on Jacob's go, and if it was just those three, we could all travel at my car.

And I must be going mad cause I was beginning to feel warm and happy while surrounded by those three, specially on the times like the one that same morning with Jacob by my side at the cliffs, his head sleeping at my lap while I read a novel book.

Anyway, when I arrived back Cullen's home, I found Esme there.

"Hello." She said smiling warm. "How are you?"

"Fine, I… have spent the full day and night out." I said. "I came back yesterday after chatting with Quileutes' pack but nobody was home, so I chose to go out and have a little gap reading at a peaceful cliff."

"Oh, you already know the beauties of these lands?" She said smiling warm. "That's good."

"Yes." I nodded smiling. "You've got great nature sceneries around here. I like a little cliff in particular, it's peaceful and it's just on the middle of Quileute reserve and your lands. Really peaceful and silent, perfect for reading and relaxing."

"You could have stayed here too." She said appearing a bit sad or worried all of sudden.

"Do not feel offended, but I felt like more an open air spot." I said.

"Ok, but… well, feel like in home here." She said. "I understand it's not…"

"No, Esme, no please." I said. "I know you are friendly and you want me to be feeling like home away home, but I don't want to bother. I like you all, really, but…"

"But we are not family." She said sadly.

"Yes." I said. "But not either Ivvan, or Lillian, or Chad, or Aqueron… I've got a family relation with them, a bit weird because I travel alone but…"

"I know." She said rubbing her belly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that either…" I said. "Damn, I can't speak it easily…" I muttered for me. "What I mean is I love you, and even if I see you as somehow a family… I've never had a family. I'm sorry." I apologized bowing and standing bowed in respect. "I can't speak easily about it. I'm like a lonely cat, I can't mix with anyone for too long because I always hurt people without meaning it."

Then I felt a hand over my shoulder softly and I reopened my eyes.

"It's no need of apologizing." She said with a soft smiling tone. "Carlisle and one of your friends explained the ones who wanted to listen about your personal background as far as they knew. I can understand a bit that it is hard for you to speak about this clearly. You've been alone for too long, hated and your company unwanted… it's normal now you are like this."

That made me stand up again straight looking at her face softened by a warm motherly smile she was addressing me.

"I can't have my own children; that's why Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmeret and Rosalie are those for me. I can't understand you because when I was turned Carlisle and Edward were by my side like a husband and a son; that's why I am thanked heavens, if they are true; and I'm sure you will one day find that too."

"I'm tired of looking for that. I'm beginning to think I'll never be forgiven for everything I've done."

"Well… I don't know what you've done." Esme said. "Everyone has killed anyone at least once, in self defence or moved by hate or fear. We've even tested human blood at least once; but we've already paid for that. I'm sure that whatever you did on your past, it must be already forgiven, because you are not evil inside you. You've fought to protect innocent people and you've killed murders helping to bring back peace to those lands. Even if you've ever killed anyone, your crime would be now paid."

"Even if they were enemies, there were people I stole someone by killing him or her." I said. "That's the crime I'm speaking about."

"Hum?" She said.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head softly. "I suppose that's just a silly thing."

Then she smiled softly while I walked to the bedroom I had. I couldn't sleep, but sometimes it was just good to sit anywhere and just stay quiet and sit doing nothing sitting.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**Chapter 20: Ice-creams.**

"We're back!" Alice said running in the house.

"Welcome back." Esme said smiling. "How was the hunting?"

"Great." Carlisle said. "Bella got the best prey, again."

"Oh, Bella!" Esme said when she saw her stained with some little blood stains. "You've stained yourself!"

"Sorry, I heard noises and I came to see who it was." I said appearing at the top of stairs with a straight face showing no emotion at all. "How was the hunting?"

"Good, good." Carlisle said. "We are full of blood now."

"Hey, when are you going to go hunting?" Edward said.

"Maybe tonight." I said shrugging. "I've already satisfied my blood thirst the day after yesterday, so I have not much need of hunting right now. How about…?" I added looking at Bella.

"Perfect, she hunted the best prey." Alice asked.

"Good." I said softly. "It's something good for you guys…"

"Are you going anywhere?" Carlisle asked me.

"Aye." I said. "It seems someone doesn't know how to prepare an ice-cream other than like here."

"Ice-cream?" The younger ones said.

"Is there any other ice-cream than the one we know?" Bella asked me.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "In Italy they prepare them other way."

"Right as always, Carlisle." I nodded appearing down with them. "There's also Italian Ice-cream, that was the one I rather most; and also Japanese one. Someone didn't know and so I brought them some ice-cream for them to prove it."

"Really?" Alice asked surprised. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, if you are allowed in La Push." I said.

"Er… lately we are not too welcomed around them." Emmeret said.

"I supposed, it seems you've broken the treaty." I nodded. "One of you bitted a human. Have they found out?"

"I've not appeared around there." Bella said.

"Do you want I try preparing them for the news?" I asked. "It would be awful if this began a war among them and you."

"You don't know about the details." Jasper said. "They will end up killing you."

"I'm faster than them." I said. "Furthermore, I can swim better than them too. But I would thank if you just told me who did it and where."

"Edward, at that cold place… Near Toronto?" Bella said.

"Hum… any danger?" I asked them.

"She had been asking for it during ages." Edward said. "And I asked her for something before turning her into a vampire. She's done all of them. Now it was the best time, it was her birthday present."

"Two days for her new b-day!" Alice said cheerfully. "We are organising a party for her."

"Great." I said smiling. "It's good you have not forgotten still about your human essence."

"Thanks." She said smiling. "Er… will you be coming?"

"I'm not a party animal." I said looking at Edward by the corner of my eyes. "But I thank the invitation just the same."

"Oh, please…" Alice said. "You have to come too…"

"I'll see if I can." I said smiling tender. "Well, if La Push pack doesn't make me their prisoner first when they find out about Bella's new nature."

"Maybe I should go with you." She said.

"Bella, no." I said. "I don't doubt on your good intentions, but I'm not telling them either. I'm just going to prepare them for getting the news. Wow, a year now… Do you celebrate your turning day or the natural B-day?"

"Both, as she woke up as a vampire on her birthday." Carlisle said smiling.

"OK, then… I suppose I will have to congratulate you the double." I said smiling mildly. "Oh, sorry." I said. "I'll be late if I don't begin moving now… by the way, what is best road to get to La Push by car?"

"If you follow…" Bella began telling me smiling softly.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Oh, miss Isabella." Billy said from the front door when I stopped my car there. "Thought you would not come here to say hello."

"Sorry, I had been too busy lately." I apologized.

"Came for that ice-cream I owe you?" Jacob said going out as he put on a different T-shit.

"Not exactly, now… let me see those eyes?" I said holding his chin to look at his eyes. "Hum… good no circles." I said smiling. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Where are you going?" Billy asked me.

Then I walked to his side and bowed to whisper at his ear to end smiling as him.

"That sounds great." He nodded. "I'll tell the rest about it, but I must advise you it will be hard to make us change our minds, traditional ice-creams are better than…"

"Shhhh." I said joking. "Don't' spoil the surprise, please. Don't worry; we will be back here soon." I added getting to my reliable elder-than-Jacob lady again. "And I'll take care of him while we are out, promise."

"Ok, then." Billy said smiling. "I'll get everything then ready."

"Bella!" Jacob told me. "The ice-creams are going to melt down if you go that slowly!"

"He is going to tell you it's just you two." Billy advised me whispering. "But Quil and Embry also wanted to go."

"I thought so." I answered him smiling. "Where do they…?"

"First turn to the right and you will find Quil, if then you take the second to the left you will find Embry." He told me.

"Good, thanks." I said winking at him. "Jacob I'd rather my horn to keep on working after today!"

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Haven't we already ended?" Embry asked bored pushing from the trolley full of floor, sugar, eggs and other ingredients for making the paste for the tulips for the Ice-creams.

"Nearly." I said smiling. "There's just a little more thing."

"Have you already thought about how are we going to carry all those things??" Jacob said raising a bottle of milk.

"In my car boot and with us at the back seats." I said as if it was plain clear. "And then we are strong bunch of people so we will have no problem of carrying several bags each."

"And the money for paying for all this?" Quil asked.

"Visa Gold." I said smiling. "Or maybe another one. Don't worry, I'm paying for this. It's my fault I forgot sending the tulips to put the ice-cream in. Ok, now we are done."

"And you are going to cook all the things for us?" Quil asked. "It's too much work."

"Of course not." Jacob said. "She can't cook all this herself."

"Of course not." I said. "You guys are going to give a hand."

"US?!" The three said surprised.

"Aye, and do not shout, please; we are at a public place." I said while queuing for paying for the shopping.

To tell the truth the shopping was not as expensive as I thought, but it weighted a bit and so we had to carry all among us. Apart from all the ingredients needed for cooking the tulips I also bought some fruits to make some juice too. And the guys bought some beers too. So when we ended we were carrying about four paper bags each the best we could.

"Don't worry; when we reach the reserve the rest could help us." Jacob said smiling while we managed to put all the bags but for three well ordered at the boot while the other three would be carried by Quil and Embry back and Jacob next to me, one bag each to prevent the containing to spill at the car.

Anyway, by the time we arrived La Push, Billy seemed to have done as he said and he was getting some help of Sam, Jared and Paul to mount some tables at their back yard while Emily, Seth and Leah were doing something with paper cutlery and dishes.

Immediately, Seth and Paul ran to give us a hand and Leah and Emily with Leah's mother offered to give a hand at the kitchen.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"A chocolate one ready!" I said smiling and raising a tulip full of chocolate ice-cream.

"Mine!" Quil said.

"Lemon and strawberry one?" Leah asked.

"Here." Seth said taking it.

"Ok, and… finally, the wild fruits one for the little miss and the vanilla and raspberry for Billy." I said licking my finger a bit stained on raspberry ice-cream after handing each to them.

"Aren't you eating?" Jacob asked looking to another tulip eagerly.

"Yes, but the cook is the last one serving herself." I said taking a tulip and the chocolate ice-cream to put it next to the lemon ball of it at the tulip I was holding to then place it at my dish while Jacob put a spoon in it while I placed the ice-creams back at the freezer.

I was fast, but when I returned he was already sitting holding both his ice-cream and mine next to an empty seat between him and Sam.

"I've saved you this place." He told me handing me the ice-cream.

"Thanks." I said taking it and seating with a smile. "How is it?"

"Hum… tastes good." Sam said.

"It's more than good!" Seth said licking his lips. "It's really… wonderful!"

"Italian way of making ice-creams." I said smiling. "Handmade on the traditional way. It was a bit hard for me to be allowed to get those boxes. They don't like the idea of Americans getting the chance to discover their secrets." I added smiling and joking.

After our fifth ice-cream I was licking the spoon full of chocolate ice-cream mixed with a bit of ciammon and pineapple one.

"It is first time I see you eating that much." Jacob said astonished.

"Well, I can't resist to Ice-creams." I said smiling. "Specially chocolate. When I was littler I used to eat it all the times I could. I wanted to begin eating it again so I began training. Anyway…" I said patting my abs. "I think I'll have problems if I don't stop now. I keep on being a vampire and human food if I eat too much makes me feel a bit bad for a day or two."

"Then you should stop eating it." Jacob said taking my tulip from me.

"Hand it back." I said outstretching my arm to get it. "It was the last one I ate for today."

"Hand it back." Sam said hitting his nape and making him hand it to me again. "It's bad, but when you are around he doesn't stop making silly things." He said serious.

"Then maybe I should not come back." I said.

"You are more than welcome here." Jacob said fast.

"I don't want to be the cause of you being so unconscious acting like a little kid." I said softly. "So maybe it would be better not getting near you, before you break something for me being near."

I knew he could make out what I was referring to. The accident just two days ago was still recent on his body despite of his regeneration ability. And so he looked away while I stood up.

"I don't do such silly things." He complained.

"No, you just do things a bit silly." Sam said.

"They are not dangerous." He kept on. "Most of them." He added before I could open my mouth.

"Of course not." Emily said. "But they are childish."

"By the way, I wanted to speak about something with you, now you are all together." I added stopping the discussion. "About what we chat the other day."

"Hum, so you came to ask about our decision." He said.

"To speak about it a bit." I said.

"We've also speak with the elder of Cullens." Billy said. "There's… he mentioned something."

"I'll be more than glad to hear your petitions." I said.

"Well, he said you are going to be heading your own coven." Billy said.

"Covens." I corrected him.

"What?" Now Billy, Sam, Jacob and Quil Sr. said.

"Yes, Covens." I repeated. "One, two and three." I counted down.

"Three and so close?" Billy asked.

"First time in history, we are not the biggest, that's Cullens." I said.

"And which one is your family?" Sam asked.

"All." I said. "I'm Mrs. Crawlen, apparently married to Mr. Ivvan Crawlen and mother of Lillian Crawlen; sister of Chad Crowlen and Bobby Crowlen and really close to Aqueron Sniper. Here we've got three covens: Crawlen, Crowlen and Snipers; and then we also have the twins that are family friends."

"That makes four." Quil said. "And are you really married to that Ivvan Crawlen?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "It's just an alibi. We are just friends, like the rest."

"Ah, yes." Sam said. "Your weird friend, Chad was it? He said something like that."

"Aye." I nodded.

"What I can't understand is you've got three males in love with you." Leah said after counting with her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "There's no male in love with me."

"Leah must be kidding." Jacob said sweating a bit. "But I'm sure someone must love you."

"No." I said after thinking it for some seconds. "There are friends, no lovers. In fact most people hate me, because I am a silent killer."

"Pfff, victim behaviour." Leah said. "You should open your eyes more. Some of those men you call friends are something more than that. At least to their eyes."

"Yeah, sure." I said. "I can make out those kinds of things, it's not true. Furthermore, you can't love anyone that can't love you back."

That made some discussion to begin again, from Leah, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul; they gave their points of view mostly in general about my problem.

"I'm sure you will one day find someone for you." Emily said softly while she picked the dishes up. "You are not evil."

"How can you know it?" I asked her on the same soft tone. "Your kind has always hated mine. In Europe I've got a lot of enemies in both kinds…"

"What makes me think maybe you are not one or another." She told me. "Despite of your nature, maybe you are not vampire or werewolf."

"I'm certainly not human." I said.

"I meant you are something apart from that." She said. "Or maybe you are a bit of all."

"That's just… silly." I said smiling. "I would have expected it from someone like Jacob or Embry."

"I think you are beginning to find something." She told me then. "You've found someone you don't want to lose contact with."

"I've made some friends." I said. "All death but for the ones of my kind, and some of those are also death due to fights or…"

"Or murders." She nodded. "I know by legends that your kind does not die unless killed. It's to be hard for your kind."

"Hum, it is not, you get used to it." I said. "Most of us look for a mate, it's… something like your imprinting, but at the same time different. It's not love and it's not imprinting either. It's something else, like a cosmic connection. Once you've found your mate you have to paths; first one…" I the realised we had more than her ears hearing that chat. "It's rude to overhear a chat in which you are not invited."

"C'mon, we were really interested on what you were saying." Quil said.

"Yeah, 'human mosquitoes' mating rituals." Embry said joking.

"Hum, 'human mosquitoes' is new." I said.

"You were saying something about how your kind mates with someone else." Jared said.

"Why so much interest?" I asked them. "All of sudden you are so interested on how my kind look for an eternal boy or girlfriend?"

"It could be interesting." Billy nodded without moving. "You girl certainly tell good stories, light us with the one telling us about that."

"If I'm asked by such a wise man I can't refuse." I said. "OK, as I was saying… ah, yes. We vampires have two ways of acting once we find a mate, if it's our kind we tend to begin a path together, a path shared to the moment one of us is killed. It's something like imprinting but it can be also not so fast and clear, sometimes it takes a bit to realise of it. Maybe years, so most of us just chose a person and make it our eternal mate, love comes later if you are lucky."

"And what if it's not one of your kind?" Paul asked. "As for example with a human."

"Then there are two often ways and an alternative one that is not too usual." I said. "You must know before anything else that in that case you know of it because of the smell of the smell of the blood running through the veins of that person, and remember we are speaking about vampire-human love. So first way, the blood lust is stronger than anything else and so you end with that person; easiest by far, and the most often."

"Yuck…" Most of them said.

"The second one I suppose you are pretty used to it, it's what Edward chose to do about Bella; you keep her alive, and then you turn her when you think it is fine enough for both sides." I kept on.

"Edward can't bite Bella." Billy said. "The treaty would be broken."

"Has he?" Jacob asked all of sudden while all the pack there went tense.

"Don't know." I said. "Anyway, I know the treaty now, it said nothing about they biting a human to turn them if it's one of the Cullen's wife and if they do it away from this state. Then they would have not broken the treaty."

"That's… that's right." Quil Sr. said white as chalk.

"You did a treaty leaving such a gap?!" Jacob asked his father angry.

"Jacob." I told him off. "That should not be that important. Don't you like Bella?"

"Yes." Most said nodding. "She was our friend."

"Until she went to the other side." Sam said.

"And what was her main wish?" I asked them. "She wanted to become one of my kind, and she chose it freely after thinking it deeply."

"Becoming a vampire is not a choice." Sam said. "It's a punishment."

"I could not agree more with you." I said. "But she had the choice and she chose it."

"So she's now turned into one of you." Jared said.

"I don't know." I said. "But if she was I think she would like you to accept it too."

"Anyway, what is the third choice?" Leah asked. "Killing your selves?"

"No." I stated. "The third choice has never been chosen, just once known in our history, twice but the second one was never know; and after that, never again. It consists on staying at the human side during all the life, they get old and you stay young forever. And when they die you have the choice of dieing too or to keep on living alone."

"I think the third one is the best." Billy said.

"Yes, it's so romantic…" Clearwater's mother said dreamily. "My Harry told me once he would never ever leave me until the day I would die…"

"Oh, mum… not again…" Leah said holding her hand.

"Another man of your kind?" I asked Sam so he nodded.

The lady was about crying while Leah, Emily and I cleaned a bit and threw the dirty plastic dishes and spoons to the rubbish bag; anyway, when I offered to take the bag to the garbage bin at the exit of the reserve, Jacob offered to come with me.

"I forgot asking you before." He told me while we carried a rubbish bag each. "What would happen if it was a werewolf-vampire love?"

"It's never happened before." I said.

"But if it happened?" He asked. "Just forget for a moment that both kinds have always been enemies and that we hate each other. What would it be?"

I then looked at him. He was not easy to fool around when he was sure about something; I would never manage to make him forget about it. So I sighed and got ready to answer him.

"I suppose there would be two more options." I said. "First one, that would be the most possible, would be one killing the other. That in fact would be that hate is too strong, so…"

"So you don't seem to hate us so much." He said.

"I must be the only one with Carlo that has a werewolf family that don't hate your kind." I said smiling softly.

"And if love was mutual, for example, a male werewolf loved a female vampire and she loved him in return?" He asked me.

"Then I suppose there could be a second option: running away and getting ready to die together, cause my family would chase them to kill him or both and your kind would do just the same." I said sadly. "Be realistic, neither your kind nor mine would allow such a romance. They would kill any member of the couple."

"And if my kind would just give them the back? Not minding them." He said. "Then what?"

"Then... then my kind would chase both and… kill the male." I said. "Vulturis would never ever allow that love. Both would… fight, and then any of the two lovers would be killed." I said feeling an old hole reopening in my heart. "Just as with human-vampire love or friendship."

"But you have friends of both kinds." He said while we arrived back his house.

"Yes." I said. "And… please, could we drop it?" I said with a tired tone.

"Wait a moment." He said holding my wrist. "Why are you feeling like…?"

I then pulled with strength from my wrist getting it free.

"Drop it, ok?" I said bothered to go and sit with Quil and Claire that was now playing with a little wooden wolf and a wooden deer with Quil.

"Jacob, where've you been?" Sam asked him then.

"Taking the rubbish to the rubbish collector outside the town." He said. "Emily, I've got a little doubt."

"A doubt?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering… why would a girl refuse to talk about anything?" He asked her.

"Hum?" Both Emily and Sam asked shocked.

"Yes, if… well, if Sam asked you something, why would you refuse to answer him?" Jacob said.

"I would not refuse to answer him." Emily said a bit confused. "But… maybe if it was something painful for me or… well, something I thought was shaming for me…"

That made Jacob even more confused about all the thing about me not wanting to answer him.

"You've asked that little witch something, haven't you?" Sam said realising he was looking at me and making me look at them when I heard my name.

"Aye, but… she asked me to drop it." He answered him whispering.

"Billy, sorry to have to leave so soon." I said. "Would you mind if I get some of each ice-cream to take home?"

"Are you eating more of it?" He asked. "You will go ill."

"It's not for me." I said smiling. "But Alice and Bella wanted to eat a bit and I would like to give them a little surprise."

"Ah, sure." He said. "Get what you need. I'll give you hand and…"

"Don't worry." I said smiling warmly. "Do not move, I'll take them myself."

"Jacob!" He told him. "Help the lady to get something to carry some ice-cream. Lend her a bowl or something."

"OK." He said standing up. "Missy?"

"Coming." I said following him to the kitchen in his house.

"Don't tell me you are going eat more ice-cream." He told me.

"Oh, no." I said. "I told Billy; Alice and Bella wanted to come and have some ice-cream too, but as none wanted to break rules they didn't came, so I wanted to surprise them."

"What a tender heart." He said joking. "Does it do?" He asked showing me a bunch of pottery bowls. "We've got about a thousand of these things."

"They will do." I said. "I'm sorry about having to steal some ice-cream from you."

"Bah, never mind." He said smiling imply as he helped me. "You brought us industrial quantities; we've got here for a lot of time and even to mount an ice-cream parlour for a week."

"I doubt it." I said smiling in fun. "You guys eat a lot. I wasn't sure if I was bringing you enough for two days…"

That made him roar in laugh and I was happy to see him like that. I liked when he burst in laughs as he was now. So I kept on filling the little handmade pots with several different flavours of Ice-creams.

At least until he shook the spoon he was taking the ice-cream out with and he hit my cheek.

"Ouch!" I said to then smile in fun. "You've stained me on… wild fruits!"

"Hum!" He said. "It's easy to fix." He added smiling imply again.

He was fast, got in front of me and licked my check eating the stain of ice-cream.

"You are mistaken about the way of serving it." He said smiling imply again. "Tastes tons better like this."

I would have hit his head, but that cheeky acting made me laugh instead, so much I thought I would burst making him also laugh as we covered the pots with the lids.

"I like your smile." He said. "Yet you seem not to have laugh or smile sincerely on a lot of time."

"I had not much motives for it." I said. "Good, this one was the last one."

"Do you want me to help you with…" he offered.

"Nah, I take this and I go." I said. "But first… I'll go and say bye to the rest of your pack and mates."

"When can we meet again?" He asked me while he put the things in a paper bag after putting some lids to cover them.

"Don't know…" I said. "Alice and Bella are going to kill me if I don't spend a bit of time with them… Anyway, maybe we could meet again on three days, Thursday is fine with you?"

"Well… I'll call off the other meeting." He said smiling.

"Friday then?" I asked.

"I already told you that…" he said.

"You are not going to call of any plans to be with me." I told him. "Friday is fine with you?"

"Yes, Friday is fine." He said smiling. "Any plans?"

"I let you guys to surprise me." I said smiling. "Sorry, I must leave." I told to the people still at the Black's back ground.

"Bye." Most said.

"Don't you want to stay a bit more?" Quil asked me.

"Aye, the party has just begun." Embry added.

"Sorry, I must take the ice-creams home before they are melted." I said raising the paper bags. "I'm afraid that even if I put them against my skin I would not manage to stop it melting."

"Want anyone to escort you?" Jared offered. "I have to get to the edge too, so if you want me to…"

"No, it's fine." I said. "I know the way back home. Thanks."

"As you want." He said.

I then went to get in my car and then I started the engine; and while I was doing it, Sam jumped in the car too.

"Do you mind giving me a little lift?" He asked. "I think you are also going that way."

"Ok." I said. "Where do you go?"

"Oh, to the very edge." He said. "So if you don't mind driving safe…"

"I always drive safe when I carry anyone." I said beginning to drive it.

"Have you been told about Cullen's decision?" He asked.

"No, but I can foresee it." I said. "Anyway… you know, promotions are not too reliable."

"Ah, sure." He said. "And what is going to be?"

"Fighting, of course." I told him. "They are also going to be straight attacked. They are 'vegetarians' and that's what the enemy is chasing. And furthermore, they are also dangerous, they are a big coven."

"And you are a killer." He nodded. "There's a big difference."

"Well… my 'family' are also killers, not as hired as me but…" I said. "Even the twins. Yet they are trackers… Anyway, what about you? Have you spoken about it?"

"Yes, but the pack is a bit… divided." He recognised. "Some of us are fond of the idea of not helping but for protecting Forks' people from your fights; others are fond on helping Cullens and you. Someone even said they didn't minded one or the other as long as they had to fight against vampires."

"No way." I said. "Tell the ones fond of us not to get mixed; I would hate any of you got hurt in this…"

"Loyal thing of you, but we are going to fight anyway, whether side by side with your kind or just to protect humans in Forks and surroundings."

"I will tell Cullens about moving the fight other place not hurting anyone." I said serious. "The less problems we do you the best."

"Thanks for caring about us but we need no help for that." He said. "Just take care of yourself, if you think on others you will surely get hurt despite of your ages of experience…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help caring about friends." I said straight faced. "Even if ages passed again, I would not stop caring about friends. I do not ask for the same from my friends, but I can't help caring about mines. By the way, your stop." I said stopping the car for him to leave. "Is it ok here or you rather another spot?"

"Here will be ok." He said. "Thanks for the lift."

"Bah, it doesn't mind." I said. "It was on my way. Are you patrolling today?"

"Ah, yes." He said. "I have to, especially now you said some evil vampires are coming."

"Hum, then I suppose I could take a rest to do a pyjama party with Alice, Bella and Rosalie." I said smiling. "Just for a while, I think I'll go having a look around too. Furthermore, I want to check something too."

"Whatever." He said waving at me.

Smiling I started the engine again as I waved bye to him; when I reached the main road, I made the car go fastest than ever making his engine roar in speed and the tyres scream on each turn of the road. And finally I arrived back home carrying the tulips and ice-creams' pots.

"Ah!!" Alice said cheerfully jumping at my back while I was removing the lids of the ice-creams at the kitchen after having moved there silently. "What's that?!"

"Ice-cream, made on the Italian way." I said. "A little present from La Push."

"The pooches gave us anything?" Edward asked from the door arriving with Bella.

"Well, you said you never ate this kind of ice-creams so I asked them to allow me to take some for all." I told him. "I brought them some as a present from the long trip."

"We can't eat that." Jasper said taking one and smiling it.

"Well, I couldn't long time ago, and now…" I said sinking a finger at it and then licking it softly. "I would love to eat more but I've already eaten five on a row and I'm afraid that if I keep on eating it I will go ill."

"It's amazing you managed to eat even one." Edward said. "But we can't eat that."

"I'd like to try." Bella said then. "I mean… if she has managed to do it then I would also like to do it."

"It could be dangerous." Emmeret said.

"Hum!!" Alice said holding a spoon with the ice-cream at her mouth impishly. "This is just great!!"

"Alice!" The guys said.

"Alice, please." I told her. "Take it easy or you will go sick, if you have not eaten much of human meal before."

"I would like to try it too." Bella said taking one.

"Sure, get a spoon and serve yourself a tulip." I said handing her a tulip as Alice got one herself before and then taking the rest to offered them to the guys. "Would you also like to try them?"

"Better not." Jasper said. "Carlisle and Esme travelled to Delhavi to treat with the coven there. There's no doctor here to treat us."

"Sure, I'm just a flowerpot." I said turning. "Allow me to remind you I have already pass for this, and here I am. But if you don't want to test it… more for us." I said smiling and getting a cone of crushed ice and then taking a blood bag to pool it with it a bit. "Here guys, take one with us. You can eat this thing; even vampires that do not have human food can have those."

"What is it?" Rosalie said holding Emmeret's one and smelling it.

"Japanese style ice-cream, blood flavour." I said. "Lillian loved them when I prepared her them."

"Maybe you can eat them, but… mmph!" Edward said when I forced him a spoon of the special ice-cream in his mouth.

"Eat and shut up." I said. "You are not going to get ill with that."

"Then why don't you eat it?" Emmeret asked taking a bit of his ice-cream.

"I've already eaten five normal ice-cream of my favourite combinations." I said. "For a day I've eaten more than enough human food."

"This is… great." Alice said with her mouth full of pineapple ice-cream. "I want more of this!! Oh, can we buy more where you bought it?"

"Sure, if you want to fly near Volterra and back here." I said smiling.

10


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Ice-creams

**Chapter 21****: The wolf and the vamp.**

"Bella, do not force yourself into eating that." I told her the Friday while I was getting ready for leaving. "You'll end up going sick and also going fed up with that kind of food."

"But I want to eat it." She said. "I don't want to need blood."

Then I smiled at her and put my hand at the top of her hair messing it slightly.

"You don't need to force yourself into eating that. Your blood thirst will not disappear just by eating it, you will control it better, but it needs of a lot of time to be able to eat that much. So do not force yourself that much or you will end up ill."

"But…" She said.

Then I put a finger at her lips to make her shut up and did a half smiled.

"If you go ill due to this, Edward will never ever allow you to eat anything human again." I told her. "If you want to do it, then I'll show you how, but you must believe me and stop trying it for a day or two."

She then looked away.

"Think about it, I've got to get going." I said. "I appointed a meeting today."

"Again with the pack?" Emmeret said trying to fix the TV remote control after it was thrown against a wall the previous day.

"Don't know, at least not all of them." I said. "Jacob wanted to show me somewhere, and I'm going to see if I can make him accept Bella is fine as a vampire."

"You are taking too much time with those guys." Bella said. "How is such?"

"Well, remember I'm the exception to the rule." I said. "I'm a vampire that has friends in both sides. Like you but elder. I've always managed to hide it before, and now… well, I think this 'family' is open-minded enough so as not to sell me to Vulturis."

"Ok, say hello to Jacob from me." Bella said.

"I will, but… I'll say we spoke by phone." I said finding a way to do it.

"Why such?" She asked me.

"They asked me if you were turned and I said I didn't know." I said. "So best way of explaining it would be that I've still not seen you."

"Maybe you are afraid of them killing you?" Edward asked me with irony.

"Ah, ah." I said shaking my head serious. "They would not chase me, I'm not at their lands and I didn't break their laws. But…" I said looking at him. _"They would kill you. All Cullens without leaving an exception… But for Bella and me, they know they can trust us. And they would not like to kill Bella's mate, they already know what happens when they do that… And some of them like her so… Anyway, they could change their opinion anytime when they find out about what you did on her; even if I told them it could be or have been out of the treaty limits. So maybe you should begin making up something to explain them when they find out."_

"I see." He said looking at me. "Thanks for the information."

"Your welcome." I said. "Now… I'm leaving. The guys are already waiting for me."

"You are mixing too much with those pooches despite of being a vampire." Jasper told me. "Are you sure you are what you say to be?"

"Aye, now if you want to believe me or not… well, it's up to you" I told him picking up the pottery Jacob lent me. "I have to go. I'll tell them, Bella."

"Thanks." She said.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"I wanna need your love/ I'm a frozen rose/ I wanna need your love…" I was singing tipping with my finger at the car window while I waited for Jacob to get out of his house after having hand him the pots and he told me Billy was out with Charlie, Bella's father.

"Hello, 'vamp miss'." Embry said waving at me next to the door. "What is that?"

"Mika Nakashima, a Japanese singer." I told him. "Well, are you also coming?"

"I would love to, but…" He said looking to the door. "Well, Sam wants me to keep an eye on the lands this morning…" He explained me whispering.

"Ok, but why are we whispering?" I asked him on the same volume.

"Jacob wanted to go, but he needs some rest too." He answered me while Jacob put his head back out of the door.

"Hey!" Jacob said smiling. "What are you doing here Embry?"

"I saw your mind a couple of minutes ago so I came to say hello." He said smiling. "To our blood drinking friend."

I was beginning to not getting angry when he called me that, I began taking it as a joke when he called me such on that kind of occasions.

"C'mon Jake." I told him. "We will be late again!"

"Coming!" He said to jump in my car and put his head out of the window to speak with Embry. "If Billie comes back before I do tell him I will be back soon, please. Ah, and do not try to follow us."

"Jacob, put your head in the car now." I told him pulling from his ponytail.

"Ouch!" He said. "That hurts…"

"Not less than what could have hurt you other thing." I said. "You would be not the first person I hurt by getting his neck with the window glass. Well, Embry, good luck. If you see anything weird just give me a call, right?"

"Aye, aye." He said. "I will keep my eyes open for you too."

"Thanks." I said.

"Ok, now allow me to drive." Jacob said from my side.

"Why should I do that?" I asked him.

"Because you don't know where we are going." He said smiling.

I thought it twice, but then I opened the door and a second later I was sitting next to him on his other side.

"Ok, move a bit so I can sit properly, please." I told him.

He then smiled and moved aside to sit at the driver seat to outstretch and then hold the steering wheel.

"First fasten your safety belt, please." I asked him softly before he could even reach the contact key.

"You are not wearing it." He said.

With a quick movement I fastened it and kept on staring at him.

"Ok, ok…" He said fastening it. "Why so much safety things all of sudden?"

"You have a little accident last time we rode something." I told him. "I don't want you to die on a car crash."

That made him roar in laugh.

"You know I can't die from that." He said starting the car and moving it.

"I would rather not to try." I said smiling. "Who would be my favourite pet then?"

"Pet." He said then. "I've never been called that. Pet. Well, then I suppose that as a good pet I could begin sleeping at mistress feet on the bed."

That made me smile in fun. Certainly he was like a pet; he managed to make me smile nearly every time he tried.

Amazingly, he was the only one managing to make me forget about what was about coming.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Let me see…" Jacob said stopping the car engine at the entrance of a trekking path. "I think it's this way, pity we can't keep on by car."

"Good." I said. "Then we could begin walking. I should have brought better shoes then…" I muttered looking at my feet wearing heel shoes.

"Then good I was able to bring something." He said picking the bag he threw at the back of my car. "They were mine once; I think that about when I was around 13 years old."

"And how old are you now?" I asked him.

"19." He said proud.

"I keep on being elder than you." I said smiling while I removed my shoes and put on his converse to lace them tight so as not to hurt me while walking.

"Yeah, but now you don't look so elder than me." He said smiling. "To say the truth… I look elder than you." He said smiling imply.

"Sure, you look about your middle twenties, because you keep having young face." I said looking at it half smiling ironically.

"Let's drop it." He said. "I would win Bella on that, but you…"

"How was the game?" I asked curious while I stood up checking the shoes were still about a size bigger than mine. "Maybe we could play it."

"We said the skills and we added a year or two with each one deserving it." He said. "Beginning from the natural age, in our case would be now the age we look like."

"About…20 for me and 25 for you?" I asked him.

"Done." He said he said while we began walking. "I can ride motorbikes and cars, so 2 more years for me."

"I can also do that so the same for me." I said. "And furthermore, I can also fly planes and sail from ships to canoes so 2 more, so I am 25 and you 27."

"Yes, but I can build canoes so it is worth of another point." He said. "25-28."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"And that makes… 58-52." I said smiling while we jumped over the 10th fallen log.

"Oops, wait a moment." Jacob said stopping me softly. "I need you to wear something else before we can arrive."

"Hum?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

Then he took a motorbiker head cloth and tensed it to show me it.

"Yep, I want it to be a surprise." He said. "So if you turn around…"

"Ok, but be careful with my hair, please." I said softly.

"Don't worry; furthermore, I will guide you." He said. "Another point for me."

"Sure, anyway I keep on being on the head by far." I said. "58-53, and I win. Hum, I can't see now."

"That was the point." He said smiling and holding my hand. "Hold tight, I'll guide you."

"Sure, my personal Seeing Eye dog." I said joking.

"Joke if you want, but I'm sure you will not keep on joking when you see where I'm taking you." He said sure of himself as he held me tight so as to guide me.

Despite of his effort to blind me and even when I could not see, I could imagine the way we were taking.

The air smelled to the vegetation we were moving through, and also there was a little point of salt what made me think we were not too far from the sea either, maybe a couple of kilometres, enough to allow a good nose to smell the fainting scent of salty water; or at least that was like that until we began going up a ramp.

"Be careful with that hole." He told me raising me for a couple of steps.

Finally, we seemed to arrive where he was guiding me and he stopped.

"We've arrived." He said cheerfully.

"May I remove the cloth from my eyes then?" I asked joking.

He didn't say a word but removed it himself and suddenly I was blinded by the sudden sun hitting my eyes.

"Do you like the sights?" He asked me.

Then I saw we were on the very top of a peak that despite of being summer was snowed.

"Are you cold?" He asked me when he saw me rubbing my arm softly.

"Ah, no." I said. "I feel not cold as my body temperature is not the usual. Maybe you should…"

"My temperature could melt all this snow." He said shaking his head. "I am not cold either."

"The sights are great." I said then looking around. "Where is it?"

"This is a secret spot at the top of the mountain; you can see Forks and La Push since here." He told me. "I thought you would like it, and… this is out of the treaty limits, it's not from the pack or Cullen Coven." He added smiling.

"But this is just… so perfect…" I said softly.

I then sat down at the snow. It was also great there, even when I was sitting at the snow and that anyone would feel the cold surrounding the area due to the snow and the height.

I was looking at the sights when I felt how Jacob came to my side and sat down next to me.

"I must admit that having made out about my preferences is worth of 2 more years." I told him. "58-55 yet I keep on being elder."

He then laughed and then past an arm around my back softly.

"You are the first vampire I met that is nice to be with." He said.

That made me smile in fun. It was true, I was maybe not the usual vampire, yet he seemed not the typical werewolf, as his pack, as Lucifer and maybe two more of his kind…

I was about beginning to feel I wanted to stay there forever, far from everything, far from worries and pities and pains when suddenly my mobile phone began ringing.

"Sorry." I told him standing up and picking up the phone. "Yes?"

"Isabella? Hey, it's me, Carlo." I was answered. "I've got a little piece of information for you. Guess who is on the way now?"

"Tell me." I said connecting the freehand system. "And Carlo, I've got news for you, now I'm with Jacob, from La Push Pack."

"Is it so? Oh, hi Jacob." Carlo said then. "How are you?"

"Fine, Bella and I were at the top of a mountain." He answered him.

"Who?" Carlo asked.

"Here the short form for my name is Bella instead of Isa." I said. "Anyway, what were you saying about anyone beginning to move?"

"Oh, yes." He said. "Malcolm."

"Our Malcolm?" I asked him confused.

"Ah, no." He said. "No, not our Malcolm. Malcolm the vampire. You know, the silly dude of…"

"I know, I know." I said. "He ran away from me at Venice last time. I think he returned back his place."

"Yeah, Piero said he followed him until Norway and there Aqueron saw him leaving for Ireland." Carlo said. "Never mind, he is now on the move. And he's been seen around with Rose Becket."

"Good, that means we have to begin keeping an open eye." I said. "Good work, you can move when you find out what I asked you."

"Ok, Lucifer is working on what you asked him to." He said. "He asked me to tell you he misses you a lot."

"Tell him I feel the same way, as long as he can keep his fangs far from me again."

"Anyway, how are Cullens doing?" He asked me.

"Good, good. They are still valuating the information I brought them." I said. "They will defend themselves and the humans at their lands."

I then kept on telling him about how things were going at my side and also a little report about the other three covens at that side of the world. I was wondering if they would mind us having a three side chat among Jacob, Carlo and me; I didn't care at all.

Anyway when we ended the report and I hung down the phone Jacob stared at me.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him.

"I was wondering… you really know those guys and girls?" He asked.

"Aye, they are not all of them after me; they are also after Cullen or the other two covens." I told him.

"I think there's something you didn't tell us." He then told me. "As for example, how many covens are in the fight at your side or why would they want to chase all of you."

"I didn't think it was important." I said. "But if you promise to keep the secret…"

"You know you can trust me." He told me. "I will keep the secret."

"Three more covens other than Cullens and my family." I confessed him. "For several reasons, but mainly due to, first our beliefs and diet, and second some past actions such as couple mate killing or Vulturis teaming once."

That seemed to leave Jacob a bit surprised while I phoned Carlisle to tell him about past news.

"I'll head back home on a short while." I ended telling him before hanging down the phone. "Sorry Jacob, I must leave." I said standing up. "I must inform about all this to Cullen and see how we face them."

"Then I'll tell Sam and the rest of the pack for the same." He said also standing up. "Er… do I take you anywhere?"

"I can run faster than you." I told him. "So if you want I can take you."

"For once… allow me taking you to La Push." He told me.

"Ok, transform and give me your pants." I said turning around to close my eyes. "I'll take them with me at your back."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"I can't believe they have begun moving." Carlisle said while we were sitting at Cullens' dinning-room.

"But she said they were not very important." Emmeret said. "We could beat them up."

"We don't know how many they will come." Jasper said. "It could be just those dudes or it could be them with newborns or…"

"There's no point of counting them now." Bella said while I took another sip from my blood bag. "We must face them."

"I can't agree more with you, Bella." I said choosing to get between both before they could say anything they would regret later. "But the guys are right, knowing how many of them are coming is important to chose a way of acting or another. Anyway, I'm not family so I have no voice or vow here."

"No, you are the leader of an ally coven, covens; you have the right to express your opinion here too." Carlisle said. "Do you know how many of them are coming?"

"No, I mean, no exactly." I said. "I know there are 3 middle-aged vamps arriving. One will be coming after me and another after Carlisle; I don't know about the third one or if more will be coming."

"If there were just those three it would be easy for us to win them." Jasper said. "Just here now we are eight elders and a year old one."

"Ejem." I interrupted him. "Let's say it's two old vampires, six upper-middle-aged ones and a year old one. But you are right, we would be completely ending with them; unless they are more than just those and they want to just tease us."

"Do you mean an ambush?" Rosalie said. "It is something silly."

"Aye, but we can't put that option away." Edward said. "Even if it's foolish it's also a possible option."

"Maybe we should tell also the pack." Bella said. "If there's going to be vampires around then…"

"They know." I said cutting them again. "I was with Jacob when I was given the news, I told him to tell his pack if he thought it was important. So they must know right now."

"It seems someone is acting from shadows." Edward said staring at me.

I then shook my head and spoke using my mind.

"_I'm not moving on shadows."_ I thought looking at him. _"I'm telling you all I'm told. And as it seems we are going to be brought fights here, I thought the pack also had the right of knowing it."_

"_You are going to use them as if they were your pawns and this was just a chess game." _He thought while I shook again.

"No, I'm not." I answered him using my voice instead of my mind. "If I wanted I would have already left instead of staying here."

"I've got it not so clear." He told me.

"Well, I've got." Carlisle said. "If your 'family' offers their alliance then us, Cullen family, will take it."

I then nodded.

"All I can do right now is to open my eyes to little details showing their presence around." I told him. "And that's one of my bests."

"I wonder if it's not a trick." Rosalie asked then. "Maybe you are also part of the other side and you want to be a spy in our side leading us to a trap."

"No." Carlisle said. "Now more than ever we must trust on each others and stick together."

"Carlisle, it is ok. They have the right to suspect from me, I'm used to it. But… All I can offer is this." I said opening my arms. "I'm all you can see, I can offer you my help, alone we are not an enemy for them, but if we join… then it will be a real nightmare for them whoever arrives or the number they are."

Then the young ones lowered their heads thinking while Esme looked at me worried and Carlisle looked at me nodding in support.

"I'll see if I can look for a good place to take them and you guys should think about a strategy, a trap… anything."

"Maybe I should go and speak with the Pack." Bella offered.

"Ah, and first of all… try fixing things with them about Bella's turning." I said. "They still don't know, but I've managed to clean a bit your way."

"Don't worry." Carlisle said. "Leave us that and rest a bit. Look for that place and leave us whatever else is needed."

"I trust you, Carlisle; and so I also trust your family." I said. "I will find a place to do the fight." I added before disappearing.

"Do you think it's safe to trust her too much?" Edward asked Carlisle serious. "A foreigner, someone that pops in and out our place…"

"Someone whose work is hunting people around and killing most of them." Jasper said. "She's got good ideas and her point of view is right. If she tried to fool us we could see it."

"I agree with him." Alice said. "She's never lied us. She has never tried to hurt us."

"And as she is not from our coven but from another one, she had no obligation of staying here." Emmeret said. "And she has another work, one that takes her most of her time."

"I see, three against three." Edward said. "That's not fair."

"In fact…" Bella then said a bit shyly. "I'm with them. She's nice and she has never hurt any of us. If her coven is also being hunted then..."

"You too?!" Edward asked shocked. "I can't believe! I'll show you all she is not as good as you think she is!"

7


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The war begins

**Chapter 22: The ****shelter.**

It was two days now since the meeting with Cullen coven. I've spend day and night looking for a good place to fight far from humans, but once again, I didn't found anything enough far from humans so as not to get anyone in the middle of the fight and also enough wide so as to fight comfortably. So now I was sitting at a peak looking around and looking for a good place.

I was bored and a bit sad because I wasn't able to find any good place for settling the fight.

I wondered if I could do it.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

(Jacob's voice)

Quil, Embry and I were doing a jump from the edge of the cliffs to the sea taking advantage of the calmed weather lately when I caught a different scent and at the same time good and appealing.

"Hey, have you smelled that?" I asked them.

"What is that?" Quil asked. "Smells like… sweat and chocolate."

"Hum." Embry said. "Do we look for the source of that smell?"

"Three to one I find it before you guys." I said removing the clothing and tying my trousers to my leg before turning into my wolf form.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Quil said doing the same.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

I was still looking to the infinite trying to see if I found somewhere with the characteristics for us taking the fight there when I sensed, better said smelled the wolves getting near, then I held my gun up against my chest ready to shoot it.

There was two, no three, three wolves crouching for me not to feel and attack them. One stepped ahead and so I shot once hiding the weapon fast too.

"Hey, do not shoot at us!" I heard Quil saying so I turned and closed my eyes as I half saw him naked against the rock I shot a few millimetres from his head.

"Ah, it's just you three." I said serious. "You should not be so silent when approaching me. I could have hit you on the fist shot."

Then I found a big wolf jumping over me and I was licked the face once.

"¡Puaj, Jacob!" I complaint. "¡Dude, stop doing that when we met!. ¡It's disgusting!"

I could make out he was laughing, as Embry and Quil were now at they human form.

"It seems he is fond of the idea of licking everyone he likes." Quil said.

"He is not just licking, you silly." I told him pushing him away what made him sit as falling down. "He is kissing me, but being kissed with such a big wet tongue is disgusting."

Then the giant wolf widened his mouth making a weird smile appear at his animal face.

"That's not funny, silly." I told him hitting his neck. "I didn't allow you to kiss me. And if you came here to play just leave, I am working."

I then sat down again and kept on looking around at the place over the heights.

"What are you looking at?" Quil asked getting wear and coming to sit next to Jacob next to me.

"For, I was looking for a good place for holding a fight, far from Forks, La Push or other form of human life."

"Why?" Quil asked.

"Nobody wants an innocent to be hurt." I said. "I don't know what Cullens are going to do, but I'm going to run and leave a track for whoever comes here to be able to follow me, with or without Cullens."

That made them fall silent, and Jacob stood up and came to put his let at my arm and begin scratching it as calling for my attention.

"I've not touched Edward lately." I told him. "I can not hear you right."

Then Embry looked at him.

"He says he wants to give a hand." He told me. "But that's forbidden. We can't give a hand."

Then Jacob began doing weird noises to them.

"No Jacob." Quil said. "If Sam finds out… Of course he will go angry! You know what he told us!"

"Hey, I don't want you to take part of it." I said. "But is there anywhere we can take the fight so as not to hurt anyone?"

Then Jacob nodded and looked at Quil and Embry.

"Sam will kill us." Quil said.

"He doesn't need to know of it." Embry said then. "And just we know of it."

"So?" I asked them. "Where is it?"

"C'mon." Quil said while Embry stripped again to turn into a wolf. "We will show you." He added before running to hide and transform too.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"We are getting near…" A white haired smart guy with glasses said. "We must be careful now."

"Aye, but who are we looking for?" The red haired guy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The other white haired guy said. "That… bitch, and her friends."

"She has not friends." The youngest girl of the two there said. "Why should we chase her friends when there're no friends to chase?"

"Oh, she will." The other white haired guy said smiling. "She will. She has… three friends she likes to call friends."

"Who cares?" The short haired girl said. "I want to break that old man's neck. For having stolen my prey and killed my mate!"

"Remember our objective here." The white haired smart man said. "We are here to tease their strengths while some of us end growing an army."

"Sure, but I want to be the one breaking Carlisle's neck." The short haired woman said.

"You are destined to grow the army." The smart man said holding her hand. "But if he survives, then you will have your chance. All of us will get our chance to get revenge!!"

There was just a young guy sitting at a corner listening to them and silent.

"_Tsk, they are going to have problems…"_ He thought. _"I hope they are fine."_

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Aro." Demetri said. "It seems some of them are moving."

"Who are them?" Caius asked.

"Some of the vampires that were chasing to our '_back sheep'_. For example Rick, or Raoul."

"And it seems Joanne is not with her cousin at Milan any longer." Jane said.

"Hum… just track them a bit." Aro said. "We don't want them to show off."

"Bah, if they end with the _black sheep_ before we get them better for us." Marcus said. "After all, they were all offended. And I must add, our little _black ewe_ is guilty of killing some of their mates. They really loved them."

"Shouldn't we just protect her?" Aro said. "After all, she did it on our commands."

"She killed Jack's mate on her own, nobody asked her to do it." Caius said.

"She…" Alec began saying.

"If she is killed, any of the _black sheep_, if they are killed nobody is going to cry for them." Heidi said. "And of course, I would be relieved of her appearing murdered any day."

"Even if her ideas are so different from ours, she has always helped us on anything we asked her to do." Aro said. "So at least, speak a bit more respectful of her."

"Ok." They said.

"Aro… I will never understand your feelings towards that girl." Marcus said. "She is not interesting or similar to us so as you to have any kind of like for her."

"Yes, Carlisle and her have always been unwilling of hurting humans or drink their blood, but they are respectful of laws and have never done anything against us either." Aro said. "Anyway, I'm at your side, we will just look and see how things go."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Thanks guys." I said hugging the three gigantic wolves around their necks when they showed me a good scenery for settling the battlefield of that fight. "This is just so perfect for what we needed. There's… there's even a place to be living at."

The three guys were patting with their tongues out after having guide me running along forests and open lands.

"I'll go and see in the building and meanwhile you can phase peacefully." I said messing their head hair softly.

Then I went to the building and began looking around before getting a phone call from Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I said. "I was about phoning you."

"Really?" He said. "I phoned you to tell you we managed to make out an strategy, a trap, a bait…"

"Great, and I have the place for holding the fights." I said. "This is just perfect."

"Really?" He said.

"Aye." I said. "And I must admit for what I've seen that you didn't talked with Quileutes about the other matter."

"Er…" He said.

"Never mind, I'll head to your place as soon as I can to get you here." I said. "And if you like this you should thank…"

"No, don't say we did." Jacob said moving his lips without making a sound.

"Never mind." I said. "Alice is going to enjoy making this look a bit more like home."

"What is it?" He asked.

"The perfect place." I said. "I'm sure you are going to enjoy planning things for the place. Oh, I've got an idea. Ask anyone if they can locate me by using my mobile GPS."

"I will, but I must admit I have to get to work today." He said. "Anyway, I'll tell the rest. See you soon."

"Bye, Carlisle." I said before hanging down the phone.

"Man, does that man role-play your father too?" Quil asked me.

"In fact he is supposed to be something like a relative." I said. "Ok, experts in the place, tell me about the place. How is you knew of such a place?"

"Well, we were once brought near here on a trip." Embry said. "It's clear, far from humanity and furthermore, it has a building so you have something like a shelter to hide."

"A depressive shelter but…" Jacob said.

"No, it's good." I said. "With a bit of work it could even pass as something like home. A lot of work and cleaning." I said removing a finger after passing it at a surface and looking at it being stained.

"If you need help…" Jacob offered.

"No, you've already helped by showing and guiding me until here." I said. "Now you are safe and that's more than enough for me."

"I bet someone next to you would not be so happy." Jacob said bitterly.

"All of us." I said. "Specially Bella."

"Is she also coming?" Quil asked alarmed.

"Yeah, she is Edward's wife." I said. "So if he comes she will also come."

"Don't allow her." Embry said. "You said you didn't want any human being hurt. Tell her to stand aside."

"I would and I bet Edward has already done, but…" I said.

"But?" The three of them said expecting me to end the sentence.

"But I am not forcing her to stand aside while Edward is fighting." I said. "Because I can understand her position really well and I know I would not like to be done that; I would try to help alone and that on her would be worse."

"Well, that's also right." Quil said. "If she was left alone she would be more dangerous for herself."

"See?" I said. "Ah, by the way, what is… this room?"

"This was a military research area long ago." Jacob told me. "My grandpa told me once."

"Oh, then that would explain why there's that in this room." I said pointing to a cannon control board full of dust of ages. "Ok, let's keep on with the tour."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Ah!!" Alice shouted all of sudden out of the military shelter we were to use. "What the hell is this?! This is just so… awful mode sense!!"

"Alice, nice to have a critical eye here." I said. "This is going to be home for a while."

"Man you have a weird home sense." Rosalie said. "I would have expected this from a man but you…"

"Er…" I said while the three wolves shrugged their noses.

"Wolves!" They said astonished.

"Bye guys." I said patting their heads. "You know where to find me. Take care."

Again, I was made to fall down and they licked my face to jump away and run from there before Alice or Rosalie could hurt them.

"Did they hurt you?" Alice asked me.

"Aye, they just came here to show me around." I said. "I've found some toys around here."

"And you've called us to mount the house." They said.

"Three fast people are better than one and three male wolves." I said shrugging. "Where are the guys?"

"Patrolling." Alice said. "Jasper said he was looking for something for the trap."

"Ah, yes." I said. "By the way, they have to tell me about your plan."

"And your family?" Rosalie asked.

"They are working at their respective places." I said. "So I suppose they are not coming until the biggest part come towards here."

"What a loyal bunch." She said. "Anyway, here we've got a lot of work to do."

"And we have to open a way for trying to eliminate this smell of those… animals."

"No, it's better if this smells like that, it will hide our smells too." I said.

"But it stinks." Alice said.

"It's going to stink even more." Edward said. "For once you had a good idea." He added looking at me.

"I'm not as silly or evil as you think, Edward." I said taking a wet cloth to begin cleaning a bit. "By the way, would you mind giving a hand on cleaning?"

"No, thanks." He said. "But I'll mount guard outside, yet here is useless because those dogs left their smell around here."

"Yep." I said. "I thought it could help having a safe place. Not much of us stand this smell too well, not unless you've spent a long time living with a werewolf."

"We will stop breathing." Alice said. "This is too stinky."

"Sorry but it's needed." I said. "Edward, where is Bella, by the way?"

"Emmeret took her with him on a little hunting." He told me. "She needs more blood than the rest of us."

"Hum, I can offer her some C-Blood (Cloned Blood) if she wants, but for a beginner… I suppose hunting the blood is more appealing. To release her viciousity I suppose."

"Aye." He nodded. "You seem to know about how that works."

"I once was one." I said while he passed next to me. "And I've had to train some newborns. Do not forget that, Edward."

He then just let out a little soft laugh and left.

"Ok, let's begin turning this into habitable." Alice said. "And do not try to run away, any of you."

5


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The war begins

**Chapter 23: ****The truth discovered. Farewell.**

"Who's up?" Alice asked while she was next to the main entrance locked while we cleaned up the base that was to be our hideout.

"It's me, Jasper." He answered on the other side of the door. "Edward is out keeping an eye on…"

"Jasper!" Alice said jumping to his neck.

"Oh, Jasper." I said. "Please, make us a little favour and take Alice to a little walk. She is… well, a bit drugged with Jacob's smell."

"So that's what is so stinky in here." He said holding her tender. "Well, it is useful for hiding our presence here, but hurts our smell."

"A side effect." I said. "But thanks, I suppose."

When they left we were nearly done with cleaning most of the rooms there, anyway; it seemed to be as a real big building built under ground level but for the entrance into a little hill. A full building dug into the ground to hide it from sight. It was really useful because there was an infirmary with a couple of hospital rooms as well as a communications room with the best telegraph and radio systems I've ever seen on years.

And then a kitchen, dinning room and even some bedrooms with berths for the past soldiers and men working there. If I had not been told by the three wolves about the past use of that shelter, I would have sworn that was a spy nest full of means for spying and fighting.

"Those three… don't know where they've lead us." I muttered while Rosalie and I cleaned the communication room with the big radio station.

"Hum?" She asked. "I don't see what's the good point of this place. It's dusty, dark and cold."

"That's maybe because we have not had a look at the light system or the heater." I said. "But we've here a lot of advantages here."

Then we heard some knocks on the door and Rosalie ran to open so I heard some snarls.

"See?" I said going to the open door. "With this… we will be ready for anything." Then I went frozen when I saw Sam, Jacob and Jared standing at the door while they growled at Rosalie, Jasper and Alice that were snarling at them. "Or nearly anything." I muttered to the sigh. "What's wrong now?"

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked at the same time than Jasper.

"They are on the same side of the fight than me." I told the Quileutes to then add for the vampires. "And the pack was so kind that they showed me this place. Of course, they didn't knew how much use for us was this place. Now… I suppose that a little gap on laws between both the pack and the covens would be the best option as this is going to affect both sides."

"We don't want anything to do with a kind that break treaties so easily." Sam said trembling in anger.

"We've not break the treaty." Alice said. "You filthy…"

It was my time to act, so with a fast movement I stood in the middle of both sides covering Alice's mouth.

"Enough." I said. "This is something out of place now and here. If you want to fight, then do when all this is ended. Now the most people we have the best."

"We will never give a hand to you, not now." Sam said trembling in rage.

"Guys, if you don't calm up you will end up phasing." I told them trying to keep my mind cold.

I knew it would be dangerous, but my powers for relaxing people were by touch, and I just had two hands, not enough for relaxing all the wolves at the same time, maybe I could relax Jacob and Sam that were the most angry of all, but then Jared would stay without contact and so I would not be able to relax him too.

And I knew we were lucky Edward was not there too, cause then they would have already phased.

"Do you want to sit down and speak about it?" I asked the strong men after sighing. "I'm sure we can speak about it calmly."

"No." Sam said hitting my hand that was outstretching towards him friendly. "We have now nothing else to do with you all any more. We will not do anything for helping anymore."

"Then I suppose… we will not met again?" I said a bit sad.

Jacob was about speaking but Sam was faster.

"NO." He said. "This is a good bye forever."

"For… forever is…" Jacob began babbling to be growled by Sam and Jared.

"Forever." Sam said.

"Fine, then leave at once." Jasper said angry.

"Sure we are leaving." Sam said walking backwards with Jared while Jacob looked at me. "Jacob!"

"Bye." He whispered at me softly.

I would have wanted to run after them, but I knew what side I had been put by the enemy, and also I was reminded by Jasper and Edward that then appeared at the door.

"Sorry, I have to keep on working on the communication station." I said serious. "I want to make it work before everything begins."

"Isabella…" Alice said trying to hold my shoulder, anyway I didn't allowed her and kept on walking.

"Hum…" Edward muttered worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked.

"It's weird." Edward said. "It's as if… I'll go and speak with her."

"Have you heard anything?" Rosalie asked.

"No." Edward answered. "Anyway, it's my turn; I'll have a go."

Anyway, when he arrived to the communication centre he didn't saw me there; at least not at first until I said a strong course on a different language (spanish) and he saw a screwdriver flying against the wall sinking at it due to the strength of the shot.

"Toc, toc." Edward said. "Everything right?"

"No, this fucking screw doesn't want to move." I answered him.

"And it's not going to move if you don't use the screwdriver you've sank on the wall as if it was a knife." He said holding it and looking at it curiously to check the point was now flat due to the hit.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have thrown it." I said from behind the machine. "Pass me it again."

"Working on something you can't do properly is not the best way to make that anger to fly away." He advised me trying to give the point of the screwdriver its original form.

"I'm not angry." I said making a lot of dust to fly away.

"Don't try to lie me." He told me. "I can break in your mind easily if you are angry, and now it is like an open book for me. You are angry because of the situation, furious with me for being reading your mind, bothered because you can't fix that thing… and depressed, because of what has just happened."

"I'd rather you didn't spoke so much." I said still bothered.

"Ok, drop that." He said sitting at the chair at the room and looking straight at where I was hiding behind by fixing the machine the best I could. "Emmeret will fix it better than you when he arrives back with Bella. Let's chat."

"Ah!" I said. "So now you want to chat? Now that I'm not on my best mood? What do you want? Do you want to laugh at me or maybe you rather to put your finger in the wound?"

I was depressed about the idea of not seeing the pack ever again, furious with myself for having done things wrong, angry cause I was so emotionally unbalanced now that Edward could read my mind and I felt I had no powers at all.

"You are not like Bella." He then said. "You could never be like her or she like you, so stop thinking about that."

"Just leave me alone." I said bothered. "I don't need anyone here to treat me as if I was just a silly human."

"And that's the problem." He said suddenly lighting his face as if he understood anything. "The problem is you are not human!"

"Get lost." I said. "You don't know me, stop trying to understand me."

Then he fell silent for a moment.

"Ok, if you feel better then allow me to tell you something I saw before those dogs left." He said.

"They were furious." I said. "You already heard Sam, they don't want to see us any more. That included me."

"Well, Sam felt himself betrayed." Edward said. "Angry at us for having turned Bella, betrayed by you because they think you lied them about that… and sad, because they were beginning to see you as an special girl."

"They would never see me as that." I said sadly. "I'm just a vampire."

"Well, not for all of them." Edward said making me raise my eyes to look at him in surprise. "I suppose I am nobody to tell you this but… that Jacob guy, he was the one feeling more depressed. He…"

"He also left." I said serious but a bit sadly. "It's finished, I'll never see them again." Then I looked away.

"I'll go and try to get some fresh air." I said. "Excuse me to the rest, I'll also go hunting a bit but I'll be back tomorrow at the morning."

"Er… sure." He said confused. "Take your time."

"I'll keep an open eye too." I said. "Don't worry."

"Hey, just go hunting and forget about the open eye." He said holding my wrist. "We will take care of that."

"Since when do you act so warm towards me?" I asked confused. "Oh, I get it. It's an ambush, so you can hurt me more later."

"No, it's a little gap." He said. "While we are in this, we have to be allies so I thought it would be better to try and get along well. For Bella and for my family."

That made me smile a bit.

"Yeah, family and love are the most important things in this world." I agreed. "I am happy you ended up wanting to get along well. By the way, I would have never dared to touch Bella, I never tried to hurt Bella. She is your most beloved thing." I added before speeding out of there.

I felt a bit better because it seemed now Edward and I would finally put away that coldness he had towards me so as to protect his family and Bella from me; but anyway, I couldn't feel well because I remembered about the three wolves short visit and they farewell.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Hey, and the rest?" Emmeret asked arriving that night with Bella by his side after having gone with Esme too into a hunting trip.

"Rosalie and Jasper are keeping an eye on the surroundings." Edward said having an eye into the different machinery. "And Alice is somewhere hunting, as Isabella but I think they are far one from the other."

"Has anything gone up in here?" Bella asked sitting next to Edward and looking at him.

"You've missed the little fight among three werewolves on their human form and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Isabella." Edward said. "She's been a bit affected by that."

"What happened?" Esme asked worried.

"In resume, they arrived here looking for a verbal fight, then Isabella stepped in the middle and made them all speak instead of fight. They said we broke the treaty by biting Bella and that it was the beginning of a war between them and us."

"No!!" Both Esme and Bella gasped terrified.

"Don't worry, she managed to cool things up for a little while and they are not attacking now." Edward said. "Anyway, they gave us a farewell, yet I think it was more likely addressed to both Bellas, at least as far as I could read on their minds."

"I should go and speak with them." Bella said sadly.

"No, you would be risking your neck." Edward said. "Believe me, those things are now stopped while we are on a 'red code' here."

"Then what's so bad?" Esme said.

"Her." Edward said. "She seems not to have taken it too well…"

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

It was about midnight now and I was crouching behind some busses staring at a big mammal looking like a black bear but with a lot of hair. It was not my favourite kind of blood, but at least the animal I would take it from was vicious according to Cullens.

It didn't take too long, just a jump and some fight and the bear laid death under my body with his spine broken with my bare hands. I was to lower over him and drink his blood when I realised on where I was hunting. It was just some metres lower than the spot Jacob brought me long ago when I was so overworked; in fact the land around us was a bit snowed even there, and cold.

Then I drank some blood and with that I felt my rage lowering a bit with each drink I took from that blood until I ended draining him from blood.

"At last now I am not so enraged." I muttered holding the corpse of the bear to carry it with me.

I don't know why, but I ended going up to the secret spot and sat down there with my legs hanging at the edge a bit after having placed the bear peeled and traversed by a stick over another two so as to roast it and take advantage of it so as to eat or give it to a dinning-room for homeless people or things like that.

I then curled up onto myself and looked to the distance letting the bear roast at the fire; It was just a silly thing to feel like that when someone said they didn't wanted to ever see me again, I had been told that millions of times during all my life; but it never hurt like that time.

Now all left for me to do with the pack was trying to see them from where I was. I never expected them to get into our fight, and of course, I didn't want them to because they would end wounded or worse, killed.

Then why was I feeling as if they had stolen a part of me? As if again I was about been killed someone too close to me?

"_We have now nothing else to do with you all any more. We will not do anything for helping anymore."_ Sam's voice came to my mind once and again. _"This is a good bye forever."_

Then I felt how some tinny drops fell from my eyes and being carried away by the breeze messing my half-short hair towards the horizon.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

(Jacob's voice)

"You must not get near them any more." Sam said after having hit me hard while I kept his bites at my back and scapulas. "None of them."

"What's wrong now?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, cause Jacob has a bigger than ever beat up by you." Embry added while they swallowed a full snack family-size bag.

"From now on none of us can get near a vampire." Sam said. "They've break the treaty! They've bitten Bella Swan!"

That made them go silent and gobsmacked. They already knew she got married to Edward but they thought he took her being human.

"Well… that would explain why we haven't saw her around anywhere on about a year." Paul said. "They must have kept her under constant control so as her not to attack humans."

"That's not the point." Sam said angry.

"Sam, if you don't calm up I will take your wife and children far from here before you phase." Leah said. "All of us are angry, furious now they've broken their promise, but your wife and children are not guilty of anything."

"Emily, please go with our children to your aunt's please." Sam said.

"I'm not leaving our house." She said standing on her mother role. "If you want to go furious just go outside."

"Ok, let's go." Sam said for all of the pack then.

"Bye Emily." We said one by one to get out all one after another.

"What's gone on?" Quil asked me when we were alone again. "What is that about Bella 1 being turned?"

"Bella was bitten about a year ago now." I said serious. "We were never told and furthermore that's against our treaty with Cullen coven."

"Man, you are taking it too well for…" Embry said not ending the sentence because there was no need of it.

"I'm furious, but now it's nothing we can do." I said hitting a rock and shattering it. "Nothing has sense for me… I want to get answers, but…"

"But you can't speak to any of them." Embry said.

"You heart Sam, nobody is nobody." I said. "I…"

"Oh, oh." Quil said realising on something. "We've got a little problem here. If there's a war against vampires then that also includes…"

"There's not going to be a war now." I said shaking my head feeling painful to have and remember what Sam stated. "Carlisle was not there to save their butt so she managed to avoid it for the moment. They are going into battle soon, so it would be no fair to attack them now. We will wait for our turn after their fights."

"That if there's anything left for us to attack." Embry said. "Anyway… I don't like the idea of having to attack to people that once were friends…"

"Nor do I." Quil said. "But they are no longer the ones we met."

"Hey!" I said angry cause they were saying such of my two dearest girls. "None of the two Bellas have changed! Isabella was a vampire even long before we were born, we met her like she is now!"

"Jacob, calm up." Quil said. "You will be soon phasing if you don't..."

Suddenly, there was no longer a man where I was, in the middle of some clothing rags there was a russet-coloured very furry wolf still shaking in fury and pain.

Then I began running and both Quil and Embry began stripping to phase and chase me.

"_Jacob, wait for us!"_ Quil thought.

"_You are not going to run from us!"_ Embry said.

"_Get lost!"_ I told them. _"You can't understand me! You will never understand it!!"_

"_You have to wait!" _Quil said.

"_Embry, Quil, leave him do."_ Jared said. _"Jacob, come back soon. If you don't Sam will go mad."_ He asked me.

I didn't answered back. I just ran and ran away through the forest trying to get far from the rest.

I ran and ran and when I was tired I stopped to get my breath back looking around. Then I saw the peak where I once told Isabella was a peaceful place where you could see everywhere. Then I ran trying to get there, and when I did I was patting and punned anyway, all of sudden I felt my heart leap when I saw a short black haired person sitting there while some little glitters were carried away by the breeze blowing around.

I then did a last effort and turned back into myself and walked with a bit of effort towards her. She was crying, yet while I first stepped towards her she rubbed her face fast and half turned to face me.

"I thought you would not get near any of us any longer." She told me.

"We are not." I said. "I wasn't suppose to find you… here."

"I'll leave then." She said. "I don't want to give you problems."

"No." I said holding her by the back while she tried to stand up. "Please, don't leave. I'll not tell anyone we've…"

"Jacob, Sam will kill you." She told me. "You heard him; he said we were no longer friends. None of us, that also includes me."

"You lied us?" I asked her praying for her denying it.

Even if she lied to me I would believe it.

"I could do nothing else, sorry." She told me after a second of silence. "I made it out soon after I came, her year after being turned was about ending, and I knew about your treaty."

That made me go frozen and I stepped backwards once and then again. She was accepting to have lied us when she told us she didn't knew.

"So it was also a lie that you didn't saw her when you arrived." I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "I know you must now hate me; but I didn't have other choice but to lie you all."

I felt how I trembled again with rage and it was hard to keep my control so as not to phase.

"I would deserve you phased while being with me. But for first time I chose to respect their right of telling it herself. None of the Cullen knew but I've managed to develop an ability I got once in these two years away from here. I've managed to achieve past reading through gestures and speech. I've seen about the reasons for that transformation due to that ability. I've seen not all, but I've seen part of it. Her reasons were powerful: love towards Edward, desire of protecting her beloved ones… She deserves to have the chance of explaining it herself. And furthermore as long as I know of it, it was not done here or near… So it would not be affected to your laws; and…" Then she fell silent and looked away by the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "What was the next?"

"Jacob, keep your eyes open." She said looking to the same place. "Go back your home, you are not safe here now."

7


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The war begins. The Death Call.**

"I thought you would not get near any of us any longer." I told Jacob when he arrived at my back and realising he was phasing into human again because I perceived a wolf.

"We are not." He said. "I wasn't supposed to find you… here."

"I'll leave then." I said. "I don't want to give you problems."

"No." He said holding me by the back while I tried to stand up to leave. "Please, don't leave. I'll not tell anyone we've…"

"Jacob, Sam will kill you." I told him. "You heard him; he said we were no longer friends. None of us, that also includes me."

"You lied to us?" He asked me looking a bit puzzled to my point of view.

I could have lied to him and I knew that he would probably believe me with my mental powers I got from Chad so as to charm people with my voice.

"I could do nothing else, sorry." I told him after that second of doubt. "I made it out soon after I came, her year after being turned was about ending, and I knew about your treaty."

He then stepped backwards once and then again, he seemed a bit frightened or shocked by what I told him. I was accepting to have lied to them when I told them I didn't knew about Bella's matter.

"So it was also a lie that you didn't saw her when you arrived." He asked me.

"Yes." I nodded. "I know you must now hate me; but I didn't have other choice but to lie you all." I then fell silent for a moment, choosing what to say. "I would deserve you phased while being with me. But for first time I chose to respect their right of telling it herself. None of the Cullen knew but I've managed to develop an ability I got once in these two years away from here. I've managed to achieve past reading through gestures and speech. I've seen about the reasons for that transformation due to that ability. I've seen not all, but I've seen part of it. Her reasons were powerful: love towards Edward, desire of protecting her beloved ones… She deserves to have the chance of explaining it herself. And furthermore as long as I know of it, it was not done here or near… So it would not be affected to your laws; and…" Then I fell silent.

I had caught a little noise and movement and so I looked away by the corner of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "What was the next?"

"Jacob, keep your eyes open." I said looking to the same place that I could hear the noises coming. "Go back your home; you are not safe here now." I added noticing there was not just one but two enemies.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

"Do not disobey me." I told looking at him for a split of second with a serious face, as a mother would tell him off. "Leave this at once. It doesn't have anything to do with you and if you stay here you will be hurt."

"I'm not…" He said.

Then I shot him a blade with the intention of frightening him yet he jumped away looking confused at me.

"If you don't leave now next time I'll not fail the shot." I said not moving but checking all the weapons and things that could do as them with me at my robes.

"Are you trying to save anyone?" A cold voice said with irony.

"This is none of your business, Rick." I said angry looking to the gap where a pair of bright eyes had just appeared.

"No, but it's ours." A white haired guy with glasses said holding Jacob down with the help of a girl with two big ponytails and black hair.

"Let me go!!" Jacob said enraged.

"You can't move." They guy said. "Because we will kill him."

"Who said I cared about him?" I asked them. "You can kill him. Raoul, Evangeline."

"You wanted to save him." Rick said attacking me and being repelled immediately.

Then I let out a little laugh.

"I didn't want to spill the beans, but he was my dinner tonight." I said. "Pity you don't like his stinking blood."

"Bah, it's no use keeping him as our hostage." Evangeline said hitting his head. "But we are not going to let him conscious either." She added.

It was just a second, but after the hit, Raoul held Jacob up and threw him away over my head and past the border. Luckily for him, after some metres falling, there was a ramp where he rolled down to the very bottom of the hill and I was relief when I saw him landing smoothly at the hill bottom.

"It's long we don't met, punks." I told them with irony.

"You and your pathetic sense of humour." Raoul said. "Even now you are about dieing you keep on having it."

"Dieing?" I asked. "Oh, no. I don't intend to die today. Not when it's just three of you against me."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Look out Rosalie!!" Emmeret said when he saw a white haired guy with glasses attacking her.

"Bah, I don't mind fighting one or another, as long as I can get certain someone suffer." He said.

"Do not speak too much, Alberti." The white haired guy said.

"We are going to make you out." Jasper said hitting another male.

"Hum, don't think so." He said. "As long as someone has their revenge upon someone it'll be fine."

"Ah!!" Alice said avoiding a hit by inches having a premonition. "This is not a real fight! The peek! Isabella!!"

"Edward!" Jasper called._ "This is a distraction; they are not coming for us this time!"_ Jasper thought for him to read his mind.

"Ok, we go." He said nodding. "C'mon, Bella."

Then they began running and were immediately stopped by a black haired guy.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to run away." He said getting ready to strike.

"You are not going to stop us." Bella said smiling.

"If you are to save anyone, then you will have to get past me." The black haired guy said.

"That'll be easy." Bella said to then be stopped by Edward.

"Wait a second Bella." Edward said staring at the guy. "Is that true?"

"I can't let you pass here." He said again. "Please, try not to hit me too badly."

"I expect whoever you are working for pays you well." Edward said staring at him while getting ready. "Because we are going to hit you until we can past you."

"I like the idea." Bella said.

"I've had to fight more than two at the same time." The guy said also getting ready.

Suddenly, there was a loud howl and he looked aside.

"Man, those punks certainly took their time." The black haired guy muttered for himself.

"What are you saying?" Bella asked.

"You can't move from here." He said half smiling impishly. "Neither you nor your allies."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Give up." Raoul said holding me down.

"No way." I said biting him and breaking free. "I'm not giving up, and I'm not asking for apologizes for having done my work."

I was beginning to bleed a bit, and I was being forced a bit; anyway my pride kept on being still and unharmed.

"Look at you, we are three against one." Evangeline said. "It would be easier for you to give up and stand your death."

Then a howl was heard a bit far and felt a pain wave going up and down my spine. Jacob was already harmed down the hill, and Sam and La Push Pack could begin their war from a moment to another.

Suddenly I was again fighting wildly against the three of them, attacking by couples or even one after another too fast.

The fight was not fair, but it wasn't important now. It was a fight; maybe it would mark the beginning of a war, so I couldn't say a word about it at all.

"I wondered if it was not matter of luck that you end with our mates." Evangeline said stepping over my face.

"Of course it was not luck." Rick said. "It's matter of skill. Skill that she is not showing us now."

I didn't want to keep on fighting against them. I wanted to go and check Cullen were fine, I wanted to check Jacob was still alive after having fell down from so high.

"What's wrong with this?" Evangeline said. "This is not what I thought it would be. She is just facing us."

Then there was a little bang and I saw how from the sky flew wolves, big wolves but not of the size of Jacob.

A big jaw held me and I flew in the air well held by a pair of strong arms until I was suddenly moved to laid against a human chest that went again furry while I crashed into him as we hit the floor and he held me close to him.

Then there was a big explosion at the mountain and a chorus of howls.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"What's that?" Bella asked shocked by the bang followed by howls while Edward held down the enemy vampire.

"You've never heard it before, have you?" The enemy asked. "It's…"

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"What's that?" Jacob asked growling to the other wolf. "Who are you?"

"That was…the… the Death… Call…" I muttered.

Jacob was to hold me but the wolf prevented him snarling at him. Anyway, I held him by the necklace softly and I realised it was a dog like one.

"Ηρεμία, Kostos. (Calm up, Kostos)" I told the brown wolf softly. "Αυτό είναι Jacob, ο φίλος μου. (He is Jacob, my friend.) Είναι φίλος, δεν θα κάνει τη ζημία σε με. (He is a friend, he will not hurt me)"

The wolf then looked at me by the corner of his eyes and stopped a second to walk back next to me to slowly untransformed and then hug.

"Η ηρεμία, αυτό αφήνει αυτό στα χέρια μας. (Calm up, leave this in our hands.)" He then said holding me tight. "Έχουμε έρθει στο. (We have come to protect you.) Σεβαστήκαμε τη συμμαχία μας παρά τις διαφορές φυλών. (We will respect our alliance in spite of the race differences.)" He added caressing my cheek with his thumb while he laid his forehead at mine to then notice Jacob again and speak at him in English with a bit of Greek accent. "We have come to protect her. She and we, one by one, had an alliance treaty and we will respect our alliance in spite of the race differences."

"Let her go." Jacob said trying to get me from Kostos.

"Please, you are both my friends, φίλοι." I said.

"You can speak English to me." Kostos said. "So this guy here feels not out of our chat."

"Kostos let me go, please." I said.

"You are wounded." He said. "Please, let me help you."

"There's no need of." I said standing up. "I'll heal alone."

"If you need to…" Jacob said.

"How are you, Jacob?" I asked him blinking softly.

"Aye." He nodded softly. "It seems I'm better than you."

"Good…" I said.

Then we saw how three fast winds got lost in every direction to be chased by wolves but soon the wolves were surrounding us.

It was instinctive, but Jacob outstretched his arms to try and cover me from sight while I was also surrounded by Kostos' arm on a tight clench.

"Hi, everyone." I just said.

"You know them?" Jacob said then.

"Aye, they are a weird pack…" I said. "You already met Kostos, that golden one is Paolo, the red one is Jackson and that one is Nicolai, they are lonely wolves; and you have also here Tye, Faan and Chyton that are a true pack of black haired wolves. Guys, this is my friend Jacob."

It was some seconds and the whole pack of wolves sat down looking at us.

"They want to know if you need any help." Kostos said.

Then I shook my head.

"What happened up there?" I asked.

"They ran away." Kostos translated for me. "And Tye wants to know if there's anywhere to get some clothing before phasing back into humans like us two."

"Hum." I said. "There's a place where I'm hiding with another threatened coven."

Immediately the pack began growling.

"I think they don't like the idea of living with vampires either." Jacob muttered.

"Of course, not." Kostos told him. "They stink, but for our friend here that amazingly doesn't smell anything making her as human, vampire or werewolf."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"They are running away!" Jasper shouted.

"_Hold me down…"_ The black haired guy thought for Edward to hear him.

Then Bella tried to attack him but Edward stopped her while he held the guy tighter into ground.

"Why should we?" Edward asked him.

"You… you can…" The guy muttered. _"You can read minds, can't you?" _He then thought. _"Then hold me down and hit me a bit more, anyway, I have to run away. Tell Bella they will be doing like on the South. Tell her I'm trying to find out more. Tell her it'll be soon and involving the moon and sun…"_

"Why should I?" Edward asked hitting his face.

"_Because she knows what that would mean and it will help you."_ He thought.

Then Bella and Edward hit him more and suddenly he began fighting until he got released and ran away.

"That creep was certainly weird." Edward said holding Bella to prevent her from running after them. "He told me weird things, orally and with his mind. And most of time was as if he was speaking a thing but thinking another completely different."

"He wanted to fight us and thought he wanted to kill us?" Bella asked.

"No, but… it was as if he didn't meant to kill us, as if he was… acting." Edward said.

"Yuck! What's that smell coming from?!" Alice said coming next to them.

Then Jasper and Emmeret with Rosalie and Alice appeared there.

"Be careful, there's more than a wolf around here." Jasper said.

It was amazing, first they saw a lot of wolves' silhouettes coming from the dust and smoke left behind by the little explosions, but then, when they were about attacking each others they heard a clear "Stop." And a human form appeared there with another one at each side.

"What are those things?" Rosalie said while the pack began snarling at them while they got nearer and got in front of the girl.

"Jacob!" Bella said happily when she saw him there.

"Είναι εκείνοι οι άνθρωποι επίσης φίλοι δικοί σας? (Are those people also friends of yours?)" Kostos asked me so I nodded. "Excuse us, we are friends of her." He added addressing to the Cullen. "Could we go somewhere else? They could come back."

"What's happened to her?" Emmeret said looking at me. "Damn, she seems hurt."

"This are just scratches." I said. "But I'm afraid any blood can call for them again so I would rather not to drop any."

"Hum, so that was the main problem then." Jasper said. "They didn't seemed to put too much effort on us, it seems they were going after you."

"After the heads first and then they would go after the pawns." Kostos said. "Anyway, we could talk about that later when we are somewhere safe."

"It's that way." I said. "Sorry, but they need of a place to change robes into their human forms."

"They are werewolves." Alice said then.

"Vampires don't stand our smell." Jacob said. "And they are also werewolves, so to your noses we must stink."

"Dudes, you smell like garbage." I said sniffing the nearest wolf fur. "Did you make all the way here hiding in a garbage bin or what?"

"Sorry but our means of transport are not as good as yours, missy." Kostos told me bothered. "Some of us have had to travel hidden on some transports among fishes, meat… Aye, and Tye's pack had to travel hidden among cattle."

"That would explain the stink." Emmeret muttered.

"Hum… anyway, you don't look well, mate." Kostos told me.

"I'll be fine when we are back at the hideout." I answered him hitting both Jacob and his helping hands.

Jacob was looking worried at me and suddenly he stopped to turn into a wolf out of our sight and ran next to me.

Suddenly, Edward began laughing while the wolves began going a bit rude on Jacob.

"Man, these men are certainly funny." He said.

"What's happening?" Bella asked him softly.

Then Edward burst into laughing all of sudden while the wolves began fighting among them.

"Stop it!" I said.

"They are not." Edward said holding his laugh. "They are fighting for a girl's shake."

"The what?" Alice said.

"Is there any female among them?" Jasper asked confused.

Then Edward shook his head and pointed to me telling them off and hitting butts and necks so as to make them stop.

"Jacob thought she to ride over him, and then the other males didn't wanted her to do it over him but over them and so they began fighting." Edward said before laughing again.

"I said stop it already!!" I was shouting at them.

I thought I would not get any help until Bella went to give a hand but Edward and Jasper stopped her at once.

"Do not step among them." Jasper said. "They are just playing."

"I think they are fighting." Bella said.

"Yes, but you should hear what they are saying…" Edward said. "They are joking, it's so funny…"

"I don't think she thinks the same way." Emmeret said worried when he saw me trying to stop those fights without success and going a bit angry.

"They are her friends, then she takes care of them." Rosalie said.

Again Edward laughed.

"What's now?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Edward said to then cover his mouth with a hand. "Keep that big wolf over there in your seeing area."

"That's easier to say than to do." Rosalie said. "There are like 4 black ones."

"The hairy one." Edward said pointing to him that was now at my back

Suddenly, the black hairiest wolf jumped over me and held me down by holding me by the shoulder to the pull from me.

"Ouch!" I shouted. "Drop me, you nasty hair and flea bag!!" I kept on shouting trying to hit his head with my free hand. "I said stop it!!"

Then I was bitten harder and I found nearly impossible to keep on hitting him.

"That's not fair…" I growled at him between teeth. "You are going to pay for this, Tye."

"It seems she taught him to aim there to stop the enemy using their arms." Edward explained the Cullens while I was carried by the shoulder by the big black haired hairy wolf.

Then Jacob attacked him but he was repelled by the other two black haired wolves

"Jacob, you should not try." Edward said. "They will not really damage her. Maybe she has damaged them all more than what they are doing into her now. Wow, that was…" He said looking at the red haired guy surprised and delighted.

"What's it?" Alice asked.

"Wolf secrets." I said crossing my arms at my chest as a little girl crossed. "Edward is a bothering peeping tom in our minds."

"It's really amazing and funny to look into werewolves minds." He said about laughing again. "Is it true? Did you really bite them?"

"Wanna have a try?" I asked him joking. "I didn't said I fight always on legal ways."

"I don't like pet games." He said shaking his head. "And yes, we lead the way back. C'mon, follow us."

"Ah, no way." Rosalie said. "Alice, Isabella, Esme and I didn't spend the whole time cleaning that place for now allowing stinking things in."

"First guide us and then we bath them." Emmeret said in fun. "It's going to be fun making those pooches to bath."

"They say they would like to see you trying." Edward said smiling. "Not even all of us against them."

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

It was five minutes later that we arrived back the clear land where the shelter was hidden, then Tye dropped me and jumped away to escape my flying fist I wanted to have crashed in his snout. Then they barked as laughing and I stood up.

"You are going to pay for this." I told them. "Specially you, bloody skins."

"And that was the lady we once met." Jasper said.

"Amazingly, a bunch of dogs appear and she turns into a savage." Edward said.

"Savage or not, those things must clean before ever thinking in getting nearer the house." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to feel some missing of fresh air." Alice said.

"Jacob says he knows of a good place for them to clean a bit." Edward said.

"For your knowing, Jacob." Bella said. "You also stink. So if they bath take a bath with them too."

"Yeah, and meanwhile I'll go and look for some clothing for them." I said. "Running from here to the nearest city will be just… five minutes and then a bit more to get some clothing."

"No, nobody is going with her." Edward said.

"You go bathing and then she will hand you something to wear instead of going around… naked." Rosalie said serious.

At that same second, Esme and Carlisle appeared at sight, she as she arrived from her hunting trip and he while he returned from fixing things for a 'family holydays' at the hospital.

"Hi Esme, hello Carlisle." I said.

"What's that?" Esme asked shocked as she saw the pack there.

"The new pets." Edward said to be hit by Bella at his ribs.

"Do not doubt on hitting their necks as if they were your sons." I told her.

"They need to take a bath." Carlisle said then.

"Take care, we don't know where those people went." Jasper advised me before I even though on leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll not leave them touch a single hair of my head." I said. "I'm pretty fast. Anyway, if anyone wants to come…"

"I want to go, yeah!" Alice said. "C'mon, Bella come too!!"

"I would like to go but I'm afraid I have to… go hunting a bit." Bella said half smiling. "Before I want to kill anyone."

"Nobody would blame you if you kill one of those." Emmeret told her aiming at the werewolves with his eyes.

"So Alice and Isabella will go shopping, the werewolves go cleaning themselves so as not to stink so much… and Bella and I go hunting while all the rest go back in home." Edward said summarising it.

"Great summary, brother." Rosalie said. "Get moving or you will find the shops closed."

It was fast and Alice and I were running at full speed through vegetation towards the nearest city there so as to buy some clothing.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"I think they are near…" Alice said while we got nearer the pack guiding ourselves by their normal werewolves smell. "Yuck! They are really stinking!!"

"Usual for them, I wonder if they will be able to remove all the smell with just a bath." I told her before blinding myself with my bandana. "Guys, ready or not here we go!"

"Do not look!!" Nicolai and Faan said fast and making everyone laugh.

"She never does." Chyton said smiling. "She really respects this for being what she is."

"Men, you are going to have to stay there for a while." I said smiling and joking. "You really stink, men."

"Doesn't the other one come too?" Paolo asked then.

"Hum, I suppose she has not been able to stand your smell." I said. "She must be on her way to the shelter."

"You can open your eyes." Tyee said then. "We are all in the water so you are not going to see anything."

"I rather not to peep." I said smiling.

Suddenly I felt a big head soaked against my shoulder.

"Did you bring them clothing?" Jacob asked me guiding my hand against his jeans so as me noticing he was half dressed.

"Aye, here." I said smiling and opening my eyes giving the back to the rest so I could see Jacob but not the bathing them.

"Weird robes." He said.

"Hip-hoper for the three black haired guys." I said. "Blue jeans and white t-shirt for Nicolai, shirts and black jeans for Jackson and Paolo and just trousers for Kostos."

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Kostos is Greek, from a little fishing village and so he usually works without shirt…" I said.

"Cause he is a beast that like feeling air against his skin!" Chyton and Faan said joking.

That meant they began barking at each other and it took them a bit to get done with all; they got dressed easier and then we began walking towards the shelter.

"If you don't mind, I don't think it's a good idea to share anything with… well, with that people." Nicolai said then.

"They are also a threatened family." I said. "And I can assure you they will not hurt you; what you must have a bit of care is with the brunette lash."

"She is not dangerous." Jacob defended her.

"She is still a 'newborn' and so she has less control over herself, I know Cullen will never allow her attacking a human, but I have not so clear they do with one of your kind."

However, when we reached the shelter, there was a little problem with the smells.

"They keep on stinking." Rosalie said covering her nose.

"We all know we can stop breathing." I said. "If it's so disgusting try not breathing from time to time."

"Hey, nena. (Hey, babe.)" Chyton told me in Spanish. "Que no hace falta que nos defiendas, que todos sabemos que estos no nos quieren por aquí. (It's no need for you to defend us, we all know they don't want us around here.)"

"We could sleep outside." Tyee said.

"It'd be a great idea." Edward said. "We will lend you a pair of…"

"Of course not!" Esme said. "They are allies so they can stay here! What kind of host would we be if we made them sleep outside?"

"Ma'am." Jackson said. "It's not bad sleeping outside."

"We don't want to put you nice ladies into trouble." Paolo said keeping on with them.

"It's not trouble." Carlisle said. "We would not be polite if we made you sleep outside when it's not too safe around here." He added looking to the younger vamps.

"Sure, there's… still some rooms near here…" Rosalie said a bit confused.

(Scenery, Time or Action jump)

"Toc, toc." Jackson said. "May I come in?"

"Aye." I said dropping the map at the table where I had been marking the possible plans according to what happened before. "I was working a bit."

"Sorry to annoy you." He said. "We didn't realised those people would feel so bad about our smell. We've found a good place to stay in. It's… well, it's further from those people so… they will hardly notice we are so… well, stinky for them."

"It's just they are not used to smell werewolves." I said caressing his cheek softly. "By the way, I didn't knew there was more bedrooms."

"It's not a bedroom." He said. "I think it was once a big storage room. But it's near an exit and… well, it has some independence from the area where they are."

"Jacob, it's no need of…" I said.

"No, no." He said. "Tyee also agreed that it will be better, and we could build a good bedroom by taking the mattresses and laying them there. Like a wolf pack cave. They are beginning to move the mattresses to settle the room."

That made me half smile sadly and then I caressed his hidden cheek softly a bit while the rest of the wolves arrived and so they began bulling around so I was half-forced to move to their new room.

"I'm sorry about all this." I said while they jumped over the mattresses or sat down. "You came here to help and you get this…"

"Bah, don't worry." Faan said. "We are used to this."

"Yeah, and at least we have mattresses and blankets." Chyton said.

"Furthermore, this is not that bad." Kostos said nicely. "We have somewhere soft to sleep and all we must do is to settle the surveillance turns."

Then someone knocked on the door softly and they all stared at it as they seemed to have smelled whoever was before.

"Sorry, I came to bring you more blankets." Bella said opening the door slowly. "May I come in?"

"Welcome, missy." Faan said opening the door.

"Faan, your smell." I advised him.

"Excuse him." Tyee said going to hold the blankets. "Thanks miss."

"I thought… well, as we didn't need them because we don't… sleep, well, maybe you would want them."

"We don't feel cold." Kostos said. "Our body temperature is higher than normal, so we can stand cold temperatures pretty well."

"Hum." Bella said nodding.

"Want to sit down, miss?" Paolo offered her showing her a gap next to me at one mattress.

"Edward must be waiting for me." She said. "We were… discussing about what to do for…"

"Don't worry about us." Jackson said. "We hunt and live apart."

"But we will tell you about the plans so we can coordinate well." Tyee summarised for all.


End file.
